


To Covet

by kunoichidelahoja



Series: Naruto What If Scenarios [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichidelahoja/pseuds/kunoichidelahoja
Summary: Set a short while after the fourth shinobi war; Naruto and Hinata have been dating to everyone's enjoyment, everyone but Sasuke. While celebrating Choji's birthday an unknown figure from Sasuke's past appears and stirs up some trouble. The relationship between Naruto & Sasuke is tested as the two must come to terms with the true nature of their bond.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto What If Scenarios [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524251
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Darling Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.Net
> 
> As always there's the disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, THE MANGA, THE MOVIES, AND WHATEVER MADE BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TV TOKYO, VIZ MEDIA AND WHOEVER ELSE.
> 
> Anyway - this is a story I have been working on for a while. It's my fix-it alternate canon-divergent sort of twist fanfic I got going on here from the end of the Naruto manga. You readers are in for a trip, there is going to be so. much. DRAMA!
> 
> Definitely going to be rated M because, well, you'll see ;) Let's how this goes. Enjoy!

It had been three years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. The restoration of Konoha was complete after rebuilding from Pain's damage to the village years ago. Kakashi was the Hokage, Tsunade worked in the hospital with Sakura and Shizune. Aside from serving with Team 10, Shikamaru was working part-time under Kakashi as an adviser, with Ino picking up some information gathering duties from her Yamanaka clan. Kiba worked with his mom and the rest of the Inuzuka clan every so often. Shino was studying to become a teacher. Sai, while still adjusting to societal norms, made significant progress. He worked mainly with Yamato and not so much in the mysterious Root organization. Rock Lee picked up the slack left behind by the late Might Guy, his sensei. Tenten had her own weapons shop in the market district of Konoha. Neji didn't participate in as many missions anymore, prioritizing his clan duties at the behest of his cousin and heir to the Hyūga. Hinata was thriving more so than any of the Konoha ninja of her generation; she was learning from her father the sacred secrets of their clan, taking on more leadership, sitting in on critical meetings. The highlight of her life; she was dating the hero of Konoha, number one hyperactive ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

The relationship between the knuckle-headed ninja and the Hyūga heiress had become the talk of the town. It began when the two were seen eating together one evening at the Ichiraku ramen shop. To gossiping eyes, it seemed to be a date between a young man and a beautiful woman. After that it was picnics in the park, dinners, and lunches at other restaurants in town, going for sweets in the markets. A few months later, it was clear that Hinata was the only woman for Naruto, and their relationship was steadfast. People talked about how the jinchuriki was seen having tea with Hinata's father and head of the Hyūga clan. Some were even talking about wedding bells, though no news of official engagement was announced.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. The former rogue nin was cleared of all charges against him. Helping out the hero of Konoha save the world helped his case considerably. His battles with Orochimaru, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha, didn't hurt his chances either. He was a prodigy and the last of his clan, so the elders didn't want to just kill him, nor strip him of his rank as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He was in prison for a year, in solitary confinement. His only visitors were said to be Naruto himself, along with Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's former sensei. After his release, even to this day, he would be followed by the elitist and most formidable of ninjas. But that wasn't discussed openly, especially by the civilians of the village.

The people of Konoha didn't know how to feel about the silent Uchiha. It was said he'd rarely leave his new home unless he had to. After all, he did declare to destroy the villagers. They didn't know whether to blame it on his childhood or his rumored mental instability. Before his defection, it was said the infamous Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin attacked him once in his younger years. The Uchiha was told to never be the same after that. The ninja of his generation, referred to in some circles as the Konoha 11 were friendly enough to him, but none was as close to him, supported him or vouched for him more than Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde ninja went to extreme lengths to aid the rogue Uchiha on the road to redemption. There was a rumor that the jinchuriki even fell at his knees before the third Raikage, begging that Sasuke be pardoned of his crimes. He fought an entire group of special forces when Sasuke was brought to the elders just after the war. And of course, they had an epic battle in which both ninjas lost their dominant arms. Naruto threatened to tear off his own artificial arm from his body, pressuring Sasuke to have his own attached to his left stump.

It seemed that life was finally at an excellent point for Naruto Uzumaki. He had great friends, each who were becoming powerful ninjas in their own right. He had a wonderful girlfriend, a promising position he was training for, and his long lost friend whom he loved as dearly as a brother. Life was just perfect.

Today was Choji's birthday; most of the Konoha 11 and Sai all were going to the Akimichi's favorite BBQ place. The Sand Siblings and Team Taka were already waiting at the restaurant. All that was left was Naruto and Sasuke. The pair were in Kakashi's office, waiting for him to finish reviewing some paperwork from the stack living on their sensei's desk.

"Ah, Kaka-sensei how much longer do we have to wait here?" the blonde complained with a pout, arms crossed against his chest. "Our friends are waiting." The raven sitting to his right sat silently, rolling his eyes at Naruto's complaint. The stupid dobe couldn't wait to get his food. Sasuke himself would have stayed home alone, but Naruto wouldn't leave him be about going with him, spending time outside and living like a "normal member of society."

"You can't expect to be a very successful Hokage with no patience Naruto," said Kakashi, not looking away from the packet of paper in his hands. "Patience is a virtue you have to keep as leader of this village." The sixth Hokage loved to quip his little bouts of wisdom. That part of him hadn't changed in all the years his students have known him.

Naruto said nothing and continued to pout. Sasuke piped up, "You summoned us here Kakashi, why?"

Kakashi read over his files, grabbed a pen, signed a few pages and set aside the paperwork onto another pile at his desk. Then he deigned to look at his former students, "I spoke with the elders earlier today about you Sasuke."

That caught the boys' attention.

The blonde's pout went away and was replaced with a stern expression. "What did they say?" inquired Naruto in a cautious tone.

"Well, considering everything that has happened the past three years since the war, it was decided that your probation can be revoked," Kakashi explained. "Your continued service under my supervision and countless other comrades have eased the council's concerns. By keeping your head down, you showed you can control yourself and that you're not a flight risk. It definitely helped that a certain hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja was in your corner the whole time." he finished with a gentle smile.

"So it's over?" asked the blonde with a hopeful grin.

"Yes, it's over, your probationary period is done." their sensei confirmed, nodding for further confirmation.

Naruto cried with relief while Sasuke expressed no emotion, his gaze turning to the floor. The blank expression veiled a crashing wave of emotions that the raven was feeling, Naruto knew as much but didn't want to discuss it in front of Kakashi.

"I see," was all Sasuke said.

"This is great news! We should go out and celebrate," suggested the blonde turning to look between Kakashi and Sasuke. The raven made his typical grunt in response, but the faraway look in his eyes, while they remained fixed upon the floor, did not change. Inwardly, it worried his blonde friend. Outwardly, Naruto wrote it off as a classic Sasuke-ism, not to be taken seriously. Kakashi, however, was not fooled. That much was evident in the copy-nin's eye, yet, he made no comment on it.

"That was it. You're free to leave." The Hokage went back to his stack of papers. The boys went without another word. As they departed, Kakashi felt concern about his former underling's reaction. He didn't expect joy, but some relief to come from Sasuke. However, he knew everything would be fine. He was with Naruto, and Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke get into any more trouble ever again. The blonde made that plain throughout their relationship. It would all work out.

At least, that's is what he wanted to believe.

Sasuke rushed out of the Hokage building, with his blonde friend jogging to catch up.

"Hey Sasuke!" he called out to him. It made the raven stop. Sasuke sighed, his shoulders drooping and turned to his friend.

"What dobe?" asked the raven in a cautious tone.

"Don't you wanna talk about this? I mean, this is pretty big news," Naruto said, with concern etched into his voice.

"What's there to say Naruto?" asked Sasuke wearingly.

"It's just that we've worked a long time for this," Naruto said.

"So what? It's not like I'll be left alone. The elders will still be watching my every move with the ANBU forces. People still won't trust me, and that's my fault. I broke the village's trust, and I can't feel the same about this place as I did once before. You know why."

"Sasuke," Naruto began but stopped, thinking. He knew how the raven felt, and he couldn't fault his friend for doing so. Nobody aside from himself, Tsunade and Kakashi, apart from the elders themselves knew the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. The blood of Sasuke's kin was sacrificed for peace in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was something he didn't doubt Sasuke would ever forgive.

"You realize you're the only reason I stick around here," Sasuke pointed out.

"That and I'd hunt you to the ends of the earth," Naruto retorted. After all he already did it once before. And succeeded.

"How could I ever forget," Sasuke said putting a hand on his hip.

"Bastard," Naruto jested.

"Dumbass," the Uchiha returned with a smirk. The discussion wasn't over but it was evident from the exchange that everything between them was fine, for now. He turned to head home.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto stopped him again.

"Hm?" the raven turned back to his friend once more.

"There's a party over at this restaurant for Chouji since it's his birthday. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke responded hesitantly. He was never one to go where he wasn't invited.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" said the blonde encouragingly. "I heard your old team is gonna be there too, along with everyone else."

"Hm," it still amazed Sasuke how well Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin acclimated to life here at Konoha. Better than Sasuke himself it seemed. "Well, it's not like I really have a choice."

"You kinda don't," Naruto confirmed mischievously. He put his arm around his friend and the pair walked towards the restaurant where their friends were waiting.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up," said Kiba. Everyone else had gathered, seated and were waiting for Naruto. Kiba and his team, Team 10, Sakura and Sai, Team Guy and the Sand Siblings too. Even the members of the former Taka were present. Choji Akimichi, the guest of honor, was stuffing his face with the choicest meat the group could afford. The long table the gang was seated at had just enough chairs for two more guests, as Naruto brought along Sasuke.

"You two are starting to pick up on Kakashi-sensei's habits," jested Sakura. She was wedged between Ino and Sai along the table. Ino was opposite Shikamaru who was on Choji's right. Team 10 was sitting along next to Shikamaru, and Team Guy was beside them as well. The Sand Siblings sat across from them. Taka sat at the other end of the table.

"Sakura-chan, that's not fair," Naruto said with a playful pout. He helped himself to the feast on the table, pulled up a chair and sat right beside Hinata, who scooted away from Kiba to make space for her suitor. As he began to eat the food before them all, he said, "We were meeting with Kakashi-sensei," explaining casually with his mouth full. Sasuke took the remaining chair, and Sakura made some room for him and he sat between the pink-haired kunoichi and Ino. Both young women were overjoyed at the fact the object of their shared affection was planted next to them, much to the raven-haired ninja's displeasure.

"Oh, what were you discussing?" questioned Ino.

"Ino, that's not our business," admonished Shikamaru. In the tactician's opinion talking about work outside of it was a total drag.

"It's okay," Naruto swallowed down his food in the impolite way he always did, "you're all probably going to find out sooner or later anyway."

"Is this good news?" Sai asked with interest for once.

The jinchuriki looked at his best friend, who didn't seem to be bothered by talking about it. "Well," he turned away to face all his friends, "Sasuke's done with his probation. He's in the clear." He put his hands in the air as some gesture of good faith, as if to drive home how good this was.

No one said anything for a moment. Then Choji spoke as best he could while chowing down on beef. "That's great Sasuke, congrats!" He finished with a big swallow.

Sasuke smiled curtly. "Thanks, Choji. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, man," said birthday boy proceeded to gulp down some juice.

"This is incredible news," said Rock Lee, fired up at this news. "After all your hard work, you're finally able to go forward without looking back."

"Though, it's not like everything Sasuke's done will be swept under the rug," Neji said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyūga prodigy. Naruto and Sakura became tense.

"Well," Hinata piped up. "Sasuke has come a long way, and I'm sure people will give him the benefit of the doubt now."

The Uchiha was taken aback by the Hyūga heiress's defense of his character. He and the girl barely had any interaction in all the time they were aware of the other's presence. Even after she started to go out with Naruto. But Sasuke suspected the reason she was trying to speak up for his sake was sitting right next to her.

Naruto, hopeless little knucklehead. He couldn't explain why, but he wondered how far they got as a couple.

"Anyway, tonight is about Choji," Ino said, waving her arms frantically in attempts to distract everyone. She quickly grabs her glass and toasts, with Sakura following suit. "To Choji!"

"To Choji!" everyone bellowed, toasting their drinks in the air.

The man of the hour was touched by the toast, resembling a chipmunk munching on freshly cooked meat from the grill and smiling while keeping his mouth closed simultaneously.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Said birthday boy was unintentionally spitting food everywhere as he spoke and ate at the same time, a skill acquired after years of dining with others.

The tension that lingered among the party faded away as the youth engaged in mindless chatter. Sasuke kept to himself, eating his food. Sai observed others intently, hoping to take some more social queues from people his age. Jugo was silent, unsure of what to say to the others at the table. Gaara was blissfully quiet, overjoyed that he was among friends. Hinata was quiet for a while, just happy to be by Naruto's side as he spoke with Shikamaru and Kiba. She wasn't really paying attention to their conversation as she was enraptured by her boyfriend's face. It still amazed her that she could refer to the blonde as such.

She always found him to be so beautiful, with his bright blue eyes and eager, easy-going demeanor. He was so tan and now as a young man, very muscular with a well-built form. The Hyūga heiress recalled years before where the person sitting next to her was a tiny boy whom everyone wrote off as a nuisance. No one believed in him, let alone would think he'd be the accomplished, heroic young man he was today. Naruto had come so far. He wasn't just the apple of her eye, he was her inspiration. He was living proof that one could overcome obstacles and stigmas. That if you believe and persevere long enough, there was nothing that was impossible. Hinata loved him for it.

Kiba piped up, "Looks like someone's in love," he jested. His teammate blushed at the remark, as did her date.

"Oh," Sai spoke, "are you talking about Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun?" He asked innocently.

"Of course Sai," Ino explained with a smile, "who else would he be talking about silly?"

"You two do make a nice looking couple," Karin said encouragingly.

"It's the very essence of youth to be together as you are," Rock Lee said with great enthusiasm.

"So when's the wedding?" Suigetsu joked, toothy grin out for all to see.

"Suigetsu! Shut up, you idiot!" Karin reprimanded, smacking him upside the head. Naruto and Hinata's faces reddened further.

"It is only logical," Sai said, "people who engage in relationships and maintain them for a while to consider marriage."

"Aheheh," Naruto chuckled nervously. He brings this up now?! the blonde exclaimed inwardly. "I mean it's kinda soon to bring all that stuff up right? But I know Hinata would be a great wife." He smiled at her, and her face was overcome with shyness. If Naruto was honest, it was one of the reasons he considered going out with her in the first place. In the brief meeting, he had with his mother, she wanted him to find someone. Hinata could do…is what he would think when the subject came up. It came up initially when Sakura set the pair up in the first place.

"Smooth," Kankuro muttered. Gaara elbowed him in the side.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine between you two," Gaara said favorably.

"It already seems like you're already part of the Hyūga clan given how much time you spend with Hinata and Neji even," Ten-ten mentioned.

"Naruto would be a welcome addition to our clan," Neji stated with some pride. It was a far cry from the Neji of years ago, where he was a pompous, angry teen.

"Well I mean I have Team 7," Naruto pointed out. "And Iruka. All you guys are my family in a way." He said this due to being an orphan child growing up in Konoha, coming home to empty apartments every day. His friends were essentially his family.

"Yes but by marrying Hinata, it would grow a bunch," Sakura reminded him.

"Yeah I guess it would," Naruto said. He looked at Hinata, and while they were both blushing furiously, the pair seemed content at the idea. The entire group beamed at the picture. Everyone except Sasuke.

Yes, the hero of Konoha and his beautiful pale-faced girlfriend made quite the pretty picture. A wedding ceremony for them would likely generate hundreds of guests, with everyone who was anyone of importance in the shinobi world. It seemed Naruto was building quite the future for himself. Did Sasuke really have a place in it? The raven wasn't sure; the bond between him and Naruto was never easy. But recently there seemed to be less reason for the Uchiha to stick around. The jinchuriki had plenty of friends, dozens right here in the Hidden Leaf and countless more outside the village. Now he had a girlfriend, a promising position to lead others and achieve greatness, aside from the feats the Uzumaki already fulfilled in his career. Meanwhile, as the last Uchiha Sasuke managed to sink low. He knew that if his parents lived, they would be ashamed. Sasuke felt his own shame everyday. He never voiced it, but he felt it.

But where would he go, where the same aching feeling of regret would follow everywhere? He couldn't outrun his feelings. The dobe wouldn't let him if he tried. There was also the ANBU to consider. Besides, there was the time recuperating in the hospital with Naruto. So many things were said in that room, so much was shared between them. They never spoke about it afterwards. Dare they even? No. No, it didn't matter, not anymore. Not with the Hyūga girl around.

This was just how it was going to be. Naruto was going to be with Hinata and Sasuke would just be the former rogue ninja of the Uchiha clan. The raven knew himself though, things couldn't stay the way they were now. Sooner or later, he'll implode, do something reckless and land into trouble, which he couldn't afford to do anymore. If only there was something that could be done to change the circumstances. But what? Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at the source of the unknown feminine voice that spoke. All were shocked to see a young woman appearing to be around their age. Her hair was mid-length and black as night. Her matching eyes had a twinkle to them, a spark of curiosity and nostalgia as her gaze was locked onto the raven-haired Uchiha. Her olive skin was fair, her rosy lips full, with a swollen bosom and a body slightly above-average height. The girl was wearing a slim black dress of knee-length, flowing nicely off her toned legs. The woman wasn't exactly familiar to Sasuke, but something about her made him think of a certain little girl from back his earliest days of childhood. He got up from his seat at the table and walked over slowly to her, studying her face for a few moments.

"Yumi?"

At the mention of the name her eyes widened and she squealed out of joy, tackling Sasuke to the floor. Everyone else at the table was silently observing this exchange, astounded at how forward this woman was with touching Sasuke.

"I can't believe it's you after all this time!" Yumi exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see you again…"

"Oy, Yumi, let me go," Sasuke said stiffly. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the entire restaurant. He never was fond of attention. But he caught Naruto's gaze. It seemed different from the others. There was something akin to annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me," said Yumi got off of Sasuke, dusting herself. Sasuke did the same.

"Ne, Sasuke, who's this?" Naruto asked. The blonde was trying his best to keep calm and friendly. The question raging on in his head was who this woman could be to Sasuke. For some reason, this beautiful stranger was ticking him off. For a reason he didn't want to think about right now…

"I'm Yumi Kawasami. Nice to meet you!" Yumi replied with a small wave. "I apologize on intruding on your dinner. It's just seeing Sasuke took me by surprise, and I forgot myself. Sorry again Sasuke." The young woman smiled coyly.

"Hn, just don't make a habit of it," Sasuke said gruffly. He wasn't as peeved as he would have been with other girls in the past, it unnerved the likes of Sakura, Ino and Karin, as well as Naruto.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sakura asked. Sasuke observed she was trying to hide her jealousy. Karin and even Ino looked envious as well. I thought Ino got over me already. Goddamn it, Sasuke thought exasperatedly.

"Oh, we met long ago as children. Sasuke and I met through our parents. I believe it was before Sasuke started school at that Academy I heard about…"

"Tch. You were so annoying back then…" Sasuke grouched. He had forgotten all about those days. Since the massacre happened, the raven-haired ninja didn't ponder much on the days of his early childhood. Most of them were too painful to recount.

"You think everyone is annoying. I'm pretty sure that hasn't changed," Yumi smirked in response to Sasuke's scowl. His attitude never did discourage her. She thoughtlessly put her hand on Sasuke's arm, matching Hinata's hand on Naruto's forearm. Sasuke noticed the jinchuriki's gaze followed the movement but made no comment.

"Were you guys close?" Sakura asked. She shouldn't ask, she shouldn't even care, but just couldn't help herself. The curiosity took over. Sasuke wouldn't have let Sakura get away with touching him like that…

"Oh not really, Sasuke refused to give me the time of day. Our mothers would make us play with each other. Eventually, I had to leave town. I just returned to Konoha a few weeks ago. Last time I was here," Yumi paused for a moment, "would be when I was eight. By then Sasuke was already in the academy. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. Not as if he would let me, the jerk. I'm sure your attitude with women hasn't improved either." Yumi nagged, closing eyes, feigning hurt feelings.

Refusing to feel guilty, Sasuke made his typical grunt. Yumi giggled and reminisced, "It was funny because our mothers wanted us to marry each other. At least that's what they kept saying. They'd joke for hours about it, one time they even dressed us up in little kimonos and had us walk around holding hands. We even did a little practice ceremony. So many pictures were taken that day…" Yumi went on with a reminiscent gleam in her eyes.

Some of the ninja at the table pictured a little Sasuke in a kimono holding hands with a tiny blushing girl, walking around with a scowl on his baby face. Most of the Konoha 9 smirked, some failed to contain their mirth. Sasuke was fuming as slight heat rushed to his cheeks. He never felt so mortified in his life, not even when the dobe kissed him that one time in school. The memory made the blush upon his cheeks redden further.

"Oh Sasuke," Yumi ran her hand through his hair. He glowered at her touch but made no move to stop her. "I'm sure your friends aren't laughing at you."

"Oh no," Kiba said laughing, "We're not laughing at him at all." Everyone laughed at that statement. However, Sasuke was the only who noticed that Naruto did not chuckle. In fact, he uncharacteristically remained silent with a blank expression throughout the entire conversation since Yumi appeared.

"So how do you all know each other?" this newcomer inquired.

"We all went to the same academy together. Most of us were in the same year in fact," Ino answered with a smile. "Sasuke, of course, was the best in the class since Shikamaru here kept slacking off."

"Keeping up with schoolwork was a drag," Shikamaru commented with a sigh. Everyone chuckled at that.

"We met the Leaf ninja during our first Chunin exam," Kankuro explained, gesturing to his Kazekage brother and older sister Temari.

"We met everyone here during the war," Suigetsu said on behalf of Taka.

Members of the Konoha 11, the Sand Siblings and Team Taka were busy reminiscing missions and battles of the past no one paid mind to Naruto. The Hokage in training continued to be atypically hushed for most of the conversations that followed. He remained watching this stranger for the duration of the evening.

The pleasant vibe followed the group outside of the restaurant two hours later.

"Wow you guys have had quite the adventures," Yumi remarked. "It has been so nice getting to meet all of you." Her smile was as beautiful as it was bright. It pissed Naruto off immensely for reasons he daren't consider. "I should be going back to my hotel." She waved to everyone and turned to head off.

"Wait," said Sasuke. "Let me walk you back there."

"Oh," Yumi insisted, "that isn't necessary."

"I just want to make sure you get there safe. It is pretty late and who better than an ANBU ninja to escort you back." Sasuke pointed out. Everyone else was pairing off, discussing walking arrangements back to their homes. Everyone except Naruto, who was watching Yumi & Sasuke's exchange like a hawk scouting from far above, making sure not to miss a single detail.

"Well," Yumi decided to surrender with a smile, looping her arm around Sasuke's. "If you insist."

Naruto was about to intervene, but then Hinata came up to him, expecting him to walk her to the Hyūga compound. It's not as if he could just rebuff her. It wasn't her fault any of this was happening anyhow. He took one look back at the Uchiha, and his female friend walked off into the night, looking like a perfect set.


	2. Enter Yumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumi is the OFC for this fanfic that I'm introducing for some reasons I'll get into later on this work. For now, enjoy her and this chapter!

"You really don't have to do this Sasuke," Yumi said, as she and Sasuke walked they walked the streets of Konoha. They could feel others observing them. There were looks of surprise on the passerby as the two made their way through the town.

"Nonsense, I'm happy to walk you back to your room. The village is as safe is it comes, but still, you can never be too careful," Sasuke replied. He didn't look at Yumi or the people around them, just forward and careful to avoid eye contact. Yumi didn't say anything for once and just walked silently with the Uchiha. Their arms still looped around one another. They finally reached Yumi's hotel, one of the smaller businesses in town. All the lights were off, signaling close of business for the day and resting time for all the guests.

"My door is nine," mentioned Yumi. They walked over to the door Yumi pointed out. They broke contact as Yumi stood in front of the door and Sasuke stood opposite her.

"Thank you for walking me back here," Yumi said. She looked at him once over. "I still can't believe I got to see you again after all this time…"

"I'm sorry if I was as difficult as you say as a child," Sasuke brought up, "I didn't care for the attention of girls, still don't for the most part. But you, you're different."

"Oh? How so?" asked Yumi, coquettishly as she leaned against the door.

"Today isn't the first time we've see each other since we were kids," Sasuke said somberly, "At least not for me."

Gone was the playful Yumi from this evening. What replaced her was a serious young woman, who knew exactly what Sasuke was referring to. "Ah, I see. So, you know about my past." She leaned against the door.

"I only know what I saw," Sasuke stated.

"Was it you?" she asked quietly. "Were you the one who took them out?"

"I did no more than knock them out," Sasuke pointed out. "Afterwards, I heard worse happened to those men." He looked carefully at Yumi as he said it. He wanted to see her reaction but observed no nerves or guilt on her face.

"I know," Yumi replied. She inhaled before saying "I saw to that." She looked around the area, searching for eavesdroppers. Sasuke smirked, "You won't find anyone anywhere obvious like around the corner. There's no one around here anyways."

"How do you know?" questioned Yumi.

"It's my job to know," Sasuke said, revealing his ANBU tattoo. Yumi saw it and recognized it from years ago.

She looked at Sasuke once more. "Still we should talk inside." She turned and opened the door with her hotel key. Opening the door, she turned back to Sasuke. "Come in," she moved aside to make way for him to go in the room. It was a meager little room; there was a suitcase on the bed, clothes scattered about the furniture in the room.

"I know full well the things you've done in the past Sasuke." Yumi asserted. "For instance, I know you killed Danzo."

"Oh? How?" demanded Sasuke suspiciously.

Laughing dryly, Yumi says, "People talk Sasuke, especially about the famous last Uchiha. People have talked about you since you lost everything. I know about you fighting Gaara of the Sand, then leaving and working with Orochimaru, taking him down, fighting and defeating Deidara, killing your brother." She said the last one with a sad tone in her voice. "That one must have hurt you. I know how much you cared for him." Her eyes showed empathy. But then Sasuke noticed the sudden change in her eyes. No longer was the benign expression he was accustomed to observing but a new steely face, pupils brimming with something akin to wrath. The young woman stepped closer to the Uchiha until they were a breath apart, not breaking eye contact once.

"I have to know Sasuke," fully determined she asks, "did he suffer?"

He stared back into her equally dark eyes before responding, "Yes."

Yumi retained a passively blank expression until breaking into a dark smirk tinged her lips. "Good."

The surprise must have been evident to Yumi because Sasuke did not expect her satisfaction at his reply. "Why does it matter to you so much?"

Yumi turned away, walking over to the bed and sitting down, looking at the floor. She seemed lost in the memories of her past, painful ones by the look on her face. "Danzo Shimura ruined my life the way he ruined yours. He had my family killed too because of the business dealings between both our fathers. It was probably to make sure the truth of the Uchiha massacre was kept in the dark. My father respected your father a lot Sasuke, he would have tried to get justice for your family." She stopped to speak, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. When she opened them once more, there were tears in her eyes. "My mom hid me just in time before ninjas came in and slaughtered them, my sister, my mother, and father. They found me three days later and took me to a lord's estate. Shimura was there and made a deal with the lord, and the next thing I know I'm left there. I was forced to do things to that lord, and to others, men and women for many years. I couldn't fight back so I waited. I waited a very long time to strike, bidding my time. I almost thought I'd never get my chance. And then, you showed up, like an angel from God taking them all down. After you left, I went and finished them off, so no one would come after me ever again. I was fifteen when I broke free. I worked my way around, as a waitress, cleaning woman and even as part of a dancing troupe for a while. I came to Konoha a few days ago, but I never thought I'd run into you again of all things. But I am grateful I did." She finished explaining with a shy smile.

"I'm glad that I was able to help you," Sasuke replied. It was good to hear that his years with Orochimaru weren't just for training for power, that they did some good. He had a pretty good idea of what things Yumi was forced to do during those years of forced servitude. Her confession to murder was a bit shocking, but this woman was not the little girl Sasuke knew, no more than he was the young boy that she knew.

"What did bring you to this village?" Sasuke inquired.

"I actually just left the dancing troupe a month ago. We were last at Sunakagure, so I traveled back this way. I've been staying here on the money that I made. I haven't thought that far ahead in terms of what to do next." Yumi said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair. "All I know is that I can't afford to stay here anymore, or I'll spend all my money."

"You can stay with me," Sasuke blurted. He was taken aback at his own offer. Normally he didn't say things without thinking. That was usually the dobe's trait. Yumi was also surprised.

"That isn't necessary," she replied. "Honestly, I don't have any more family or ties to this place, I could just go on, find some other place to settle down."

"I know it's forward of me to do so, but I," Sasuke racked his brain for what to say, "I really don't want you to leave." He didn't even sound like himself. He spoke as if he were some other man. "I feel like if I let you leave now, it's a mistake. Like I'd be missing something but not giving you a chance to stick around."

Yumi just stood there, looking at him. Probably at a loss at what to say in response to such an odd request.

The Uchiha wanted to smack himself for acting like such an idiot. Since when did he act like this? For some girl he hadn't spoken to in nearly fifteen years. It was completely ridiculous. Was he actually nervous? He was never anxious when speaking with girls or even women. Mildly irritated by their unsolicited attention sure, but never nervous. Sasuke couldn't even think why he was asking her, as if she would actually accept his offer.

"Okay," Yumi uttered.

"What?" Sasuke said, eyebrows raised.

"I'll stay with you," the brunette repeated, accepting the Uchiha's haphazard offer.

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, running a hand through his raven hair. He turned, taking in the room in which he and his friend stood, observing for the bag full of clothes on the bed and meager toiletries lying about on the bedside table. "Are you paid up for tonight?"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I was going to check out tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow in the morning," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Yumi said, resting her hands behind upon her lower back. "I'll see you in the morning." The two walked towards the door leading out of the room.

"See you in the morning," repeated Sasuke. He grabbed the doorknob, turned it as he opened the door. He paused to look back at his long-lost playmate. "Good night, Yumi."

"Good night, Sasuke," Yumi returned in kind. She shut the door behind the raven-haired ninja gently. Sasuke looked off into the night as he breathed out a huff. _What the fuck did I just do?_ He thought vexed at himself. He began to walk home.

Deep down he was aware of what he was doing. He wanted to keep Yumi around for what happened tonight at the restaurant. Naruto never looked so…angry. He has soon the dobe angry before, when they would engage in battle years ago, as rivals and as enemies. But this was a different sort of anger. Jealousy. The blonde was jealous of Yumi and how she was interacting with Sasuke was something he clearly was not comfortable with. What made it worse was that Sasuke let her get away with touching him, actions he wouldn't suffer for the other women in his life and hadn't in the past. Ino did many times when they were children, Sakura was more coy about it but had tried as well and Karin lived for the times when Sasuke would have to bite her to recover his strength, as well as boldly taking whatever chance she could to leech herself onto him.

But Yumi was different. She had grown into a rare beauty, that much anyone could see. A beauty so alluring it made Ino seem plain. It made her an equal to Sasuke in terms of appearance. But that wasn't what was retaining the Uchiha's interest in her. It was her eyes. Behind the friendly demeanor she demonstrated earlier in the evening, Sasuke observed something in her dark eyes that were like his own. A darkness that loomed deep within, caused by great pain and suffering. She seemed to be well versed in hiding that part of herself, unlike Sasuke. It was refreshing to meet a girl who he could relate to. A woman who matured over the years and despite the worldly horrors she was exposed to, she didn't break. She forced herself to become strong and do what was necessary to survive. Sasuke admired that in her. He didn't know anyone who could have lived through what Yumi did. He didn't know if he could.

Still, he wondered why she accepted his offer. Sure, he offered her to stay in the village for free, but there was so little that the woman knew about Sasuke. It must have occurred to her that he was not the same. The raven was a far cry from the little boy he had been years prior. Then again, perhaps she sensed he wasn't the sort to take advantage of a woman the way she had been in the past by others. If he had asked, she more than likely would have inquired in turn as to why the raven would even offer to let her stay with him in the first place. It would be an inevitable conversation, but he wanted to delay as much as possible.

These past few months were torturous for Sasuke, having to put up with the romance between Naruto and the Hyūga girl. Everyone was so overjoyed at their coupling. Tonight's talk of marriage wasn't the first time the Uchiha heard wedding bells in the pair's future. All the gossip and attention the two were generating was aggravating to Sasuke. He missed the days when it was just him and Naruto spending time together, as friends. They had so little time, as before Sasuke was hell-bent on forging a path of vengeance and justice on his own terms by isolating himself from everything and everyone, then Naruto began working in the Hokage office for several hours at a time after the blonde received a clean bill of health for being completely healed. From the hospital, Sasuke was taken into custody and would only see his friend when he was free and when the guards allowed visitors. At times, the Uchiha felt he took his friendship with the dobe for granted. Not that he'd ever admit of course.

So, it felt good, when for once the attention was taken away from the darling couple and people were talking about something else for a change. Where Sasuke didn't have to stomach the fact that Naruto was dating such a quiet, plain and passive woman. He wondered what occurred the blonde to even start going out with her in the first place. When the war ended and everything settled down, he figured Naruto would try to date Sakura. She was the only one Sasuke ever witnessed Naruto pay attention to and actively try to woo. Naruto didn't even talk about Hinata, much less acknowledge her feelings for him. As far as Sasuke was aware, the blonde didn't seem to know that much either.

As for the subject, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken about his relationship with the Hyūga heiress. Neither was one to talk about girls like other boys, at least not with each other. Spending time together was getting to be a rare commodity these days. Today was the first time he saw Naruto in a week. Would the blonde bring up what happened in conversation? He'd have to wait and see.

After he said goodbye to Hinata, Naruto watched as his girlfriend entered the compound of her home and waited for the gates to close before he turned to head home. It was an opportunity to mull over what transpired over dinner just an hour before.

This Yumi girl, for some reason, he couldn't help but dislike her. Who just goes and sits on a man's lap like that? He couldn't deny that her face was beautiful, but so what? And what was Sasuke playing at, letting her sit on him? He hated girls, especially the ones who would always try to touch him. The Uchiha prodigy was never one for physical contact, much less for the sake of affection.

 _What the fuck was he thinking?_ The blonde thought angrily.

At that he heard a deep rumble of laughter deep inside him.

 _Oh great_.

**It's rather obvious don't you think.**

_I didn't ask for your opinion you know_. He ran his hand through his head, trying his best not to look like a crazy person while engaging Kurama in conversation within himself.

 **As if I need your permission to speak** , Kurama said, making a noise after he spoke.

_What do you know about it anyway?_

**I've existed long before you or parents were even born. I've been stuck living in several humans over the years, suffering all their ridiculous emotions in the process. I'm more than familiar with the silly little feeling of jealousy.**

_Jealous? Me? Please._

**Of course you are. You see this woman as a threat to your darling bond with the Uchiha brat.**

_Fuck you I'm not jealous!_ Fumed the blonde jinchuriki.

**Oh yeah? Then why did you want to hurt her? Brought up the demon fox. Why did your heart race so fast when she sat on his lap? I felt that too.**

_I'm. not. Jealous_ , Naruto growled menacingly.

 **Liar** , goaded Kurama calmly

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" yelled Naruto wildly. He realized his outburst and frantically looked around him to find no witness to his screaming.

 **Poor little man, so desperate to have people like you, accept you. Have you ever tried accepting yourself**? Suddenly Naruto felt a blip of disconnection, with Kurama hiding away back into the recesses of the jinchuriki's soul.

 _What the hell was he talking about?_ Naruto thought. The blonde shook it off and walked onward to his way home. He would definitely be speaking to Sasuke about what happened earlier tonight.

When Naruto finally arrived to his apartment, he navigated his way over his piles of trash. The Hokage-in-training was so wrapped up in his worries he paid no mind of the mess around the place like normal. Besides, it was something Sasuke always gave him grief for and then (seemingly out of character) helped Naruto clean up the whole apartment from top to bottom. Every time they would do it together, Naruto would initiate a playful match of who could throw the most trash at the other. Sasuke, despite himself, would always join in and best the blonde every time. The apartment never felt like home when Naruto was alone but always had a taste of it when his raven-haired friend hung around.

The blonde made it to his room, discarding his shirt as he took it off himself. As the shirt find its way unceremoniously onto the floor, Naruto took off his pants as well. Left in only his boxers, he made his way into his bed, unwilling to go and get his pajamas for the night. Naruto put both his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling above. He was far too restless to just go to sleep. He felt ridiculous for thinking so but couldn't help ponder over how complicated everything suddenly became. The jinchuriki had the childish desire to go back, before he started dating, before attracting women. When being friends with Sasuke was what mattered. It was always a question that lingered in his mind. Whether circumstances would be different if Naruto had gone the extra mile during childhood to become friends with the Uchiha. Perhaps, perhaps not.

It didn't really matter. What mattered was to maintain the friendship he had with the raven now. Sasuke never made it easy, but recently it was becoming more and more tense between them both. Naruto learned over time not to bring up Hinata while spending time with his friend. Everyone was overjoyed at the fact that the blonde had found someone to be with, but not Sasuke. He hoped, or rather assumed, that as Naruto's best friend, the Uchiha would have been happy for him too. But Sasuke would either joke, question or antagonize Naruto over his relationship with the Hyūga heiress. They almost came to blows over it a few times. So eventually Naruto just stopped talking about her, tired fighting with his friend over something so petty. He didn't want to jeopardize a friendship he worked so hard on recuperating for so long. Not over Hinata, and certainly not over this mystery woman that was so very taken with Sasuke.

Naruto turned over to look at his frog clock on the bedside table, it was getting pretty late. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to slumber. Eventually, it worked.

It was just after the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto found himself back in the hospital room, recovering after the final battle with Sasuke. The raven himself was placed in the same room, his bed just beside a few feet away, nearby the window. The Uchiha was in just as bad as shape as the blonde. Sakura fretted over them both just as much as she did when she and Kakashi found them at the Valley of the End.

Many people would stop by; Naruto's friends, his former teachers, colleagues. Some would even engage Sasuke in conversations. After visiting hours were over, it was just the two of them alone in the room.

Naruto would stare at the raven for hours on end. It was as if he'd forget that Sasuke was present in the room, that he returned to the village after all this time. The blonde was certain he was bothering the Uchiha but he couldn't help himself.

Sasuke was home.

Sasuke never complained about the attention, he simply slept in peace. Typically, he would sleep facing the window, but other times, he'd turn over and face Naruto while he rested. Naruto never saw the last Uchiha look so calm. Sometimes, Sasuke would awaken and stare at Naruto in return. The two would just lock eyes, refusing to utter a single word. It sent chills up the blonde's spine every time. All he would hear is his blooding pumping in his ears. The exchange continued well into the dawn.

After two weeks of the same ritual, Sasuke finally began to speak.

"Are you really going to keep staring at me every night?"

"I don't stare at you that much," Naruto denied shyly, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Sasuke simply stared at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "It's just – you're finally here after all this time. Sometimes I can't believe it's real. Sometimes I have to look at you to remind myself you're not a fantasy."

Sasuke bore an expression of guilt at that.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized again. "I didn't mean—"

"It's I who should apologize Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "I honestly don't deserve your friendship. You went above and beyond for me. No one else would have gone this far." No one else did is what he meant to say but left that part unsaid.

"Sasuke, please, we've been over this," referring to their talk after their fight at the valley.

"It's the truth," Sasuke insisted. "I know what you said, but all that you've done...you said it's because you're my friend."

"We are." Naruto said.

"To go this far for the sake of friendship..." Sasuke began.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"No one does the things you've done, not for the sake of friendship." Sasuke stated. The blonde held his breath, waiting for an accusation of sorts. "Except you. You're truly one of a kind, Naruto."

Naruto slowly let out his breath and then chuckled in relief. "Should I get used to you being so nice to me?"

"Don't hold your breath."


	3. Our Friendship

Naruto woke up to birds chirping outside, the sun looming down through the lone window of his cramped bedroom. Feeling groggy, he rose from his bed and stood upright. The blonde stretched his body to erase the drowsiness that lingered. As he did so, Naruto looked at his clock. It was just early enough to catch Sasuke before the Uchiha ran out of his own apartment. Naruto rushed to put on the closest articles of clothing he could find and went off to confront his friend.

He paid no mind to the surroundings as he zoomed past buildings and early-risers in the streets. In what seemed to be no time at all, he arrived at Sasuke's and rapped on the door. It took a few tries, but eventually, the door opened, revealing a slightly disgruntled Uchiha.

"Naruto," said the raven as he squinted his eyes against the morning light blaring from the outside, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Naruto responded firmly.

"Now?" Sasuke asked in a tone that would have sounded irritated if he weren't so tired.

"Yeah, now. It can't wait," Naruto crossed his arms, the chill of the dawn finally hitting his body. He struggled not to shiver.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door further so the blonde could pass through. Once Naruto stepped inside, Sasuke closed the door immediately. His hand was still on the doorknob as he turned to face Naruto. He noticed the jinchuriki had bags under his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" inquired the raven.

"Not well," Naruto answered. There was an awkward pause between the two as both young men stood in the apartment quietly. Blue eyes shifted from looking at all the décor of the living room to the onyx orbs of his friend.

"Well?" Sasuke said, also crossing his arms. "What was it that you just had to talk to me about so urgently?"

"I figured it was time to talk about some things." Naruto began. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so they remained lamely at his sides.

"What things?" the raven spat. Sasuke was clearly not going to make this easy. The Uchiha never was a morning person.

"Hinata," Naruto replied. He witnessed Sasuke's mood sour even further based on the raven's expression. Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Great. I'm glad you came all this way at dawn to talk to me about your darling girlfriend." He snarled.

"See that right there, that has to stop," the blonde gestured. "It's not fair. You're not even giving her a chance -" Naruto said, but then Sasuke cut him off.

"Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy like everyone else in this town-"

"I'm not asking you to do that, don't be an asshole for five fucking seconds-"

"Forget it," Sasuke bit, moving away from the door, facing Naruto fully. "I will not walk around pretending like everything's fine. I don't even know why you started dating her in the process. It's completely random."

"It is not!" Naruto denied profusely, shaking his head.

"You didn't even know her name, you probably just knew her as that weird girl from our class in the Academy!"

"Fuck you! I knew her name." the blonde insisted. "And she's not weird!" Naruto defended feebly, as he observed Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to the jinchuriki's words.

"Running around after Sakura all these years and you suddenly start dating the Hyūga girl." The raven growled.

"Her name is Hinata," Naruto insisted heatedly. "And she wants me for me. She's wanted me all this time. Nobody's ever wanted me before." I'm the one who's always done the chasing, the blonde thought quietly. At any rate, it caught the Uchiha's attention.

"What are you on about?" Sasuke asked. "Everyone loves you, you're the most adored idiot in the village. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Isn't that enough? Was the part he didn't dare say but was sure it was shown through his eyes. Then again, the knuckle-headed fool was as naïve as they came.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Naruto threw his hands up into the air. "It just feels good to be wanted for a change." Don't I deserve that much? He thought desperately.

"Most of the girls in this village do want you, dumbass." Sasuke pointed out.

"No, they don't," said Naruto.

"Yeah, they do," Sasuke insisted. "Haven't you noticed them staring at you?"

"Yeah Sasuke," the blonde said sarcastically. "They want me so bad that they stare at you instead."

"You really haven't noticed it have you?" Sasuke commented more to himself than his friend. After returning from the war as a hero, Naruto had become quite an attractive young man that garnered almost as much attention as Sasuke used to before his defection. Girls would stare at him longingly, and the dobe was as clueless as ever.

"God, you're so dumb," Sasuke said, shaking his head in humor.

"Fuck you, asshole," Naruto repeated. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"So do I," Sasuke mentioned. "Why do you bother Naruto? Am I your special little project? Your charity case?"

"What? No!" Naruto was taken aback. "Where is this coming from?"

"You're as clueless as you have ever been, but let me fill you in. You managed to make everyone in the village like you, enough for most of them to want you to be Hokage," Sasuke smiled sardonically, arms stretched wide. "All the girls who used to not give you the time of day, lust after you like they used to worship me. Your life now is just so perfect, with all your accomplished friends and your beautiful girlfriend and your promised position."

"Sasuke," Naruto uttered weakly.

"It's not like it was," Sasuke stated. "And it never will be. So just let me go." He declared sadly. "Relax, I won't leave again. I know you'll just try to keep me here again. Besides, I don't have anywhere to go this time. You just go your way, and I will go mine. Don't fret Hokage-sama," the Uchiha referred to the blonde with a sullen tone. "I'll keep my head down and behave like a good little ninja. But don't think for a second I'll be chasing you around and treating you different."

The blonde was silent for a moment, but his face contorted to one of baring outrage. "You always do this," Naruto fumed. "You always push me away. Every time. Aren't you tired of doing it?"

"I'm not like you, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm not desperate for love and attention like you. I'm fine being alone."

"Alone, really? You didn't seem so lonely last night." Naruto bit out.

Sasuke nodded, smirking. "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to bring her up."

"Who is she?" Naruto demanded.

"My friend," responded Sasuke with the typical smug smirk on his face.

"You don't have friends," Naruto said curtly.

"That's not a nice thing to say." the raven said sarcastically.

"You're the one who hates people. Especially girls," pointed out the Hokage-in-training.

"Actually, I don't mind her so much. She's different from the others." The raven smiled at the remark, which incensed Naruto even further.

"Hard to tell when she was all over you. Thought you hated that too." Naruto recalled all the times Sakura and Ino tried to touch Sasuke over the years, along with the countless other girls who would attempt to initiate contact with the raven's body.

"Not when she was on me. It felt different, good even." Sasuke said, looking his friend straight in the eye, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde questioned desperately.

"What's the matter, dobe, jealous?" goaded Sasuke.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous? I have a girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So shouldn't you be happy for me? That I met someone I can talk to, that I can connect with on a deep level?" Sasuke voiced mockingly. "Naruto, you're supposed to be my best friend."

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY TO YOU!" Naruto yelled, red in the face as he did so.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE. IT'S SUNDAY MORNING DAMN IT!" came a voice from upstairs, an angry neighbor awakened from the arguing.

"FUCK OFF!" Naruto bellowed up at the ceiling. The two were quiet for some time after that, merely looking at the other man. Both were inhaling deeply, nostrils flaring and tensions running high. Then the raven calmed his breathing.

"Why do you need me to accept your relationship with her?" Sasuke asked in turn. "Why is it so important that we retain this friendship between us?"

Naruto looked at his friend exasperatedly. "Sasuke – after everything we've been through, why wouldn't I want you in my life?"

"Everything I put you through is reason enough to cut me out of your life." The raven replied solemnly.

"You had your reasons," Naruto said albeit defensively.

"Another excuse," the Uchiha dismissed.

"I don't care Sasuke," Naruto said. "I don't care about your crimes or your sins. You're more than rage and pain, greater than your trauma. I'm not letting you out of my life Sasuke, so just stop trying." The blonde paced around the room, hands on his hips, hands running through his mane of hair.

"Why can't you accept my relationship with her? Why can't you just be happy for me?" Naruto returned. Blue eyes searched onyx ones deeply for an honest answer, one without anger or resentment. It compelled the Uchiha to respond as such despite himself.

Sasuke sighed. "I just can't. You and her, I don't believe you're good together. You're both so different. I feel like you can do better. She's not your equal, she never will be."

"Since when did she have to be?" challenged Naruto. "She's sweet, she's a hard worker, dedicates herself to what she cares about, isn't that enough?"

"Seems like you're dating her out of some misplaced obligation," Sasuke commented frankly.

"Am not!" said Naruto, offended by his friend's words. Taking a walk around to sit on Sasuke's couch, suddenly feeling winded from the argument Naruto ran a hand over his face.

"What on earth drove you to date her in the first place?"

"Well Sakura pointed out that Hinata had liked me for years and that's when I remembered that she actually confessed she loved me a while back –" Naruto explained.

"Sakura," Sasuke cut him off, mentioning the pink-haired kunoichi's name in a dark tone.

"I mean, it was my choice," Naruto said defensively. He didn't like the way the raven said her name. The Uchiha looked at him darkly at those words.

"You wouldn't have even bothered if she hadn't suggested it," argued the Uchiha.

"She didn't suggest anything!" Naruto asserted. "She didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I chose to ask Hinata out, and I choose to be with her."

Sasuke nodded silently, not looking at his blonde friend. He stared intensely at the ground before them as he too sat on the couch, inches aside from Naruto. The Uchiha's hands were intertwined.

"We're talking in circles," the former missing-nin stated.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed shakily. He was unsure of where he stood with his friend. He hated the all too familiar sense of unknown status of his relationship with the last Uchiha.

"I have to leave soon," said Sasuke. He rose from the couch. He looked down at Naruto. "I'm going to go pickup Yumi."

"What?" asked the blonde, confused.

"I'm having her stay with me," Sasuke explained. The raven's expression was nonchalant, sure not to reveal any emotion. He observed a new sort of fury take place on Naruto's face. A menacing sort of fury, bubbling under the surface but waiting to strike until some unknown boiling point was hit.

"What," growled Naruto.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke said. "I want to go change."

The blonde got up seething, looking the Uchiha in the eye as he did so. "This isn't over."

"I know," Sasuke returned. "Knowing you, you'll drag this out forever."

Yumi was already packed and in the processing of checking out the hotel as Sasuke arrived to pick her up.

"Are you sure about this? You really don't have to..." Yumi spoke as she walked alongside the Uchiha, backpack strapped to her bag.

"I want to," insisted Sasuke as he led her toward his home. Once again, people around were looking at him. Most of them were probably wondering who Yumi was and what she was doing with a former missing-nin. If Yumi noticed the onlookers, she refused to mention it and paid them no mind. Sometimes Sasuke wished he could pretend to be oblivious to certain things.

The young woman beside him made a face, as if she wanted to ask him something but deigned not to.

"I suppose I'll have to find a job," Yumi said, changing the subject altogether.

"Hm?" Sasuke uttered, turning his attention to the brunette.

"Well I don't know how long I'll be around in this town and I'm pretty strapped for cash," Yumi explained. "It's not as if I have any place to go anyway."

"How long have you been at this? Wandering around?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, about three years now," Yumi answered, swatting her hand away. "I've been mostly everywhere, from the Lands of Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind, doing what I can as I go. It's pretty exhausting though, running around the world, never getting to settle for too long."

It was something Sasuke could sympathize with. His years with Orochimaru and Taka were never stable in part of the fact they were constantly on the run, being wanted criminals.

"Yeah, tell me about it." the raven-haired ninja spoke. Yumi giggled at his tone.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? You seemed pretty settled yesterday, with all your friends." Yumi said.

"Those weren't my friends," Sasuke corrected her.

"Oh," Yumi uttered in turn. "At least you're back home," she offered, trying to remain optimistic.

"Yeah, home sweet home, right?" the Uchiha said bitterly.

"Better than no home," said Yumi sadly. Her downcast expression made Sasuke twinge just a little.

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke said apologetically. "If there's anything I've learned out there in the world, it can always get worse."

"That's for sure," Yumi said.

The pair slowed down. Sasuke gestured to the apartment building before them. "Here we are". Sasuke walked ahead, leading Yumi up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the complex. Taking out his keys, he opened the door to his abode and kept it open for his friend to pass through. The young woman took in the space she stepped into. Conveniently enough there were two rooms that Yumi noticed in the further left corner of the residence. Sasuke shut the door behind them.

"You can take the room on the right," said Sasuke, setting down his keys on the accent table by the door.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Yumi said graciously. The Uchiha nodded, accepting her appreciation. While the woman went to settle in, Sasuke sat down on his couch.

"I wonder what they're thinking about us, about what you're doing with me," said Sasuke, pondering. He figured people would gossip. He wondered if whatever rumors were spoken would reach Naruto's ears.

"If its nothing good, then I've heard it all before," Yumi responded from the other room, no doubt referring to her past. It made Sasuke grimace. Sometimes he forgot what the girl had suffered.

His hands at his knees, Sasuke thought Now what? It was all he could keep thinking. Getting her to his home was the furthest he got in this haphazard plan. There was a small part of himself that had an itch, the idea that this was wrong. Yumi shouldn't be used as a pawn, it screamed. She deserved better than that. Sasuke chose to ignore that moral compass as he had in the past.

Old habits die hard.

Naruto huffed as he tried punching out the anger in his heart. He was in the training grounds, soaked in sweat from head to toe. He'd gone straight from Sasuke's place to the area where Team 7 used to train together. Now the sun was beginning to set, his shadow extending upon the grass below. His hands were bleeding from overexerting himself, knuckles stained red with his own blood.

The blonde had been at it for nearly ten hours and he still felt as upset as he did when leaving his friend's apartment in the morning. He was aware that it was ridiculous to feel so bothered by it, but he couldn't help him. Whenever Sasuke was concerned, Naruto had the tendency to lose control.

Old habits die hard.

Perhaps it wasn't fair, but the jinchuriki couldn't stand the idea of that woman shacking up with Sasuke. Apparently, they were old friends but that was years ago! What if she was taking advantage of Sasuke? Then again, no one could make the last Uchiha do anything he didn't want. Meanwhile, Sasuke still resented him dating Hinata and showed no chance of trying to like her.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the blonde thought exasperatedly. He felt pressured to make a choice between his girlfriend and his best friend. He kept thinking that if anyone he knew was in this position, considering the past, others would just cut Sasuke lose. But to cut Sasuke out of his own life to Naruto was unthinkable. To live without Sasuke made him feel hollow.

It made him feel alone.

_The blonde woke with a start, panting heavily from yet another instance of the same nightmare. It was always the same; Naruto had become Hokage, with a couple of kids of his own, beloved by countless people but one thing was off. There was no Sasuke. No mention of him, no memory. It left an ache that borrowed deep into the soul. And that ache transformed into a hole, and the hole expanded into an abyss and Naruto felt himself falling. At first the descent was slow, then the falling went quicker and harder. He couldn't breathe, as if he were drowning in a deep sea._

_Naruto struggled to take deep breaths, chest heaving. He kept having to remind himself it was just a dream. His hands rested on the bed he was sitting on and blue eyes scanned around his surroundings, still recuperating in the hospital room. He turned to the right to see if he'd awaken Sasuke. He found the former missing-nin staring at him, making him flush. The blonde figured his days of losing his cool around the raven-haired ninja would be long gone._

_"You okay?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha lied on his left side, moonlight from the window cascading down upon in an almost ethereal fashion._

_Swallowing, the blonde decides to put on a brave face, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."_

_"Hn. You were talking in your sleep," Sasuke mentions._

_Fuck, the blonde thought. "Fuck," Naruto muttered under his breath._

_"Still swear I see," the Uchiha smirked._

_"Yeah I still fucking swear," Naruto said, annoyed. He huffed loudly, the hair hanging on his forehead blown upwards as he did so. He heard a laugh to his right, and did a double take when he realized the chuckle came from none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. He took it in, the normally stoic ninja being transformed by simple mirth. The raven's onyx eyes twinkled with joy; mouth bared a darling smile. Sasuke never looked so carefree, with the exception of when he'd sleep soundlessly. It was a sight which Naruto felt he couldn't turn away from. He was mesmerized. It caught Sasuke's attention, as the laughter died away from the Uchiha's body._

_"What?" Sasuke asked._

_"I didn't know you were capable of laughter," Naruto said, which wasn't untrue as far as he was concerned._

_Those dark eyes of Sasuke's narrowed, but he didn't seem offended by the blonde's words. He simply shook his head; smirk present on his face. "Usurutonkachi," he said quietly. The nickname warmed Naruto to the depths of his soul._

_"Teme," Naruto said in response, smiling gently._

_"So you're really okay?" asked Sasuke once more._

_"Now you want to talk about feelings. Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke Uchiha?" joked Naruto._

_"You always did that before." stated the Uchiha knowingly._

_"What?" Naruto inquired; his eyebrows burrowed in confusion._

_"Deflect with jokes," Sasuke said._

_Naruto fumbled with his sheets, not wanting to look at Sasuke. The Uchiha always had the unnerving ability to look right through him. "It was just a dream," the blonde insisted softly._

_"Sounded like a nightmare," Sasuke pointed out. "You were crying and begging in your sleep. You used to have them it before too, when we'd go out on missions and camp out on the road. I never said anything before, and I always regretted that."_

_"'S fine," mumbled Naruto._

_"No, it's not," said Sasuke. "You're always out supporting other people, but who's supporting you? I want to repay you, I want to support you, just like you've gone out of your way to support me."_

_Overcome with emotion, Naruto struggled to find words to express what he was feeling. "Heh, you know, this is a change from the usual way you act." The blonde said in a tone that was stuck between mirth and elation._

_"Oh and how's that?" asked Sasuke._

_"Oh you know, crazed, angry obsessed with revenge." said Naruto humorously._

_"Fuck you," said Sasuke, chuckling once more. The raven chucked a pillow at his blonde friend, who in turn retaliated with a pillow as well. They were carefree free, perhaps for the first time in all the years they had known each other. This is was Naruto fought for. This was why Sasuke was worth saving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this chapter there will be a series of chunks of texts in italics obviously meant to be flashbacks in time leading to current events in the fic. Those current events being - Naruto and Hinata are a couple who've been dating for a little while. The flashbacks have begun from the time when Naruto and everyone just returned to their home after the Fourth Shinobi war. The flashback sequence above starts when Naruto & Sasuke are recuperating at the village hospital from the war and their last fight where they settle their differences and come to an understanding between each other, which leads to them actually communicating with each other in healthier ways, at least for the time being.


	4. Playing Games

Hinata sat in the tea shop, watching the cup of brew before her cool down as she awaited her friend. The Hyūga heiress has some concerns that she'd like to share. For the past several months, she'd been fulfilling a life long dream. Hinata was engaged in a romantic relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. For years she thought it would never happen, but at last, it did. When he asked her out the first time, she'd been bewildered. After the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hinata felt as if she were reliving that dream again like she fell back into that evil jutsu. She expected to wake up once again. But it never happened, because it was all real. Dating her long-standing crush was the happiest experience Hinata could have ever asked for.

Yet, something was lacking between them. Hinata was by no means an expert when it came to romance but it seemed Naruto was holding back when it came to their relationship, especially when it came to progressing in more intimate ways. The farthest they'd gone was kissing and necking, almost always fully clothed. Half the time she'd think if it was because she lacked something that would propel him to be with her as a lover.

Sakura finally appeared. "Hello Hinata, good morning," she greeted with a friendly smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess," Hinata said shyly, pressing the tips of her forefingers together.

"Oh?" Sakura said, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's up? Is it Naruto?" she sighed. "What did the idiot do now?"

Hinata's eyes widened, and she put her hands forward, waving them frantically. "Oh, no! It's nothing he did wrong! It's just something he hasn't done…" she finished quietly.

"Oh," Sakura uttered. "What do you mean?"

Hinata's face grew red, and she looked around the café, suddenly wary of eavesdroppers. "Well," she said even quieter, "it's just we haven't done much other than kissing." Her eyes were closed as she said it, completely mortified. Sakura sympathized and felt terrible for her friend. It seemed it bothered Hinata much as if she failed as a woman because Naruto wouldn't initiate the sexual aspect of their relationship.

"Well, you know how clueless Naruto can be," Sakura explained. "As far as I know, he's not that experienced when it comes to love and relationships. You're the only woman he's been with, like ever."

"I suppose that's true," Hinata said. She sipped her tea, while Sakura twiddled her thumbs, thinking on what else to say.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Sakura. "I could if you want."

"No, no, it's probably just me," Hinata refused politely. "I'm overthinking things."

"No, Hinata," Sakura said, placing her hand on Hinata's. "I'm glad you came to me. You can always come to me you know. Us girls gotta stuck together. Anytime, you can come find me anytime to talk. You're welcome to stop by my place or the hospital, doesn't matter. He's a bit slow sometimes but he'll come around, I'm sure of it. It just takes time. Just ease him into a little bit, that's what I say." Sakura offered as advice.

Hinata mulled over her friend's words and nodded, thinking of a plan. "Okay. I think I can do that. Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. I really appreciate it." With that, the Hyūga heiress finished her tea and rose from the table at which the two were seated. Sakura rose with her, and they said their goodbyes. Each kunoichi went their own way.

Naruto sat at the Hokage's office, sifting through paperwork with Shikamaru. For the past few months he was trying to get himself adjusted to reviewing copious amounts of files, but he was struggling. It wasn't like when he was a small child that had to learn how to read by himself but rather the mundaneness of it all; the blonde would get bored so easily, making it a challenge to focus. His mind would drift to thoughts of ramen, training and all the other, more amusing things he could be doing. Today was no different, and the dispute he had earlier with Sasuke lately was certainly distracting enough. Shikamaru took notice.

"Hey, you okay there?" asked the Nara, wearing an expression of concern and curiosity on his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Naruto said, snapping out of his reverie.

"You sure?" Shikamaru pressed, staring at his friend. He was giving Naruto a look that the blonde sometimes felt the Nara used when he was forming a strategy or deconstructing a puzzle.

"Yup," Naruto insisted. He shuffled some papers to seem busy but figured that the lazy genius wouldn't buy it. Thankfully, Shikamaru didn't press further and went back to his own paperwork.

"Say, Shikamaru?" said Naruto, getting his friend's attention once more. "How do you know - I mean - - when you're with someone, how do you know you're supposed to be with them?"

Shikamaru merely looked at him, pondering his question, but not answering yet.

"It's just, Hinata and me, we've been going out for a while now and well it's going good so far, but I've never been with anyone before so I'm not really sure on how it all works," Naruto said, rambling on. Shikamaru gently put up a hand to stop him.

"Look, it's just my opinion," Shikamaru began. "But I don't believe in true love or soul mates or destiny. I do believe in meeting people and some of the people you meet you may like. The affection you feel for the people you like can grow into something more, like love and such."

"Is that what you feel for Temari?" asked Naruto. "Love?"

Shikamaru grimaced, blushing involuntarily. "I don't know about that. We've only been dating a couple months.

Naruto smiled mischievously, inwardly gleeful that his friend found some happiness. "Ah, so you found love after all, huh? Shika you sly dog you." said the blonde cheekily.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." Though he didn't seem too bothered by his blonde friend's teasing. "Don't worry, you and Hinata will get there too. At your own pace, in your own way."

"Thanks Shikamaru," said Naruto in gratitude. Shikamaru was wise, and more often than not, things tended to work out. All Naruto had to do was never give up. It never failed him before. It wouldn't fail him now.

When Naruto got home, he came to the smell of freshly cooked ramen. Surprised, he found Hinata waiting for him. She stood abruptly, blushing.

"S-sorry Naruto," the Hyūga heiress stuttered. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, well, uh considered me surprised," said Naruto. "I see you got me some ramen too," gesturing to the piping hot bowl waiting for him.

"Yes, I did. I made it myself, I hope you like it."

"Oh wow, thanks! You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"I wanted to, for you," she blushed even harder. Then she pushed a pair of chopsticks over to him.

"Well, okay," Naruto took the sticks. "Here I go," he went to try some of the dish. It was no Ichiraku but it was pretty good. The blonde was happy that his girlfriend took the time to prepare his favorite dish for him. The concerns he was having earlier felt like a distant memory.

"Is it good?" Hinata asked meekly. Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he continued eating. "I'm glad it turned out well." She beamed. Gingerly, she reached out her hand and ran her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. He stilled for a moment at the contact which made Hinata freeze in turn, but then he resumed consuming the ramen. His girlfriend took it as a sign to keep at it. She got up from her seat and got closer to him.

"I'm happy I'm able to do this much for you Naruto," Hinata said, suddenly very close. Naruto could feel her breath on his neck. Then he felt something moist touch the spot where his neck ended and his spine began. It made him drop his chopsticks.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, setting her hands on his shoulders. "Did it startle you?"

"No!" Naruto said too quickly. "Just wasn't expecting that is all. It doesn't bother me." _She should be able to touch you, she's your fucking girlfriend dumbass,_ he chided himself mentally. He didn't want to make her feel bad, confidence was an issue for Hinata that much he knew. The last thing she needed was for him to derail her right now. Not when she was trying so hard to please him.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah you're fine," Naruto said, turning to face Hinata and reassure her. "Go on, go ahead. I don't mind, really."

"Oh, okay," Hinata said nodding softly. Her hands were still on his shoulders, she could feel tension there. "How about I give you a massage?"

A massage sounded great. "Sure." Hinata needed no further prompting as she began to rub with both her hands upon Naruto's tan shoulders through the shirt he was wearing. The blonde went to finish the ramen she made for him earlier. He seemed to calm down a bit, but Hinata didn't want to push it any further. However, Naruto was so beautiful and his skin looked so inviting. Without anymore delay, Naruto slurped away the froth while Hinata backed off.

"Ah," Naruto expressed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Thanks for that, it was delicious! You're a great cook!"

"Thank you," Hinata, her face completely red, content that the evening wasn't a total failure. She grabbed Naruto's hand and bravely caressed his face, her fingers grazing the whisker-like marks on the blonde's tan cheeks. He didn't pull away and merely looked at her with those blue eyes that drew her in. Hinata could hear her heart beating furiously within her own ears as she leaned in for a kiss. The embrace they shared was no different than what she has shared with Naruto before. It was tender and innocent. _That's probably what he thinks I am,_ she thought as they continued locking their lips together. _No more._

With renewed fervor, Hinata boldly introduced her tongue to Naruto's lips. He was taken aback, but let her nonetheless enter his mouth. What Hinata lacked in experience she made up for in desire. They took it slow with gentle touches here and there; fingers running through hair, hands on hips and faces and backs. Eventually they ran out of breath and separated. The pair looked breathlessly at one another. Hinata went even further and decided to take her shirt off. As she did so, Naruto was surprised at the sudden boldness the Hyūga heiress was displaying. The blonde was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Was he ready for this? He wasn't so sure. His heart was beating rapidly but not out of excitement. It was out of trepidation. Yet, if he refused her, he had a pretty good idea how she would take it and he didn't want to hurt or disappoint her. So he went along with it and took his shirt off as well. He stood up to meet her in an embrace once more, this time forcing himself to become more impassioned in the kiss. Hinata's hands felt cold and clammy on his back. Her lips moved from his own to his neck, in which case his gaze turned over to the walls of the room. _Shouldn't I be enjoying this more?_ Naruto wondered. _Maybe it'll get better._

The two retreated to Naruto's bedroom. He laid her down onto his bed and got on top of her, unsure of what to do next. She pulled him closer to her body, and Naruto felt the warmth emanating from Hinata. They began to kiss once more, even more, impassioned than the last time. For some reason, however, Naruto felt off. Where he should have felt pleasure and hunger, he sensed hesitation. The blonde was confused as to why he wasn't enjoying this. Here was a beautiful young woman who was willing to give herself to him, and he wasn't jumping at the chance to take Hinata up on her offer?

"Oh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata lost to the pleasure she was feeling from grinding on the blonde's firm left thigh.

 _This is wrong_ was the thought that rang like an alarm in his head. Y _ou'd be taking advantage of her if you let it go on like this. Stop her!_ He was confident it wasn't Kurama. The nine-tailed fox would make himself known, and he couldn't care less about Naruto's romantic affairs.

Naruto felt gentle hands palm his crotch. The fear he felt before tripled in full-blown anxiety. The blonde jumped off his girlfriend so abruptly he slammed against the wall. It took him several moments to regain his regular breathing. Hinata remained on the bed, a little ashamed with her hands upon her chest. She blinked many times as if to conceal brimming tears that threatened to fall out of her lilac eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto managed weakly. "I'm so sorry." He ran out of the apartment at once without even thinking. His chest felt constricted, as if he couldn't breathe, as if there was some invisible weight crushing him, pushing down on his lungs. He needed air, to escape and be free. Naruto did not know where his feet were taking him, they were running automatically. After some time, when his mind allowed time for thinking, the blonde found himself nearby Sasuke's place. Naruto was heaving from all the running his body put him through while he contemplated going over to see his grumpy friend.

There was a good chance that Yumi girl was with Sasuke already. He didn't want to go inside if that was the case. He could try knocking to see what would happen or try to peek and see if anyone was home. Far off in the distance, he heard giggling. He bent his knees and leaped into the roof of Sasuke's apartment building. The darkness of night helped conceal him from the street lit avenues below.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat Sasuke," spoke Yumi. She walked down the street on the arm of the Uchiha. She looked happy as she wore a long navy-blue dress. Naruto ground his teeth looking at the girl, it infuriated him how stunning she was in such simple clothes. "I'm starting to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." She said playfully.

"Please," Sasuke said. He was wearing dark clothes which weren't abnormal at all, but the expression he wore was positively sinful, as was his tone. "It was my pleasure." The tone Sasuke used on the word pleasure sent chills down Naruto's spine. _What is wrong with me?_ The blonde thought with concern.

"If you insist," Yumi responded. "If only there were some way to repay you."

"I can think of some ways," said the Uchiha. _Is he flirting right now?_ Thought Naruto, absolutely baffled.

"I'm sure you could," Yumi said with a smirk that matched Sasuke's. The plucky Hokage-in-training wanted to scream. He stared with bated breath as the Uchiha opened the door to his apartment and let himself and his new roommate into the home.

Behind them, the façade was broken. "Do you think he heard it?" Yumi asked, looking at Sasuke. He smirked. "Every word," he confirmed. Of course, Sasuke knew that Naruto was nearby and no doubt watching. The Uchiha sensed his presence a few minutes before arriving. Ironically, one of the dobe's weaker skills was stealth.

"You're terrible Sasuke," said Yumi in a tone that should have been reprimanding but sounded like the opposite. "I know its none of my business but what is the point of this little game hm?"

He didn't want to seem like he didn't know, but he found no urge within himself to lie to her. "I don't know. I just like pissing him off."

Yumi giggled at that answer. "So cruel. That's how you treat a friend?" she teased.

"Tch." Sasuke went over to his room, handle on the door. "Thank you, Yumi." He said, his expression softening.

"I should be the one thanking you," Yumi said with a gentle smile.

"You've thanked me enough," Sasuke said. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sasuke," said the young woman. "Goodnight, Yumi," spoke Sasuke in return.

Meanwhile outside Naruto was fuming. The bastard really did it. _He brought her into his apartment! What the fuck!_

 **So you've degraded to stalking now** , chided Kurama.

_I have not! I just ended up here._

**After running out on your girlfriend.**

_I didn't mean to! It's just that -_

**You don't want her.**

_I do too, I just got caught off-guard!_

**What, so shocked you ran away like a coward?**

_I was overwhelmed._

**Face the truth, Naruto. You don't want her. I don't know why you humans make this so difficult. You especially.**

The nine-tailed fox faded away once more. Stubborn as he was, Naruto felt an inclination to agree with the tailed beast. If it had been someone else, would they have turned away from Hinata in that moment? The blonde felt a sharp sting of guilt penetrate his stomach. I can't believe I just left her there in my apartment. The last thing Naruto wanted was to hurt his girlfriend. He hoped he could talk with her. The chance was unlikely that she was still sitting there in his room, but the Hokage-in-training rushed over to his home to find no one there. At once, he turned and headed towards the Hyuga compound.

Guards were there upon his arrival. He prayed that he could just go in without issue.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted the guards. "Is it okay if I go and talk to Hinata for a few minutes?"

One of the guards raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "At this time of night?"

"It's just talking, I swear. Nothing else. It's really important that I talk to her, it can't wait," Naruto insisted as gently as possible.

The guards exchanged looks at one another, and just as about one of them was going to speak the gate behind them opened slightly to reveal none other than Hinata. She looked a bit morose, her soft eyes were puffy and red from crying. She sniffed as she walked towards Naruto.

"Is everything okay, Hinata-sama?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "This won't take longer than a few minutes. Carry on gentlemen." The men stalked off away from the pair, out of earshot.

Naruto spoke first. "Hinata, I am so sorry. I don't know what got over me -"

"Naruto-"

"Honestly the last thing I want to do is hurt you-"

"Are we breaking up?" asked the Hyuga heiress curtly. Her eyes were wide-eyed and full of dread.

"No!" exclaimed the blonde. "I don't want to break up! Do you?"

Hinata shook her head. "No," she replied quietly.

"Then let's keep at it," said Naruto encouragingly. "I promise next time, it'll be better, it'll be different. I won't run. I was just overwhelmed and afraid."

"Afraid? You?" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I mean you're so pretty, and the fact you want to be is one thing, but tonight was crazy. I wasn't prepared for how bold you could be." His mouth was running automatically without him even thinking through the words.

"Just give me a chance to try again."

Hinata hesitated but ultimately relented. "Okay."

"Okay? You forgive me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I forgive you." With that Naruto hugged her tightly. "Let's take things slow okay. There's no need to rush this along." He said more to himself than to his girlfriend. _Besides, it's not as if anything would change._

Yumi woke up bright and early, rising with the sun as she usually had for some years now. It unnerved Sasuke, but he remembered that she was living with him for the time being, and apparently for the unforeseeable future. It was unlike Sasuke to not plan things out; that was more of the dobe's forte. Naruto would always run headfirst into a situation without a concrete strategy. Just thinking about it made the Uchiha scoff.

Naruto had a tendency to creep more frequently into Sasuke's mind. It was really starting to piss him off.

Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, after Itachi's final departure from the world, the probationary period and imprisonment in Konoha, Sasuke was in a limbo of sorts. His purpose for so many years was to hunt his elder brother down and avenge his fallen family. Once he saw that through, and the emptiness of the act swallowed him whole, he lost his purpose. When Obito turned him against Konohagakure by telling him the true origins of the Uchiha massacre, he found a new goal of annihilating the Leaf village and its people. But Naruto ripped that mission away with his stubborn need to save his friend. Through it all, Sasuke had no intention of surviving any of it. As far as the last Uchiha was concerned, any chance Sasuke had at a healthy, stable or peaceful existence died when his parents and the rest of the clan did that fateful evening.

Sasuke was twenty-three years of age now. It was at this age and time where people would settle down and have families. The raven remembered the one other goal he spoke of that first day Team 7 met for the first time.

_To restore my clan…_

Did he mean it then? Possibly. But what would it have meant to restore the Uchiha to their former glory? What would it mean now? One glaringly obvious answer was siring children and carry on the clan to the next generation of ninjas. He didn't confide in Naruto, but part of the condition of Sasuke's release was to father children who would have the Uchiha name, along with the famous Kekkei Genkai. He recalled what Yumi said to the others just a few nights ago in the restaurant:

_His mother and mine hoped we would get married someday._

Is that why Sasuke was doing it all, to have Yumi as his wife and start a family? She wasn't the girl she used to be; moreover, she was a woman now. She must have her own goals in life, despite what she lived through. Also, she must have her personal reasons for going along with Sasuke's half-baked schemes. He should ask her.

Sasuke approached her in the kitchen and went around Yumi to fetch a mug for some juice. "Good morning," he greeted her.

"Morning," she replied. A strong aroma lingered in the air. Yumi took note of the confusion on the raven's face.

"It's coffee," she giggled. "I hope you don't mind I made some here," Yumi said. "Have you tried it?"

"Actually no," Sasuke answered. The woman's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

"I don't kid," Sasuke said. Yumi held out a cup, letting the raven try. He took a sip and felt the bitterness hit his tongue. "Hm, not bad."

"I take it black, no sugar," Yumi mentioned.

"I hate sweets," said Sasuke.

"I remember," Yumi responded in turn. She recalled a time she spent some money on baked goods at a local market to give to Sasuke. As a child of five, he had no tact to politely refuse the offering and spat out the sweet as soon as he tasted it. It made Yumi cry like a child of four, prompting Sasuke's mother to make him apologize to the girl. At the time, it seemed like a heartbreaking moment. Looking back on it, however, made Yumi laugh.

"What?" Sasuke was prompted to ask from the nostalgic smile upon the beautiful woman's face.

"The time I tried to give you sweets," Yumi said with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was one of the few times my mother seemed truly mad at me," he said. A frown formed on his face, as anything that reminded Sasuke of his mother made him sorrowful, as each memory told him she was no longer among the living.

"I miss them every day. I always wondered what would have happened if they were never killed." Something Sasuke wondered as well. He tried not to do it often, as it killed him every time just a little bit further to ponder the idea. His parents alive and well, Itachi living with them as a family. The Uchiha, prominent as they ever were in the village. He wondered if at this point, at his current age, if he would have had a wife. Itachi certainly would have, if he had the chance if only to fulfill his duty and further the family line.

"I apologize if I brought up thoughts you didn't want to remember," Yumi said softly.

"It would have happened some other way," Sasuke said. For reasons that eluded his understanding, Yumi had this uncanny ability to wear down his walls and make him vulnerable. Or maybe Sasuke was doing it to himself. Perhaps he was tired of putting up walls. Yumi wasn't just some girl with stars in her eyes and desire in her heart at the handsome, mysterious Uchiha prodigy. She was a woman who suffered just as much if not more than Sasuke. Unlike most of the people he knew, Yumi was exposed to the evil of the world, saw it for the pure ugliness that it was. The only difference is that she didn't seem embittered by her life experiences. At least not at first glance. Which prompted Sasuke to ask:

"Why are you helping me, anyway? What do you gain out staying here with me, helping antagonize people you don't even know."

"Well," Yumi set down her cup of coffee and turned to look at her benefactor. "For one, when I saw you at the restaurant, I was stunned you were there. I didn't know you were still alive, let alone back in the same city you defected from. After the war, not much was said about Sasuke Uchiha. Then, the way you acted around those people at the table, and the way the blonde one, Naruto, got so pissed and how you reveled in it, made me curious. I also was running low on money, so when you offered to let me stay, I figured I could stay just a little while until I find some other arrangement that suits me better. Besides," Yumi paused, walking up to Sasuke, right in his personal space not a sliver of space between them. "despite how much you changed from the little boy I knew, I know you won't hurt me. Not like those men used to."

"Oh, why's that?" Sasuke said, not backing down. "Don't people say that I'm dangerous?"

"I'm no stranger to danger," Yumi said with a dark smirk on her lips. "Deep down, you're a man of honor. You'd never force yourself on me."

"Hn. And what was it that made you so curious?" Sasuke asked.

"The game you were playing. Didn't figure you for one to play games. Especially the one you've been playing since that night."

"I don't," Sasuke said firmly, eyes narrowing.

"Yet there you were, goading that poor guy to get angry at you," Yumi observed. "It's not of my business, and I don't care. But I can play the game with you if that's what you want."

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who likes to play games."

Yumi went off, later on, to search for work in the village, while Sasuke stayed behind. He was about to get ready to see Kakashi about finally going to work in some capacity when Naruto was just outside the door. The blonde paused in motion as if he were about to pound on the door. Blue eyes bored into onyx ones as Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down, neither one saying a word.

"We need to talk," Naruto broke first. His eyes were hard as he pushed past his friend into the living room. Sasuke slammed the door behind him. The raven put his hands on his hips, inhaling deeply to prepare for another one of the dobe's tiresome 'talks.'

"What now?" Sasuke asked sardonically. "Want to trade jutsus? Talk about your day? Some other bullshit?" He spat out venomously.

"What happened to us?" asked Naruto in turn, exasperatedly. "Why is it turning out like this?" he asked himself more than Sasuke.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was a chance that I was right before? That maybe you and I have run our course of friendship? That we're meant to go our separate ways?" Sasuke roared. Maybe if he screamed it out the dumb blonde, it'd stick in his stupid blonde head.

"No!" Naruto wouldn't hear it. "I just got you back! It should be like it was before!"

"And how do you mean? When we wouldn't speak to each other when we were little? Or when we were at each other's throats? Or when we were rivals? Or the times we nearly killed each other?" Sasuke shouted. "What point of our sad bond are we supposed to revisit?"

"Fuck you Sasuke! You always have to be so difficult, you always have to run away, push me away, push everyone away!"

"Fuck you Naruto! So fucking needy, desperate for attention, affection and this COMPULSIVE need to be loved! You'll go to the first nitwit that throws them-self at you wouldn't you!"

"Is that why you brought her here? Into your home? You don't even know her that well! She could be taking advantage of you!" This was supposed to be our place, where I got to be with you, Naruto thought morosely.

"Please! You're the dumb one, not me." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto lunged, going for a punch which the Uchiha dodged with little effort. The blonde didn't want to come to blows. Sasuke just got out of probation, but the raven-haired ninja was really trying his patience.

"That the best you can do?" huffed Sasuke. "C'mon jinchuriki," he jeered. "Where's the Naruto from the Valley of the End?"

"That Naruto is tired of fighting you, over and over for the same bullshit as the first time we fought."

"I thought you never give up, you never back down," Sasuke sneered, stalking the blonde cautiously. Naruto, in turn, took a defensive stance, walking as well. They were circling one another. It made the apartment seem cramped.

"I never will, never Sasuke. It may be selfish, but I'll never let you go!" Naruto said with conviction.

"Why, Naruto?" Don't you know? Bonds are chains that drown you. They drown me all the time.

"I," Naruto couldn't find the words, not in the moment. Or instead, he didn't want to, not wanting to face the truth. Not yet. "I just do!"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not good enough anymore." Fighting the young Hokage in training after just getting out of probation would not be wise. Sasuke could end up in prison or worse. But Sasuke had enough of the blonde's foolishness. If Naruto didn't want to own up to his feelings (which was a first), then Sasuke would force him. Either Naruto tells Sasuke what he's been holding back on, or Sasuke finally becomes rid of the dobe that's been leeching onto him all this time.

_Back the hospital, both Naruto and Sasuke made significant progress in recuperating. It would be mere days before both would be discharged. After that, Naruto would be able to go home, relax, and once again resume working and living as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke, however, was another matter entirely. The last Uchiha's fate was unknown; on the one hand, Sasuke defected and knowingly joined infamous criminals in pursuit of his personal and selfish goals, regardless of the village and the safety of its citizens. On the other hand, Sasuke fought for the Shinobi Alliance during the war and was instrumental in not only saving the lives of ninja on the battlefield but all of living creatures in the world, human or otherwise. Without Sasuke's help, the war may not have been won at all, and everyone else would still be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi._

_Naruto felt it was a good argument in defense of Sasuke. It may not be his place, but he'll be damned if just sat idly by as others who didn't give a shit about Sasuke would decide the Uchiha's fate without the blonde saying something about it. He'd told Sasuke as much himself, who seemed to be worn down by the fierce dedication that Naruto was always expressing for his former missing-nin friend._

_"Naruto," Sasuke would say._

_"I mean it Sasuke," Naruto would insist, "it may be touch and go for a bit, but it'll work out. You don't gotta worry. I'll protect you."_

_"It doesn't matter if I helped save the world, there's no way I'm getting away with all the bad that I've done. I'll be lucky to live, let alone anything else." Sasuke argued._

_The thought of Sasuke being executed made Naruto's chest tighten. It also made him recall a not too distant memory._

_"You know," Naruto spoke quietly. "When the Raikage called for your head, the others were willing to kill you, to save the trouble of going to war. Even Sakura was willing to go after you. Sakura! And she was in love with you, more than anyone!"_

_Sasuke recalled the time Sakura tried to fight him on the Samurai Bridge at the Five Kage Summit. He didn't take it personally. If he were in the others' shoes, he probably would have done the same thing._

_Naruto went on, "When I heard about their plans, I totally fell apart. They told me it wasn't a heart attack that I had, no matter how hard it hurt my chest. Captain Yamato said something about a panic attack. That's what the thought of you dying does to me. So you see, I can't let you die."_

_Did the dobe really collapse like that?_

_"I even begged the Raikage for your life. Got on my knees and everything." Naruto confessed, chuckling and rubbing the back of his blonde head._

_"Why, Naruto? Why go so far for me?" It was a question that Sasuke felt he'd been asking for years at this point._

_"You gonna ask me that every day?" Naruto chuckled slightly._

_"Until I get an answer that makes sense," replied Sasuke, his gaze so piercing, as if the raven was profoundly searching into the conscious of Naruto's soul._

_For once, the blonde was silent, and the pair of them went back to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Yumi and Sasuke have an unspoken agreement of sorts to piss off Naruto. The question to ask though is why is it working? And poor Hinata-chan :( There's a reason I'm making her suffer, you'll see.


	5. Something's Gotta Give

_Naruto awoke in the morning, expecting Sasuke to be across the room. The Uchiha was typically an early riser and even tried exercising as much as he was physically able despite his injuries. It would prompt the blonde to exert himself as well, refusing to be shown up by his friend. This morning, however, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen as the bed he usually slept in was empty. It sent Naruto in a deep panic._

_The blonde threw his covers at once, frantically looking to see where Sasuke could have gone. The window of the hospital room was shut. Naruto ran out of the room, eyes hunting for a nurse, someone, anyone who could tell him where Sasuke went._

_Please, the blonde thought, don't have left again…_

_Naruto ended up cornering a young nurse down and pleaded with huge eyes on any information she could spare about where Sasuke went, describing the Uchiha's appearance. The nurse was genuine in her ignorance but did mention someone matching Sasuke's description being escorted out of the building by a group of guards early in the morning._

_There was only one place Naruto thought to go to - The Hokage building._

_He rushed over there, ignoring the behests of the hospital personnel and dodging everyone who tried to stop him. He was too fast and too powerful for anyone to pin down. As he got closer to the building, Naruto could feel the blood pumping in his ears._

_Once he was inside, he saw several ANBU guards waiting outside. Despite still being in recovery, Naruto charged forward ready to fight if that's what it took to get to Sasuke. Just as combat was about to begin, however, the double doors opened, revealing Kakashi, who was smiling through his mask._

" _Naruto, how nice of you to join us," Kakashi said cheerily. The copy ninja gestured for his pupil to enter. "Do come in."_

_Upon entering the Hokage's office, he saw Tsunade and the two remaining elders of the Leaf Village. Sasuke was sitting across from them in chains. Naruto immediately calmed down at the sight of his raven-haired friend but grimaced at the restraints._

" _Is that really necessary?" piped up Naruto. Sasuke frowned at the comment._

" _You're kidding, right?" Tsunade said in turn._

" _It's not like he's run away." Naruto defended._

" _Oh? Then why did you rush over here?" Kakashi asked Naruto cheekily. Naruto blushed, sputtering. "Well — ya know—I—he"_

" _It's fine. We should've known you'd barge in here on behalf of your friend," Tsunade said, gesturing to the raven who sat across from her and the elders._

" _You shouldn't dismiss this so lightly," admonished the elder woman Koharu. "The jinchuriki still asks far too impulsively-"_

" _The jinchuriki is Naruto, and Sasuke and I saved your lives," interjected Naruto fiercely. "All of you would still be rotting away in those cocoons if weren't for us!"_

" _Watch your tone, boy!" reprimanded Homura._

" _Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke. "I don't need you to fight for me" Naruto went to speak once more, but the raven cut him off. "I can fight my own battles, including this one." He turned to look at the elders and Tsunade. "Now let's be honest; you want me dead. You had my family slaughtered like animals by one of our own, one of our best. Your mistake was letting me live this whole time, so just go on with it. Finish me and get it over with, finish your grand plan. I don't care anymore. I never intended to live this long anyway."_

" _Sasuke, what are you saying?" Naruto asked incredulously. He wanted to shake Sasuke violently for saying such things. Kakashi and Tsunade were shocked at the Uchiha's words._

" _The truth, what these people want. They want to ensure peace by whatever means necessary. They proved that when they ordered the massacre of my kin." Sasuke laughed darkly. "I may be the criminal, but I don't hold a candle to you. Maintaining peace by standing on the blood of others. Not every Uchiha deserved to die."_

_Tsunade looked at him. "You're right."_

_Both elders turned to look incredulously at the Fifth Hokage. "Tsunade—"_

" _You can't be serious—"_

" _While it is true that peace needed to be maintained for the village, ordering the slaughter of an entire clan save for one boy is not the way to handle it. There could have and should have been another way that kept people alive." Tsunade's stern expression turned soft as she turned to look at Sasuke. "I am sorry for your loss. It was unjust and terrible. It should have never happened. If there's nothing else I can do, at the very least I can acknowledge your pain, as a start."_

_Sasuke looked down at his lap and sighed, nodding as he did so. He raised his head to look her in the eye as he said, "Thank you. Though it doesn't do much at this point."_

" _No, it doesn't," Tsunade agreed sadly. "Anyhow there's the discussion of your crimes against the Leaf Village. First and foremost, defecting from Konohagakure as a registered ninja of this nation. Becoming a known associate and accomplice of another criminal, Orochimaru."_

" _He killed Orochimaru, who was a scary asshole creep!" Naruto interjected, quick to Sasuke's defense, much to the raven's irritation. The world's better off."_

" _Which wasn't his right to do so. Besides, he brought him back." Tsunade reminded.  
_

" _To bring back the former Hokage of the village, which helped us a lot, thus saving our lives and the lives of countless soldiers on that battlefield."_

" _Sure," Tsunade relented, but with a smirk, she added, "Orochimaru is still out there though."_

" _Then there's the attack at the Five Hokage Summit, in which he attacked all the Kage present, several samurai and ninja which he cut down without hesitation and killed Danzo," said Homura._

_"I just found out I lost my entire family because you made my brother do kill them all, a brother I hunted down and killed to avenge my kin, something I was willing to sacrifice everything for. Yes, I killed Danzo Shimura, and I have many regrets in my life, but that is one thing I will never regret as long as I live," Sasuke said fiercely. His onyx eyes transformed into Sharingan out of the sheer fury he was feeling. It unsettled the two elders, but Tsunade was at ease._

" _Danzo did it to himself," Tsunade said simply. "I only know half the shit that son of a bitch pulled all in the supposed name of this village, and all them were deplorable inhuman things. I'm not sorry he's dead."_

" _You ungrateful—"_

" _In any case," the Fifth Hokage continued, "there's also the fact that you attacked Killer Bee, as well as attempted to kidnap on orders of the Akatsuki, a terrorist organization that nearly destroyed all of humanity as we know."_

" _That wasn't my choice. I was threatened, as were the people on my team," Sasuke said defensively. "Obito threatened us, made it clear that we were not free to leave or they'd come after us."_

" _When did this happen?" Tsunade questioned._

" _Right—right after I killed my brother," Sasuke remembered sadly._

" _And you did this to avenge your family?" Tsunade asked the Uchiha._

" _Yes, I did."_

" _Do you regret it?"_

_Nodding slowly and shakily, Sasuke answered. "I do. I miss him. I wish he were here. I wish…a great many things."_

" _Considering all that you've been though, do you think of Konoha as your home? Are you willing to live here, make amends for the crimes you've committed and earn the trust of myself, your peers, and the villagers?"_

_Sasuke inhaled deeply. "When I was a little boy, I wanted to join the police task force, like many of my kin had. I wanted to be a leader like my father and strong like my brother. When the massacre happened, I wanted to die. Like I didn't deserve to live, not when so many others had died…" he broke off, remembering the feeling of seeing the bodies and the genjutsu Itachi had inflicted upon him. "So I focused on revenge, and that kept me alive for a time. When I finally confronted my brother and won," he shook his head and turned to his former sensei, "you were right Kakashi, there was no point in revenge. It only brought me more emptiness, more pain. The pain of losing the bond I used to have with my brother, the pain of being the last Uchiha." then Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "And you, you'd never leave me alone, chasing me to the ends of the earth. Tsk. Stubborn fool. You saved my life."_

" _I owed you," Naruto replied._

" _I_ _f I stay in the village, Naruto, it has to be my choice. It cannot be because of your strength or force of will keeping me here," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto wanted to disagree further, but he knew that Sasuke was right._

_They held each other's gaze until Tsunade coughed to regain the Uchiha's attention."Then what is your choice Sasuke?"_

" _I can try," Sasuke said. "I'll stay and try to be better, try to make peace with what's happened. That is if you let me."_

_Tsunade regarded Sasuke intently, hands grasped together as she pondered the last Uchiha's fate. She inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. "Okay."_

" _What?"_

" _Tsunade you cannot be-"_

" _He is a young man who has suffered a great deal but is willing to learn from his mistakes and redeem himself. Part of the reason we've had a Fourth ninja war is due to the way matters were handled in the past. Let us change so we can avoid a fifth war." stated Tsunade, with a glare daring the elders to speak again. Homura bristled while adjusting his glasses, and Koharu clenched her teeth._

" _Very well. The Uchiha can live."_

" _Yes, the Uchiha can live," Tsunade repeated. "I hope this attitude is sincere Sasuke."_

" _What will become of me now?"_

" _You'll be detained for some time, questioned thoroughly about the time you've been away. Do us a favor and conceal nothing. If you're hiding anything, we'll know, and it will hurt your case. After we're positive you're clear to be among the villagers again, you'll live under supervision for a time. Naruto will be the one responsible for you and report to us regularly."_

" _I will?" said Naruto, surprised._

" _As if you'd let anyone else monitor Sasuke," Tsunade said wryly. Naruto blushed at that._

" _Are you sure about this, Tsunade?" asked Kakashi. "Naruto isn't always so clear-headed when it comes to Sasuke." Naruto puffed his cheeks at that comment but didn't argue._

" _I am," Tsunade said confidently. "I know Naruto would never compromise the safety of this village or its villagers." the vote of confidence from Tsunade warmed Naruto's heart. "Thanks, baa-chan," Naruto said sheepishly._

_"Now while I have everyone here, there's another announcement I'd like to make," Tsunade said. "I quit," she said with a smile._

" _What?" everyone in the room had their eyebrows raised._

" _I am an old woman who had no interest in this position anyway. I only took the job because someone needed to fill it. But now there's someone who can pick up where I left off. And that person is you Kakashi."_

" _Tsunade, Lady Hokage-"_

_The blonde woman put up a hand to interrupt Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, master of 1000 jutsus, the infamous copy ninja, you've survived many of tribulations that life, war, and this village has thrown at you. At every turn you've overcome and grown stronger, even when you did not realize it. Will you accept the title and position of Hokage, lead the ninja of this village and take charge of the villagers?"_

" _I-yes."_

" _Are willing to lay down your life for this village if need be?"_

" _Always."_

" _Then let the will of fire burn strongly within you as it has for all these years. I officially name you my successor and the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Tsunade beamed brightly._

_Naruto clapped Kakashi on his shoulder. "Way to go sensei!"_

_"We'll wait until we've had the ceremony to honor the fallen from the war to announce it."_

_"Thank you, Tsunade." Kakashi bowed before the fifth Hokage, who beamed._

_"Now I'm going to head downtown and drink!"_

* * *

The dates were getting better now that less of the pressure was off. Naruto would take Hinata to the park sometimes. When it wasn't the park, it was one of the restaurants in town (he tried avoiding Ichiraku Ramen, figured it wasn't much of a date spot). They'd also hang out on the docks by the water and enjoy the sunset. The two of them had been dating for nearly six months at this point. As dense as he felt when it came to romance, the blonde knew sooner or later, something had to give in the relationship. They'd have to take the next step, the question was, did he want to? Naruto kept thinking that if it were another man in his shoes, they'd jump at the chance to be with a woman like Hinata, who was elegantly beautiful and an heiress to a famed clan no less.

Sometimes Naruto believed that there was something fundamentally wrong with him. It was like when he was attending the Ninja Academy, and he felt stupider and more worthless than everyone else in his class. Could it be because he'd never seen what a functional, loving relationship looked like before? At first, that was what Naruto thought, but he'd seen other people with their lovers and partners, and they were as happy as can be, blissfully so. He remembered what Shikamaru said. When the Nara genius said the words, it made Naruto feel at ease. But now, the blonde wasn't so sure.

_When its love, it shouldn't be so hard._ That was Naruto kept thinking. It was a pesky little idea that took root in his mind and wouldn't leave.

Perhaps it was fear that prevented him from feeling what he felt was supposed to for Hinata. A fear of commitment? Naruto was never a ladies man. He had few women in his life; Tsunade baa-chan, whom he saw as an aunt in some way if he had to pick. Sakura in some ways had been his first love since she was the first woman he ever felt so strongly for, but after countless rejections, he took the hint and moved onto Hinata. Hinata was sweet and loving. Hinata wanted him, even when Sakura wouldn't. Hinata admired him from afar for years; even when Naruto still felt the attention he'd receive from others nowadays was unwarranted.

So it wasn't a fear of commitment. Or maybe it was. If the relationship continued, Naruto would have to sit down with Hinata's family, get engaged, and then married. Then would come children and that would be Naruto's life. The blonde would be lying if he said that the scenario didn't bring some anxiety into his heart. He was young, barely nineteen years of age. Should he even be thinking of settling down with someone?

Maybe he should just go for it. Maybe things would change if he took the next step with Hinata. The Hyūga heiress wanted him, and while he would feel some level of guilt for sleeping with her, he felt worse every time he would reject her advances. Since the last time, Hinata was a perfect lady, not even trying to take it that far. They just stuck to kissing one another, keeping things absolutely innocent between them. If he slept with her, maybe he'd feel more for his girlfriend.

At least that's what he hoped for. Because if Naruto did sleep with her and still felt nothing bonding her to him, he would really be afraid. It would confirm that something was wrong with him. And he would break the heart of the woman that gave herself to him, which is the last thing he wanted.

"What are you thinking about," asked Hinata after watching the blonde fall deep into thought. She'd seen him do that more frequently during their outings. She wished that he would confide in her, it could bring them closer. Hinata wanted to speak but didn't want to upset him further than she had before. The other night where Naruto ran off lingered in her mind like a bad dream.

Her voice snapped him out of his stupor. His expression resembled one who'd just woken up. "Uh, nothing."

Hinata bore a look of disappointment, "Are you sure?" she pressed. "You can talk to me about it." Please talk to me. Don't push me away, she thought desperately.

Naruto took a moment to ponder some more. He really should be honest with her. They were in a relationship after all. She deserved honesty. The blonde bit his lip, "Well, to be honest, I was thinking about us."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Naruto grabbed Hinata's soft porcelain hand. He caressed it with his thumb. It made her pulse quicken. "I think about us a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my girl." Naruto said with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but marvel how handsome he was. Without thinking, she took her free hand to run it through his blond bangs. Naruto's cerulean eyes focused on her, and she played with his hair. The pair locked eyes and in a quick moment, their heads were leaning towards each other.

Don't think, Naruto told himself. Just go with it.

They were kissing. This time it was slower, more sensual. Naruto grabbed the back of Hinata's head as the kiss gradually intensified. Luckily for them, the park was secluded, so the chance of someone watching them at this moment was unlikely. Yet, if they kept going, the couple may end up in a compromising position that he wouldn't want to put Hinata in.

She was so soft and pliant. She seemed to never get enough of Naruto. It was thrilling to excite someone like this. He was always one who craved attention. He remembered all the stunts he pulled when he was smaller and younger just to get people to see him. Naruto never realized that Hinata was someone who was watching. Then again, it wasn't her attention that he was seeking.

It was his.

No, Naruto scolded himself. He promised he wasn't going to think. Thinking could lead to ruining the moment he was having with his girlfriend. He was starting to believe his own body was trying to sabotage him. His eyebrows were scrunched up in the effort, trying to push any and all thoughts away from his mind.

He could picture him right now, his raven hair, his fair skin and that condescending smirk of his he'd wear on his face. He could hear the Uchiha's voice in his head, lingering all velvety, dark and seductive.

Naruto. Dobe. Usuratonkachi.

Why was he thinking about Sasuke while kissing his girlfriend? This was dangerous ground.

"Naruto," Hinata broke away, sensing something was off with her boyfriend. "What's wrong? Are we going to fast?"

"No, no. I liked what we were doing. I just got a lot on my mind." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. There was heat emanating from his gut, but he wasn't sure if it was from embracing Hinata or thinking of Sasuke.

Hinata spoke quietly, "Maybe we should just go." She got up to leave. But Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't go," Naruto pleaded. He sighed, angry at himself. "I keep messing everything up. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Hinata said sweetly. "You're perfect."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not perfect."

"You are to me," she kissed him on the cheek, blushing as she did so. She had vastly gotten better control of how her body reacted from being in Naruto's presence, but every so often she'd blush like she used to when she was younger.

"You're the perfect one. I don't know why you bother with me sometimes." Naruto said.

"Because you inspire me to be brave, to be better than I was yesterday," Hinata explained. "I-I love you." It wasn't the first time she declared her love for him, but it was the first time since she said on the battlefield with Pain. Naruto stared at her for a long time.

Hinata...I'm gonna make this work even if it kills me.

The blonde pulled her in a tight embrace, kissing her and not wanting to let her go.

* * *

Sasuke just came back from working all day to his apartment. After his probationary period, he was put to work doing reconnaissance on behalf of Konoha, reporting directly to the Hokage himself. Many of the people resented him for his crimes and defection, but he could care less of what others thought. He always had that attitude. However, no one could say that the Uchiha wasn't competent and useful in their endeavors. He was intelligent, productive, and observant, all qualities a ninja needs to be successful and effective in their line of work. He couldn't be in ANBU, not after everything he had done, at least not until he proved himself. Sasuke could consult with the police, thought it was a little bizarre after all the years since the massacre of his clan. Where once countless Uchiha walked the halls of the police station now Inuzuka were in spades with their ninken. Aside from Kiba, most of the Inuzuka clan was willing to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, unlike several of the villagers who'd give him looks ranging from fear to hate. Kiba's mother, who was in charge of the task force responsible for patrolling the streets, was stern but fair. Perhaps because she was a mother, who wouldn't wish what happened to Sasuke to befall her own son. Sometimes, she looked at the raven with some akin to pity. Sasuke hated that feeling but chose not to speak on it. The Uchiha figured he shouldn't burn the few bridges he had in the village now that he'd returned.

Living in Konoha was...complicated. It was the place where he was born. It was where Sasuke came from. Hearing about the devastation of Konoha was one thing, but seeing the destruction among the repairs was jarring. Sometimes, when he was with Orochimaru, he would think of the green training fields and the clear blue waters where he'd sit nearby for hours and the orange glow of the sunset. However, Konoha cost him his entire family. Peace had required the cost of killing mostly everyone he'd ever known and loved. He remembered wandering the quiet streets of his neighborhood, the emptiness of his family home, the bloodstains that he would lie next to on the floor, knowing it was all that remained of his parents. If a village had to commit such an act to maintain peace and order, perhaps it shouldn't be allowed to stand. He saw Konoha as a lie and its villagers as hypocrites. He resented everyone for having families while he was left alone in his misery. It was the very essence of injustice, and he wanted to hold people accountable for it all. The urge would arise every so often.

On the other hand, it was exhausting holding on to so much anger. Since Sasuke was nine years old, wrath was all he had known. The one thing that kept him alive and that prevented him from getting a kunai and just killing himself to join his fallen family. He felt that if he had committed suicide, it would have dishonored his family, especially his father. He had mixed about Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke's father had been an elusive figure, someone the young Uchiha wanted to reach and impress. It pained that he would never receive his father's acknowledgment and validation. At least he got it from his older brother.

Itachi, his nii-san. It pained to think of him. It always had. He wanted to hate him so fiercely, but if he had been honest with himself, despite the horrible acts Itachi committed against their family, Sasuke loved his older brother. He could not forget the tender moments the brothers shared before the massacre occurred. The memories of Itachi had taunted him, and every instance that Sasuke felt love for his brother he hated himself more because he felt disloyal in betraying the memory of his parents for missing their killer.

Part of him would never forgive Itachi for what he had done, for his choice to protect the village instead of his own clan. Though, if it was true that Sasuke's father was plotting a coup against the village leaders, he supposed the clan's fate was damned regardless. Sasuke understood long ago that in his life, he was only meant to do two things: suffer and die.

It was why he defected from the village at the age of thirteen. When he lost his entire family and Itachi left the village, when Orochimaru had given him the curse mark against his will, when Itachi tortured him once more, when the Sound ninja attacked him, when Gaara nearly killed him, when Naruto was surpassing him, they were all signs pointing to the inevitable. Sasuke was condemned to walk a path of darkness. At least that is what he believed. Once he defected and stayed on his path of vengeance, Sasuke was sure everyone would resign to the same conclusion he had. Sasuke was certain he knew the order of things. But one person chose to defy the norm, to fight fate itself. Naruto Uzumaki, the dumbass number one knucklehead of the Leaf Village.

He didn't understand Naruto at times, and other times he understood the blonde completely. Naruto was a fascinating if not frustrating individual. If anyone else had walked Naruto's journey, had lived through what the kid did, Sasuke didn't know what would have happened. The dobe was indeed one of a kind. He lived isolated for years, discriminated against and punished for actions that were out of his control and understanding. Sasuke would never have forgiven, but Naruto did. He didn't want to hang on to anger or hate like Sasuke had. He wanted to love. Sasuke hated love for what it did to him when he was left behind. But he supposed since Naruto himself had never felt it, it would make sense that the blonde would crave it. The blonde would instead forgive and let go of the pain of his past.

Naruto had once confessed to him that he had never hugged been up to the age of twelve. A gesture generally taken for granted by people, something so simple and Naruto never experienced the warmth of another human being until he was practically a teen. Most children are embraced so often to the point of being embarrassed sometimes. Sasuke knew he was when his own mother would try to hug him in public on occasion. When Naruto had told him, for unexplainable reasons, he wanted to embrace the blonde himself. Mentally he rebuked himself for wanting to reach out to the dobe. But also, he asked himself why not. Naruto was his closest friend, Sasuke's only friend who had done so much for Sasuke without asking for anything in return except to return to their homeland.

If Sasuke had to be honest, there were times he had considered abandoning his vendetta altogether. Moments where his rage would just wear him down, and he didn't want to move or breath anymore. But in the end, Sasuke would soldier on, in honor of his kin and all that he had lost. Every time Sasuke wanted to walk away, every time he thought of going home, even before he discovered the truth behind the massacre, he would think of his parents lying dead and bleeding on the floor. He felt if he hadn't pursued revenge, he would be dishonoring their memory and letting them down. Sasuke Uchiha would never have an ordinary life, but he'd be damned if he didn't seek justice for those he loved. Sasuke would never live to see old age, but he would die fighting. Sasuke would die alone, but he would die for love. That is what the raven would tell himself.

Now that he was once again living in the village of Konoha, he didn't know what to feel. It was as if Naruto had beaten out all the anger that drove Sasuke beforehand, which Sasuke supposed is what the dobe had sought out to do. He remembered their first fight at the Valley of the End.

_I'll break every bone in your body if that's what it takes to bring you back!_

The blonde had growled it out at him like a rabid animal. It sent chills down Sasuke's spine just remembering the conviction in Naruto's voice. It was the first time the Uchiha considered Naruto as an actual threat and formidable warrior. The blonde, only thirteen had nearly bested Sasuke, giving him a run for his money. What he lacked in experience he always compensated for with tenacity and spirit. Sasuke respected that in his rival. That respect drove him to wear the headband during their duel.

When he saw Naruto's transformation for the first time, he couldn't believe his eyes. Of course, living in the village, he had heard the tales the adults would whisper beyond the blonde's back. That Naruto was a jinchuriki, a vessel for an ancient and powerful force contained within his body. Some would call it a demon and regard Naruto as such. Sasuke would look at Naruto and only see a little boy. Later on, he would recall those moments where the villagers would punish Naruto with their shunning and abuse, and it would serve to fuel his hatred for the village. Even now, as he would walk with Naruto around town, the way people regarded Naruto would make him feel disgusted sometimes. The same people that treated a blonde boy like garbage now adulate him as if the past never happened or mattered. _Hypocrites_ , Sasuke would scold in his mind.

Naruto, he had to admit, had come a long way from the attention-seeking doofus he used to be. He was a warrior, noble, and strong. He was compassionate, overbearingly so. He owed Naruto his life, Sasuke felt he owed to Naruto to try and be better, to lead a path free of hate.

However, things could not go on like this between them. Something had to give. Problem Naruto was as stubborn as Sasuke was. That was proven in all their battles against one another. The two of them had a tumultuous affair between them, always on the precipice of some unknown path neither warrior knew to take. It was obscure but lingering just beneath the surface. Ever elusive. Sasuke felt half the time as if he were walking on eggshells. He was confident Naruto felt it too. He was tired of it. He wanted to break whatever barrier was left. The Uchiha knew the blonde wouldn't want to, he never wanted to push the envelope. Not when the precious adoration of the villagers was at stake. Sasuke thought Naruto was such a fool for seeking the people of Konoha's respect. As far as the raven was concerned, why bother with people who treated you like trash before? Could one really trust kindness after such mistreatment? It was those moments when Sasuke would observe Naruto ingest the cheers and appraises from the masses where the Uchiha pitied Naruto. To be so starved of love that the jinchuriki of the Hidden Leaf would actively seek out the affection of those who feared and despised him. Sasuke would never understand it. Other times it just pissed him off. Naruto was too good for the likes of Konoha. Not that the fool would ever see it that way.

Sasuke looked at Yumi's bag, containing some of the few belongings that she had. Perhaps Yumi was the key. It was childish sure, but maybe if Sasuke began to court someone while Naruto was, it might put some things into perspective for the blonde. Things the blonde may not wish to face otherwise. It meant he'd have to speak with the woman and work out some sort of arrangement. Would he have to pay her? It didn't matter; Sasuke had money to spare. It would be interesting, to say the least. The last Uchiha never really entertained the idea of dating. Once he considered being with Sakura, but after what had transpired between himself and the cherry blossom haired girl, it was just too awkward to say the least to be with her in the same room, let alone pursue a romantic relationship with the young woman.

Sasuke always figured that he would either die before getting the chance to be with a woman, or the opportunity would present itself to him sooner or later. It was no secret that women were drawn to the Uchiha like moths to flame. It lessened now after his defection, but occasionally a woman would stare at him with dreamy eyes and desire. It was still annoying.

He would take it slow with Yumi. After what she lived through and his lackluster enthusiasm for the opposite sex, it was best. Besides, it would only be for appearances. He would make that plain to his house guest. And it wouldn't last too long. Out and around with Yumi would smack sense into the dobe and then it would no longer be necessary to date Yumi. It would only be a matter of time.

_"Home sweet home," Naruto said as he entered his often vacant apartment. "Come on in," the blonde said to Sasuke. The Uchiha took in the tiny abode. "Hn, for some reason I thought this place would be a pigsty."_

_"So you're not even through the door, and you're already being a dick?" Naruto said with a groan._

_"No, really, I'm impressed. I didn't think you were capable of cleanliness." Sasuke said._

_"You know the old me would fire back at that, but I'm mature now so," Naruto stuck his tongue at the raven, blowing raspberries at Sasuke._

_"Yes, the very epitome of maturity," Sasuke noted drily. He set his bag down._

_"It's not the same place as before. That one was destroyed when Pain attacked the town. This whole area has been rebuilt. For the better, I'd say." Naruto chattered on. Sasuke walked around the space and noted there was only one photograph set upon Naruto's bedside table. The Team 7 portrait was taken on their first day as a squad. Aside from that memento, there was nothing else. No decorations other than a clock, a poster of the Leaf's emblem and another poster of ramen noodles. Suddenly the apartment didn't feel very homely. It felt empty and isolating._

_"You need to work on decorating this place if its meant to be your home," Sasuke criticized._

_"I don't have time for that crap," Naruto said. Flopping onto the bed, he says to Sasuke, "leave your stuff wherever." Sasuke does so but remains standing. An awkward moment passed between the two friends, prompting Naruto to break the silence. "What?"_

_"It's not as if there's any place for me to sit," Sasuke pointed out, looking down upon the floor. He chose to lean against the wall, arms crossed. He wondered where he was going to sleep._

_"Oh, uh, I should get a sleeping bag for you."_

_"Wait."_

_Naruto turned to look at his friend. "There's somewhere I want to go first."_

_They made their way over to the former Uchiha district of the town. Pain's attack on Konoha devastated the area. Beforehand, the buildings were beginning to fall apart due to lack of maintenance. Now debris was everywhere. No structures were left standing. Folk were so focused on repairing the markets and residential areas of the village, the relics of the dark past were left neglected. If he were a stranger, Sasuke wouldn't have known where to go. But Sasuke knew the path of his destination by heart. He walked it many times before, more than he would ever admit to anyone. Naruto was quiet in this venture which the raven appreciated._

_The two arrived at the place before they knew it. Sasuke stood among the remnants of his childhood home. The roof was blown away, and there wasn't much left to speak of for the walls. Sasuke walked a few steps over to a pile of bricks and pipes and moved them aside to reveal a particular spot on the floor. Bloodstains. Sasuke kneeled down closer, placing his hand upon the spot. The dust had collected over the years since he'd been here in his former home._

_"I used to come here all the time after the massacre." the Uchiha said aloud. "I never went to their graves out at the cemetery, but I came here." Sasuke scoffed._

_"Is that blood there?" Naruto nodded towards the spot._

_"Yes. It was theirs. My parents." The raven answered._

_"My God. It happened here?" Naruto asked,_ _incredulous._

_"Yes, Itachi killed them here. And then he put me in a genjutsu and made me see all he did to the other clan members."_

_"Fuck, I'm so sorry,"_ _Naruto said._

_"You couldn't have known."_

_Naruto took a good look at the old bloodstains. They were faded from the years since the tragic act occurred. "Why are you telling me this? Why now? It's not like you owe me an explanation."_

_"I know I don't," Sasuke replied. "I figured you'd want to know."_

_"_ _You know,_ _I'd, uh, watch you, follow you around." Naruto felt compelled to confess. "I never went in after you cuz I figured you'd get angry. I wanted you to have your space. Sorry," the blonde finished awkwardly._ _Sasuke looked at him at that response._

_"Hn, I never noticed you," Sasuke said._

_"You were never meant to," Naruto said. "I can be discreet when I wanna be."_

_"You just choose not to be."_

_"Better to be seen than ignored in my opinion," Naruto said._

_"You would say that," Sasuke said, getting up from the floor. He dusted himself off._

_"Spoken like someone who's never been ignored," scoffed Naruto._

_"I've been ignored," said Sasuke._

_"Oh yeah, by who?"_

_"My father, my brother," the raven offered. "They were the two most important people in my life, once upon a time." The last Uchiha took a good look at the fallen Uchiha district. The ruin made the area seem all the more haunted. "It all seems like a lifetime ago. The things I'd worry about then were so insignificant." Sasuke exhaled deeply. "They never even had funerals. They were all just buried in the graveyard. I supposed that the Third Hokage didn't want to add to my trauma."_

_"I've never been to my parents' graves either," Naruto stated. "I mean at first it was because I never found out who they were, but when I did so much went on."_

_"Will you go now?"_

_"No, I don't think I will."_

_Sasuke nodded, not wanting to press the blonde too much. He walked over to another spot, over by where one of the walls once stood. The raven was searching for something specific, a lost relic of his past. A crinkle of glass told him he'd found what he'd been looking for. Carefully, he lifted the object from among the debris. It was an old photograph, a portrait of his family. It suffered some damage over time, but it was still salvageable._

_"What's that?" asked the blonde. Sasuke passed it over to Naruto. "Holy shit!" said the future Hokage," The picture was one of his parents and Itachi and Sasuke himself, with the brothers in the front and their parents standing behind them. The little Sasuke and his mother were smiling, while Itachi and his father were stoically serious._

_"Those are your parents. I remember them from graduation day," referring to the time when Naruto's classmates were given their headbands as genin. "You look so much like your mother," Naruto said softly. "And Itachi looks just like your dad. Did he ever crack a smile?"_

_"Apparently, according to my mother."_

_"You two were cute kids." Naruto remarked, referring to the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke stared at Naruto, making him blush. "I mean not cute, but like, well hell you know what I meant."_

_"Do I?" Sasuke teased._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Thank you for telling me all this. For bringing me here."_

_"Well, it's not like I could go alone," Sasuke reminded his friend, "I'm on probation."_

_Naruto chuckled weakly. "Right. It's weird."_

_"What is?"_

_"You, you're so calm. I'm used to you being angry, vengeful, or violent."_

_"You've caught me on my day off," Sasuke said. "Was-was that supposed to be a joke?" asked the blonde._

_"Yes, that was my sad attempt at humor. It doesn't come as naturally to me like you."_

_"Jealous?" Naruto teased._

_"Hardly." The young Uchiha smirked. "Thank you, Naruto."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being you dobe. C'mon, let's get out of here."_

_"Can we stop for ramen?" Sasuke laughed at the request. Shaking his head, he said, "Naruto never change."_


	6. Best Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 was a busy year for this fanfic. I made a lot of progress, writing all chapters between 6 and 16 and bits of future chapters too! While I started this originally in 2019 on another site, I actually began writing it in 2018 :) now I'm posting all this in 2021. A multi-chapter, multi-year fanfic in the making!

Sometimes the raven would have good days, and sometimes he would have dreadful ones. Sometimes he felt that maybe he could move on and be a productive member of society, and sometimes he wanted to scream and cry and hurt everyone he saw. Sasuke felt as if he was torn in half because he still wanted to hold others accountable for what happened in the past, especially when villagers would slander the Uchiha name, but his mind had this annoying ability to conjure Naruto's visage, and the anger would just seep out of his body. Sasuke was conditioned into not disappointing his friend. How it happened, he couldn't fathom. The Uchiha suspected it had something to do with all the time the two spent together healing in the hospital and then the probationary period afterward. Overall it was a grueling process, and Naruto insisted on being a part of every step of it. It frustrated Sasuke to no end how devoted Naruto was to him sometimes. Naruto being the dobe that he was, would remind Sasuke of what the last Uchiha meant to the blonde, how Sasuke had saved him first, and how he needed to save him in return. Perhaps it was because Naruto was aware on some level that if he had pursued a life of vengeance as Sasuke had, he would end up alone, for a path of revenge was one of loneliness. After all, solitude was Naruto's greatest fear.

Yumi came in just shortly after.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, "There are some left-overs if you want them." He gestured to the remaining grub on the stove.

"Thanks," Yumi smiled brightly, eating earnestly, straight from the pan. Sasuke smirked at her as she did so.

"What?"

"Didn't take you for the type to just eat straight from the pan."

"You don't know the things I've had to eat on my own. This is a feast to me," Yumi said as she ate, disregarding her manners. Sasuke's eyebrows went up.

"Well, excuse me if I don't mind my manners."

"You used to before," Sasuke noted. He recalled a tiny Yumi striving to be prim and proper.

"I'm a far cry from the little girl I used to be, just like you're not the bubbly little boy you were."

"I was not," Sasuke insisted sternly, "bubbly."

"Oh please, every time you were around your family, you were as happy as you can be. It's what made you so cute."

"I was not," the Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "cute." He spat out with venom.

"Who are you kidding? You were adorable." Yumi said, unfazed by Sasuke's intimidations.

"My family was the only thing I was focused on during that time. I only had eyes for them."

"That's how all the men in your family seemed to be. Focused on only one thing. Family, goals, justice."

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to bring up the past. Though nowadays moments from the past was all he could think about, all that would come to his brain. He looked over to a specific cabinet where he kept some spirits for special occasions. It wasn't typical. He had a house guest, so he supposed this was a good time as any.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Sasuke, attempting to be a perfect host for reasons unknown. The only guest he previously had in this domicile was Naruto, who didn't know how to be a house guest. Anything the dobe was given or offered, he was grateful for since he had no standards at all.

"Sure," Yumi accepted. She took a glass of sake from Sasuke, who served himself a drink.

"To new beginnings," the young woman toasted, clinking her glass with the Uchiha's. They sipped the sake in silence. She sat down, holding her drink, across from the raven.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time Sasuke?" Yumi asked, striking up some conversation.

"Not much aside from training," Sasuke answered honestly.

Yumi shook her head, "So boring," she said playfully. "Don't you have any hobbies? Aside from training." She added quickly.

"Throwing shuriken," said Sasuke. Yumi chuckled. "That doesn't count."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. What did it matter to him what she thought?

"What about dancing?" Yumi proposed. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Dancing?" Sasuke repeated with a tone akin to disgust.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that different from fighting."

"You've never seen me fight," Sasuke argued.

"If you can learn how to fight, which is incredibly difficult, then you can learn how to dance. It'll probably become natural to you; something tells me you'd be good at it." Yumi said, checking Sasuke out.

"Why are we talking about dancing?" asked the raven, annoyed at the woman's insistence.

"Because I got a job teaching dance to villagers. There's a big festival coming up in a couple of months, and I'm going to help prep for it!" Yumi said brightly.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Yumi responded with a smile.

"I'm not dancing, though," Sasuke said adamantly.

"Why not?" Yumi pouted. "Have you even tried?"

"Is it that same festival we went to all those years ago?" asked the raven-haired ninja. He remembers his mother dragged him to a festival along with Yumi and her mother. Itachi and Sasuke's father was busy, off on missions and work. Yumi, the small girl she was, gripped to Sasuke for the duration of the evening as soon as she set her wide little eyes at him. Sasuke recalled looking up at his mother, knowing she'd want him to retain his manners, despite his aching desire to be free of the little girl. His mother merely giggled at him the whole time, along with Yumi's mother, who enjoyed the scene Yumi and Sasuke caused in that evening. They weren't the only ones, as several vendors and passerby observed the two children as they drew attention, much to Sasuke's ire.

"Could be, not that I remember much," Yumi commented. "It was so long ago."

"I do," Sasuke grunted. "You clung to me the whole time."

"Did I?"

"Thanks to you, we became the spectacle of the evening," Sasuke said, annoyed, the memory taunting him as his mother had so playfully.

"It wasn't so bad," Yumi said, "if I remember correctly, we were adored."

"It was annoying."

"It was cute, we were cute," Yumi smiled fondly at the memory.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he worked on finishing his drink.

"I also recall trying to get you to dance," Yumi continued. "Do you remember what you said to me then?"

"I told you not to push it," Sasuke answered.

"You were such a mean little boy when you wanted to be," Yumi chastised playfully.

"Tch," Sasuke kept feeling the need to drink for some reason.

"We should dance sometime," Yumi said. "Together."

"Don't expect me to," Sasuke responded.

"Don't you want to try something new?" Yumi asked.

"Dancing isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Getting a pet," Sasuke answered after some thought."

"Cute but boring." Yumi booed.

"Excuse me?"

"For someone who's lived a life like yours, you're pretty dull, Sasuke. You're lucky you're so sexy." Yumi said casually as she inspected her nails.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sorry for not meeting your expectations," he spat out sarcastically.

"You don't even want to go out and socialize with people your age? Get laid? Sleep around with women?" Yumi ranted, but pausing before she added, "or men?"

"Who said anything about men?"

"You don't seem very interested in women."

"So because I'm drooling over tits and ass, I'm automatically gay?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, but spare us ladies some heartbreak if we don't stand a chance. Not fair to string us along, you know." Yumi said in an earnest tone. Sasuke stared at her, fuming, trying his best to control his ire. When she could no longer contain herself, Yumi burst out laughing. Tears of mirth slipped out of her eyes.

"Forgive me," she managed to breathe out, hands-on her gut as she continued to laugh. "It's just so easy to rile-you-up." Yumi slapped her knee. Sasuke kept his eyes on her, gripping his glass, which he filled up moments before. Quickly he threw the liquid inside into Yumi's face.

"Sasuke," Yumi sputtered, wiping her face. She looked at the raven, whose face remained stony. Then a mischievous grin began to spread on his handsome face, beside himself. Yumi returned a smile of her own, as she grabbed her drink and threw it at Sasuke. The Uchiha, the ninja that he was, dodged the onslaught effortlessly. The two engaged in a battle of water, spilling liquid all over the kitchen floor. They giggled as if they were still children and not young adults who suffered dearly throughout their lives. Yumi slipped and brought Sasuke down with her, and they lay on the floor, neither caring for how soggy they became.

It was refreshing to be so unburdened. Sasuke almost felt free from all of it. The pain, sadness, solitude, guilt. It was uncanny how this woman who returned to his life years later brought out this side of him he wasn't even aware existed anymore. The raven-haired ninja wasn't sure where this new relationship was headed, but he couldn't say he was dreading it.

* * *

Aside from his budding relationship with Hinata, there was his post at the Hokage tower, studying under Kakashi-sensei. He didn't have to address the copy ninja as his sensei, but being Naruto, once he granted someone a nickname, they were stuck with it for life. Some people guffawed at the fact the young protégé didn't call the Sixth Hokage, but Kakashi could care less. Naruto's days in the office would comprise of a great deal of paperwork, which was tortuous in the worst ways for the blonde. It was too dull for him, half the time he felt like nodding off. It never occurred to him in all his years of fantasizing over the prestigious position that being Hokage would entail paper trails as far as the eye could see. Shikamaru was also in the office occasionally, reporting to the Hokage for various missions and overseeing some factions of ninjas. He was the sort-of unofficial liaison between the Leaf and the Sand villages as well.

Naruto had come a long way since his days of stirring up trouble as a child. He still couldn't believe how much attention he got now. Sometimes it all felt like a weird dream, but it was comforting to have come so far, to be as strong as he was now. It was refreshing to be validated as he had. The jinchūriki was famous across all five Great Nations, which was also disorienting. The attention was on occasion overwhelming, from women he never met and from children that looked at the blonde in wonder. He wondered if he would feel different or how things would change once he finally became Hokage.

Dreaming that dream, Naruto was a lonely, lost little boy who wanted to be loved and accepted. Now Naruto was a man who had accomplished feats most ninja could never boast. The blonde still wanted to be Hokage. But the dream felt different now than in childhood. His perspective changed, back during the war and his quest to recover Sasuke.

He wanted to talk to Sasuke about all of this. He could speak with Shikamaru as the Nara was smart. But he (begrudgingly) craved Sasuke's opinion. Especially about important stuff like this. The two were in a weird space now, with all the fighting they've had recently. Belligerence was something neither shinobi was a stranger to, particularly with each other, but what they were arguing about was new. Dating was new to, at least, for Naruto, and Sasuke was clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of Naruto dating someone. But why? It's not like Sasuke was a girl, like Sakura. Aside from Sasuke, Sakura was the second closest friend Naruto had. The years of Sasuke's absence and all the missions the remaining members of Team 7 had brought Sakura and Naruto closer. And Sakura was over the moon at the fact the blonde was dating. In fact, Sakura was the one who set Naruto and Hinata up in the first place. It was annoying that his best friend of all people was so against the blonde finding a little bit of happiness. This was a natural next step for an adult – to find a partner in which to share with; love, accomplishments, family. It was Sasuke's duty to be supportive. But supportive and Sasuke don't go together. The blonde was just hoping Sasuke would have tried for Naruto's sake, out of loyalty to their friendship.

He was on this new shaky ground with the Uchiha that he never had been before. When they were kids, there was hostility due to misunderstanding and envy, insecurity, and ambition, but now it was what? Jealousy, but of whom? Sasuke was gorgeous and could have his pick of women. Sure, his reputation took a hit after his defection and the actions he took. Despite that, however, the raven still got attention from the ladies.

**Did you just call your friend gorgeous?**

Naruto rolled his eyes. _It's not me, it's Sakura and the other girls. They say it all the time, have been for years._

**But you genuinely believe it?**

_I guess. So what?_

**You find the Uchiha boy attractive.**

_What, you mean like finding a girl attractive? Last time I checked, Sasuke is a man, not a woman._

**Then why do you find him attractive?**

_Oh my god, I'm not hot for him, you stupid fox! I'm just repeating what the girls say._

**In denial, just like always.**

_In denial of what?_ Naruto demanded, but the conversation was over as Kurama slipped back into his domain within the jinchūriki.

_Stupid fox_ , Naruto grumbled in his mind. What would a tailed beast know about this sort of thing anyhow? As he walked, he felt slightly hotter on his cheeks. Naruto was blushing, but he refused to acknowledge it.

He wanted to see his friend. He was bored and miserable in his apartment. He could go see his girlfriend or his other friends and see what they were up to, but he wanted to see Sasuke. Stupid Sasuke, making things so difficult all the time. Naruto would question whether the raven was worth the effort. Not seriously, though, because he knew that he was. Their relationship was unlike any other Naruto had, and he wouldn't abandon it for anything. It was what he fought for, prepared to lay down his life for. He was willing to give up his lifelong goal of being Hokage for Sasuke. After their last confrontation and the war, the blonde hoped that he and the raven could pick up where they left off. For a time since their recovery at the hospital, it seemed that they did. Then it all went to shit. Sasuke kept bringing up Naruto having to choose his path and how he was going in a direction that Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't follow.

_Am I a charity case?_ Naruto was baffled when Sasuke asked such a question. Did the Uchiha honestly believe that?

I don't think she's right for you. Well, who could be better? Sakura? She made it more than clear that the young Hokage in training had no chance with her. Ever since Sakura made her fake confession to him in the Land of Snow Naruto knew that they could never be, and while it hurt, there were more urgent things going on at the time that was more painful, such as the death threats to Sasuke's person.

_I can't believe I collapsed like that._ Naruto would always blush to recall the moment he had a panic attack after hearing the plans to eliminate Sasuke. It was just the idea that Sasuke would be killed and gone from the world meant pure agony. How would Naruto have lived on? Who would he turn to for strength, for inspiration? It was always Sasuke, from the very beginning. From the early days of the academy to his years abroad, to his recent years. The raven drove Naruto so far to be so powerful and to progress as far as he did in his training over time. How could Naruto bear to be without him? To be without him, when he was already deprived of Sasuke for so many years prior. Spending time with the raven was different than spending time with his other friends. Everything was different. The aura in the air around the two, the ease Naruto would feel. Now when he'd be on the outs with Sasuke, it was horrible. The blonde would feel an agony that lingered in his chest. He knew the feeling well during the years he and Sasuke were apart. It would worsen during the times when the Uchiha's notoriety was at its highest.

**Kami, do you hear yourself? You sound like a lovesick fool!**

_Stay out of my business, you nosy fox!_ Naruto yelled inwardly. _I don't need you piping in whenever you feel like it's distracting and annoying. No one asked you anyway,_ the blonde jinchuriki huffed.

**You need help!**

_And you need to fuck off!_ Naruto thundered, forcefully cutting off the connection himself this time. He decided he needed to blow off some steam, so he went off to the training grounds to think.

Naruto mainly focused on taijutsu and exercising his body. He didn't want to cause a ruckus or mess practicing his ninjutsu. The blonde brandished a kunai as he swiped at the air in familiar motions with his weapon. Quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead, he continued training. Naruto had been at it for about two hours. The sun rose, cascading elongated shadows from the objects around the area. The jinchuriki's shadow danced as Naruto moved across the field.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, someone was watching him from a couple of yards away. It gave them the chance to sneak up on the young Hokage in training since Naruto was too focused on his exercises. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being flipped over, but he quickly broke free by kicking his attacker's knees from behind with both feet allowing himself to flip over and away from the assailant. The jinchuriki turned rapidly and got into a fighting stance, ready to activate his Sage mode when he recognized the person across from him.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said, taken aback. "What the hell?"

"You should know better than to let down your guard, usuratonkatchi. You'll never become Hokage at this point."

"I'm training!"

"All the more reason to be aware of your surroundings."

"Ah, Sasuke, you bastard! Why do you have to be so –ugh!"

"Hn," Sasuke got into a fighting stance himself. "Now, fight me. Or are you too tired, dobe?" the raven asked mockingly.

The blonde became enflamed at his rival's words. "I'm ready to take you on any time, teme! Let's go!"

Both shinobi charged forward. Since the two ninjas were on training grounds, they silently agreed on sparring with mere hand-to-hand combat and kunai. The rush they both felt on the field was mutual. Naruto and Sasuke fighting one another was a sensation different than taking on any other opponent. As they blocked each other's attacks, both men found themselves smiling. Even at their worst, the fights between the blonde and the raven were exhilarating. Every time their limbs connected with one another. Every time their eyes reached the other, their hearts would skip a beat. At this point in their friendship, it was even better. Getting through the worst of it after nearly fighting to the death in the Valley of the End for the second time.

Or so they thought.

Sasuke and Naruto kept sparring well into the night. Their chests were heaving and their bodies well spent. They lay in the grass, looking at the stars that hung far above them.

"I totally won, you know," Naruto exhaled confidently.

"You wish dumbass," the Uchiha returned breathlessly.

Naruto sat up, slapping his friend's knee. "Oi, let's go to the baths." Without further delay, the blonde got up and extended his hand to Sasuke, who took his hand and got to his feet as well.

As the two walked throughout the village of Konoha, people were finishing their work for the day. The streets were full of the sounds of vendors closing up their businesses and children rushing to their homes. The streetlamps sparkled across the village as the sun had long since set.

Some of the adults still around would do double-takes as they noticed Naruto and Sasuke walking together. Those who could not hide their expressions were flabbergasted at the sight of the village hero and the Uchiha renegade walking side by side. Naruto had his arms behind his head in his typical fashion, while Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets as he did when he was younger.

"Jeez, why is everyone still staring at us?" Naruto commented.

"It's because of me," Sasuke explained.

"Ne? Why? Are people still not over everything yet?"

"They may never get over it, you know how it works in this place," the Uchiha spoke, his tone bitter.

"I mean, they got over me."

"Only because you single-handedly saved the village from its demise and had people revived in your classic bullheaded way."

Naruto sputtered, as he blushed at Sasuke's words. "I don't know about single-handed. I mean, I helped a lot, but Nagato was the one who brought people back—"

"He wouldn't have done it if you didn't try to reason with him. You truly are a one of a kind dumbass." Sasuke would rarely compliment the blonde in his trademark asshole kind of way. To everyone else, it would sound underhanded, but Naruto knew it was sincere. Though it would throw him off, as Sasuke would rarely be so kind to anyone. However, Naruto knew that Sasuke the type of man who would give credit where credit was due. Naruto would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that when the raven would accolade him, his heart would be aflutter with joy.

"It would've worked out," Naruto said, wanting to be aloof.

"No," Sasuke said with an air of finality. "It wouldn't have. Lives would have been lost, families broken, this village would have never recovered from that kind of devastation. You did more for that village than any had in a long time. But a thoughtless fool like you never considers these things."

"EH! Who you callin' a fool teme?!"

They arrived at the hot springs favored by the ninja in their village. The young lady who attended them blushed furiously at the two young attractive gentlemen in her presence. Sasuke was over it, as he was accustomed, albeit irked that women would still fawn over his appearance, while the blonde village hero was as oblivious as ever. When finally arriving at the bathing area itself, the two shinobi ran into a surprise.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Naruto, hey!" Choji returned as he soaked in the bathtub along with Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shino were busy cleaning themselves at nearby washing stations, but all greeted the blonde. Since Sasuke was in tow, the fellows of the Konoha 12 also greeted the Uchiha. However, it was notably with far less enthusiasm from the fellow shinobi in the room. If it bothered Sasuke, the raven did nothing to show it.

Naruto didn't want to make a big deal about it, so he changed the subject, "Fancy seeing you all here at the same time. How did that happen?"

As the others explained, Shikamaru ran into Choji not long after leaving work from the Hokage tower. Shino and Kiba wrapped up a mission by reporting the details to the Hokage and bumped into the members of Team 10 there. Meanwhile, Rock Lee and Neji came from yet another intensive training session with Guy-sensei. It turned out all the men wanted to clean up after their long days.

"Wow isn't that neat," Naruto commented as he got to work cleaning at a bathing station nearby Kiba.

"Yeah, it's funny how things fall into place like that sometimes," Choji noted from the tub.

"So what were you two up to?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, we were just training for a bit together," Naruto answered, while Sasuke cleansed himself in silence.

"Together? A couple of years ago, that sure wouldn't have happened," Choji said.

"Yeah, you two got along like a house on fire," Kiba noted.

"Or like vinegar and water," Shino added.

"Yes, it is incredible to see you get along so nicely now," Rock Lee said chirpily.

"Oh my God, remember all the times Naruto would try to fight Sasuke and lose at the academy! He even lost to Choji one time," Kiba laughed. The others snorted, save for Neji, Lee, and Shino and Sasuke. Naruto blushed at the memory of his early academy days.

"Man Naruto you sure have come a long way from those days," Kiba said, clapping his blonde friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled, cheeks still red.

"Oh, hello, everyone," spoke a new voice who entered the room. Sai blinked at the sight of all the shinobi from teams 7, 8, 10, and Guy's squad.

"Hey, Sai," Naruto greeted animatedly.

"Oh, hello, Naruto, everyone," the former Root nin said as he made his way to an open bathing station.

"I can't believe everyone's here. We should all go out to eat after this!" Naruto suggested to everyone excitedly.

"I haven't had a meal in the last couple of hours," Sai noted out loud.

"A dinner after a bath is just what the doctor ordered!" Rock Lee said. "Count me in!"

"Can we get barbeque?" Choji asked, already drooling.

"It's a drag, but I suppose I can get a quick bite to eat," Shikamaru chimed in.

"I'm game for some food," Kiba agreed.

"I will eat," Shino said. "Because I am quite peckish."

"Neji?" Naruto asked. "Will you come with us?"

"I suppose so." the Hyuga shinobi responded.

"And Sasuke is definitely coming with us, so great."

"Excuse you?" Sasuke said.

"You're coming out to eat with us," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "I'll drag you there if I have to."

"Naruto-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's impromptu attempt of compelling him with a strange expression in which the blonde ninja widened his blue eyes and made his lower lip quiver over his mouth staring deftly into Sasuke's eyes. "What on earth are you doing?"

"He's trying his little puppy face routine."

"Puppy face? Tch, you keep on doing that, your face'll get stuck that way." Sasuke walked off. Naruto quickly grabbed his arm to stop the Uchiha.

"Please?" the blonde sincerely asked his raven friend, maintaining eye contact. Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he said begrudgingly.

"Wow, just like that, huh? You're getting soft, Uchiha." Sasuke growled at that. The men quickly finished up bathing and made short work of changing back into their clothes and heading out to a nearby restaurant. At Choji's insistence, it was another BBQ place. Everyone chipped in for the food. As usual, Choji dived right in as soon as the food was served, anticipating the cooking of the meat. A waiter offered some sake for the men, and in minutes everyone was drinking sake along with their food, warming their stomachs even further. In no time at all, everyone's appetites were sated, even Choji's for once, thanks to the sake.

Shikamaru was the first to head home, insisting he had to get up early for work, with Choji in tow, who was blissfully stuffed. Rock Lee and Neji left not long after as they had rigorous training in the morning. Shino left a little while later, muttering something about his insects. Kiba was dozing off, so headed home afterward. Then it was just Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Wow it's just the three of us left now," Sai

"To the young men of Team 7!" shouted Naruto, who was tipsy from the drinking, despite eating plenty, second only to Choji. He nearly spilled his drink all over Sasuke, who was ticked off. But even the raven was affected by the strength of the liquor. Sai, however, seemed unfazed.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Sai asked, genuinely out of concern for his blonde comrade.

"I'm just getting started," Naruto said, struggling to pour another shot for himself. But Sasuke covered the top with his hand.

"No, you're done," Sasuke said sternly. Naruto pouted, swaying from right to left in his seat. He made whining noises like a small child being denied, sweets.

"Ne, Sasuke, you party pooper," Naruto whined like a baby. He slumped on Sasuke's side, not giving a damn if he was bothering his raven friend.

"Go home," Sasuke told Sai, "I'll be taking this one home," the Uchiha referred to the drunk Naruto.

"You don't want help?" Sai offered.

"No, thank you," Sasuke got up, dragging Naruto with him.

"Alright," Sai said. "Good night Naruto," the art ninja said with that trademark smile of his. It irked Sasuke more than anything. Naruto flapped his arm maniacally at Sai in return. "BYE!" the blonde shouted, deafening the Uchiha's ears. It took all of Sasuke's will to not punch the dobe to the ground. Sai left them, struggling not to laugh at the show the two rivals were putting on in front of people.

Sasuke dragged his drunk friend across the streets of Konoha, which were quiet. The sun had long since set, and the moon was ever-present and full, bearing down its face upon the village. "I'll do it."

"Alright then," Sai said. "Good night Naruto," he bade Naruto with one of his smiles.

"Bye, Sai!" Naruto screeched into Sasuke's ear, flapping his arm maniacally in an attempt to wave goodbye. It took all of Sasuke's will not deck him with all his strength.

The pair of rivals walked throughout the quieter streets of Konoha. The moon shone from the sky, the sun long since set. Vendors were closing their stores and wrapping up their day. It was late enough that most of the villagers were snug in their homes, getting ready for slumber. Sasuke kept dragging his drunk friend to Naruto's apartment, who appeared to become lulled into falling asleep by lying upon Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha mentally cursed the dobe for being so heavy and comfortable to rely on him like this. Sasuke had half a mind to drop Naruto to the floor. That would teach him.

Naruto would mewl and purr as if he were some sort of hideous cat every so often. He even started to drool on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke grimaced out of disgust. Why was he also escorting the fool home anyway? Sasuke felt he was far too kind sometimes. On impulse, he dropped the blonde on his butt.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Sasuke! Why would you drop me like that?" the blonde thundered about, causing a few nearby lights to turn on. If he kept up at this rate, the dobe would awaken the whole neighborhood.

"It's what you get for slobbering on me like some mutt," Sasuke said snidely.

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled. Inebriated, he tried to pick himself up off of the ground. He stumbled, and Sasuke begrudgingly offered his hand to pull the dobe up.

"Behave this time," the raven commanded. Naruto sucked his teeth, annoyed that the Uchiha could be so bossy. The blonde had half a mind to just act up to piss the Uchiha prince off.

"Whatever, Mom," Naruto trudged forward, staggering around as he went. Sasuke shook his head at the attempt but followed. It nearly took a whole hour to get to Naruto's apartment, courtesy of the blonde's shaky walking and stumbling. The dobe, of course, kept dropping his keys as he fumbled around, trying to open the door to his home. Sasuke promptly grabbed the keys right out of Naruto's hands and shoved the man aside as he impatiently opened the door himself. Once he did, Sasuke dragged his drunk friend inside the apartment.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up," Sasuke said. "I've had more than enough of you for tonight." The Uchiha tossed the keys onto the nearby low table of Naruto's apartment and turned to leave.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined as if he were still a child. "Don't leave yet. We can still party some more!"

"No," Sasuke refused. "I'm going home."

"Nooooooo," Naruto said, "we never hang out anymore."

"I'm not dealing with you like this right now." Sasuke gripped the doorknob leading to the outside.

Impressive a feat it was considering the state the blonde was now, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Please? At least help me get into bed?" Naruto pleaded with his wide blue eyes in earnest. After taking in those cerulean orbs, Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Naruto held on to Sasuke as the two made their way over to the blonde's bedroom. The Uchiha roughly deposited Naruto onto the bed.

"Oof," Naruto muttered. He laid down upon his bed, clothes all on. Sasuke went to take off the idiot's shoes.

"Why did you feel the need to drink so much?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "You're going to regret this in the morning."

"I regret nothing!" Naruto yapped defiantly. Sasuke grimaced, the volume of the blonde's voice grating his ears.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke tossed the shoes off to the side. He stood up until another hand grabbed his arm once again.

"Sas-ke," Naruto mumbled, eyes closed. "Stay," he whined.

"I already took you home; I even put you to bed." Sasuke said, hand on his hip, exasperated. "What do you want now?"

"Sleep with me." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"Sleep with me," Naruto said, a little louder. He nudged a little to the right, making room for Sasuke, despite it being a twin-size bed, made for only one person.

"No," Sasuke said. He marched out the room, heading straight for the front door. He made it as far as clutching the doorknob once more. Then he silently returned to Naruto's room and looked at the blonde. Naruto laid on his side, facing away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and marched over, lying down on his side, back to back with Naruto.

"Wipe that smile off your face, idiot." Sasuke said sternly, with his eyes closed. He didn't need his vision to know the dobe was pleased.

_"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto bellowed out._

_"Dammit, Naruto, shut the fuck up!"_

_The blonde walked right up to Sasuke's ear, taking a firm grip of the Uchiha's shoulders and screamed right into the pale earhole. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- OW!" Sasuke punched Naruto hard on the top of his shaggy blonde head._

_"Asshole," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the swollen nub on his head._

_"Dumbass," Sasuke replied. "It's just what you get for yelling like a fucking hooligan."_

_"Hooligan?" Naruto said. "How old are you Sasuke, jeez."_

_"The hell are you yelling for anyway?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'm happy," Naruto answered. "I'm allowed to express myself."_

_"Express this, you moron." Sasuke gave Naruto the finger, which the blonde tried to bite off._

_"It sucks that the place closed." Naruto said, kicking a stray rock in the road the two walked on._

_"It's well past midnight, how long did you want it to go on?" Sasuke asked incredulously._

_"All night!" exclaimed Naruto animatedly with a big smile._

_"We can't always have what we want," Sasuke said._

_"Whatever," Naruto said. The pair continued to walk towards their shared domicile. They passed by an old park area where the fellow people in their generation used to play in. As Naruto took notice, his face lit up, like he got an idea in his head. The Uchiha dreaded what the dobe was thinking of now._

_"No," Sasuke refused curtly._

_"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Naruto pouted._

_"But I do know what you're going to say. You're you," Sasuke said._

_"Nuh-uh, I'm the number one unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf," Naruto said._

_"Not to me, you're not," Sasuke replied. "You're as predictable as they come for me because I know you."_

_"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "what was I going to say then smartass?"_

_"Something stupid and childish," Sasuke retorted._

_"Wrong! I was going to say let's go on the swings in the park over there," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at his raven-haired friend._

_"Like I said, stupid and childish," Sasuke repeated._

_"C'mon, I don't want to go home just yet," Naruto waved his friend over, as he made his way to the swings. Reluctantly, Sasuke followed him. Naruto went straight for the swings, sitting down on one of them. The blonde began to sway forwards and backward on the swing, his tan hands on the chains that supported the seat below. Sasuke walked over, leaning against one of the rails that held up the swing set._

_"You try swinging, you're liable to bring this whole thing down, as big as you are," Sasuke nagged._

_"You callin' me fat," Naruto challenged._

_"I'm calling you old," Sasuke smirked. "And fat."_

_"Fuck you," Naruto said. He kept swinging but did so gently. After all, the swings were for little kids. Sasuke looked up to the sky above, quietly admiring some of the stars lighting up the dark night sky. Naruto studied the Uchiha's pale face, Sasuke's skin seemed to illuminate under the moonlight._

_"How come you'd never come to this park?" Naruto suddenly asked. "You know, before, when we were little?"_

_"It never interested me," Sasuke responded, still looking up towards the sky._

_"Not once, not ever?" Naruto, despite knowing Sasuke's antisocial tendencies, found it hard to believe that the raven never once felt the desire to play with other kids._

_"Before the massacre, I was too busy trying to get my father's attention," Sasuke told the blonde. "After the massacre, it just seemed...stupid. A bigger waste of time than before."_

_"Oh," Naruto's grip tightened on the chains of the swing._ _"You deserved better."_

_"So you say," Sasuke said, a tiny bit solemn._

_"Because I mean it," Naruto said. "The world wouldn't have imploded if you had been a kid, you know, for like a day."_

_"Hn," was all Sasuke would utter. He didn't feel like having another one of Naruto's "you deserved better" conversations where the blonde liked to drudge up the past. No one could change the past. It was a harsh lesson Sasuke learned the hard way._

_"Since when does anyone get what they deserve," Or instead what they need, Sasuke thought to himself. The look the raven had on his face made Naruto want to hug him. But he shook away that urge._

_"We're here now. Together. Let's try and make the best of it, okay?_ _Let's keep this party mood going," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him quickly over the apartment._

_This time around, Naruto was calm when trekking over to his apartment. But the blonde never let go of Sasuke, and for once, the raven didn't fight him on it. The Uchiha didn't even look uncomfortable anymore. It seemed he was adjusting to contact from others, which Naruto was glad for. Oddly enough, though, for reasons he didn't want to think over, Naruto couldn't help but marvel how Sasuke's skin felt so warm, despite having such a cold demeanor most of the time. However, Sasuke wasn't cold, he was…nice. Now Naruto felt a chill go up to his spine. Naruto abruptly let go of Sasuke's arm, putting some distance between them._

_"What?" Sasuke asked. "Are you going to puke?"_

_Naruto sputtered, "No! I'm not some lightweight!"_

_"Well come on then, lightweight, we're finally here," Sasuke went up the steps leading to his apartment._

_"I'm not a lightweight dammit!"_

_"You keep yelling like that, and we'll be on the street," Sasuke said, nagging with some mirth on his voice. Naruto knew he was smirking._

_"Whatever," Naruto shoved past Sasuke to open the doors, but fumbled with the locks. Sasuke firmly put his hands around Naruto's, seizing the keys for himself._

_"Allow me," Sasuke said. He quickly opened the door._

_Ever since Sasuke moved into Naruto's apartment, the apartment had been cleaner than it ever was when it was just Naruto on his own. The Uchiha was amazed he never had to remind the blonde to clean after himself. But that was credited to the fact that Naruto was always thinking of others._

_Living with young Hokage in training wasn't as grueling as Sasuke thought it would be. Sure, Naruto was a talker and had far more bouts of energy than any human should, especially in the morning, but Sasuke didn't find the urge to punch the dobe in the face more than three times a day._

_If Sasuke did have a complaint, other than the tight space of the apartment, was the sleeping arrangements. Sasuke never said anything, but the two young men had to share the bed every night to sleep, as Naruto didn't even have a couch, and there was no way to sleep on the floor comfortably. Sasuke learned that the hard way trying to sleep the first few nights with a sleeping bag. Naruto would continuously say that Sasuke could fit in the bed with him, that it wouldn't be so bad. After nearly three weeks of that unforgiving wooden floor crippling his back, the Uchiha finally gave in._

_Ever since sharing the bed with the blonde, Sasuke would find himself wrapped up in the arms of Naruto, their legs tangled on the bed. Half the time, the dobe would cling to him so hard, like a child with a stuffed animal. Half the time, Sasuke wanted to stab the idiot. But the times he didn't, Sasuke rather enjoyed the warmth. It made him feel things he thought he would never feel again, things Sasuke feared that would destroy him if he dared to feel again. Like hope, even love._

_Naruto was accustomed and expectant of the cuddling, though he never acknowledged what was happening, not once. But in those cerulean eyes, in the tone of that annoying scratchy voice, it was there. The joy, the revelry of the growing intimacy between the two rivals meant everything to Naruto. It was everything he ever dreamed of and more. It was what he wanted, and he was finally living it. It was why Sasuke felt the need more potent than ever to cut the cord between them. But again, when presented with the opportunity, the Uchiha failed to do so. The light that shone through Naruto was too precious to dim, even for just a second. That light was warmth too. After living in darkness so long, Sasuke clung to the light harder than anything before, even more than vengeance._

_The blonde went to his tiny fridge to rummage for beer. To his luck, Naruto found two bottles remaining, taking one for himself and the second for Sasuke._

_"You've had more than enough to drink tonight," Sasuke said_

_"The walk sobered me up," Naruto responded, as he twisted the top off his beer._

_"And yet you couldn't even open the door," Sasuke reminded him._

_"Psh… I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said as he made to chug his drink._

_"You've been drinking a lot lately," Sasuke noted. When stocking the fridge of groceries, beer was almost always present and accounted for, second only to ramen._

_"Can't a man drink to unwind?" Naruto said evasively._

_"What are you wound up about?" Sasuke asked._

_"What are you on my case for?" Naruto said in turn. The blonde was beginning to lose his patience._

_Sasuke exhaled, resisting the urge to engage in a fight. "You dragged me back to this village so I could be your friend, right? So, this is me, being your friend. Now friend, tell me why you have to drink so much?"_

_Naruto simply stared at the Uchiha, his tan, whiskered cheeks visibly red from drink. He burped._

_"A friend should be honest with his best friend." Sasuke lectured in a mocking tone._

_"Wow, you're telling me how to be a good friend," Naruto said sarcastically, "did hell just freeze over?"_

_"Pretty sure that hell is whoever is stuck with you in their lives," Sasuke replied acidly._

_"Least I'm not a self-entitled asshole," Naruto bared his teeth._

_"Oh no, you're just the number one knuckle-headed fool of the Hidden Leaf," Sasuke said, his voice rising an octave as he began to imitate the blonde, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the Leaf, I LOVE ramen, and someday I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo, -ttebayo, -TTEBAYO!"_

_The two stared at one another until the two both started to laugh. Surprisingly the Uchiha's laugh was louder than Naruto's, and as the blonde began to listen, his chest began to tighten. Before, he only heard Sasuke laugh when he was entrenched in the throes of madness and rage. But never once did Naruto ever hear Sasuke laugh out of genuine mirth. It was a beautiful sight to behold._

_"Whatever can be said of us, no one can say we were ever boring," Sasuke said, as he made to sit down against the wall, too tired to make his way to the bedroom._

_"Well, you are kinda boring, but I make you fun," Naruto smiled, joining his Uchiha friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dumbass."_

_"Jerk," Naruto responded._

_They fell asleep soon after, slumped against the wall. The two woke up the next morning, with Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto never did answer Sasuke's question about why he got drunk did he? But he will in another flashback...or will it be in present time? To be continued ;)


	7. The Way Things Are

Sasuke woke with sunlight warming his face as he blinked his eyes open. Sun shone through the single window in Naruto's room. Sasuke felt warmth enveloping him as he found tan arms circling his midsection and breath fanning the back of his neck. Naruto spooned him yet again, the Uzumaki's legs intertwined with Sasuke's. It was becoming tiresome how this would happen every time. It always made Sasuke's heart hurt.

The Uchiha shoved Naruto so hard the blonde fell out of bed, waking him with a start. Naruto rose to action at once, his fists up in the air and his body on guard.

"It's only me dumbass," Sasuke said before the dobe could say anything.

"Oh," was all Naruto could muster after being awake for mere seconds. "Morning."

"Tch," Sasuke marched out of the bedroom, with Naruto quick to follow his friend. "You clung to me again this time."

"Oh," Naruto repeated, but this time he sounded rather pleased with himself.

"Don't think this changes anything," Sasuke bit out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto didn't want to argue about this again.

"Nothing stays the same," Sasuke said morosely. "People grow apart. It's just what happens."

"It's not even that serious," Naruto said.

"Oh? What about in a few months? A few years?" Sasuke countered. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"What? How can I know what's going to happen in the future? I'm not psychic!"

"You think Hizashi Hyūga is just going to let you date his daughter without it being serious?" Sasuke said. "Please, you're being vetted to be her husband, it's the only reason. You may not be thinking that far ahead. But the Hyūgas certainly are. She must have been thinking about this for years, and she finally got what she wanted."

"You make her sound so diabolical." Naruto snorted. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"Why should I? I'm twenty. I got my whole life ahead of me."

"Time passes by faster than you think. In the blink of an eye, your whole life can pass your by, and you don't realize it until it's too late." Sasuke said.

"You want me to dump her that bad?"

"If you don't have genuine feelings for her, then you should. It would be the right thing to do."

"I don't have any feelings for her right now! Not the way everyone talks about," Naruto confessed. "I can't just make it happen like that!"

"No, you can't, so if you don't feel it now, you probably never will. So stop stalling and get on with it already."

"Well, excuse me for not being a fucking heartless asshole," Naruto gritted out. Since when was Sasuke the one to nag him all the time? Only the raven-haired Uchiha could piss him off this much.

"Better a heartless asshole than an inconsiderate fuck who leads people on," Sasuke replied.

"I'm not leading her on!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course, you are!" Sasuke bellowed back.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOU EVICTED-"

"WE'RE HAVING A PERSONAL CONVERSATION," Naruto thundered in a fury, "SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"I'm leaving," Sasuke grabbed his things.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto pleaded, latching onto Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha tensed at the contact.

"No," Sasuke said tersely. "I'm leaving, let go of my arm, now." His eyes were serious. The last thing needed was a physical fight between the two. It would ruin all the progress Sasuke had made, especially now free of his probation.

Naruto solemnly let go. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Sasuke marched off, with the front door slamming behind him.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the door and slumped down to the floor. In his friendship with Sasuke, it always felt like two steps forward and ten steps back. He didn't know how much more he or his friend could take of this any longer.

Naruto reported to Hokage's office in the next hour. Kakashi greeted him, all smiles beneath his face mask. The blonde, however, was visibly in a bad mood due to his early morning argument with Sasuke.

"Good morning," Kakashi chirped.

"You know it's not right for a Hokage to hide his face like that," Naruto said sulkily.

"I've always had this mask on, it was never an issue before," Kakashi replied.

"Shouldn't you take it off because you're Hokage now? The people should know the face of their leader," Naruto nagged.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a voice broke in, announcing himself.

"Neji?" Naruto said, turning to see Hinata's cousin.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto," the Hyūga greeted. "Good morning."

"Hey, Neji," Naruto responded. "What brings you by, here about a mission?"

"No, actually, I'm here to present an invitation, on my uncle's behalf," Neji informed. He brandished an envelope, sealed with the Hyūga family crest, and handed over to Naruto, who hesitantly accepted.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon, Naruto," Neji bade farewell with a kind smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said, his eyes focused on the envelope in his hand.

"Oh my," Kakashi said. "It seems Lord Hiashi is requesting an audience with you."

"You think?" Naruto asked, a little nervous.

"Only one way to find out for sure," Kakashi said, nodding towards the envelope.

"Well, aren't I working right now?" Naruto replied.

"Are you?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "All you've done so far is nag me, sourpuss. Go on, open the letter."

"See now you're just being a nosy old man."

"As your Lord Hokage, I command you open the envelope in my presence and alert me of its contents at once," Kakashi demanded in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, no," Naruto refused. He tucked it away for safekeeping. "I'm going to go to work now, let me know if you need anything from me." The blonde marched to his desk.

"Drat," Kakashi exhaled. "You're no fun."

Naruto carried on with his day and assisted with the paperwork. The blonde was in a daze all day, distracted mainly for two reasons. The first reason was the morning's disagreement with his best friend. The other was the invitation from Hinata's father.

These latest spats with Sasuke, they were very distressing. The Uchiha was never one to hold back or mince his words, so he made it clear that he didn't want to continue being friends with Naruto. All because Naruto started dating Hinata. The talk about growing up and settling down, and now he gets a letter from his girlfriend's dad. If his relationship with the Hyūga heiress wasn't serious before, it was about to be. If the envelope was what he thought it was, it would entail a sit down with the head of the Hyūga, discussing his intentions with Hinata, among other things. Everyone knew about Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage someday. He proclaimed it to just about anyone he met over the years. That would probably come up in his meeting with Hiashi. This was the exact kind of thing Sasuke was yelling at Naruto about this morning. Was the Uchiha psychic?

While it worried him about the prospect of having to face Hinata's father, what was more alarming was the reality of his fragmenting relationship with Sasuke. It hurt that after everything the two had been through over the years, Sasuke would just want to give up. Naruto was tired of being the only one who fought for everything the two rivals had between them. He wanted Sasuke to be the one who fought for their bond, just once. Maybe that was asking too much of the raven. But it shouldn't be.

When Naruto got home, he pulled out the envelope Neji handed him earlier in the day. Sure enough, it was a formal invitation:

_[{Naruto Uzumaki}]_

_You are invited to have tea Hiashi Hyūga at the clan compound at high noon._

_[{Kindly stop by next week.}]_

He didn't even have anything formal to wear. _Shit,_ Naruto cursed internally. He was going to make a fool of himself out there.

He didn't even have anything formal to wear. _Shit,_ Naruto cursed internally. He was going to make a fool of himself out there. To refuse the invitation or blow it off was out of the question, he didn't want to get on anyone's wrong side. Maybe he should talk to Hinata to see what he should do.

A knock at his door broke Naruto out of his frenzied thoughts. He sighed and went to answer his door.

"Oh, hey," Naruto said, surprised at his visitor.

"Hello," Hinata greeted her boyfriend. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Naruto widened the entry so she could enter. After closing the door, the couple merely stared at one another awkwardly. The last time the two were in the apartment was when things went slightly awry at the pair's hand at sexual intimacy.

"I heard you got an invitation from my father for tea tomorrow," Hinata said shyly.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto confirmed. "I did. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"Well, I've never done anything like this before," Naruto explained. "So I wanted your advice on how to behave and what to wear and what to say and—"

"Oh, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her gaze softened. "All you have to do is be yourself."

Naruto blushed, feeling bashful. "I don't know about that. I'm all loud and crazy."

"You're perfect the way you are," Hinata said, "you're strong, determined, and a hero. My father respects you a great deal."

"Oh yeah?"

Hinata nodded. "But I can help you figure out what to wear."

"Great thanks," Naruto said. The two went to work, raiding the blonde's closet. After seeing that Naruto didn't have any decent clothes to wear, Hinata said Neji could spare something about the blonde's size.

"I'll drop it off tomorrow morning," Hinata said.

"You're a lifesaver Hinata," Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be there tomorrow? For your father's thing?" Naruto thought he'd ask. He'd feel better facing the man with his girlfriend at his side.

"Actually, he wanted to speak with you alone," Hinata said, her expression apologetic. "He was quite insistent about it."

"Ah," Naruto said, "well wish me luck."

"You'll do great," Hinata said, belief shining in her eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto replied, overcome with gratitude at this beauty, believing in him so earnestly. The blonde thought over his argument with Sasuke from this morning. _Dump her? For what?_ _She's so kind to me._ He had to ace this talk with Hinata's father, for her because Naruto couldn't bear to let her down for any reason if he could help it.

Sasuke slipped in quietly through the door of his own apartment. He was hoping to be alone, perchance that Yumi was already out for the day.

"Morning," Yumi greeted from the kitchen while sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Sasuke grimaced as he approached his roommate.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied.

"You didn't come back last night," Yumi smirked.

"No," Sasuke confirmed. "I didn't."

"What were you up to?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Just…hanging out with friends," Sasuke answered stiffly.

"I thought you didn't have friends," Yumi said, still smirking.

Sasuke grunted, running a hand over his face.

"Want some coffee? You should probably drink something warm," Yumi said.

"I'm fine," Sasuke insisted.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep," Yumi noted.

"I got plenty," Sasuke responded.

Yumi sauntered over to where hung curtains were blocking out the sun in the apartment. "Okay," she said, as she pulled the curtains out of the way, letting the sun's light burst in at full force. Sasuke turned away.

"Still okay?" the girl asked innocently.

Sasuke snarled. "Super," he said curtly.

Yumi walked back over to the kitchen and collected a cup piping full of coffee, placing it in Sasuke's pale, strong hands. "Drink the coffee. I'm going to my new job. Bye!" Yumi chirped as she exited the Uchiha's home.

At last, he was alone. Sasuke made his way over to the bathroom to shower. When he finished, he got another knock at the door. And then another. Sasuke huffed, annoyed at the terrible timing, as he didn't even have time to put on his clothes. He rushed over to open the door, towel around his hips only to reveal Captain Yamato waiting outside.

"Yamato-taicho," Sasuke said, with as much dignity he could muster. "How can I help you?"

"Apologies, Uchiha-sama," Yamato said. "But the Hokage wishes to summon you at his office at once."

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course, when you're ready," Yamato said in turn. "May I wait inside?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Sure," as he stepped back to let the captain through. He closed the door and went over to his room to change.

The two shinobi headed over to the Hokage's office once Sasuke was fully clothed.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Kakashi said, in a joyous mood.

kun," Kakashi said in a joyous mood.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, sitting down. "What is this about?"

"It's about time we put you back to work, don't you?" Kakashi quipped. "And I found just the job for you to renew your ninja career."

"What's the job?"

"You get to be a guard! Exciting isn't it Sasuke-kun," the sixth Hokage uttered, enunciating the honorific. It made Sasuke inwardly groan. He knew Kakashi loved every second of this petty little exercise in making him uncomfortable as possible.

"Great. Who am I guarding?"

"There's going to be a festival happening soon, in a couple of weeks. You'll be helping oversee the setup and, of course, guarding during the event. We're finalizing the detail on who's specifically protecting what and whom, but I think I'll have you guard the dancers for now. If the plan changes, you'll be informed.

 _Dancers,_ Sasuke thought it over. Could that mean Yumi would be involved? After all, she revealed getting a job as a dancer for an upcoming festival. It had to be this one.

"But first thing's first," Kakashi clapped his hands together. "We have to get back to your training. You must have gotten rusty."

"I sparred yesterday," Sasuke said dryly.

"With your best friend, who went easy on you," Kakashi countered, making the Uchiha scowl, "but you also went easy on him, and for that, I am grateful. If you were both serious, you would have leveled the entire training grounds. So thank you." Lord Sixth clasped his hands together as an offering of gratitude to the young Uchiha.

"Tch," Sasuke expressed. "So, who am I sparring now?"

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" an annoying voice chirped behind Sasuke. _Of course, it's him._

"Yes, Sai, do come in," Kakashi said, motioning for the former Root ninja to take a seat next to Sasuke. "I'm having you two spar this afternoon, just to get a proper gauge of Sasuke's abilities, his strengths, and weaknesses. You know the rest." Kakashi said with a bit of mirth in his eye.

"Fantastic," Sasuke muttered.

"Captain Yamato will oversee this little match," Kakashi informed, "of which I expect a full and detailed report Yamato."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Yamato said dutifully.

"Alright then," Kakashi dismissed. "Off you go. And Sasuke? Good luck."

Sasuke wanted to punch the Hokage firmly on his nose.

Sai and Sasuke were led to a room similar to the one where Sasuke's Chunin exam was held. Some ANBU were present. The ANBU were all lined up adjacently against the walls. Captain Yamato led the pair of challengers to the middle, where the spar was about to occur. He pivoted towards the two, backing up to distance himself by several feet.

"Whenever you are ready, gentlemen," Yamato said, gesturing for Sai and Sasuke to begin.

The two combatants made their paces, distancing themselves further from one another. Both stopped at the same time. It took mere seconds for the fight to begin, enough time for a leaf to fall to the ground from when it was once perched upon a tree branch.

They charged against one another, Sai brandishing his small sword and Sasuke with nothing but his bare hands, as Kusanagi has yet to be returned to him since his return to the village. Perhaps this was some form of hazing or a tiny instance of retribution on the Leaf's behalf for Sasuke's defection and crimes. It didn't matter. To the Uchiha, all that mattered was finally getting to put this supposed replacement into his place and show everyone witnessing why the Uchiha were the best.

Sai jumped over Sasuke, pivoting himself once he was six feet away. He made a motion to create a hand signal with his right hand. Having heard from Naruto of what the Root shinobi was capable of, Sasuke knew it would be best to stop Sai from forming the seal completely before whatever animal was thought of would be brought to life.

Sasuke made some seals of his own: horse, tiger, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. The fireball jutsu roared at Sai, the ball of fire zooming across at the former Root ninja. Sai evaded, performing a side backflip to the right, and continuing to backflip three more times before finally landing. Sasuke prepared another attack, the phoenix flower jutsu. Sai dodged again, but this time was nearly hit with some of the multiple flaming shurikens being thrown his way. He ran headfirst, to maintain distance from the Uchiha. Sasuke pursued him, not wanting to give him an inch. What a wonderful gift these Sharingan eyes could sometimes be, Sasuke reflected. His visual prowess aided him in watching his current opponent, making sure not to miss even the most minuscule of movements.

Since the Uchiha refused to give Sai even one opening, the former Root ninja elected to use taijutsu. Sai turned abruptly, charging forward. Sasuke decided to engage. The Uchiha went in for a punch, which Sai blocked with his left forearm. Sai swiped at Sasuke with his weapon, which Sasuke blocked with his own sword. Sasuke tried a backward spin kick, which Sai ducked from. In turn, Sai used his legs to bring the Uchiha down, which Sasuke recovered from quickly with a simple backflip.

It appeared this replacement of his was adept at combat. Sasuke supposed he would have to be, a former Root ninja. They were the elite of the ANBU forces, handpicked by none other than Danzo Shimura himself. Sai would have to be good if Danzo had to rely on him for covert operations.

 _Tch,_ Sasuke thought to himself. It was no matter, Sasuke would take him down regardless.

With his remarkable speed, Sasuke zoomed forward, his sword at his side. Sai braced himself, wielding his weapon. His eyes were closed, channeling his chakra. The Uchiha's Sharingan was active, the pattern vibrant and flaring.

"Stop!" Yamato yelled. The combatants froze, with Sasuke's Kusanagi mere inches from Sai's pale neck and Sai's own sword lingering nearby the Uchiha's forehead. The two ninjas turned to look at Captain Yamato.

"That is enough," Yamato said. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The captain was visibly tense, as he probably suspected that without intervening, the two fighters would have escalated the fight.

Sasuke breathed deeply, as the constant jumping around, he did cost some of his energy. The use of his visual prowess also chipped away a bit of his chakra. Sai look winded as well, but he didn't appear to be sweaty. The former Root ninja looked at Sasuke with a smile that made the Uchiha wanted to scowl.

"Good fight," Sai said joyfully. "Thanks!" He walked off on his own. Sasuke turned away to leave and head back to his home.

As the Uchiha departed, he observed some of the people that watched him and Sai fight. Mostly all of them were wearing their ANBU masks, concealing their identities. For the battle, none of them made a sound. But Sasuke knew all of them were watching. Sasuke also knew that if he tried to fight Sai with all his strength, all of those ANBU would jump him in a second. Yamato would have jumped in as well. It was frustrating for Sasuke as a fighter, but the consequences of pushing himself like he had in the past with Naruto would have surely been dire. Sasuke couldn't go through that again.

Walking through the streets of Konoha once again reminded the Uchiha of another truth. His past deeds wouldn't be easily forgotten. When he defected, he was labeled a traitor and once a traitor, always a traitor. Sasuke gathered that much when noticing the wary and resentful, sometimes fearful eyes of the passerby he encountered on his way home. Luckily Sasuke couldn't give a damn what people thought about him anymore. But talking about his dead kin, that struck a nerve. It wasn't typical, however the occasional comment about Itachi and his crimes would come up. Naruto was with him once when the two of them overheard in a bar. It took all of Naruto's raw strength to drag Sasuke out of there without causing damage to the area.

Sasuke once cornered a man who drunkenly insulted Itachi. It was outside of the Fire nation, when the Uchiha was still on the run from his stunt at the Five Hokage Summit. Sasuke towered over him, his Sharingan blaring down upon the drunk, who proceeded to relieve himself in his clothes out of fear. The man begged for his life, completely in tears. Sasuke didn't have the heart to kill him, for the drunk was too pitiful to incinerate.

Once he arrived at his apartment, some papers had been left inside on his kitchen table. Kakashi already had someone deliver the details of Sasuke's first mission since returning to the village. It seemed Sasuke had some homework to do.

* * *

Naruto was wrapping up for the day when Kakashi called him over.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he stepped in to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi nodded as he vigorously filled out some paperwork on his desk. No matter what time of the day Naruto happened to me his former sensei, the stack of paper on the man's desk never appeared to lessen.

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"I've given Sasuke a new assignment, he's due to start in a couple weeks," Kakashi informed Naruto. Naruto inhaled deeply, processing the information. It would be the first job Sasuke would partake in since returning to the village and after his probation.

"Can I ask what the job is?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing big, just security detail for an upcoming festival here," Kakashi explained.

"We're gonna have a festival?" Naruto's interest peaked. It was rare when such an event would happen in the village, so when it did there was a ton of fanfare about it.

"The first one in a long while yeah," Kakashi replied.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He hoped there would be a food stand dedicated to ramen. "I hope it all turns out great."

"So do I," Kakashi said in turn. Kakashi looked the blonde in the eye, his face serious. "You have to know though, Sasuke will still be monitored."

Naruto's face sunk. "But you said—"

"I know what I said, and I meant it. But Sasuke's still going to be watched," Kakashi said firmly.

"But he's made such good progress," Naruto argued, his shoulders falling in disappointment.

"It's not about a matter of trust, it's a matter of security. This has been the way for years, long before Sasuke. We all are being watched, even me," Kakashi said.

"You're the Hokage," Naruto guffawed.

"I answer to the elders and the daimyo. Of course, I'm being watched," Kakashi said, focusing once again on his paperwork. "It's not like its constant surveillance, with men on everyone's tail, but they watch enough to make sure nothing important goes amiss."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't like it."

"A cross we have to bear," Kakashi sighed. "We are shinobi after all. It makes sense to keep tabs on one another discreetly."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," the blonde said. The whole notion left a bad taste in his mouth. Naruto would have to do something about that when he became Hokage. "Was that all?" he asked, referring to Sasuke's new assignment.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "You can go home for the day."

"Alright," Naruto said. "Don't work too hard, Kaka-sensei."

"I never do," the copy-ninja replied, writing furiously on his paper.

* * *

_Every time Naruto came home to an empty apartment, his heart would drop. He'd always feel the fear like a shot from a bullet, but he knew better. Or instead, he chose to believe that Sasuke wouldn't just up and leave again. No, he wouldn't, not after everything. Not after their last duel at the Valley of the End. Or after their time recuperating together at the hospital or every trial after that. But then Naruto thinks if Sasuke did leave or at least want to, could he be blamed for it? There was a certain level of resentment against Sasuke from others, like Naruto's peers and the elder council, even ordinary villagers. When people didn't care for you or distrusted you, it was hard to feel welcome or wish to stick around. It was those quiet thoughts that Naruto would never dare to say to the Uchiha that made him run out the door in search of his dear friend. The blonde would focus on his chakra, trying to feel Sasuke out. Frequently Sasuke was out in the training fields, and Naruto would find him there. Other times, Sasuke was sitting out by the docks, staring aimlessly at the water. Then there were one or two times that Naruto would find him wandering around the ruins of the Uchiha neighborhood, where Sasuke's kinsmen were slain._

_Every time Naruto found Sasuke, the tight pain in his chest would cease, and he could breathe again. Then the blonde would reprimand himself harshly, thinking how dare you suspect him of leaving again? Shame on you!_

_Sometimes when Naruto would find him at the training fields, the two would trade in some witty banter and insult one another like they did when they were little. They would even spar for a bit, the day passing by. Some chunin would have to chase them out of the fields to close the area. The other times, they would walk back home, with Naruto's hands at the back of his neck and Sasuke's hands in the front pockets of his pants, the two of them in companionable silence._

_Since the two rivals shared a residence with one another, their days ended in the company of each other. They would eat together, with Sasuke teaching Naruto to cook actual food instead of the ramen junk food the blonde adored. Sometimes they would play together at Naruto's behest, with cards and silly games as if they were still children. The two shinobi would wander around the streets of Konoha, on occasion, while Naruto would chatter about what changed about the area in the years of Sasuke's absence._

_When the two would go shopping, they would go together since Naruto couldn't be trusted to by healthy food consistently. There was also the matter of animosity against Sasuke for his past notorious deeds. With Naruto at his side, people around them were calmer and kept their mouths shut. It was all somewhat ironic, considering just a few years ago, many villagers treated Naruto like the plague. The blonde was still not accustomed to being an adored and valued member of the village. By Sasuke's observation, Naruto would occasionally be taken aback when children would stare at him in amazement, or when women would ogle at him or when some vendors would go above and beyond to accommodate the young hero._

_Meanwhile, in Naruto's company, Sasuke was ignored entirely, which was just fine by him. However, Naruto would get ticked off but didn't want to make a scene, so he kept quiet. Sasuke wanted to tell the blonde that it didn't matter, but he kept quiet as well and settled for enjoying the fragile peace that ensued._

_More often, though, Naruto would venture out on his own for food and supplies. Sasuke would hand him a list to ensure the blonde would get everything they needed. The Uchiha would chastise Naruto every time he missed an item on the list or splurged on himself._

_"What's the point of having money if I can't use it to buy what I like?" the blonde would huff out with a pout._

_"What's the point of having money if you waste it on things you don't need?" Sasuke countered. Naruto would stick out his tongue._

_"How mature of you," Sasuke commented derisively._

_Tonight, Sasuke beat Naruto to his apartment. The Uchiha was already at work preparing the small kitchen area for dinner he was going to cook. He set the tools and ingredients on the counter._

_"Hey," Naruto greeted as he kicked off his shoes after closing and locking his door behind him._

_"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he focused on cooking. He was at the sink, cleaning the vegetables._

_"What are we making tonight?" Naruto asked curiously, intent on hovering over Sasuke to observe what the raven was making. Sasuke tensed and moved away from the blonde, crinkling his nose._

_"Have you even washed your hands?" Sasuke barked._

_"Ugh, I swear it's like you're my mom," Naruto huffed, throwing his hands in the air and stomping over to the bathroom to wash his hands as his Highness the Uchiha wanted._

_"Hn," Sasuke murmured once more, chopping up the vegetables._

_Naruto returned with his hands freshly clean. He placed his tan hands on the counter and leaned over towards Sasuke. "Anything I can do to help?" the blonde asked eagerly._

_"You can get to work on the meat," Sasuke directed, motioning his head in the direction of where the meat rested on the counter._

_"Remember to clean and season it like I taught you," the raven-haired shinobi reminded Naruto._

_"Okay," Naruto said, getting to work. The two made quick work of the food. While the food cooked, Naruto gathered some plates, cups, and utensils. He set them on the other side of the counter, the usual spot where the two rivals would share their meals. Naruto passed each plate to Sasuke as he filled them with freshly cooked food._

_Once the food was ready, and drinks were gathered, the two young men said 'Itadakimasu' and commenced eating. Naruto ate with a voracious appetite, while Sasuke took mouthfuls at his own pace. Luckily for the Hokage-in-training, Sasuke cooked enough food for seconds._

_"So, how was your day?" Naruto asked with his mouth stuffed with food. It was a miracle the blonde never talked while in indulging in such a disgusting habit. Sasuke inwardly convulsed at the repulsive sight._

_"Fine, dear, how was yours?" Sasuke said sarcastically. He turned back to his food to try and regain his appetite._

_"You can't just say fine, you know," Naruto nagged. "You gotta tell me what you did. You know, like actually, tell me what your day was like." The blonde swallowed the food he munched on, muttering a satisfied "ah" afterward._

_Sasuke sighed, "Hm, let's see. I woke up at seven and went to train for a few hours. Then as I walked back home since I can't go anywhere else given my current probation, I got ugly stares, and some people spat at my feet as I walked by them, telling me I should have died with my family."_

_Naruto winced at the words. His expression turned to one of guilt. "Sasuke, I-"_

_"Spare me," Sasuke said, putting up a hand in the air. The Uchiha sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. "It's not your fault," he said more gently. "It's just the way things are now. I know it could be a lot worse for me. In normal circumstances, I would be dead by now, executed by the state."_

_"It won't get to that," Naruto said fiercely._

_"Maybe it should have," Sasuke said quietly._

_Naruto slammed his hand on the counter loudly. "Don't you dare say that! Things will get better, it just takes time," the blonde pleaded._

_"Sure," Sasuke said, but his tone was dripping in disbelief. It made the blonde worry more._ _The raven-haired ninja must have taken notice, for the expression on his pale face morphed into a scowling one._

_"You think I'm going to leave," Sasuke stated, eyes narrowing at Naruto._

_"What? No-no," Naruto denied nervously._

_"No. You don't think I'll leave or that I won't even try?" Sasuke scoffed. "Yes, you do. Anyone would."_

_"No," Naruto continued to deny, more earnestly this time. "You've had a hard time settling back in, but it can get better. Please just keep trying." He implored, please don't leave me again, Naruto thought to himself._

_With those cerulean eyes staring back at him, Sasuke was torn between stabbing those eyes with his utensils and wanting to ease the blonde's perceptible unease. The raven hated that he cared enough to calm the unpredictable ninja._

_Sasuke sighed once more. "Fine. It's not like I can do anything else anyway."_

_Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sasuke," the tension in the blonde's shoulders eased. What Sasuke needed was a grand gesture, Naruto thought to himself. Something that can welcome the Uchiha back into the village properly. It would be easier to stick around if Sasuke felt valued by the Leaf's ninjas._ _A grand gesture…then an idea popped into the blonde's head. He smiled once more with the concept blazing in his mind._

_"Oh God," Sasuke said, observing Naruto's grin. "Don't tell me you're going to plan something now."_

_"No," Naruto lied. "I'm not going to plan anything at all."_

_"You're a shitty liar," Sasuke told him. "I'm not going to a party."_

_"It's not a party," Naruto sang happily. He collected the dirty dishes and took them to the sink to wash. It could work, what Naruto had in mind. He just needed everyone else to pitch in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gesture Naruto has planned is something I had in my mind for years now, the idea would drift in & out of my mind, now I finally have the opportunity to fit it into this fanfic. I'm excited about this writing process, because it was such tidbits that helped build this fanfic into what it is.


	8. Future Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is going to talk with Hinata's dad! How will our lovable hero handle this?   
> Please read & enjoy it!

The more he got to know this older Yumi, the more Sasuke realized she wasn't like the other girls he'd known in his life. Not that Sasuke knew many women; there were Sakura, Karin and Ino and all the others whose names he couldn't bother to remember. The attention he would get from women was so troublesome. He couldn't understand it, their incessant desires. The women would yearn for him from their eyes every time one would be in his presence; from the girls he did know and from total strangers. Yumi would look at him like that, but it was more nuanced. If she did indeed desire him like the others, she was going about it quite differently than anyone else had before.

Karin would always try to corner him, attempt to isolate Sasuke somewhere secluded for privacy. Then Karin would try to use her womanly wiles on the raven. Ino would pounce on Sasuke, so eager to initiate physical contact. And Sakura, she always wanted to be there, at Sasuke's side, and spend time with him so the two of them could grow closer and develop their bond into something undeniable. But Yumi was very blasé. She wasn't overly aggressive or desperate. She gave Sasuke his space, which was more welcoming than a breath of fresh air, after having dealt with so many overbearing people in his life.

Yumi sat on the couch with her legs crossed, reading a magazine. Sasuke was preparing dinner. The Uchiha observed her as he did so.  
The woman remained focused on her reading material. He took in her dark eyes and hair, her slender legs and curled up feet, toenails painted. The nail polish matched the cuticles of her fingernails, of which her fingers were holding the magazine.

"I got a job," Sasuke offered to Yumi as he chopped up some vegetables.

"Oh?" Yumi said, her gaze still on the magazine.

"I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other," Sasuke informed. "I'll be guarding you and the other dancers at the festival."

"Is that right?" That got her attention, but she didn't get up from her seat. "Will you watch over our practices for the dance routine as well?"

"I just have to watch over you while the festival is underway," Sasuke responded.

"Well, you should stop by anyway," Yumi said. "Whenever you're free."

"Hn," Sasuke said. Yumi smiled since it wasn't an outright refusal.

"What are you making?" Yumi asked.

"Some vegetables with steak," Sasuke answered. "Nothing fancy."

"I never realized you cooked," Yumi noted.

"Somebody had to," Sasuke replied. "Might as well be me and not waste my money buying from restaurants all the time."

"That's true," Yumi agreed. "I must say you seem rather good. And it is nice to eat homecooked meals again." The tone of her voice suddenly got a subtle tremble of emotion.

"It's a nice break for your coin purse I take it," Sasuke said in an attempt to evade sadder topics discussion.

"There is a that for sure," Yumi perked up. "And you cook so healthily!"

"A warrior shouldn't waste his time eating garbage," Sasuke said. "My father used to say that," he added quietly.

"Well, it's certainly done wonders for you," Yumi nodded towards Sasuke's physique.

"That's mainly training and battle more than anything else," Sasuke said. He began sautéing the vegetables he prepared while the steak he was cooking began to brown.

"Maybe I should take up some training," Yumi said, "It wouldn't hurt to learn how to defend myself properly. It can also be in exchange for me teaching you how to dance," the girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not this again," the Uchiha groaned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Yumi proposed. "Don't tell me the great Sasuke Uchiha is scared of a little dancing."

Sasuke looked Yumi in the eyes, "You're goading me."

"Yup," Yumi said. "Now, are you going to step up? Or are you going to back out, like a chicken?"

They held each other's gaze for a while. "You're not going to stop asking me, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, probably not," Yumi said coyly.

"Fine," Sasuke relented. "I'll try, just once," he added firmly.

Yumi squealed, a high pitch ringing in the Uchiha's ears. "You are not going to regret this!"

"That remains to be seen," Sasuke murmured. "Make yourself useful and help me with this." He said about the food.

"Yes, sir," Yumi answered playfully.

* * *

The next morning came as Naruto shuffled about, anxious about his meeting with Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father. The Hokage-in-training would be going to the Hyūga compound after his shift at the Hokage tower.

Naruto's anxiety shone through all day while he worked. One individual took notice of that.

"You okay, man?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said, unfocused. "I just got some stuff on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Shikamaru offered. The Nara dreaded conversations like this one, but he figured it couldn't be helped. Naruto was his friend, and the blonde seemed stressed about something. After everything the hyper idiot managed to do for the village, Shikamaru figured the least he could do was lend an ear from time to time and help his friend when he could.

Naruto looked at his friend but quickly shook his head. "Nah, it's okay."

Shikamaru thought it bothersome to ask, but did so anyway, "How are things with Hinata?"

"Oh, it's okay," Naruto said, "we're fine." Fine could mean anything. The blonde wasn't exactly a ladies' man.

Not the most avid of responses, especially from a typically enthusiastic guy. "Are you," Shikamaru cringed inwardly in anticipation of saying the next word, "happy?"

"Happy?" Naruto repeated. _What the hell kinda question is that?_ "I mean, yeah, sure, I guess I am." The blonde wanted to slap himself. I guess I'm happy? What the fuck me? "I mean, it's just given my life, I've like never thought to myself about stuff like that of whether I was happy-"

Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's arm. "It's alright. I didn't mean to pry, was just asking. That's all."

"It's okay," Naruto said awkwardly. Shikamaru wanted to end the conversation there, but he felt he had to ask the next question as well.

"And what about Sasuke?" the Nara felt compelled to ask.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, are you guys getting along okay?" Shikamaru asked. After all that went on between those two throughout the years, how could he not? Especially that night in the restaurant a couple of weeks ago,

"I mean, yeah, we are," Naruto said, thrown off by these questions.

"So, no fights?"

"I mean, we argue a bunch, but nothing serious. If it were serious, trust me, you'd know," Naruto said. And he was sincere; if Sasuke and Naruto were fighting each other seriously, the proof would lie in the devastation of the surrounding scene of their battles. The Valley of End was proof of that.

Shikamaru nodded in response, accepting the answer Naruto gave. "Okay. Again, sorry about prying, I just worry sometimes."

"You worry about me?" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru smiled weakly. "Yeah, I do."

"C'mon Shikamaru. It's me! You got nothing to worry about!" Naruto showcased his trademark smile. The blonde stood up and ran out of the office as he had some more paperwork to collect. The tactician watched Naruto walk away.

"Yeah," Shikamaru whispered. "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Kakashi was eager enough to let Naruto finish his workday early in anticipation of the afternoon the blonde has scheduled with the head of the Hyūga clan. He rushed into a yukata that Hinata lent him. Before he knew it, Naruto was standing before the Hyūga compound, the one he walked to with Hinata a dozen times before. Today, it looked somewhat intimidating. The blonde never ventured further than the entrance, so he never saw the interior.

The Hyūga clansmen he saw received him with smiles and bows of respect. It made Naruto feel all the guiltier as he tried his best to return their kind greetings. A woman dressed in a formal black kimono approached Naruto.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-san," she greeted, bowing before him. "If you would please follow me, I'll escort you to a room where Lord Hiashi will meet with shortly." She gestured to the right, and Naruto followed her.

"I trust your day has been well," she said with a kind smile, "please excuse Hyūga-sama, he's currently attending business matters -"

"That's okay," Naruto spoke up, "I don't mind waiting, I know he must be a very busy guy."

He was escorted to a room with matching décor, a table with two teacups, and a pot of freshly brewed tea waiting to be consumed. There were two cushions on opposites sides, and the lady gestured for Naruto to be seated on one of them. He thanked his escort, took his seat where she bowed, and left him be.

"Naruto Uzumaki," a deep voice of authority thundered from behind Naruto, as Hiashi Hyūga entered the room. The clan leader wore a curt but welcoming smile on his face. "Good afternoon."

"Hyūga-sama, thank you for letting me into your home," Naruto said with great respect. He was so nervous he could hear his heart beating around his chest. Sweat was beginning to pool on his forehead and coat his palms.

"Oh no, not at all. I've been looking forward to this meeting alone between you and me for quite some time. I'm sure you wanted us to meet with my daughter in tow, but I wanted to sit down with you first," Hiashi said.

"As man to man," Naruto pointed out.

"Exactly." Great. Naruto thought wryly.

Both men sat opposite each other, quietly observing another maid enter directly after them and serve tea in what appeared to be generations old china. She left as quickly as she opened and shut the door.

"So, Naruto," Hiashi began with a business-like tone, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Uh, sir?" Naruto asked. Shit. Doesn't waste time, does he?

"What do you seek to gain from this relationship?" Hiashi questioned Naruto calmly. The older shinobi patiently waited for an answer.

"Um," Fuck… I really can't fuck this up. Why the hell am I so nervous anyway? FUCK! "Well, I, uh," Naruto's throat has never been drier, "I-I enjoy your daughter's company. She's beautiful and sweet and gentle. Any guy would be lucky to have her sir. You've raised a wonderful young woman." He chanced a smile, but it came out as awkward, and forced.

Hiashi made no move to respond. He picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. He closed his eyes and took a moment as if to deliberate what else to ask. He opened his eyes and proposed an even more direct question.

"Do you love her?" his lilac eyes staring directly at the blonde sitting across from him.

"What? I mean, excuse me?" Naruto blanched.

"You've been courting my daughter for some time now. It is no secret that she adores you. She always has. She nearly died for you on more than one occasion because of it. She's waited a long time for this chance to be with you. I want to see where your true feelings lie," Lord Hiashi explained.

Naruto's eyes wandered to his tea, which has been left untouched. Even her dad knew? He thought exasperatedly.

"It should go without saying Naruto, that if you are merely toying with her –"

"I wouldn't dare –" Naruto spoke up, knowing that he probably shouldn't interrupt the Hyūga clan head. Even so, he wouldn't have it said that he was playing Hinata. It wasn't like that with her.

But aren't you? Naruto pointed out to himself. Oh, hell, I can't do this right now.

"I should hope so, Naruto," the clan head replied. The part that was not mentioned, yet obviously heard was for your sake. Hiashi Hyūga indeed didn't appear to be the type to be made a fool of, let alone take embarrassment lightly. Naruto was sure that extended to his family members as well, like his firstborn daughter.

"Sir, the last thing I would ever do," Naruto said firmly, his blue eyes dead set, staring into the older man's own eyes, "is hurt your daughter, especially break her heart. That's not me, that's not who I am."

Lord Hiashi took a moment to mull of the blonde's words. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki," he said, sounding somewhat appeased. "I can see that your words are genuine. I remember your battle with my nephew in the Chunin Exam from many years ago. I also remember you at battle in the previous war. I have seen your heart, and I know you're not one to play with someone's emotions. You're a good match for my child. And I can understand if this is your first attempt at any sort of romance," the man sounded almost sympathetic. Suddenly his tone changed like a sharp drop in temperature. "But tread lightly. I will not have my daughter be made a fool of." His eyes were like daggers then.

Naruto nodded. He refrained from speaking further other than the words, "I won't." He's just being protective of his daughter, the blonde thought as he gulped. Naruto felt the urge to defend himself, to say he did all he could to treat Hinata well, like a total gentleman. But Naruto thought against it. The last thing he needed was to be on Hinata's father's wrong side. He thanked the Lord again for inviting him into the Hyūga compound and took his leave.

It was kind of annoying how everyone had these expectations of him. Naruto walked as he pondered over his current circumstances. Sometimes he wondered if he was better off when no one cared about him. In those days, Naruto could aspire to be anything he wanted, and there were expectations in those days. Expectations meant pressure, and the pressure was getting heavier and heavier. Before, Naruto could take on as much pressure that was given, but something about getting older, everything seemed more...permanent. Like if he made one choice, he'd have to stick with it forever, and it felt so constricting. Dating was supposed to be casual, wasn't it? That what he figured when he'd see couples around town and hear people talk about their love lives. Was this what it was like to be an adult?

Naruto was aware that sooner or later, there would be a chance he'd settle down with a girl and end up with a kid or two. The question was, was he ready for it?

He tried to picture it, his future. He imagined Hinata as his wife, with two little kids running around. Their kids, with blonde and purple hair, cerulean, and lilac eyes. Maybe with the Byakyugan, perhaps with whiskers on their cheeks. He envisioned himself at the helm of the Hokage office, as leader of the Leaf village, with the Hokage robes and sitting behind stacks of paperwork. Could it be he was close to making that all a reality? If everyone else had their way, it would happen within the next few years. For some reason, it made Naruto's chest tighten, similar to the one time the blonde felt real panic in his body.

The time where he feared he'd lose Sasuke forever, back around the time of the Five Kage Summit. Now while there was no bounty on Sasuke's head or ninjas actively hunting the Uchiha down to kill him, it all felt too familiar. Because a part of the blonde knew that if he got married and had kids all the while being Hokage, Sasuke would no longer be in his life. The Uchiha himself made that crystal clear. And that thought, the mere idea of it was terrifying.

* * *

_"So, will you guys help me?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. He gathered up everyone from Konoha 11, no easy feat considering everyone's busy schedules. Shikamaru helped since Naruto reached out to the Nara tactician first. Shikamaru grumbled about what a drag it all was but assisted in getting everyone together all the same._

_"I don't know Naruto," Kiba scratched his head, "it sounds like a lot of work."_

_"No way, it wouldn't even take longer than an hour," Naruto claimed._

_"Well, sure, but you want us to gather all of our clan members at the same place at the same time," Choji pointed out. "What if some people can't make it?"_

_"It doesn't have to be everyone, just some people," Naruto begged. The blonde was aware of what he was asking of everyone, but he hoped they could pull through for him, just this once._

_"And what about those of us who aren't part of a clan?" Tenten asked._

_"Just bring your parents or cousins or whoever!" Naruto answered._

_"Why are we even bothering to do this anyway?" Kiba asked, making Naruto tense. "For Sasuke?"_

_Naruto watched everyone else as the Inuzuka proposed the question. By the group's reactions, it seemed the majority wanted to ask the question but elected not to. Apparently Kiba couldn't resist the urge._

_"Listen, I know for some of you Sasuke isn't your favorite person," Naruto spoke, "and that he's caused problems in the past. But you have to understand all the craziness with Sasuke began when he lost his entire family. I mean all of you remember that right? When he was out of school for weeks, because of what happened to his clan? That would mess anyone up. He never really got over that. I couldn't even imagine going through something like that, could you? I got a taste of it when Jiraiya died and it was hell. I felt like a lost a part of myself I could never get back. And Sasuke felt that times one hundred. Now, I know that doesn't excuse his past decisions or his actions, but I feel that if we do this for him, it can build a bridge towards something good, for him and for all of us."_

_"Please?" the blonde implored of everyone. There was a long, seemingly endless pause among the group. Naruto's heart was so close to dropping in disappointment until Sakura piped up._

_"I'll bring my parents," Sakura offered. "And I'll drag Sai along too."_

_"I can bring my sister with Neji too," Hinata said, she looked at her cousin, who nodded in agreement._

_"I'll bring my mom with me," Ino said._

_"I can bring my parents," Choji said, "definitely my mom, but I'll check with my Dad. Maybe some cousins of mine."_

_"It's a drag," Shikamaru said. "But I can bring my mom. I'll ask Kurenai if she's free to come too."_

_The others also offered some other members of their clan and family members. Shino promised to bring his father with some other clan members, as did Kiba (his mother and sister). Rock Lee graciously volunteered Guy-sensei, and Tenten said she could try bringing some friends of hers._

_"Oh my God, thank you guys so much!" Naruto ran over to hug everyone individually. He kissed Hinata's cheek, making her face turn a bright red and head overheat._

_The unpredictable ninja rushed over to the Hokage to ask his old sensei as well._

_Kakashi sighed when asked. "What day, time, and for how long?" Naruto beamed and explained. "I'll bring Yamato too," the sixth Hokage said._

_Naruto's next stop was the hospital, where Tsunade was the head of operations._

_"Why is it you only ever come here when you need something?" the legendary Sannin complained._

_"I'm sorry ba-chan, but it's really important," Naruto pleaded._

_"With you, everything is important," Tsunade said. "There's no middle ground with you. What do you want?"_

_"I wanted to see if you were free to go somewhere-" Naruto began to say until the older blonde cut him off._

_"If this is about the thing for the Uchiha brat, don't bother. Sakura already asked me," Tsunade explained. "I'll go, so stop your pouting," she commented, making Naruto beam. He pounced on her, squeezing her in a tight embrace._

_"Thanks, ba-chan," Naruto yelled and grabbed her, planting a sloppy kiss on her blush-covered cheek, then he ran off._

_"Next time, bring me some damn sake!" Tsunade roared, shaking her fist at the departing figure._

_Over the next few days, all the arrangements were made. In the following week, the plan Naruto hatched was put into effect. He went to gather Sasuke himself from the training field where the raven was. Naruto insisted on taking his friend somewhere different. The two ended up approaching the entrance to the village graveyard. Sasuke made to leave, but the blonde halted him._

_"Trust me," Naruto pleaded, those cerulean eyes imploring to go along with his scheme._

_Beside himself, Sasuke relented. Wary, he entered the cemetery with his blonde friend. Further in, he noticed a crowd of people towards a specific area; the Uchiha plot._

_After the massacre, Konoha was quick to put the mess of it all behind them. Shinobi gathered the bodies of the fallen Uchiha and buried them in their little section of the village resting place for the dead. The graves for the notorious clan took a sizable portion of the overall cemetery. Not a single Uchiha member was given their own funeral. Sasuke was recuperating at the hospital from the horrid event, but it was just as well. Visiting the graves of his fallen kin and dead parents would have made things worse. It would have phoned it in that he was alone, and his brother betrayed him. So, it made the raven wonder, why was Naruto bringing him here? And why were the people hovering upon the graves of dead Uchiha? The last Uchiha himself wasn't even sure if he was also ready to see the graves of his parents._

_Then Sasuke recognized some of the people visiting. Sakura and her parents. Ino and her mother. Shikamaru and some of his fellow Nara. Same with Choji, Shino, and Kiba. Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato appeared. Even the Hyūga showed up, with the Hyūga heiress, her sister, and Neji. The former Fifth Hokage was also present with her aide. The sight took Sasuke entirely off his guard. Each visitor was holding a lit candle in the palms of their hands. It was in remembrance of the fallen, of the long-dead Uchiha. All of them bowed their heads, and there was enough space for Sasuke to walk in between them all, leading up to a giant gathering of flowers lain upon the graves of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha._

_Naruto gingerly placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder while the raven took in the sight. The gravestones were smaller than he imagined. Then again, Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting. All he could see was the names of his parents etched upon the stone, and he fought so hard to keep tears from falling out. Sasuke shut the lids of his eyes closed before he ripped them out of his face._

_"We wanted to do this for you," Naruto said cautiously. "We wanted to make you feel more welcome here in the village with us, so I gathered everyone here to pay their respects."_

_Sasuke balled his fists, bit his lip, and said nothing. The blonde noted this and began to worry._

_"We wanted to do something nice," Naruto offered weakly, the fragile confidence he had in his plan quickly evaporating. Oh no, he hates it! He hates it; he hates it, he hates it! What am I going to do? Should I tell everyone to leave, do I get Sasuke to go with me?_

_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hesitant. The blonde was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, taking everyone else aback. Sasuke hugged him tightly. Since the raven could not speak, he would express himself to his friend with his body. It was how they best communicated to one another anyhow._

_Naruto, on the other hand, was overtaken with this display of gratitude and affection. He smiled warmly and returned the embrace, rubbing Sasuke on his back._

_"You know you gotta say something before people here start to lose it," Naruto whispered discreetly in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke stepped back, away from Naruto to face everyone. The Uchiha cleared his throat before speaking._

_"Everyone," Sasuke spoke. He had to mentally remind himself to maintain eye contact with the group of people before him. "I," his throat caught, he coughed and pushed on, "I wasn't expecting," Sasuke was trying to think of the right word to say before he settled on gesturing to the crowd and graves around them, "this. I must confess, I never actually came here, to this part of the graveyard. A proper funeral was never done for any of the victims," he coughed again, taking longer this time to speak once more, "of the massacre. I' m- I'm glad that this much could be done for them. On their behalf, I thank you," Sasuke finished graciously. Some members of the crowd nodded their heads in acknowledgment, while others smiled at Sasuke solemnly. After some time, most of the crowd departed. The ones that remained were the original members of Team 7; Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto._

_"Well, this was pleasant enough," the Sixth Hokage said. He clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, extending his other hand towards the Uchiha. "I'm glad we could do this. I have to go back to the office, so I'll leave you to it." He walked off to meet Captain Yamato at the entrance of the cemetery._

_Sakura approached Sasuke then. "I hope that this helps you find peace," she said, her green eyes twinkling with sincerity and care. She opened her arms and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke let her hold him and even returned the embrace. When she finally let go, Sakura left her arms at her sides. "I have to go back to the hospital. I'll see you guys later." She went on her way. Then all that was left was Sasuke and Naruto._

_"This was all you wasn't it?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend._

_"Oh, no I mean it was my idea but -" Naruto sputtered._

_"No, it was you. This has you written all over," Sasuke stated, adamant. He shook his head, still in disbelief of what transpired. "I can't believe it though. You got all of them to show up and do this."_

_"Why is that so crazy? We're all shinobi of the hidden leaf," Naruto maintained. "They're your comrades as much as mine."_

_"I haven't been their comrade since I left the village," Sasuke said. "I doubt I'll ever be seen as their comrade again." The raven sounded as if he was okay with that. He took a final look at the_ _tombstones of his parents and Sasuke turned to walk away. But then he paused and said, "Naruto, I won't forget this. Never."_

_Naruto smiled then, soaking in the gratitude from the raven. "What are friends for?" and ran over to catch up with his friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a sweet thing Naruto did in that flashback. Want to know what else went on between the two rivals before Naruto started dating Hinata? Read on to find out! Stay tuned ;)


	9. Not Kids Anymore

Sasuke reported first thing in the morning to the Hokage's office.

"Good morning Sasuke," Kakashi greeted. "I take it you've reviewed the plans?"

"I have," Sasuke confirmed. "They seem straightforward enough."

"You always were a quick one. Have you surveyed the area?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet," Sasuke said. "I'll do so today."

"Great, later on, you can meet with some of the squad members tasked with watching the performers for the festival and go over the plan with them," Kakashi instructed.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed. When reviewing the paperwork about the guarding mission, some of the notable members of the team would be Neji Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka. _That should be fun_ , Sasuke thought acerbically. Without further delay, the raven moved to exit the office.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, stopping the Uchiha in his tracks. The raven-haired ninja turned back to face his former sensei. "Glad to have you back," the copy ninja told Sasuke in a rare soft tone.

"Hn," Sasuke acknowledged and headed to downtown Konoha. Amidst the icy stares he usually got from the villagers as he walked around, Sasuke reflected inwardly. This protection detail would be the first mission he'd be involved in since his defection from the Hidden Leaf eight years ago. There was a time Sasuke believed he would never wear the Konoha headband that shinobi wore. He hadn't since leaving Naruto at the valley, the scene of the rivals' violent first battle. Now, he was back in the streets of Konoha, days away from putting on that same headband he abandoned. The last Uchiha had mixed feelings about that. Not that he knew when he was thirteen, but Sasuke had good reason to cut ties with the Hidden Leaf. Was he ready to embrace his former identity as a Leaf ninja? Sasuke knew how Itachi would feel. His brother said it himself; he was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Itachi was that through and through. Sasuke's older brother made that clear with the choices he made and the actions he took.

If this new mission went well, and it would, this would mean more jobs. Not an abundance, but a few at first. Should Sasuke regain the village's leaders' trust and prove he was no longer nefarious, he would gain more work and further responsibilities. And of course, being friends with the village hero certainly wouldn't hurt either.

If he were honest with himself, Sasuke didn't know what to feel. He was aware he wasn't a saint and could understand why others deemed him untrustworthy. He made mistakes in his past, burned bridges. Trust was hard to earn back, but trust went both ways. Sasuke doesn't place much faith in the Hidden Leaf either. He could never forget what was done to his clan. But Danzo was gone, and the remaining elders were dying. A new age had fallen on Konoha. Things could get better. The question was, how could it happen?

Sasuke finally arrived at his destination. It was a plaza with the center of the area under construction in preparation for the upcoming festivities. A group of shinobi were already present; they were the squad members tasked with watching over the performers of the festival. Neji and Kiba were there as well. The Hyūga observed Sasuke approaching.

"Ah Sasuke," Neji greeted sarcastically. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Let's get started," the Hyūga said aloud, addressing all of the ninjas there.

 _I'll present you with my fist to your face_ , the Uchiha thought scathingly. He stared at Neji as he thought of the insult.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go over the plan one more time," Neji spoke with authority to the others, since the Hyūga was the leader of the upcoming mission.

"We'll station four shinobi by the stage, surrounding it by its four corners," he explained, directly his pale lilac eyes at the ninjas before him. "Kiba will be patrolling the nearby area with his ninken. The rest will lie around the crowd, some monitoring from nearby rooftops to account for everyone. Is that clear for everyone?"

Everyone nodded, including Sasuke. It was simple enough, reasonably standard.

"Sasuke!" A young, womanly voice piped up from a distance. The shinobi searched to discover Yumi was standing a couple of yards away, along with a group of performers. The troupe seemed to be rehearsing their routines behind her. The young woman stood and waved animatedly at Sasuke, which made the raven-haired ninja raise his eyebrows.

Yumi ran over to the group of ninjas. "I hope I'm not interrupting! I saw Sasuke over here, and I just had to say hello." She beamed at the Uchiha, "Hi, Sasuke," she said, fluttering her eyes at him. Some of the shinobi chuckled, a few blushed at such a beautiful woman being so affectionate.

"Hn, what do you want?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. Honestly, he was a little bit annoyed at Yumi's behavior. It was embarrassing to be getting this kind of attention from a woman in front of his colleagues. Sasuke wanted to be taken seriously, not be considered to be some silly ladies' man.

"Hey, what the hell Sasuke?" Kiba reprimanded, baring his fangs, "you can't talk to a girl like that!"

However, Yumi wasn't fazed by the Uchiha's attitude in the slightest. She giggled. "It's alright. Who doesn't like a bad boy like Sasuke? I know I sure do, it's a weakness of mine." She winked at the men. "Anyway, I didn't mean to bother you, Sasuke; I just wanted to say hi. And thank you all for your work in protecting us during the festival. I think I speak for all the performers when I say we feel safer with your powerful ninja around." She stood right next to Sasuke and kissed him tenderly on his pale cheek. She had lipstick on, so the make-up smeared and stood out on the raven's place face. Yumi didn't bother to try and smear it off.

"Well, I have to head back," Yumi said, her fingers in Sasuke's hair. "Bye, Sasuke," Yumi said his name in a sultry manner. She winked as she departed to the group of performers ahead.

"Hey Sasuke, is that your girlfriend?" Kiba asked loudly. _Why the hell is he asking me about my personal business?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"I don't know about that, but we are living together," Yumi sang happily, as she happened to still be in earshot while she walked away. What the fuck? Sasuke thought as his expression soured. _Why is she telling them my business?_

"Oh shit!" Kiba exclaimed. "You have a girlfriend. You! I didn't even know you liked girls."

Nevermore did Sasuke want to slap the shit out of someone.

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto met with Lord Hiashi at the Hyūga clan's compound. The blonde figured it went well enough, as the clan leader didn't outrightly forbid Naruto from dating his first-born daughter. Though Naruto hadn't seen his girlfriend since before the meeting with her father. The young Hokage-in-training was getting busier at the Hokage Tower, as Naruto was pulled into more office duties. Naruto severely underestimated the amount of paperwork involved. He'd get papercuts every so often, it was maddening. But he was close, more so than ever before to realizing his dream to become Hokage.

Naruto would wonder what his parents would think of the ways things were now. He was dating a sweet girl, became a war hero, and was working alongside the Hidden Leaf leader as a protege. Would they be proud? The blonde hoped so, but sadly would never know, since they were gone.

As Naruto walked along the Hokage Tower's hallways in the afternoon, he bumped into Neji Hyūga.

"Oh, hey, Neji," the blonde greeted.

Neji nodded towards Naruto. "Naruto. How are you?" the Hyūga prodigy asked.

"I'm fine, keeping busy here. Kakashi's got me running around here like a crazy person!"

"I suppose we should get accustomed to the sight of you here in these halls," Neji noted.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned. "By the way, have you seen Hinata?"

"She's training at the moment," Neji informed, he took a look to the window beside them, towards the orange sunset cascading over the village outside. "She should be done soon. If you want, I can tell you which field to meet her at."

"Oh sure," Naruto said, "I'd appreciate it."

"She's at training at field eight," Neji notified. "if you hurry, you can catch her."

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto said, slapping the Hyūga on the shoulder.

While running out of the Hokage building, the blonde ran into another familiar face. "Hey, Naruto!" Kiba shouted, with his faithful companion Akamaru in tow.

"Kiba, Akamaru!" the ninken barked animatedly at the young Hokage-in-training. "What's up?"

"I wanted to catch Neji before I head back home," Kiba explained. "I think he went in this way, right?" the Inuzuka asked, pointing towards the Hokage Tower's entrance.

"Yeah, he did, just spoke with him actually," Naruto replied.

"Awesome thanks," Kiba said, making his way in but paused and turned back to say, "By the way, I saw Sasuke earlier today. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Naruto's smile fell off from his face. "What?"

"Well, Sasuke is part of the team for security that I'm on. We're charged with guarding the performers for the upcoming festival in town. So, we're going over the plan for the protection detail, and suddenly, this chick shows up, calling out to Sasuke. I believe she was that same one who spoke to us at the restaurant that one time. She and Sasuke seemed awful chummy. She even kissed him, and for once, he didn't back away or nothing! I was totally blown away! She even said they lived together, and the bastard didn't even deny it. Who knew Uchiha even liked girls?"

"Is that right?" Naruto said quietly, his fists balled up and his jaw tensing. Kiba didn't bother to notice.

"What didn't you know?" Kiba questioned, surprised.

"No, I didn't," Naruto said, trying not to grit his teeth. He gave the impression of an animal baring his teeth against an enemy, raring to fight.

"So much for being the guy's best friend, huh?" Kiba said. "Well, I gotta go jet and catch up with Neji, as I said. See ya!" He ran off, Akamaru running behind him. Naruto was left fuming.

* * *

Yumi bade all the fellow performers good night as she made her way back to Sasuke's. Her body was slightly sore from all the practice she underwent throughout the day. It had been a while since she put her body in such vigorous activity. Once Yumi entered the apartment, she turned on the lights. Only to turn around and find Sasuke sitting there staring right at her, sitting on the nearby couch.

"Oh!" Yumi screamed. "Sasuke, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, clearly in a tone that meant the opposite. "Did I startle you? Do something that you didn't see coming, completely throwing you off-guard?"

Yumi nodded in recognition of what Sasuke was getting at. But as far as the young woman was concerned, she did nothing wrong. "I see. This is about what happened earlier today. What's the matter? Scared of cooties?" She said with sass.

Sasuke got up from his seat, stalking right over to Yumi. "Where the hell do you get off discussing my personal business with other people?" His breath fanned her face.

"What do you mean? I did you a favor," Yumi dismissed. She padded over to the kitchen, barefoot to get herself a drink from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke seethed. "You did me a favor?"

"You bet your ass I did you a favor," Yumi said unapologetically. "You're welcome, by the way," she said as she sipped her drink. "Now, before you tear my head off, let me explain something to you. You've no doubt noticed how people have been treating you in this village," So even she noticed the looks people would give him. "Presumably since you got back here after the war. It would help to have a beautiful girl like me around to make you look more …what's the right word? Normal," She smirked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Normal?" Sasuke repeated the word.

"Yeah. The way villagers here talk about you, you're like this a mythical monster waiting to kill people from the shadows. It's all Uchiha this and criminal that. The only way it's going to stop if people see you as a normal, likable, and relatable person, and do you know what's relatable? Having a girlfriend, hence my little show today. People see you around with me, and they think, 'oh, he's not so bad.' Though it'll take a while, people will eventually turn around," Yumi proposed as she moved to sit down on the couch.

"Tch," Sasuke sneered. "Really?"

"Really," Yumi asserted. "Take it from me."

"Bullshit," Sasuke barked.

"You want to know why I approached you today in front of your fellow ninja? Because that same look villagers give you is what some of those ninjas were giving you as well. I know enough to know that when shit goes down, those men are supposed to have your back. And what if something bad does happen? Then what? What if no one tries to help you or leaves you for dead? And you would rather stew than try to better your circumstances." Yumi said, shaking her head. "You're too stubborn for your own good sometimes."

 _Now she nags me as if she has the right too. Maybe I made a mistake letting her live here with me…_ Sasuke thought irritably.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Yumi said as she took note of the expression on Sasuke's face. "I'm just trying to help."

"Out of the kindness of your heart?" Sasuke spoke, ever the cynic.

"God forbid," Yumi said before gulping down the rest of her drink. "Those villagers, they're the sort to judge first and ask questions later. People like to speculate about people like you. The dark and mysterious type, quiet, calm, and collected, with great power and a sad and violent past. If you and I keep up with our little routine, we'll de-mystify you easy."

"Now, why would you want to do that for me?" Sasuke inquired drily.

"It's the least I could do after opening up your home to me," Yumi pointed out equally as acerbic. "It's a fun little game we can play, and it helps you out with your rep here in the village!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. He wasn't sure about all the lovey-dovey crap the girl pulled. He certainly wasn't looking forward to what that would do to his "rep" as Yumi so eloquently put it.

"If you think I lay it on too thick, we can try different things. But we're going to have to be seen around together more," Yumi advised. "The more you and I are seen together, there more positive buzz there will be about you. The sooner that happens, the less crap you'll get from the village later on."

"Hn, you really think that will work?" Sasuke asked, feeling skeptical.

"Sure, it will," Yumi said with confidence. "Everyone's a sucker for a good love story. We'll put on a show these people will never forget. Besides, what do you have to lose?" Her eyes remained fixed on the Uchiha, and Sasuke stared back at her in return, and neither person wanted to back down. Sasuke walked to where Yumi sat, standing next to her, towering over her as he looked down upon her.

"Alright, so tell me the truth," Sasuke told Yumi. "What do you really aim to get from all this?" He couldn't believe that she was doing this out of kindness. Women were never kind to Sasuke freely, and there were always strings. That was the cynic in him.

"Honestly? Whatever I can get," Yumi said, unabashedly. She placed her hand on his thigh, leaving it there suggestively. "But I'm not expecting genuine romance from you. You're probably not interested in me at all, and that's perfectly fine by me." The woman looked him in his onyx eyes, holding his gaze. Sasuke refused to look away, but then he smirked. _So that's how it is,_ the raven thought to himself. Should Sasuke get further entangled with this woman?

"Good night Yumi," the raven bade as he walked off to his room.

"Oh, and you need to show up when I'm rehearsing when you're free!" Yumi told him. "As my supportive boyfriend."

"Don't push your luck," Sasuke said as he walked into his bedroom.

Yumi pouted. "Fine, but remember this, Sasuke, nobody likes a cheater!"

* * *

A harsh pounding dragged Sasuke out of his bedroom hours later on that same evening. The Uchiha knew who was waiting on the other side of the front door by feeling out with his chakra. Begrudgingly, he opened the door to reveal an already irate Naruto.

"She's your girlfriend now?" was the first thing out of the blonde's mouth. Naruto's blue eyes were overflowing with outrage.

Sasuke sighed as he felt exhausted, but not from sleep or lack thereof. He turned his back on Naruto, leaving the door open and walking towards the couch. "What of it?"

"You're not denying it," Naruto breathed.

"What business is it of yours?" Sasuke questioned sharply.

"You know about Hinata and me," the blonde argued.

"Like I asked to," Sasuke countered, scowling.

"That's what friends do!" Naruto bellowed.

"Maybe we aren't friends anymore!" the Uchiha shouted back.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Naruto clamored. At this point, even the rambunctious blonde was getting worn-out from this constant quarreling. "Do you really want to stop being friends?"

"What we want isn't a factor in this," Sasuke said bitterly.

"The hell it isn't!" Naruto shouted. "How can you be willing to just throw away everything?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're not listening to me."

Naruto continued, "After everything we've been through? It's like you don't even care like none of it mattered to you."

"You think I don't feel beholden to you? That I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me?" Sasuke asked. "Can't you see?" the raven kept speaking, carrying such emotion in his voice, "I keep telling you, but you don't want to hear me. We're going on different paths you and I. This cannot work between us." He referred to their friendship, their bond, and everything in between. "You don't even need me, you never have. Look at all at what you've accomplished while I was gone. You have everything," he said. _So why are you still even trying?_ Sasuke thought sadly.

Naruto laughed like a madman, disturbing and angering Sasuke all at once.

"You really think I could have done any of it without you? Aren't I supposed to be the stupid one here?" Naruto spoke, still hysterical. "I did all of it for you, because of you. That's what I meant what I said that I was glad when I met you."

Sasuke remembered the moment on the bridge, outside of the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. The Uchiha was in a dark place then, consumed entirely by vengeance. He cut down Karin just to take Danzo down and didn't even have an ounce of regret. Sasuke didn't permit himself to feel anything other than rage. He would have nearly killed Sakura if it weren't for his old teammates. The look of sincerity in the blonde's eyes, it shook Sasuke to his core.

"You were there, in my mind and my heart, egging me on every step of the way. On my worst days and best, during my toughest battles, I would train my ass off to face you again. When I was working on my Rasengan, learning Sage mode, I thought of you and how hard you would train, and that pushed me to do my best every time. I would think of your strength and your courage and how failure wouldn't be an option for you, so it sure as hell wasn't gonna be one for me either," the blonde spoke. As he did, Sasuke couldn't help but be moved. The dobe kept surprising him with the words that would spout out of his mouth. Sasuke's heart couldn't help but tremble at what Naruto was saying. _Naruto, how can I mean so much to you?_ The Uchiha pondered wistfully. It's why half the time, the raven would get frustrated with the blonde's friendship speeches. Their bond felt like more, so much more than one of friendship, comradery, and competition — dangerous territory for them both.

"That's why I don't understand why you want to pull away from this," Naruto said, also referring to their bond. "It can sometimes suck because you can be a difficult asshole at times, but our bond is everything to me. And I'm tired of being the only one who fights for it."

"What if there's nothing left to fight for? What if this is all there is?" Sasuke challenged.

"Why can't you ever say what the fuck you mean?" Naruto bit out.

"You want me to be transparent? Fine. We're twenty years old. You're dating, and we're only going to get older. It's only a matter of time before we go our separate ways. Hell, at this rate you might settle down with the Hyūga girl soon and have kids."

"And that means we can't be friends?" Naruto asked, shaking his head. It was getting annoying how people kept assuming Naruto and Hinata would be together indefinitely before he broached the subject with his girlfriend. "Why does it matter that I'm dating Hinata?"

"Why does it matter that I'd be with Yumi?" the Uchiha asked in return. Naruto neglected to answer.

"We wouldn't be talking about this if I didn't start dating Hinata," Naruto stated.

"It was only a matter of time," Sasuke repeated. "We're not children anymore. And each of us has to forge our own paths." _Without the other,_ he thought dolefully to himself.

But Naruto seemed ever perceptive. "We don't have to forge those paths alone. We can do it together."

"You really think I can stand beside you as you achieve your lifelong goals? A former criminal in the inner circle of the next Hokage? Be realistic!" Sasuke reasoned.

"Why the fuck can't you be by my side? You're more than your mistakes!" Naruto maintained. "You're a good man, I know it. Sakura sees it, so does Kakashi and he's Hokage right now. The man pardoned you for fuck's sake."

"He did that for you and Sakura; he didn't do that for me," Sasuke debated.

"No, Kakashi cares about you," Naruto contested.

"Any sentiment he had about me was from when I was twelve," Sasuke disputed. "Don't pretend that you haven't seen the way people look at me or talk about me."

"You have to give people time to come around; they will—"

"I won't hold my breath," Sasuke cut Naruto off. "It only took you sixteen years for the villagers to warm up to you, and they didn't have a good reason to despise you. But they mistreated you all the same."

Naruto looked down, lacking an argument for that.

"But maybe Yumi can help me change that," Sasuke spoke again.

Naruto got angry once more at that.

Sasuke continued before the blonde could yell once more. "Did you forget my other goal?"

_I'm going to restore my clan…_

"You can't have a clan without clan members, and there's only one way to do that," Sasuke said.

"You're going to marry her?" Naruto snarled.

"I'm evaluating my options," Sasuke answered coolly.

"Bastard," Naruto grit out. "You're a selfish fuck."

"So are you," Sasuke said. "Shouldn't you be happy for me to find someone? But no, you're acting worse than I did about you and that Hyūga girl. Almost as if you're jealous."

"Ha! That's a laugh," Naruto cried. "As if I give a fuck!"

"I'd say you give plenty of fucks," Sasuke derided.

"Then I guess we're a pair of selfish assholes since neither of us can be bothered to be happy for the other and his girlfriend."

"I guess we are," Sasuke said back. It was decided then. Naruto would keep dating the Hyūga, and Sasuke would carry on with Yumi since neither man would cave. Was it fair to either woman? Probably not, but when it came to Naruto and Sasuke, no bets were off, and any line could be crossed.

* * *

_"Hey!" Naruto welcomed. "You made it back, finally!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke expressed, as he carried something wrapped up in gift paper. It appeared to be the size of a rather large bottle. The Uchiha set it down on the kitchen counter gently._

_"Whatcha got there?" Naruto mused as he stared intently at the object._

_"I swear, you're just a child," Sasuke chided, but his tone was lively._

_"Is that for me?" ignoring the raven, Naruto walked over to where the bottle was._

_"It's for us to share," Sasuke corrected, "I bought it for us to drink together."_

_"Drink? Is it sake? Is it," Naruto swallowed in anticipation, "ramen flavored?" he said out loud, with hope gleaming in his cerulean eyes._

_"As if anyone would be foolish as to concoct something so distasteful," Sasuke groused. Naruto dropped his head in despair._

_"It is sake, though," the raven confirmed._

_"Oh?" the blonde recovered, quickly his voice sounding excited._

_"It's actually quite a find, expensive as hell too. Took a chunk out of my savings." Sasuke expounded. "It's one of those rare and vintage liquors, said to be very nice in flavor and strong in taste."_

_"_ _Heh, alright, you sold me on it._ _Why would you spend so much, though?" Naruto asked, thinking of Sasuke's finances, considering the Uchiha wasn't able to work due to his prior missing-nin status._

_"_ _Consider it a gesture of gratitude._ _I wanted to thank you, for the other day," Sasuke explained, but didn't elaborate further. He didn't have to. Naruto knew of which day he spoke. The blonde blushed, the redness subtly appearing on his tan skin._

_"Oh, that," Naruto muttered, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. "That was nothing." Neither man spoke of the event since it happened. The blonde wasn't expecting anything either from Sasuke. Naruto was just glad it all went well at the cemetery._ _The young Hokage in training was ever the optimist, but when it came to Sasuke sometimes, Naruto had to be prepared for the worst._

_"No," Sasuke disagreed. "It was…" he stopped, at a loss of how to describe the grand gesture the dobe managed to pull off. "I will never forget it._ _And considering everything else you've done for me, this small gift is the least I could do_ _" He referred to the bottle._

_"Well, you know what," Naruto said, running around to get two cups, "let's drink this right now."_

_"Alright," Sasuke agreed. Naruto had the honor of opening the bottle, and upon looking at the bottle's fancy labeling and excellent glass material, the blonde whistled._

_"Damn this does look expensive, you weren't kidding," Naruto commented. He poured a glass for himself and his friend. When he took a sip, Naruto's tongue burned with the sting of alcohol as it made its way traveling down his throat._ _The potency of this liquor was something the blonde was unprepared for._ _It was so strong the sensation overpowered Naruto's sense of taste. He coughed in response, nearly choking. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's reaction. The raven-haired ninja appeared not to have the same problem handling the strong drink._

_"Show-off," Naruto grumbled hoarsely. Despite the burning sensation in his throat, Naruto continued to drink on, refusing to be bested by his rival. Just two drinks later, Naruto was seeing double and stumbling around his apartment. It also led to Naruto becoming more overbearing and drunk than he was beforehand, even than the other night after running into the guys at the onsen and going out for food and drinks. The Hokage-in-training was also extra hyper. Naruto zoomed around the apartment in excitement, in an entirely jovial mood._

_"Didn't take long for you to get wasted," Sasuke commented, a vibrant blush appearing on his cheeks._

_"Shuddup, you're drunk too," Naruto taunted, making a stupid face at Sasuke._

_"I'm not drunk," Sasuke insisted, even though the raven's vision was shaky._

_"Oh yeah, try to do something cool and flashy," Naruto told him._

_"I don't have to prove myself to you," Sasuke scoffed, turning his nose up in the air._

_"Unless you're a scaredy-cat," Naruto provoked._

_"Fuck you," Sasuke said. "How about you do it?"_

_"Fine," Naruto stood up unsteadily but tried his best not to show the stumbles. Sasuke snorted at the display._

_The hyperactive ninja attempted to a simple backflip but fell hard, his balance thrown off by his inebriated state. "Shit!" the blonde yelled._

_"That's what you get for trying to show off," Sasuke noted with a smirk._

_"Shut up!" Naruto charged forward. In an instant, he was on Sasuke, but since he was so off-balance, the blonde ended up practically seated on the Uchiha's lap. The two men remained staring into each other's eyes as they breathed hard in one another's faces._

_"You want to get off of my lap?" Sasuke calmly said to Naruto_ _while maintaining eye contact_ _._

_The blonde silently obliged, blushing furiously. "Sorry," Naruto apologized stiffly. "It's just you're such an asshole sometimes."_

_"That's my thing. I'm the asshole, and you're the idiot," Sasuke said._

_"Well, this idiot is the Hero of the Shinobi world," Naruto said, pointing his thumb at himself with a drunken grin._

_"What a terrifying thought," Sasuke said in response._

_"Eat my ass," Naruto bit out._

_"Is that an invitation?" Sasuke drawled out._

_"No!" the blonde started to blush again. Why am I so hot? Naruto wondered irately to himself._

_Sasuke kept smirking, and it made Naruto want to hit him. But the blonde was too busy feeling embarrassed by the Uchiha's comment. He wasn't used to Sasuke talking this way. Maybe that was why his heart is racing so fast._

_"You just said that to shut me up, didn't you," the Hokage-in-training accused, his red shot eyes narrowing._

_"Maybe," Sasuke loved to mess with the blonde. The Uchiha hated to admit it since it was juvenile,_ _but it was fun to elicit reactions out of Naruto with mere words._ _He seemed to get Naruto to respond to him in ways no one else could. It was a guilty little pleasure of Sasuke's. It made the raven happy, it always had, since it reminded him of simpler times, in the early days of Team 7, where life seemed almost tranquil, and the evils of the world faded away for a brief time. As everyone in Naruto's got older, the young Hokage-in-training seemed to mature further in attitude as well as physical prowess. So it was nice to see the loud knucklehead come out once in a while in ridiculous, immature little outbursts when Sasuke and Naruto argued with one another as if they were still twelve-year-olds._

_"Asshole," Naruto grumbled._

_"I'm sorry for making you blush like a schoolgirl," Sasuke joked._

_"I'm not blushing like a schoolgirl!" denied Naruto, all the while, his whiskered cheeks were still tinted red._

_"Hn," Sasuke took another shot of the sake. "Frankly, I didn't think you'd blush so much considering who your mentor was."_

_Naruto sobered up a bit at the mention of Jiraiya. "Yeah, so? Wait, you think I did the stuff he was up to! No way! I stood well away from all that!" the blonde exclaimed._

_"Really," Sasuke said. "Why, no offers?"_

_"No ass, it's one of the Three Prohibitions," Naruto argued._

_"You seem to be taking to alcohol just fine," Sasuke pointed out._

_"Ha-ha," Naruto said drily. "I didn't want to get mixed up in all that. Watching Pervy-Sage get all crazy when he got near a pretty girl was disturbing enough. Besides, I was focused on training so that I could get stronger."_

_Sasuke stared at the blonde, silently accusing him of avoiding the question. The Uchiha waited to see how long Naruto would cave under his gaze._

_Naruto caved in, "Yes! I got like one or two offers. But I already told you I didn't want to get mixed up in any of that. So I refused them."_

_"Women came on to you?" Sasuke queried, in a tone of amazement._

_"I mean they were prostitutes, but yeah, they offered," Naruto confessed. Sasuke had a mental image of a younger oblivious blonde boy accosted by older women in a brothel. The raven choked on laughter._

_"Probably for the best. I bet you still don't know what sex is," Sasuke joked._

_"Of course, I know what sex is!" Naruto shouted. "You can't travel around the world with Pervy-Sage without having that conversation!"_

_"Oh?" Sasuke struggled to stop succumbing to laughter once more._

_"What was weird about it was how he was so eager about telling me," Naruto said. His expression changed, attempting his best Jiraiya impersonation, "Naruto, my boy, you're getting to that age, so it's finally time for me to tell you about the birds and the bees. That whole conversation was torture. Seriously I wanted to die. He told me so much I didn't even want to know about."_

_"Hn," the raven chuckled, sounding amused._

_"So he told you about everything huh?" Sasuke urged. "Even anal?"_

_Naruto spat out the contents of his drink. "Anal?" he nearly shouted in disbelief._

_"Yeah, you know when you fuck someone up their ass?" Sasuke elaborated calmly._ _Naruto's tan face notably blanched as the words came out of the raven's mouth. He couldn't believe what he heard, from Sasuke of all people._

_"But-but," Naruto stammered, "who the hell would wanna fuck someone up their ass? You poop outta there!" He exclaimed. It made Sasuke laugh_ _boisterously._

_"How the fuck do you know about that kinky stuff anyway?" Naruto asked_ _incredulously._

_"I read about it," Sasuke answered honestly. "There's plenty of literature about it, aside from the nonsense Kakashi likes to read."_

_Naruto was taken aback about how cavalier the Uchiha was about the subject matter they were currently discussing. The blonde was starting to wonder if he was hallucinating this entire conversation between them. Maybe I should lay off the booze, Naruto wondered to himself. Sasuke normally wasn't a forthcoming man especially about matters of the heart or worse sex._

_"Why are you so_ _surprised?" Sasuke kept laughing. He couldn't resist his friend's comical expressions._

_"It's just I figured you'd be the last person in the world to read about that stuff," Naruto said, still reeling from Sasuke's apparent sexual knowledge._

_"Shows what you know about me," Sasuke responded with a smirk._

_"What about you?" Naruto asked, suddenly curious about the previous matter at hand._

_"What about me?" Sasuke replied, mirth still present in his voice._

_"How many girls threw themselves at the great Sasuke Uchiha?" the blonde wondered aloud. "Man, you must have had crowds of girls hunting you down."_

_"There were moments," Sasuke stated briefly._

_"Eh? You mean there were actual crowds of girls chasing you around?" Naruto_ _was flabbergasted, picturing mobs of women chasing the Uchiha prodigy down_ _. "Did anything ever happen?" the blonde inquired, more intrigued._

_"No," Sasuke answered truthfully._

_"Like nothing at all?" Naruto probed. "With any girl?"_

_"Nope," Sasuke confirmed._

_"Meaning the only person you've ever kissed, is me?" Naruto pried._

_Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, which made the blonde drop his head in shame. Sasuke spoke while Naruto stewed in his embarrassment. "You only have yourself to blame for that. I still don't know why you got up in my face like that."_

_"It was because you were so – and everyone was – ah who cares anymore!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in anger._

_"You do, apparently," Sasuke said._

_"Don't you care?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it's your first kiss."_

_"Such trivial matters only have any significance if I permit them," Sasuke stated as stiffly as he could manage under the influence of alcohol. "And they don't." For some reason, Naruto's heart felt a little pang at that statement._

_"Well, I count it as my first kiss," Naruto said. "My only kiss actually," the blonde frowned in despair._

_"Poor you," Sasuke said without an ounce of genuine sympathy._

_"How did we even start talking about this kind of stuff anyway?" Naruto asked in a huff._

_"You sat on my lap a couple of minutes ago," Sasuke answered with a smirk._

_"I didn't mean to do that," Naruto said._

_"Maybe you meant to_ _subconsciously," Sasuke teased._

_"I did not!" Naruto insisted._

_"Whatever you say," Sasuke said, for once not having a care in the world. It was remarkable how alcohol had that effect. The two guys sat while they continued to drink less and slower, feeling the burn of the liquor travel down their throats._

_"You ever think you'll settle down with someone someday?" Naruto asked abruptly. "Get married, have kids, all that?"_

_"No," Sasuke responded. His path of vengeance killed any chance of that happening. That's how the last Uchiha saw it._

_"You're not even curious though? Don't you want to try?" Naruto pried_ _reluctantly as he feared the answer_ _._

_"No," Sasuke repeated. "Why are you asking me?" the raven queried after a beat of silence._

_"It's just you know, I figured you would start dating Sakura or something. I mean some of the other guys already are," Naruto said, referring to Shikamaru at the least. The lazy genius finally started to officially date Temari of the Sand Village. It seemed to be a long time coming, and Naruto teased them endlessly for it._

_"I'm not going to start dating because other people are going to," Sasuke retorted._

_"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying. I mean, didn't you say something once about restoring your clan or something?" Naruto mentioned._

_"I didn't mean to have children," Sasuke said._

_"What else could it mean? I mean Itachi and Obito are gone. It's just you now. You can't restore a clan by yourself, you know," Naruto pointed out. "Oh! Unless Orochimaru does something creepy like clone you or something! Man, that would be crazy! I wouldn't put it past that sneaky snake bastard."_

_Sasuke shook his head as the blonde rambled on animatedly, letting the blonde talk his head off. Only Naruto could think of such ludicrous scenarios like Uchiha clones._

_"It's only a matter of time, though," Sasuke mused. "Before you start."_

_"Hm?" Naruto murmured as he enjoyed his drink._

_"You'll end up with someone," Sasuke predicted, with a strange look on his face._

_"Me? Nah. I mean, who would I get with? The only one I've wanted is Sakura," Naruto said. "And uh, that never went anywhere. You're the only one she's ever wanted."_

_"She may come around," Sasuke said._

_"No, she won't," Naruto replied with a tone of sad finality. "That's over."_

_"Her loss," Sasuke said in turn. It made Naruto's heart warm up at his friend's sympathetic words._

_"So, you don't want to be with her?" Naruto asked._

_"No," Sasuke answered. "To be honest, I figured she would have moved on by now considering everything I put her through."_

_"Ah, she's a stubborn one that Sakura," Naruto commented. "I doubt she'll ever stop wanting you."_

_Sasuke had nothing to say about, quirking up an eyebrow as he drank._

_"Whatever!" Naruto grinned brightly. "I'm not gonna sweat any of that dating stuff. I'm just going to focus on becoming Hokage, and with you at my side, nothing's impossible!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke uttered. "Me at your side?"_

_"Yeah, I was thinking you can be my advisor from time to time. You'd be a jerk about it, but you'd have good ideas_ _about how to get things done," Naruto said._

_"What about Shikamaru?" Sasuke assumed the Nara would be the natural choice for an aide or advisor to the head of the village._

_"Well, of course, Shikamaru, but you too," Naruto said without hesitation._ _After getting Sasuke to return to Konoha and finally obtaining the Uchiha's acknowledgment, the sole goal of becoming Hokage was all Naruto continued to aspire too. He grinned at the sudden thought that appeared in his mind. Naruto could almost envision the scenario in his head; himself in the traditional Hokage robes and Sasuke standing beside him as his equal. Naruto raised his glass, gesturing for Sasuke to do the same. "To us eligible bachelors, living the single life! No ladies to tie us down."_

_Sasuke clinked his glass without another word._

_"Don't think I'll kiss your ass just because you'll be in charge," Sasuke said._

_Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, asshole." The two rivals smiled at that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anal talk part of this chapter was something I couldn't resist putting in there, it's just too funny for me XD
> 
> See you next chapter!


	10. Growing Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a big milestone for me, as it was the first time I had reached 10 chapters in a fanfic I was working on at that point in time.

It was long after the sunset by the time Neji Hyūga reached the clan compound to turn in for the night. His day, aside from briefing his team for the upcoming festival, running tasks in preparation for the forthcoming mission and getting dragged to another rousing session of "youthful" training with Lee and Guy-sensei. Tenten and Neji were so drained by the end of the rigorous three-hour session they headed to bathe and retire in their homes.

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata greeted him as he entered the compound. "Welcome back," the heiress was always so formal with him, even when she didn't have to be.

"Hinata-sama," Neji returned her greeting, bowing to her slightly. While she didn't have to be formal, he did, especially in their clan's premises. After all, by tradition, as the heiress, she was his superior. It used to irk him to no end, but he grew past that and let his resentment go years ago. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, I got some training done," Hinata informed him.

"Good," Neji said. "Are you keeping up with the moves I taught you?"

Hinata nodded earnestly. "Yes, I've struggled, but I'm getting stronger. It's getting less difficult for me every time. I owe it all to you, cousin." Hinata offered a quick bow towards Neji as a sign of deference and gratitude.

"Any time I can help you, Lady Hinata is an honor," Neji responded.

"I know you're very busy, but whenever you can spare some time to oversee my training again, I'd be quite grateful," Hinata requested meekly.

"Of course, Hinata-sama," Neji replied. "I am willing to help whenever you need it." It was nice to see how hard his cousin worked at training and perfecting her fighting techniques. She has come a long way since her younger years.

"I'm indebted to you for your assistance, Neji-ni-san," the heiress said appreciatively. "I feel like if it weren't for your help, I would be nowhere near as strong as I am now."

"Now that's not entirely true. I think that someone else deserves some credit for your drive to improve your strength," Neji smiled knowingly, teasing his cousin. Hinata blushed as she knew who Neji was referring to.

"Oh well, yes, it's no secret that Naruto inspires me to be my best," Hinata said shyly. Then her eyes became inflamed with a confidence that wasn't there before. "He always has. It's been a while since I've seen Naruto-kun," Hinata mentioned.

"Naruto?" Neji said. "But I just saw him earlier today. He asked for you, and I told him where you were. You never saw him?"

"Not yesterday, no. I actually haven't seen Naruto since before he met with Father," Hinata confessed. "Something important must have come up then," she said, but her eyes were one of uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure that's likely the case," Neji said in agreement, though he didn't believe it to be the case. Just where did Naruto run off to after he and Neji's exchange at the Hokage Tower?

* * *

Naruto huffed as he stomped into his room back home. He was still fuming after his latest bout with Sasuke. He couldn't believe what Sasuke was planning. Dating that girl. Ridiculous. And for what, to restore the Uchiha clan? Naruto didn't buy that for a second. If Sasuke were genuine in restoring his family as he said, he would have found a woman quickly after he was out of the woods with the elders, or even sooner. There was no shortage of women ready and willing to be the Lady Uchiha.

**What's ridiculous here is your behavior.**

_Of course_ , Naruto thought to himself crossly. _Of course, he'd turn up now._

 **By all means, continue to ignore my presence**.

 _I couldn't ignore you if my life depended on it_ , Naruto replied mentally to Kurama. _So, do you want to lecture me some more of your vague bullshit again?_

**I was never vague; you just choose not to hear me—you, with your selective hearing.**

Naruto shook his head. _I really don't need this shit right now_ , he seethed as he ripped his clothes off, looking for some pajamas to sleep in.

**Why do you care so much about who the Uchiha brat is mates with?**

"Mates?!" Naruto spouted out loud incredulously, despite the conversation he and the nine-tails were having was within Naruto's body. _Who said anything about mates? It's not like we're animals, you know,_ Naruto pouted.

 **Is there really a difference? Now, stop avoiding my question. Why do you care?** Kurama asked once more.

_I care because Sasuke is making an ass out of himself. More so than usual. Using that poor girl._

**Tch. You don't care about that woman at all. In fact, I'd say you hate her.**

_I don't hate her; I barely know her._

**Yet you hate her all the same.**

_I don't! You don't get to tell me how I feel!_

**I live inside of you brat; you cannot deny me your true feelings. I have access to them all the time. I always have. I never wished to, but that's part of the deal of living inside a host.**

_Yeah, well, it's pretty annoying for me too._ Naruto crossed his arms.

**You still didn't answer my question. You're evading.**

_Look, I don't care what the fuck Sasuke does with whoever._

**You do, and you know it. Why you're adamantly in denial about your feelings for that man is beyond me.**

_What do you mean by my feelings for him?_ Naruto asked tensely. He didn't like where this conversation was steering towards.

 **Obviously, you have feelings for your beloved Uchiha. You want to take the place of this woman the brat is mating with** , Kurama elaborated.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the air abandoned his lungs. He was at a loss for words out of disbelief from what Kurama was insinuating. His heartbeat intensified. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears.

_I… don't know what the fuck you're talking about._

**What's the big deal? Just admit it your desires and spare me the hell of your torment over this.**

_I can't believe you would think something like that. I have a girlfriend!_

**That you clearly don't care for. Not like Sasuke Uchiha. You can try to deny it like you have the whole time, but what about the Hyūga girl? Do you believe that she deserves to be used in this way? Not very fair to her, is it?**

_I'm not using her! I'm just trying to see if I can have a relationship with her! What the fuck is so hard about that? Where is the damn harm in dating her? I'm just getting to know her better, I mean – oh shit!_

**What now?**

_I was gonna try to meet her at the training fields._ Naruto whipped his head to look at the clock on his wall. At this time of night, the training fields were closed, and Hinata was definitely home. _Fuck!_ The blonde screamed internally.

**You know who wouldn't do that to his woman? A man who actually cared for her.**

_I care about Hinata_ , Naruto asserted.

 **Not enough** , huffed Kurama. **But go ahead, continue making your mistakes. You never listen to me anyway. You'll see. This will end badly—Mark my words,** Kurama warned as he faded away to the recesses of Naruto's mind.

Should he run off to the Hyūga compound to see Hinata? Considering how late it was tonight, Naruto decided against it. It would just be better to find her tomorrow. For now, he needed sleep, but he doubted it would be easy for him. Between fighting with Sasuke again and what Kurama just said to him, Naruto was restless. He couldn't get what Kurama told him out of his head. It repeated in his mind in a loop that Naruto couldn't ignore.

 _Pfft._ _Kurama doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. I want Sasuke. That's crazy_. Naruto was scandalized at the fox's insinuations. What the hell does a tailed beast know about matters of the heart anyway? It was a far cry from the hateful creature he used to be in Naruto's younger years. That nine-tailed fox from those days wouldn't have even bothered to say anything. Naruto supposed that Kurama was speaking up now because he did care in his way. That or the beast was tired of the drama.

As Naruto lay on his back, staring at the bedroom ceiling above, he couldn't help but continue to ponder what the fox had argued earlier. The more Naruto thought about it, the more it unnerved him.

Sasuke was a significant person in Naruto's life. Possibly the most special person in his life. Between them, a bond was forged, initially from solitude, envy, along with a desire to befriend one another, yet neither sure of how to bridge the gap between them. After returning from the war, their time together strengthened their bond. In fact, after everything Naruto and Sasuke weathered through together, their friendship was better than ever. They were getting closer as young men, much better than when they were as kids and continuously at each other's throats. Their improved friendship was something Naruto always wanted. Then the blonde started to date Hinata, and Sasuke began to distance himself again. Sasuke tried to make it seem like he didn't care enough, but the Uchiha clearly did.

But there was another aspect to the two's bond, which was never truly discussed or explored. The blonde never acknowledged it, but Sasuke gave Naruto a dark thrill. Somehow their rivalry transformed into a guilty pleasure of sorts, especially when it came to physical contact. Their sparring sessions had gradually become more intense, and it made Naruto feel all kinds of things within himself, most of which he'd written off – like how hard his heart would beat or how hard his member would get. Before, he thought it was just due to pent-up energy and adrenaline and how he never had sex, but now Naruto was second-guessing himself. The comment Kurama made earlier was getting harder to dismiss, pushing the blonde to review his interactions with his best friend.

Naruto never stopped to think why he'd feel the things he felt for Sasuke. Perhaps it was the fact that Naruto had no family or friends as a child, so he lacked the proper perception of how relationships between people were normally or even healthily. But maybe the blonde was using that as an excuse to avoid a hidden truth.

Could he be – was he attracted to –

Did he even want to go that route? If he did, Naruto would no longer be able to ignore these feelings. They would linger on his mind always until he actually did something about them. Would he even dare? What if it made things worse? What if acting on these feelings would push Sasuke away forever?

* * *

_Naruto woke up to a loud pounding outside his door. His eyes were barely open when he began to feel the awful sensation of his head and stomach. He was hungover. He was really, REALLY hungover. Naruto rushed as best he could to the toilet, tearing his legs away from Sasuke's, as once again, the two fell asleep together, with their limbs entangled overnight. Naruto nearly bust his forehead against the porcelain. But his efforts were in vain as he failed, and his vomit spilled all over the floor. As the blonde retched, the front door to his apartment was opened by someone the visitor wasn't expecting._

_"Oh, uh Sasuke," Sakura spoke in a tone of surprise, eyebrows raised as she took in Uchiha's sight. His hair was a mess, his face groggy – he had just awoken himself. The raven-haired man wasn't even wearing a shirt, which made Sakura blush furiously._

_"Sakura, huh. He's busy," Sasuke answered in a dry tone. Naruto continued to puke in his bathroom, which the cherry-blossom kunoichi overheard. Concerned, Sakura walked into the apartment._

_"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice sounding like a mother who finds their child making a mess. "Are you sick?"_

_"I'd say," Sasuke said. "He drank more than he could handle."_

_"Oh, shut up, Sasuke," Naruto spoke weakly. "You drank as much as I did."_

_"I guess I drink better than you do," Sasuke said in his typical cocky tone._

_"You fu-," was all the blonde managed to get out before another bout of vomit surged out of his mouth. Sakura sighed. "I'll go get the mop."_

_Sasuke went to get his blonde friend a glass of water. Naruto finally managed to finish puking. Between the three members of Team 7, the mess in the bathroom was cleaned straight away._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, in high spirits at seeing his beloved friend. He hugged her tightly, and she cringed._

_"You've smelled better," Sakura said in her defense._

_"He did puke up half his stomach," Sasuke commented to her._

_"And you didn't last night?" Naruto argued._

_"Nope," Sasuke smirked._

_"Bullshit," Naruto maintained, eyes narrowed._

_"Prove it usuratonkatchi," Sasuke challenged._

_"Alright, that's enough, you two," Sakura stood between the two men._

_"Okay, Sakura," Naruto relented. "For you," he playfully batted his eyes at her. "So, what brings you by?"_

_"Oh well," Sakura said. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I—"_

_"Finally wised up and want to take me out on a date?" Naruto yapped excitedly._

_"Not a chance," Sakura sighed. "But I did want to hang out, catch up on some things, see how you were doing. You too, Sasuke," she finished lamely. Things between the Uchiha and the kunoichi were still awkward and shaky. After they attempted killing each other and the events of the war, neither Sakura nor Sasuke really knew where they stood with one another. They hadn't even seen each other or talked to one another alone. Naruto was usually always there, or Kakashi and others._

_"It has been a while since we were all together," Naruto said. "Let's go out for ramen! It'll be like old times," he suggested._

_"You just threw up a bunch, and you want to go out for ramen," Sakura deadpanned._

_"Ramen is great comfort food, medically proven to cure hangovers."_

_"It's always ramen with you," Sasuke commented._

_"Because it's the greatest food in the world," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "I mean, duh. Let's go!" He walked towards the front door._

_"Naruto," Sakura gasped. Naruto turned around to look at her. She looked at him pointedly, gesturing towards his appearance. The blonde was still in his boxers._

_"Oh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed. "I'll go get changed super quick." He ran off quickly into his bedroom, leaving his teammates to stir up some conversation between them._

_"So, uh, where did you sleep," Sakura asked curiously, looking around the small apartment._

_"In the bed," Sasuke answered, his arms crossed._

_"Oh," Sakura replied in turn. "So, then, where did Naruto sleep?"_

_"In the bed," Sasuke repeated. Sakura was taken aback. Did that mean that the two guys slept together all the time? Was Sasuke usually shirtless as well?_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, silently challenging her as if to say, 'what of it?' He sharply turned his head towards Naruto's room, shouting at the blonde. "I need a shirt dumbass, and it better not be orange!"_

_"Don't need to bark asshole!" Naruto yelled in turn, his voice traversing the whole of the apartment, jumping across the doorway of his room to throw a black shirt at Sasuke, which the Uchiha caught effortlessly. "You could've gotten a shirt yourself, you know. It's not my fault you like to sleep naked."_

_"You know full well that I don't sleep naked idiot," Sasuke said. "It's not my fault your apartment gets too stuffy in here."_

_"Forgive me, your highness, if this isn't a palace befitting your delicate skin," Naruto said mockingly._

_"Bite me," Sasuke said, turning his head away from the snarky blonde. A mistake, because Naruto ran up to Sasuke and bit him square on the shoulder. Sasuke hit him in the head for it._

_"Ow," Naruto yelled as he put his hands on the tiny swell forming on top. "Dammit, Sasuke!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke expressed unapologetically._

_"It's what you get for trying to bite him like that," Sakura chastised the blonde. Mentally though, the girl was shaken. Were things always so...intimate between Naruto and Sasuke? There was a definite shift in their dynamic. Sakura wondered when it happened._

_"Whatever," Naruto said. "I'm ready, let's go!" He charged out of the apartment, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to catch up._

* * *

_"Teuchi! I'm back, and I brought some customers with me just like I promised," Naruto beamed at the man who's been running the beloved Ichiraku Ramen restaurant as far back as any villager can remember._

_"Naruto, my boy," Teuchi greeted his best customer. "Your usual?"_

_"You know it! These two will have the same thing," Naruto gestured to Sasuke and Sakura._

_"Alright," Teuchi noted. Then the old man did a double-take as he recognized Sasuke. "Sasuke? Is that you? Good Lord, it's been years since I've seen you. You've gotten so tall; you're all grown up."_

_Sasuke was taken aback by the man's friendly demeanor towards him. It was as if his defection never happened. Sasuke cleared his throat._

_"You've no doubt heard what I've been up to while I've been away," Sasuke spoke, in an attempt to spur the man into some harsh words. Prejudice was what Uchiha was expecting, after all, it's what Sasuke was used to._

_"Sasuke," Naruto warned. He didn't want the past to be brought here, in one of the places he held dear. Ichiraku Ramen was a safe haven of sorts for the Hokage in training._

_"No, no, it's okay," Teuchi said, putting up a hand to reassure Naruto. He turned his attention back to Sasuke. "I've heard plenty. Pretty hard not to. But I know nothing in life is ever so simple. I'm sure you had your reasons for doing the things you did. But they're none my business anyhow. Those people out there don't make any sense sometimes. They're the same people that'd let a little boy starve because they thought him a monster, and well, I couldn't see him that way. I only saw a boy who could use a warm meal in his belly."_

_Naruto's face warmed up as he smiled a vulnerable grin of appreciation at the vendor's words. His cerulean eyes looked a bit glossy as if tears threatened to fall. Naruto moved his head down towards his chest._

_"I am glad to see you, though, and I hope you enjoy the food I'm gonna whip up for you," Teuchi chirped to Sasuke. "Welcome back," the man said as he went into the kitchen._

_"I take it the little boy he was talking about was you," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto quietly shrugged._

_"Hn," Sasuke said. "Most people wouldn't have done something like that. He's a good man."_

_"And a great cook!" Naruto radiated._

_When Teuchi returned with three freshly made bowls of miso ramen, the three members of Team 7 shouted out the phrase of 'Itadakimasu' before digging into their meal. As Sakura ate silently, she watched her fellow teammates. She listened to their endless banter and observed their gestures towards one another. Teuchi seemed to be amused by the two young men. But Sakura felt something else as she watched Sasuke and Naruto. She noticed a mutual look in their eyes as they talked to one another, and their gazes when neither one was talking. She noted their body language as the two sat next to each other, how occasionally Naruto's thigh brushed against Sasuke's without either mentioning it at all. How their arms would bump up next to each other, probably taking in each other's warm body heat as a comfort rather than the opposite despite the hot weather currently in season. Sakura also saw the tender way Sasuke would wipe Naruto's cheeks as the blonde made a mess of himself consuming his food. Despite Sasuke rebuking him for his sloppy eating with words like idiot and dumbass, Naruto took it in stride and was happy, nonetheless. The two rivals enjoyed each other's company, and both were happier for it. That much was clear from the twinkle in both cerulean and onyx eyes._

_It was a fear Sakura had since the earlier years of Team 7. It first appeared when Sasuke defected, and Sakura sent Naruto after the Uchiha, begging for Sasuke's return. When Naruto failed and recuperated in the hospital, Sakura never forgot the look in the blonde's eyes. The fierce determination to bring Sasuke home and the meaning that lay behind the resolve, one that Sakura initially misinterpreted. The two boys in Team 7 had a bond, one of comradery perhaps. At least that's what Sakura assumed. But years later, when both Naruto and Sakura confronted Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, and they failed once more to recover the Uchiha, Sakura watched as Naruto sunk to his knees in despair. Sakura thought to herself, sure it sucked that they couldn't bring Sasuke back this time, but for Naruto to feel it so profoundly, what did it mean? They weren't comrades with Sasuke anymore since Sasuke was a missing-nin for years now. Yet the bond between Naruto and Sasuke lingered. It kept Sakura up at night._

_Then came the day the Cloud ninja appeared in Konoha, and Naruto offered himself up for punishment in Sasuke's place like a dish on a silver platter. Sakura was told by Sai that the blonde was beaten, repeatedly punched in the face for over half an hour, all for Sasuke's sake. Sai actually gave her a hard time for it, blaming her since the Root nin heard about the promise made between Naruto and Sakura three years prior, just after Sasuke left. At first, that's what Sakura believed, until she remembered the gaze between the rivals at Orochimaru's hideout. The tension between them there was palpable. A tension she wouldn't comprehend until some time later._

_Next came Naruto's rejection of Sakura's love confession. To be fair to Naruto, Sakura wasn't entirely sincere. But she never thought he'd flat out reject her like that. At the moment, she thought Naruto had seen right through her, but later on, she second-guessed herself. Maybe he wasn't even interested anymore? She had rejected him continuously after all his advances and propositions over the years. Then when Naruto heard what his peers were planning to do to Sasuke, he had a panic attack. Sai said it looked like a heart attack, seeing how Naruto clutched at his chest until Yamato explained what it was._

_And of course, there was the time Naruto swooped in to save Sakura from Sasuke's wrath the day of the Five Kage Summit. It was there Naruto made his bold declaration that he'd shoulder the burden of Sasuke's hate and die with him if that's what it took. In Sakura's opinion, Naruto didn't even sound like himself. But that same determination lived in those blue eyes, and it visibly shook Sasuke to the core._

_When Sasuke showed up at the battlefield during the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto wasn't even surprised. He was expecting the Uchiha to show up, and when the time came for battle, the two rivals were utterly in sync, as if no time had passed. It was remarkable. When everyone else got trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sasuke said that Kakashi and Sakura just happened to be nearby when the raven moved to shield Naruto from the powerful genjutsu, as if the sensei and kunoichi of their old squad were nothing but an afterthought. As if Naruto was the only one that mattered._

_Then came the time for their final duel. Sasuke hit Sakura with a genjutsu of his own before he ran off, Naruto chasing after him. When the kunoichi finally awoke, Kakashi informed her Naruto and Sasuke were fighting to settle things once and for all. Her sensei stopped her from following them. What would she do anyhow other than getting in the way?_

_After finding Naruto and Sasuke, each with a dismembered arm, there seemed to be a levity in the air. It seemed like the two boys cleared the air. It only took nearly killing each other to achieve. Afterward, Sakura got insanely busy, helping with the recovery of countless thousands of shinobi – initially of all from the Five Great Nations due to the alliance, and then later on Leaf shinobi that still needed further care, like her fellow teammates._

_There wasn't much time she had to spare, but Sakura always tried to make time for her boys. Yet, every time she entered their hospital room, she felt intrusive, which she told herself was ridiculous. They were Team 7; she was a member just like they both were. Why would she be intruding? What would she even be encroaching on? The Naruto and Sasuke she knew could barely get along. If the two now wanted to get along better, be friendlier with each other, who was she to argue? It would certainly make for a better team dynamic. At least that's how it always seemed on the surface. Sakura never bothered to look that deep before. She didn't want to, for there would be a devastating truth awaiting her discovery if she had._

_One night, Sakura made her rounds in the hospital, a way of pitching in with the medic staff, and she passed by Naruto and Sasuke's room. She peeked in, unable to resist her curiosity. What she found made her shiver. Naruto was staring at Sasuke, not even trying to sleep. The blonde at his friend with such joy, like he couldn't believe that it was his dear friend slumbering in the bed next to his. It was as if bliss were the thing keeping Naruto up at night. But then, Sasuke opened his eyes, returning Naruto's gaze. And everything shifted after that moment. There was an aura of intimacy that descended upon the two boys. And on Sasuke's face, there was a look of what Sakura later realized was longing._

_That same aura lingered now, as Sakura sat next to her teammates, confirming that terrible fear. She was indeed left behind by Naruto and Sasuke. But this time, it was not due to a lack of strength or prowess. This time it was for a far more upsetting reason._

_Despite a rocky start, the bond between Naruto and Sasuke grew strong. It survived many issues – rivalry, envy, hate, violence, betrayal, grief. Thus, the friendship bloomed with the return of Sasuke to the Leaf, for nothing left stood in the way of Naruto and Sasuke. They could be proper friends and be happy. But perhaps friendship wasn't where the rivals' bond would end. After all, Naruto and Sasuke never did anything by halves. It was only a matter of time when other aspects of the two young men's relationship would be explored._

_It was selfish and cruel of the kunoichi to think such a thing, but more than anything, a desire was born in Sakura. A need to create distance between her friends, so there would be hope for her instead of depression. And there was a way to make that happen effortlessly._

_Hinata Hyūga._

_It was no secret how the heiress felt for the young Hokage in training. Hinata had been harboring feelings for Naruto since the early days of the Ninja Academy. She even declared her love for Naruto openly before almost dying for him against Pain. Sakura can use that to plant the seed in Naruto's head. It would take some prodding since Naruto could be painfully oblivious, but Naruto can ask Hinata out and start dating her. Then Naruto can focus on Hinata instead of Sasuke. At least that was the idea, so Sakura's goal could be realized, and the distance between her teammates would again appear. Who knows? Maybe at the end of all this, Sasuke could even turn to Sakura as a lover. Delusional at this point to hope for such a thing, maybe. But the heart wants what it wants. All Sakura needed was an opening._

_"Sasuke!" a woman squealed, grabbing the Uchiha from behind to give him a tight hug._

_"Ino," Sasuke breathed out. The Yamanaka kunoichi held on to her old crush a little longer before begrudgingly releasing her grip._

_"Hi," she said coquettishly._

_"Man, Ino what made you run in here like a maniac –" Shikamaru cut himself as he entered Ichiraki Ramen and saw Ino in front of Sasuke. "Oh. Right. Hey guys," he greeted Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke._

_"What's going on here?" Choji appeared as well. He also greeted the members of Team 7 as the Akimichi caught up with his fellow Team 10 squad._

_"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to hound me for touching Sasuke?" Ino asked playfully before she caught the expression of deep thought on the cherry-blossom girl's face. "Hello, earth to Sakura?"_

_It took Ino physically shaking Sakura for the pink-haired kunoichi to snap out of her trance. "Oh, uh, hi Ino," Sakura said, her greeting an apparent afterthought._

_"Wow, hi to you too," Ino said, eyebrows twitched in a slight mix of annoyance and concern, "what's gotten into you?"_

_"Nothing," Sakura shook her head. "Just overthinking is all."_

_"Hey, you guys!" Naruto boomed after grossly finishing his bowl of ramen._

_"Damn Naruto we're right in front of you, no need to yell!" Ino shouted back._

_"Well, well, it seems my shop has gotten a little crowded today," Teuchi said. "Naruto, you've always had such a knack for bringing in so many customers to me."_

_"Oh, uh, we're not here to eat," Shikamaru said._

_"I'll have a bowl," Choji said happily. Shikamaru sighed. "Man, what a drag."_

_After Choji and Naruto's appetites were finally satisfied, the six ninjas exit the ramen shop, leaving behind a sizable tip for the owner. Team 10 departed, leaving only the members of Team 7 to themselves._

_"Hey, Naruto," Sakura called out to the blonde, "can I talk to you for a moment?" The request made both Naruto and Sasuke pause. They stopped to look back at their friend._

_"Sure, what's up?" the blonde asked._

_"Um, actually, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone." It made Naruto's eyebrows rise up his forehead, and Sasuke's head even quirked to the side a bit in shock._

_"Wow, um, okay, sure," Naruto answered, exchanging a look of amused interest with Sasuke. "I guess I'll see you later, buddy," the blonde said to his raven friend._

_Sasuke turned quickly to walk alone, "I'll see you back at home," the Uchiha whipped his head back promptly before Naruto could say anything. "You know what I mean," there was a slight color of red on his pale cheeks._

_Naruto grinned, "See you at home!" Naruto turned away from Sasuke, still smiling. "Home," he repeated, his face glowing. Sasuke thought of his place like home._

_"Uh, Naruto," Sakura spoke to get the Hokage in training's attention._

_"Right," Naruto snapped out of it, "so uh, wow, this is weird, I mean, usually you'd try to get Sasuke alone not me. What's up with that?"_

_"I really needed to talk to you," Sakura said urgently._

_"And what you have to say to me, you can't say in front of Sasuke?" Naruto suggested._

_"It's not that I can't say it in front of him, he'd just get annoyed. It's also not any of his business either."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Well," Sakura gestured to a nearby bench for her and Naruto to sit. "it's about you, dating."_

_Naruto feigned a gasp. "Are you trying to ask me out?"_

_Sakura's face contorted to one of irritation._

_"Right, wishful thinking. So you're trying to set me up with someone?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Because someone likes me?"_

_"Yeah," Sakura affirmed._

_"Like the way you like Sasuke?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Really?" Naruto in disbelief._

_"Yes!" Sakura maintained._

_"Really?" Naruto just could not believe it._

_"YES!" Sakura cried. She did a double-take to see if she disturbed anyone within earshot._

_"Who?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"Oh my God, Naruto, you really don't know?" Sakura expressed._

_"Who?" Naruto repeated._

_"Hinata, you moron!"_

_"Who?"_

_Sakura wanted to punch him so hard._

_"Oh Hinata, Neji's cousin, right?"_

_Sakura sighed deeply. "Yes, Naruto, that one. She really, really, likes you. She has for years now."_

_The blonde snorted. "Not as long as you've liked Sasuke though I bet," Naruto remarked teasingly. Sakura gave him a look that alluded the opposite._

_"What? No way. I mean, that's crazy. She's liked me all this time?"_

_"Why do you think she kept blushing every time she saw you?"_

_"I figured that was her being a weirdo. Ow!" Naruto yelped as Sakura punched him hard on the shoulder._

_"She nearly died for you, or did you forget that?" Sakura reminded him._

_"Oh, yeah," Naruto recalled that moment. Hinata had suddenly appeared during Naruto's battle with Pain. Naruto was already having a hard time fighting the Akatsuki villain. Watching her fight so recklessly and getting herself hurt really set Naruto off._

_"So when she said I love you –" Naruto began to piece it together._

_"She was confessing her love for you. You've come a long way from the annoying brat you used to be Naruto. Everyone sees you for the hero you are, but Hinata always saw that in you. She's been rooting for you the longest, since day one. You just never noticed."_

_"Well, why didn't she say anything other than that time?" Naruto questioned._

_"She's a shy girl," Sakura explained. "She's not like Ino or me. Anyway, since things have settled down around here, I figured you know, now's a good time as any for you to put your foot forward. You know, ask her out."_

_"On a date?"_

_"Yeah," Sakura said. "Do you not want to?"_

_"I mean, I don't know. I mean, this is a lot to take in. I honestly had no idea about this."_

_"She's really nice and gorgeous and really likes you," Sakura stressed. "You take her out on one date, and if you don't enjoy it, you can just call it quits there and go your separate ways. That's how dating works. What's the worst that can happen?"_

_"Sure," Naruto agreed uneasily. "That sounds easy enough." He sat back against the bench, mulling all this over._

_"Hey, Sakura," Naruto spoke._

_"Hm?"_

_"Why are you telling me all this, anyhow?"_

_Sakura inhaled. "Well, to be honest, I feel kind of bad about all the times I'd reject you when you asked me out on dates and how I treated you all these years. It was really lousy of me. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I mean, you were super annoying, but I wasn't perfect either. I should have just been mature enough to say that I didn't feel that way about you and left it at that. I'm sorry, Naruto."_

_Naruto didn't have anything to say to that but a mere thanks with an awkward shrug._

_"But I wanted to make it up to you by setting you up with Hinata. Just think if you two wind up getting married, you can credit me with putting you together in the first place."_

_"Married? Man, Sakura, you're crazy." Naruto said. "I'll think about it, though."_

_"That's all I ask," Sakura and Naruto got up from the bench._

_"Well, I got a grumpy asshole waiting for me at home," Naruto smiled as he thought of Sasuke once more._

_Naruto and Sakura bade each other goodnight, and the kunoichi stared at the blonde's departing form as Naruto walked himself home. She planted the seed. Now she had to wait for it to grow. In the meantime, she can talk to Hinata and get that ball rolling._

* * *

Mere days before the festival, Yumi dragged Sasuke out on a date, under the necessary pretense of being seen together. That was the woman's argument, which meant Sasuke reluctantly obliged. Within the next half hour, the couple was seated with appetizers on their table, waiting for their meals to arrive. On the way to the restaurant of Yumi's choosing, the two were met with odd looks from the passerby of the village. They did double takes as Sasuke Uchiha walked along with a beautiful young woman, like any normal young man. Not one person gave him the evil eye as they traversed the streets of Konoha. All the restaurant workers were flummoxed as well; they kept peeking glances at Sasuke and this mystery woman he was with. The Uchiha even did the chivalrous act of seating Yumi before seating himself as an extra show of what a nice man he could be, at Yumi's suggestion. It took everyone aback. The reactions he got really irked Sasuke. Did people really think him to be such a savage man that he couldn't be nice if he wanted?

"I'm having such a great time, Sasuke," Yumi spoke loudly, batting her eyelashes at him lovingly. _She really knows how to lay it on thick_ , Sasuke thought to himself. She kicked him under the table to get him to say his line, as she urged with her eyebrows at Sasuke as well.

The Uchiha cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm having a great time with you as well. You are such a beautiful woman and so kind to spend time with me." Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes so badly. "Thank you for taking the time."

"Of course, Sasuke. You're really kind to me as well, and you're such a gentleman. I don't ever want this night to end." Yumi smiled at him and took his hand. She held it, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her hand was awfully warm. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about it.

A waiter walked up to their table, clearing his throat. "Perhaps you would like to buy the lady a drink?"

Yumi spoke first, "Oh no he doesn't have to –"

"Oh no, I insist. Please get whatever you want," Sasuke said.

"Well, in that case, I'll have the daiginjo sake you have listed here on the menu," Yumi ordered.

"That's the most expensive item on the menu," the waiter mentioned nervously, looking between Sasuke and Yumi.

"Sasuke doesn't mind, do you, dear?" Yumi said, slanting her head to the right to look at her date.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "Nope. I don't," he exhaled before forcefully adding, "sweetie."

"Isn't he just the sweetest doting on me like that?" Yumi spoke to the waiter. "He's always doing that, he's so generous with me."

"Would you like one for yourself, sir?" the waiter asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha was about to refuse before Yumi arched her eyebrows at him. Sasuke sighed. "Sure, I'll share with her."

The waiter bowed before rushing off to get the drink. When he returned, he served the glasses for both Yumi and Sasuke. Yumi took her cup and held it in the air.

"A toast," she said, "to us." Sasuke clinked his cup with hers. Once their food was served, the pair began eating their supper without further interruption, though they were still gawked at by the people in the establishment. The two were wrapping up just as two more customers arrived at the restaurant, which caused even more of a spectacle than Sasuke and Yumi did together.

"Ah! Young Naruto," the host of the restaurant greeted as the Hokage in training arrived with his girlfriend. The two newcomers were promptly seated just a few tables away from Sasuke and his date. It seemed the place was a popular date spot for couples.

Yumi and Sasuke exchanged a look before Yumi made her move. She waved over at Naruto and Hinata to catch their attention.

"Hey, you two," the beautiful young woman greeted, "Fancy meeting you here," she called from across the room.

Hinata waved hesitantly, "Oh, hello again. You're Sasuke's friend, yes?"

"That's right," Yumi smiled at the heiress. "Glad I made enough of an impression to be remembered. Hey, Naruto."

Naruto didn't return her grin, but he did deign to speak to her. "Hi," He said curtly. "You on a date?"

"Yup, same as you two, I'm sure." Yumi gestured to Sasuke, who was seated at a table across the room. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Oh um, sure," Hinata hesitantly accepted as she looked over her boyfriend's suddenly hard-to-read face. Naruto seemed uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Yumi motioned the couple to move over to a nearby table. The young lady spoke to some waiters to move an adjacent table next to her and Sasuke's table. In moments, Sasuke, Yumi, Hinata, and Naruto were all seated next to each other. Sasuke was across from Naruto. Yumi was on Sasuke's left, and Hinata was on the Uchiha's right. The shinobi at the table sat awkwardly.

"Would you two like some daiginjo?" Yumi asked Konoha's golden couple. "I just ordered it for myself. Sasuke was going to indulge with me." She smiled at her date. Sasuke acknowledged the grin with a single upward movement of his eyebrows.

"Oh no, thank you," Hinata declined politely.

"I'm good, thanks," Naruto also rejected the offer. He figured drinking should be the last thing he should do right now. The liquor may push the blonde to do something he'd later regret.

"Alright, more for us," Yumi said, unfazed. She helped herself to a cup of alcohol. She served Sasuke as well. "You didn't get a chance to order, did you?" Yumi asked.

"Well, we only just got here," Naruto said in an odd tone, "before you dragged us over here." It was almost snappish. Hinata could tell that the blonde was bouncing his knee. He tended to do that when he was tense, or slightly annoyed. What Hinata couldn't help but wonder was why he was so touchy around his best friend and his date. Shouldn't Naruto be happy to spend time with Sasuke?

Yumi didn't seem fazed by Naruto's tone. "How long have you two been together now? I've heard so much about you two. You're practically the talk of the town." The woman spoke, her right hand perched under her chin, and her elbow rested on the table. Hinata blushed at Yumi's comment.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Hinata said shyly. "We have been dating for a little over five months now."

"Wow," Yumi remarked enthusiastically. "Soon enough, you'll reach your six-month anniversary. Big milestone," she beamed at the Hyūga heiress. It made Hinata blush even harder, her ordinarily pale face as red as an apple.

"What about you and Sasuke," Naruto suddenly asked. He didn't look at anyone at the table, staring away and far off to the other end of the restaurant. "You two getting serious now?"

"Oh no," Yumi said, unexpectedly coy. "Sasuke and I are just having fun."

Naruto scoffed. "Sasuke wouldn't know fun if it bit him square on the ass." The blonde looked Sasuke dead in his dark eyes as he said so. Yumi and Hinata were taken aback by Naruto's comment, but Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at the blonde. It seemed Sasuke didn't want to cause a scene in front of the others. Under the table, Yumi reached for Sasuke's knee, gripped it hard.

"What, not gonna say something back?" Naruto challenged. The fact that Sasuke didn't respond peeved Naruto even further. "Did you forget how to talk, asshole?" The blonde's voice echoed as everyone else's voices hushed in the restaurant.

"I'm not going to bother with you if you're going to act like a child," Sasuke reproached coldly as if he were speaking to someone beneath him, someone that meant nothing to him. Like Naruto never mattered to him. It hurt Naruto like a knife in his gut.

"N-Naruto," Hinata braved. "Why are you upset? We came to have a nice dinner –"

"I lost my appetite," the blonde said curtly as he stood up so abruptly the chair he was sitting on fell back to the floor as he stormed his way home.

Hinata looked towards the exit where her boyfriend just fumed out of, looking forlorn. "I'm sorry," she stammered sadly. "He's normally not like that."

"I guess he was just in a bad mood?" Yumi suggested delicately.

"I suppose so," Hinata replied quietly. But she thought back to earlier this evening when Naruto approached her after work with a bouquet of flowers. He apologized profusely for the lack of attention he paid her the last few days. The heiress accepted the flowers with a shy smile, and he rubbed the back of his head in the way he always did, sheepish and with a grin that made Hinata feel warm and reassured. He proposed a dinner date, and they walked to this restaurant. Naruto was in high spirits until Yumi approached them. As the young woman came over and Naruto sensed her, the blonde's happy demeanor faded, and this bitterness took over. Naruto almost acted like a completely different person.

Watching Naruto and Sasuke's exchange just now appalled Hinata. They were best friends, and yet they were at each other's throats. What happened to the duo that stood side by side after the war? Why was Naruto so angry at him? Could it do something with this woman that Sasuke was seeing? But if it did have something to do with Sasuke and Yumi, shouldn't Naruto be happy that Sasuke is with someone? With so many unanswered questions, Hinata felt she had to talk to Naruto to see what was going on.

Hinata stood up from the table then, "Excuse me, but I think I'll be taking my leave now."

"Oh no," Yumi said. "You sure you can't stay?"

"No, thank you, I should be getting home anyway," Hinata said. She rushed off without another word. She went straight to Naruto's apartment. Using her Byakugan to see if the blonde was home and seeing that he was, she lightly tapped on the door.

"Naruto," she called out. "It's me. I know you're upset, but please let me in. I want to talk." It took a few moments, Naruto finally opened the door. He'd been running his hands through his blonde hair, which looks even messier than usual.

"Hey," Naruto closed his eyes as he mentally rebuked himself. _You idiot, you left her behind at the restaurant. How could you do that to your own girlfriend?_ "I'm sorry. I left you there, I'm such an idiot."

"Oh no, it's okay –," Hinata began to say, but Naruto cut her off.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "It's not. I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He walked towards his couch to slump on it. Hinata followed him and sat next to him.

"You were really upset. What I want to know is why," Hinata said. "What's going on? What made you so mad?" Hinata paused. She wasn't typically the type to pry, but her concern won over. "Is it Yumi and Sasuke?"

Naruto gave a deep sigh. "Sasuke and I have been fighting, and yeah, I know he and that chick are getting closer. They're even living together now. I always thought that if Sasuke settled down with someone, it would be Sakura. Not this random girl." The blonde shook his head. "I feel like I'm at the end of my rope with him."

"But why does it upset you that he's with her?" Hinata asked.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend," Naruto spoke sadly. Hinata sympathized with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto fought harder for Sasuke than anyone. It was sad to see their friendship falling apart.

"You think he's pushing you away?" she asked.

"A little yeah," Naruto confirmed. "I don't want to lose him."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah. Except for every time we talk, we end up shouting at each other nowadays. It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Maybe you need a third party there to stop you from yelling at each other and actually say what you need to say to one another. Maybe Shikamaru can help."

Naruto mulled the idea over; it wasn't the worst notion he heard. He nodded, "Yeah, maybe. Thanks for the advice."

Hinata smiled. "That's what I'm here for. I want to support you and be with you, help you with all that I can." Naruto stared at her face. It made him feel more like shit.

"I really am the worst boyfriend," Naruto said dismally.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Hinata shook her head. "I'm happy with you."

"I don't know why," Naruto said. "I'm not doing right by you. I stood you up the other day, I left you at the restaurant. I won't let you touch me." He finished with a tone of shame.

"I don't expect you to be the perfect boyfriend," Hinata said. "And I don't want you to force yourself to things you don't want to do. We can take this as slow as you want." She reminded him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto repeated, sounding far older than he had any right being. "It's getting old, me saying that to you over and over, but it's just," he cut himself off as he ran a hand through his sweaty face. "I stopped myself from going all the way with you because I was going into it with a bad mindset. I was going to do it for the wrong reasons."

"Wrong reasons?" Hinata echoed.

"Sometimes, I can't believe it," Naruto confessed. "You getting mixed up with me. I mean, look at you, you're so beautiful, and I'm just me." Hinata wanted to speak, but Naruto stopped her. "Before you say anything, I know I'm a hero, and I'm wicked awesome, but at the same time, I'm way out of my league with all this relationship stuff. This is the first real, normal relationship I've had, ya know. When Sakura kept rejecting me, and it was clear nothing was ever gonna happen, I cut my losses. I had my goal of becoming Hokage, and that was enough, ya know. And that was okay because I didn't really think of girls that much other than that. I just focused on my goal and training and getting Sasuke back and everything else as it came up. Now I find myself dating you and getting to know you, and you're so sweet and pretty, and you want me so much, and it's just so," Naruto paused to find the right words, to sum up, what he was feeling. "overwhelming."

"I understand," Hinata said. "Do you feel better talking to me about this?"

"I do actually, like a lot. It was nice getting all that off my chest," Naruto said, reaching for his hair as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad. I'm not as delicate as you think, by the way," Hinata replied. "Besides, I know you won't hurt me."

"And why's that?"

"You're a good person. You always have been," Hinata said. "That's how I know."

As he took his girl's hand, Naruto hoped that he was as good a man as she said he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: festival time! Crazy things are going to happen :P


	11. Diverging Paths (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival time! Juicy things are gonna happen :)
> 
> I'd also like to note for all readers that in this chapter specifically there will be sexual content between a man and a woman.

_After working in Kakashi's office, Naruto walked with purpose over to the training fields. He found Team 8 working on some_ _team-focused exercises._ _While hoping to catch Hinata on her own, Naruto managed to speak with the Hyūga girl alone. He fought to keep from blushing as he did his best to ignore the odd look Kiba was giving him and the ongoing stare he got from Shino._

_The blonde_ _wanted to slap himself as h_ _e fumbled his words upon speaking, but he finally managed to get it together and ask out the heiress. Hinata's face brightened with joy as she nodded and eagerly accepted his proposal. They agreed to go to Ichiraku the following night. Naruto then thought that taking a girl out to Ichiraku wouldn't be the best of first dates, but Hinata insisted it was fine. Ichiraku was a decent place with great food. Since Hinata was okay with it, Naruto relented. He waved goodbye as he ran out of the training fields. Hinata couldn't stop smiling. She ignored Kiba's odd gaze as she returned to her training. The Hyūga was busy mentally planning out what to wear for her date._

_Naruto found Sasuke reading a scroll when he got home. It became the norm for the blonde to find Sasuke around the apartment after a long day of moving about the village. Naruto was readily getting used to it._

_"Hey," Naruto greeted._

_"Hey yourself," Sasuke said, not moving his attention away from the scroll._

_Naruto smiled. Some things never change, the blonde thought internally. "You cook anything?" He asked his_ _roommate._

_"Not today," Sasuke answered._

_"Aw," Naruto whined, "It would've been nice to come home to a homecooked meal."_

_"Go get to work then," Sasuke said, still focused on his reading material._

_"Wanna help me?" Naruto asked gingerly. His gaze intensified as Naruto continued to stare at the raven. It took several minutes, and his stomach was growling at this point, but Naruto refused to cave while he upheld his stare. Sasuke sighed and set aside the scroll he was reading._

_"You're impossible," Sasuke spoke as he_ _begrudgingly_ _got up to go join Naruto in the kitchen._

_Naruto beamed at him. "Thank you." He got to work cutting up the vegetables. Funny how before, the blonde couldn't stand eating vegetables and barely incorporated them into his diet, but since living with Sasuke, he ate them without even hesitating. Sasuke's a good influence on me, Naruto thought as he smiled to himself._

_"I'm spoiling you," Sasuke commented as he worked on the meat, kneading it with his hands._

_"I just like cooking with you," Naruto said. "Is that so wrong?" He feigned some drama in his voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes. With their combined efforts, dinner was made in no time at all. As they were finishing up, Naruto ran to get some plates._ _They served themselves promptly, wasting no time to dig into their freshly cooked meal._

_"So," Naruto began. "How was your day?"_

_"Fine," Sasuke took the time to reply after he finished swallowing his food. "I stayed in all day, caught up on some reading until you came and demanded I cook food for you like I was your housewife."_

_"I didn't demand," Naruto said, blushing furiously. "And I helped," Sasuke smirked. "Don't even start," the blonde_ _sternly_ _said as he saw his friend's expression._

_Sasuke shook his head as his attention went back to his meal, "I wasn't going to say anything."_

_"Yeah, okay," Naruto relented, yet he was smiling. "Thank you, though. I really appreciate it, you know. I'm happy you're here. I can't believe it's worked out so well - us living together."_

_"Yeah, I'd figured I would have smothered you in your sleep by now," Sasuke joked._

_"I could say the same to you, buddy," Naruto returned._

_"Hn, just try it, loser," Sasuke replied._

_The smile plastered on the blonde's face wouldn't leave him. It was such a breath of fresh air, having Sasuke here. He hoped the Uchiha would never have to move out. Maybe he should talk to Kakashi about it._

_"By the way, the scrolls I was reading earlier were about some techniques I want to try out tomorrow. You free to go to the training fields tomorrow after work?" Sasuke proposed as he finished eating and got up to put the plates in the sink._

_The blonde was about to reply quickly with a resounding yes but remembered his date with Hinata. Shit, Naruto thought. It reminded him to bring it up to Sasuke. Now was as good a chance as any, though he certainly wasn't looking forward to it. "Um," He started uncomfortably._ _"So, listen," Naruto brought up, "I, uh, have a date."_

_"Oh?" Sasuke stilled at the sink._

_"Yeah, I'm going out with Hinata. Hyūga." Naruto finished lamely._

_"Ah, you finally figured it out," Sasuke remarked, almost in a tone of surprise._

_"Figured what out?" Naruto asked._

_"Her feelings for you," Sasuke stated._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Even you knew too?" He exclaimed._

_"The only one who didn't know was you, dumbass," Sasuke said._

_Naruto's shoulders dropped in total shock. "I was really the last one to know?"_

_Sasuke nodded as he laughed at the blonde's mortification. "I assumed you'd never figure it out. You are a hopeless loser,_ _after_ _all."_

_Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "Yeah, whatever."_

_"So, what tipped you off?" Sasuke asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"What finally made you see the light? How did you miraculously put it together that Hinata had feelings for you?"_

_"You make me sound like the biggest idiot in the world! I'm not," Naruto huffed._

_"Could've fooled me," Sasuke replied with a wry smirk._

_"If you must know, Sakura reminded me. You see, Hinata actually confessed to me her feelings, but it was right in the middle of fighting Pain…"_

_Sasuke lost focus after he heard her name. Sakura…suddenly, the Uchiha felt a cold fury burn in his chest. Of course, it would be her. That meddlesome – he didn't even want to finish the thought. There were more urgent things to think about now._

_As Naruto rambled on, Sasuke got lost in his sentiments. It was only a matter of time when this would happen. Naruto was going to start dating. On paper, he was a catch; young, outgoing, accomplished. Sasuke supposed he was attractive, not that it mattered to him. The Uchiha never really cared for physical beauty. It was always the heart and spirit of a person that drew him in. Still, no one ever managed to be so intriguing except one specifically troublesome knuckleheaded fool - one who had blue eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin with whisker-like marks on his cheeks._

_It wasn't typical for their world, two men to be so intimate in ways only lovers could be. Sasuke only ever saw hints of it when he was in other parts of the world, and even there, it was considered taboo. Maybe it was Sasuke's upbringing that messed him up and prevented him from forging healthy relationships with other people. At his current age, if all the terrible things in his life hadn't happened, Sasuke was sure he'd be married to some woman with kids of his own. The last Uchiha only ever had two goals: avenging his clan and then rebuilding it. Sasuke avenged his family to the best of his abilities. There was nothing more he could ever really do in that regard. Now restoring his clan was another matter entirely. The Uchiha clan wasn't much of one with just one guy remaining._ _If the Uchiha were meant to live on, it required Sasuke to have children, with his blood, his genes, and the Sharingan._ _That meant finding a woman he could tolerate well enough to start having kids._ _It was times like this, Sasuke wished he was dead so he wouldn't have to deal with nonsense like this._ _Nevertheless, he had to return his attention to the matter at hand._

_"I have news as well," Sasuke announced. "I'm moving out."_

_Naruto did a double-take. "What?"_

_"It's high time that I got a place of my own," Sasuke explained._

_"But you're still on probation," Naruto maintained._

_"A reward for good behavior," Sasuke responded._

_Naruto looked away for a moment to reflect. His disappointment was evident on his face. "But I don't want you to go," the blonde said softly. "I want you to stay. I like having you around. Before you were here, I would just live in this apartment, but it was never a home to me. Just a place to sleep in." Naruto got up and walked closer to Sasuke, reducing the distance between them. "But with you here these past months, this place has felt like home." It reminded Naruto of what he said once some years ago, and Jiraiya once said to him before that. "_ _Coming home to you is great because it meant I wasn't alone anymore._ _If you leave, it won't be home anymore. It'll just go back to being someplace to sleep in." The jinchuriki's eyes shone with such vulnerability, mentally begging Sasuke to stay. Sasuke cursed himself internally for instantly feeling the impulse to indulge his friend._

_No, Sasuke thought. I've indulged him enough. After spending so much time with Naruto, the dynamics have shifted between the two. They've gotten closer, far closer than Sasuke could have ever foreseen. Between recuperating in the hospital in the same room, spending time together at Naruto's apartment, sleeping in the same bed together nightly, and sparring with one another more than ever before, it made their bond far more intimate than it ever was before. Naruto didn't think twice about the nature of their relationship, but Sasuke did, perhaps more than he should, he felt. It was time to cut the cord while they still had the chance, before crossing the point of no return._

_"You're going to be dating now," Sasuke said. "You need to have your own space to entertain your female…guests," he finished uneasily. "You can't do that with me around. I'd have to leave anyway to give you time to be alone with the women you bring back here. It's just as well. This is your apartment, not mine or ours."_

_"I don't have to bring them back here, and I wouldn't just kick you out to be with them. That'd be a shitty thing to do," Naruto pointed out._

_"The point is that it would be really inconvenient to be dating with a roommate in an already small apartment with only one room._ _Besides, I've spoken with Kakashi about this. He agrees that given how well I'm doing, I should have my own place. I'm meeting with him tomorrow to discuss possible locations and terms," Sasuke said, turning his back on Naruto. "I should be out of your hair by the end of the week if all goes well."_

_There was a sense of panic now creeping into Naruto's chest._

_"Why are you doing this?" The blonde questioned._

_"I already told you why," Sasuke started to say before Naruto cut him off._

_"No," Naruto got up, "I mean the real reason." The blonde shook his head, looking aimlessly around the room. "You always do this. Every time we get close, you pull away from me. You p_ _ut some distance between us, and_ _I don't know why. What are you so afraid of?"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not afraid of anything."_

_"I think you are afraid of something. Of letting someone in," Naruto challenged. "I've already seen your heart Sasuke, just like you saw mine."_

_"Aren't you the one pulling away?" Sasuke argued to change the subject._

_"You mean my date with Hinata? It's just one date," Naruto maintained. "And don't think I don't know you're trying to change the subject!"_

_"What do you want from me?" Sasuke demanded._

_"I want us to be friends!" Naruto answered._

_"Friends," Sasuke spat out venomously. "Friends," he repeated in bitterness. "What does that even mean to someone like you? Because I'm fairly certain that 'friends' don't act the way you do!"_

_"The fuck does that mean?" Naruto said, taken aback._

_"Sleeping in the same bed, touching me and holding me, talking to me like–"_

_"Woah, woah, woah, where the fuck is this coming from?" Naruto stuttered in shock. Sasuke never said anything, never brought up the fact that he was uncomfortable. The blonde never thought anything of anything he did_. _"You make it all sound so dirty."_

_"Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?" Sasuke fumed, silently daring the blonde to do so. The raven would NOT be held responsible for his actions if Naruto did._

_"I thought it was okay," Naruto spoke, dumbfounded. "You never stopped me. You never said anything."_

_"That's beside the point," Sasuke dismissed harshly._

_"The hell it is. And what about you?" Naruto countered. His voice was teeming with emotion. "You would hold me back."_

_"That doesn't matter now," Sasuke said adamantly._

_"It does to me," Naruto replied in earnest. "Please, don't go." Naruto tried to reach out his hand to Sasuke's arm, but the Uchiha shot back away from his blonde friend._

_"This is exactly why I have to go," Sasuke said. "It's the best thing for both of us. I'll be sleeping on the couch, and don't bother with trying to change my mind. Good night Naruto."_ _Sasuke walked off, leaving Naruto feeling cold and empty. The blonde would not be able to sleep tonight. He had a feeling that Sasuke would have the same problem too._

* * *

"Good morning," Yumi airily sang as she zoomed around the kitchen, grabbing some fruit to eat for breakfast.

"You look chipper," Sasuke commented as he stepped out of his bedroom and watched with sleepy eyes as the girl zipped around the apartment, gathering her things. Yumi seemed to be in even higher spirits than usual. The festival was putting a spring in her step.

"Today's the day!" Yumi beamed. "I have to run, but I'll see you out there," she winked at Sasuke before heading out, which reminded Sasuke he only had a few minutes before meeting up with the others for the mission today.

The last time Sasuke attended a festival was years ago, back in those Team 7 days with Naruto and Sakura in tow. Those two would stir up such a commotion in public that Sasuke felt embarrassed to be around them. A younger Sakura would latch on to Sasuke anytime she could, and Naruto, who was enamored with Sakura then, would try to latch on to her as well. Sakura would then fight the blonde off, and it was a continuous cycle between the three of them. The two rowdier members of the squad only seemed to calm down when the fireworks would pop-up in the night sky. Sasuke would always observe the fireworks with a bittersweet feeling as it reminded him of the sole instance he was able to go to a festival in the village with his own family as a little boy. It was one of the few innocent memories he had left.

As Sasuke walked outside towards the rendezvous point, he took note of all the decorations around town. There seemed to be an aura of excitement that suddenly took over the village. The place was in such an uproar; no one even bothered to pay the Uchiha any mind as he made his way around. Tourists would be flocking in for the festival; it would happen every time there was one. More and more people began to turn up around the streets. Soon the odor of cooked food would permeate the air as food vendors would commence preparing their stands for sale.

Further downtown, in the plaza where Sasuke previously met the others, people were already putting up the lights that would illuminate the town later on in the evening. The stage was freshly built, and the performers were practicing on it for the last time before the show.

Sasuke went inside to the building to get the communications technology the team would use during the mission. Everyone was there; Kiba was prepping the ninken, and everyone else was setting up.

"Sasuke," Neji said hastily, walking briskly over to the Uchiha, "take this headset and anything else you may need from the table over there before you head out to your post." The Hyūga dropped the equipment in Sasuke's hands and quickly moved to the next man. Sasuke surveyed the weapons available as he strapped on the headset. He already had his sword, but there was some kunai that he could use and wires too.

Sasuke was to take his post towards the back of the stage, on the left-hand side. On the way there, he saw Yumi. She had changed into these extravagant clothes. It was a flowing red kimono with intricate black and gold designs all over the cloth. Her hair was in an updo, her makeup was flattering to her, and she had matching jewels, earrings, a necklace, and gold bands around her wrists. Her nails were freshly painted red. Yumi caught Sasuke looking at her, and she winked at him as they passed by each other. Sasuke continued to his post as she walked with the other performers of her troupe, undoubtedly on their way to prepare for the show.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Naruto picked up Hinata from the Hyūga compound later on in the evening for their date. The blonde rushed over from his own place after hurriedly changing into his summer kimono. Damn near broke the furniture in his messy apartment. He tore the place apart looking for the garments. Almost made him late.

Hinata herself appeared in a dark purple kimono, one that matched the color of her long hair. A beautiful lone flower was lodged in her tresses on the right side of her head, while her hair flowed freely. The Hyūga heiress looked angelic, and it made Naruto speechless.

"Wow," Naruto remarked. "You look great!"

Hinata blushed lightly. "Oh, thank you. You look good as well."

"Ah, thanks for saying so. You ready?"

Hinata nodded. The pair began to walk towards the festival downtown. "Are your sister and Neji gonna go too?" Naruto asked.

"They might," Hinata answered. She reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm as they walked along the streets together. Naruto could start to smell the food emanating from the nearby markets. His stomach was grumbling something fierce tonight. It was loud enough to hear, certainly for Hinata, who was right beside him.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized sheepishly, bringing his free arm to the back of his head as he ran a hand through his blonde waves.

"I'm a little hungry myself, I was waiting until we got to the festival to eat," Hinata mentioned. Naruto wondered if Ichiraku would have a stand for their famous ramen. He drooled in anticipation.

As the couple reached the festival's entrance point, they were in awe at how it all turned out. It was a grand display of decorations and activity. Performers were moving about, amusing the guests. Countless people made it to the grand event, many of whom were from out of town. The streets were rife with life as people ate and sold and engaged with one another. The ornamental lights brightened the village tenfold, and the music playing in the background brought an energy that had everyone entertained. Some of the festival-goers were even dancing to the songs being played.

"Wow," Hinata breathed.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. It was spectacular.

"Where do you want to go first?" Hinata asked.

"Let's check out some of these food vendors over here," Naruto gestured to some that had his eye. One of the things that Naruto appreciated about his girlfriend was her healthy appetite. She wasn't afraid to eat well. Despite her inhibitions, Hinata never pretended to be anyone other than herself. Naruto also admired that about her.

The two perused a couple of stands that offered Takoyaki, yakitori, and taiyaki. Then Naruto and Hinata were drawn into playing some games. Hinata beat Naruto by one, after participating in various games involving ring toss, goldfish, ball scooping, and some darts. Naruto could honestly say he was having a great time tonight. His troubles with Sasuke were pushed back to the farthest recesses of his mind. During one of the games he won, Naruto was allowed to pick a prize. He chose a cute fluffy little squirrel and gave it to Hinata, who blushed and said her thanks. Everyone watching was delighted with the scene, which made Naruto blush as well. When Hinata won one game, she earned a prize of her own. She picked a little owl figurine and gave it to Naruto. He thanked her by kissing her cheek. Again, several passersby were charmed by this display of affection between the young Hokage in training and the beautiful Hyūga heiress.

Naruto spots another pair of people he recognizes. "Hey, Shikamaru! Temari!" He waves over at the couple who were shopping.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru greeted in turn. "Hinata, hi."

"Hello, Shikamaru," Hinata replied. She waved to Temari, who waved back.

"I love your kimono," Temari commented on the Hyūga girl's look.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "You look lovely as well." Temari was wearing her own kimono reminiscent of her old shinobi clothes from the time of the Chunin exam all those years ago; a mix of lilac and navy blue. The Sand kunoichi had red chopsticks in her sand-colored hair. She didn't wear too much makeup, just enough. Since the two were in each other's company, Naruto wondered if Shikamaru and Temari were on a date. He decided to tease them about it just like he did years prior.

"So, uh," Naruto said cheekily. "You two on a date?"

Shikamaru sighed as Temari rolled her eyes. "Are you two on a date?" Temari snappishly questioned in response.

"Absolutely," Naruto said with a smile, taking Hinata's hand in his own and holding it against his midsection. "And I'm not ashamed to say it."

"Bully for you," Temari said with some sass.

"You still didn't answer my question," Naruto sang.

"What a drag," Shikamaru whined. Temari punched him in the shoulder.

"What did I tell you about saying that all the time?" Temari admonished him. Naruto chuckled at the couple. Hinata herself fought to stifle a giggle.

Shikamaru sucked his teeth, "Stop laying into me, woman."

"You two are practically married," Naruto remarked. "When's the wedding?"

"When's yours?" Temari said in turn, nodding towards Naruto and Hinata. Both of their faces turned beet red.

"Mmhmm," Temari crossed her arms in triumph. "Well, see you later. Let's go," Temari said to her date, dragging Shikamaru off to another part of the festival.

While Konoha's darling young couple stood there visibly embarrassed and awkward with one another, a promoter shouted, "Come one, come all and witness the show of a lifetime! With dancing and acrobatics, feast your eyes upon the performance people will be talking about for years to come. A show for all ages -everyone is welcome."

"That sounds like fun," Hinata noted. "Should we go?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed. "Why not?" He took Hinata by the hand and went towards the crowd in front of the big stage ahead. As they got closer, they were able to see the scene better. There were several dancers amid a complex but mesmerizing routine. The performers entranced the audience with their smooth moves, jumping around and dancing in tune with the music being played. And at front and center was none other than Yumi Kawasami.

"Isn't that Sasuke's girlfriend?" Hinata asked Naruto. But Naruto was too busy looking at Yumi to confirm. The young woman on stage was an excellent dancer. _Of course, she's a great dancer,_ Naruto thought crossly. Yumi stood out from the other performers, not in what she was wearing but what she was doing. She had absolute confidence and a carefree spirit that ebbed off her and infected the eager crowd. Some were even cheering for her, eagerly anticipating what Yumi would do next. She made an elegant twirl on one leg, spinning in a way that seemed to suspend time. The other dancers moved around Yumi and made their finishing move, getting on their knees as multitudes of fire went off behind them all, making for a grand finish.

The impressive performer suddenly moved back towards the right of the stage, and some people booed. It looked like Yumi went off to retrieve something. Turns out the thing Yumi recovered was none other than Sasuke. He was dragged onto the stage by the hand as Yumi brought him to the front for all to see. The audience became quiet as they watched the two on stage. Yumi and Sasuke merely stood there, staring intently at one another. Yumi's lips moved as she told something to Sasuke that no one else could hear. Naruto felt his stomach curl at the scene, and his expression darkened.

Yumi cupped Sasuke's face with her hands and pulled him in. She kissed him full on the mouth in front of everyone. Just then, fireworks began to shoot into the night sky above, and once they exploded, the crowd roared into applause once again. Naruto's stomach dropped, and his heart went cold, tightened with great pain. His vision became blurry as he rushed out of the crowd, forgetting about Hinata and everything else. He ended up on the rooftops of Konoha and got to his home in a flash. He barged through the door to his apartment and went straight to his bedroom.

Naruto was incensed. He wasn't even thinking rationally at this point. He had no reason to feel this way. At least, that's what he believed. Nevertheless, fury burned in his heart anyway.

Suddenly he found himself tearing his apartment apart. He pulled the sheets of his bed. He punched the glass of the windows and his bathroom mirror. He turned over the mattress and the couch, stabbing the pillows with some knives he had lying around. Naruto broke various plates and cups. Eventually, it was like a tornado tore through the entire domicile of Naruto's place. He slumped up against the wall, out of breath. His fists were bloody, with pieces of glass stuck in between his knuckles. But wrecking his home still wasn't enough to sate his anger. He couldn't just sit here, there was an abundance raging energy inside, and there was only one destination he had in mind.

* * *

Yumi and Sasuke returned from the festival after it ended. Yumi got home first after her performance, showering for the night to clean herself up. Sasuke entered the apartment some hours later, well after midnight, after he wrapped up his guarding mission.

"You finally made it home," Yumi said as she saw Sasuke come in. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Sasuke replied curtly. He didn't expect anything to go wrong before, during, or after the festival. After the Fourth Ninja War, all the Great Nations and neighboring territories were dedicated to the truce erected at the conception of the Shinobi Alliance. Nobody tried any hostile acts against anyone so far. It seems the world had enough of war, for the time being, at least.

He went into his room and changed out of his work clothes. When he went to the kitchen, he noticed Yumi sitting on the couch. Sasuke found her staring at him. They held each other's gaze for a while until Yumi finally turned away.

"Want some wine to drink?" Sasuke offered.

"You have wine?"

"Yup," Sasuke poured himself a glass.

"Alright," Yumi accepted. Sasuke proceeded to serve her a drink as well. He gave her the wine when he went to sit down next to her.

"This is nice," Yumi spoke, savoring the wine's flavor from the glass she sipped while sitting comfortably on the couch. On the opposite of the sofa sat Sasuke, who himself was sampling some sake. As usual of the Uchiha, he didn't try very hard to strike up some conversation, nor did he encourage Yumi's attempts at beginning one. He merely stood watching the fireplace before them, the fire roaring at them. The flames consumed the wood as it cracked and hissed at the burn.

"You know, you never really changed that much, Sasuke," said Yumi with a smirk.

"No?" asked Sasuke as he set down his glass.

"No," she shook her head as she too set down her glass, after finishing her drink. "You were as happy as can be with your family, but no one else was worth your time. To me, you were cold and distant like you couldn't be bothered with me," she pouted playfully.

"If you're waiting for an apology, you can forget it," Sasuke said, crossing his arms to prove his point further.

"Oh, you're so cruel," Yumi said dramatically, putting her hands on her chest, over her where her heart would be. She giggled as she did so.

"You're as dramatic as ever," Sasuke pointed out. "Even worse when you were little."

"Ah, so you do remember. I wasn't sure if I made an impression on you," Yumi said, resting her head on her right hand, which rested on top of the couch. She turned to face Sasuke. She coyly ran her fingers through her hair, one of the fingers curling her strands while staring at the brooding raven. Once again the two roommates were locked into another staring contest, slightly more intense than the last. Yumi didn't look away this time. She, feeling emboldened, stood up from where she sat, walking over to Sasuke and slowly placed herself right on top of him. Her knees sunk into the furniture while straddling the raven-haired ninja. Sasuke did nothing to push her away, merely holding her gaze. He never did like to back down from a challenge.

"So Sasuke," she said, comfortably on his lap, "have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No," he simply answered.

Yumi had no hint of shock upon her face. "Why not?" she asked.

"Never felt like it."

"Not even once?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke would utter. As if he had to explain himself.

"Figured as much," Yumi replied with a smirk. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled his face right up on hers. "I want to kiss you again. Will you let me?"

Sasuke looked her right in the eye. "I won't stop you."

She kissed him so tenderly, savoring his lips like a fine wine. Her mouth caressed his in a way that made Sasuke interested in more. He was surprised he was enjoying this. He never liked girls, but this felt good. Not right, but good. Sasuke couldn't get over how soft and supple Yumi's lips were.

Yumi subtly began licking Sasuke's lips, wanting her tongue to go inside his mouth. He inhaled as he parted and let her in, her tongue slowly meeting his. He felt a spark deep inside himself go off at that moment. At that moment, he didn't want this ever to stop. At that moment, he knew he was in trouble. She cast a spell on him that he couldn't compel himself to snap out of.

The woman pounced on him then. Her mouth suddenly came alive as Yumi's tongue assaulted him with a fervor of lust, claiming it as its own. Their tongues rubbed against one another in the wettest, slickest of fashions, drool oozing out the two's mouths. Yumi began to moan at the sensations. Then she began to grind on Sasuke's lap, a tantalizing grind that tortured Sasuke's nether regions something fierce. He met her gyrations by thrusting up, his hands on her warm hips, and pulling her closer to him. Both her hands were on his face now; she didn't want this end any more than he did at this moment. She'd been with many men, too many, but it never felt like this. Never. She knew what to do to please Sasuke. But she didn't want to think. Sasuke can make her forget all their worries for the night. She'll make sure of that.

Yumi pulled away, although reluctantly. She felt proud when she saw the outright disappointment on Sasuke's face. She choked back a giggle at the pout, almost, but she didn't want to break the spell. She smirked once more as she tore off her shirt off her body, revealing that she wasn't even wearing a bra. Sasuke was astounded, marveling at the fact the full breasts swelling from Yumi's chest didn't need to be supported; they were naturally that bouncy. That's when Sasuke realized how hard he was. Yumi, observing his reactions and taking notes of the erection swelling beneath her, took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Go on, feel them," Yumi insisted. Sasuke gave them a firm squeeze. It made Yumi move her head back and close her eyes, reveling in his touch. He started to jiggle them and then play with her nipples. He marveled at such tiny nipples on such large breasts and decided to place his mouth upon them. He felt hands pet his hair and hips moving once again against his lap. He bit the boob he was sucking on then. Yumi groaned and pushed herself on Sasuke so hard she slammed his back entirely onto the couch. The couch itself moved a bit. He let go of her breast with a pop of his mouth. The pair stared at each other, wholly breathless and wired with sexual adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Sasuke moved Yumi to the side with his hands. Yumi was inwardly disappointed, thinking the spell was broken, that she took it too far. She was preparing to speak but stopped as she watched as Sasuke ripped off his shirt, revealing body parts that every woman who ever saw Sasuke Uchiha longed to see. The raven-haired young man had eight pack abs, so firm, as firm as his breasts, with little pink nipples of his own. Sasuke was mostly hairless, save for a subtle trail from under his belly button down to beneath what was concealed in his pants. Yumi suddenly felt quite hot in between her legs. So, this is what it's like to want someone, she thought. She got up off the couch to stand an inch away from Sasuke. She looked him in the eyes as she began to feel his abdominals with both hands. She applied some pressure to see how hard his stomach was. It was like touching the firmest wall. She deeply inhaled as she felt him, savoring the feel of his body. Then he suddenly gripped her hands and pulled them against his chest. Her hands curled against one another, perpendicular to Sasuke's chest. His grip was tight, as his gaze bore down on her. She was completely pulled in by those dark eyes that spoke untold depths of danger and pain. Something she was all too familiar with. Where other girls would have faltered, she took in stride and bore her gaze right back at him.

She quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrists in turn and pulled him to her. She put his hands on her ass this time and had him grip her hard. Her hands were back on his face as she mashed their faces together and kissed him roughly this time. Since they were both standing this time, everything melted away. All they could focus on was each other's bodies, each other's lips and hands. It suddenly felt like they were falling most gently, entirely in limbo. Sasuke moved his hands lower and quickly squatted as he gripped the back of her knees, and Yumi, instinctively knowing what he intended, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he lifted her against him. He blindly stumbled, kissing Yumi madly, and she matched his eagerness, found the wall, and slammed her against it. He began to grind his erection right between her spread legs. The pair of them began to groan loudly at the feel at their joined heated cores against one another. Yumi broke away again and sunk her teeth right on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gripped Yumi's hair and pulled her away harshly, exposing her own throat and bit her back. She dug her nails into Sasuke's back.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sasuke," she moaned shamelessly. "I can't take it anymore. Fuck me."

He meant to take her to the bedroom, but she stopped him. "No," she said. "Here, right now." He was stunned, but then she wasn't the girl he knew. This Yumi proved to be quite different. He was starting to like it.

She began taking off her pants, as he did take off his own. When they were both fully naked, she began to sink on her knees. Sasuke was confused; from what he heard about the process, the girl wasn't supposed to be on her knees. Yumi took notice of his expression and began to explain. "I want to do something before that part," she shook her head with a smile, "it's so funny how you don't know any of this."

"This stuff didn't matter to me then," Sasuke said, "besides, I was a child until a few years ago."

"That's true," Yumi conceded. She moved her sight to his penis, taking in its size, length, girth, and shape. Some men were bigger, thicker, smaller, thinner, but this one was just perfect. For the first time, she didn't feel disgusted. It was liberating. She was looking forward to this part. She couldn't wait to see his expression when she'd begin.

"I want to blow you," Yumi stated, deciding to explain what she was going to do first, "meaning I'm going to stimulate you with my mouth." She put her hands on his thighs, sliding up to his cock. "Try to stay standing," she jested. "I'm pretty good at this."

Sasuke didn't say anything, slightly peeved at Yumi treating him like a naïve boy but acknowledging his lack of expertise at this. He was more curious at what Yumi was going to do, wondering how many men engage in this blowing as Yumi called it. He temporarily wondered if Naruto would like it.

He would have asked why he was thinking of that dobe, but Yumi wrecked his train of thought as she sank her mouth upon his dick, taking it in down to the base of his genitals. He gasped loudly as the feel of her slick, warm mouth encasing him entirely, causing his mouth to open wide in ecstasy. His hands bare against the wall, his head rocked against the wall, and Yumi adjusted to his girth, inhaling and beginning to bob her head back and forth, pulling away and sliding forward repeatedly. She took it slow but gradually increased her speed as she got used to the width and his taste. It was new, getting so wet while on her knees sucking dick. She could get used to this.

Sasuke kept moaning so loudly, abandoning all composure. He tried to focus on standing, cursing silently Yumi, for being right. He was utterly unprepared for this; his knees were begging to buckle as she sucked him dry, and the harder and faster she went at him, the more his body wanted to explode. It didn't help that her eyes were observing him lose control. It made him even harder for some reason. It made her even wetter, to see this ordinarily cold, calm ninja give in to pleasure. It was a side of Sasuke she delighted in.

He pulled Yumi up to kiss her ferociously and slammed her back against the wall. He picked up her legs once more and wrapped them around his waist. They kissed for moments that seemed endless until Sasuke's tip was touching Yumi's entrance. He was ready. He looked into Yumi's eyes, wordlessly asking for consent.

"Do it," Yumi encouraged, "go slow for now."

He did as she advised and slowly entered her, taking deep groans as he adjusted to her tight wetness. When he was entirely inside her, Yumi moaned in ecstasy. Both young lovers marveled at how sex could be. After a few moments, he dared to move within her, moving in and out of rhythm slowly. Then some thrusts later, encouraged by her moans, he began to quicken the pace. It made them both groans louder. Her nails dug deep into Sasuke's back. He felt that she cut him, but he did not care. The pain complimented the pleasure; he reveled in it. Yumi bit him at his throat as he kept fucking her, her bouncing on his dick, her back rubbing against the wall. Sasuke felt something building inside him, growing, ready to erupt. Being it was his first time, he wasn't sure, but based on what he did know, it must be an orgasm. Yumi herself looked very close to completion. Her moans were so loud at this point; he was sure she could be heard across his apartment.

At last, he climaxed with a final, loud throaty groan. It was overwhelming as if a dam burst within him. There was a release that extended through his whole body, and Yumi seemed to feel it too with an equally loud moan. They slid down slowly against the wall, coming down from their sexual high. Slumped together on the floor, they panted, bodies spent. Yumi hit Sasuke on the chest gently, "Good job," she managed breathlessly.

"Hn," the Uchiha managed while inhaling himself deeply.

"Wanna go again?" Yumi asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Sasuke mounted Yumi in response and kissed his new lover with fervor.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Uchiha and his lady friend, there was a witness to their earlier embrace. Naruto was outside of Sasuke's apartment. He was going to barge in until something in the flat caught his eye through the window.

The blonde saw a fresh-faced Yumi on Sasuke's lap. She was kissing Sasuke again, but this time the kiss was far more intense than the one in public just hours before. It was like the two of them were trying to eat each other's faces off. Naruto wanted to vomit at the sight. But more significant than his urge to puke was the agony in his heart. The temper he felt before dissipated, and all Naruto had left was despair. Naruto exhaled as he turned around and headed back home.

The blonde sighed upon looking at the mess he encountered when he returned to his place. It took him over two hours to clean up everything. He'd have to go shopping at some point to replace all the objects he destroyed. Naruto hated not thinking things through sometimes. There was a gentle knock at the door before Naruto was about to turn in for the night. The young Hokage in training furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered who would be visiting him so late in the night.

Upon opening his door, he found Hinata standing outside. She seemed to be a little chilly from waiting out there, her hands were rubbing at her arms while her legs wobbled from shivering slightly.

"Oh shit," Naruto exhaled. "Hinata, what are you doing out so late at night?" Then he remembered how he stormed out of the festival crowd after seeing Sasuke kiss Yumi onstage. Naruto shut his eyes in frustration at himself. _You did it again, you jackass,_ Naruto mentally chided.

"I just wanted to check on you," Hinata spoke up. "You seemed really upset when you left."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "I am – was."

"Is it Sasuke?" Hinata queried gently.

"I should let you in. I'm so sorry," Naruto apologized. He gestured for the heiress to enter his apartment. "I shouldn't have left you there. I don't know what I was thinking. Actually, I wasn't thinking." Naruto slapped himself in the forehead.

"No, don't do that," Hinata said. "I'm not mad. I'm just concerned."

"I don't blame you," Naruto couldn't even look at her, he was so ashamed. Why the girl wouldn't just slap him was beyond his understanding. If he had pulled this crap with Sakura, she would have beaten his ass, no hesitation. He felt he was having the same conversation with Hinata about how a shitty boyfriend he is and how she was so patient and non-judgmental about it all.

"You must really like me to put up with all my crap," Naruto remarked.

Hinata smiled amusingly. "I do, I really do."

After a long and awkward pause, "You haven't made up with Sasuke after your argument?" she guessed.

"We haven't talked, no," Naruto confirmed. "I'm scared we may never get the chance. And I just keeping thinking, what if this is it? What if he just doesn't want or need me in his life anymore? It would – really, really suck. I don't want to lose my best friend. It just sucks that I won't be in his life as much, or at least in the way that I hoped I would."

"You will get the chance to talk to Sasuke and makeup with him," Hinata encouraged. "After everything you two have been through, you won't lose his friendship. Sure, things are tense now, and probably because you're getting older, but some friendships change as people get older. Besides, you won't let Sasuke get rid of you that easily. You didn't before, and you won't anytime soon."

"Not if I can help it," Naruto smiled weakly. He knew that eventually, he would have to confront Sasuke, but he didn't want to dwell on that right now. He tried to push the thoughts of Sasuke out of his head as much as possible.

Naruto took a good look at his girlfriend. She changed out of her festival clothes, her face no longer made up. She had on some sweats on. Despite the plain outfit she had on, Hinata was still beautiful. Despite not wanting to think about Sasuke, his mind reverted to the fervent kiss the Uchiha shared with Yumi. Sasuke didn't strike the blonde as someone who was even into that sort of thing.

Maybe it was because of how late it was at night. Or the fact Naruto felt lonelier tonight than ever before. Perhaps it was the fact Sasuke was with someone else, or that Naruto was tired of feeling so shitty about himself. The blonde took in the view of his lovely girlfriend, surrendered entirely to the moment, and kissed her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get even juicier next chapter. You have no idea ;)


	12. Diverging Paths (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of my mini-chapter marathon! This new chapter picks up right from where the previous chapter ended. Quick recap - Naruto kisses Hinata, and things get heated from there ;) - so there will be sexual content here as well. And then it gets even crazier from that point on!

Hinata was taken aback from the kiss Naruto gave her but didn't push him away. She reciprocated and putting her arms around him. He embraced her as well, pulling Hinata in nice and tight. Their tongues wounded up touching, steadily rubbing up against one another. Naruto got a heady sensation from the contact, and he could tell Hinata was experiencing something similar from her elicited moans. Hinata moaned from exhilaration, egging Naruto on further. He was not going to let anxiety get in the way this time. He was determined to go the distance as far as Hinata wanted to go. They ended up on the couch, nearly tumbling onto the floor below but refusing to break apart their embrace. Naruto was on top of his girlfriend, Hinata's hands were running through the golden locks of his hair. If the Hyūga had opened her eyes, she would have noticed the blonde's eyes scrunched up in intense concentration. The only thing running in Naruto's head was the fierce determination to please his woman.

Hinata tugged at Naruto's shirt to take it off, and he caught on. In one rapid motion, the blonde ripped his shirt off his body. Hinata fondled his abs, mesmerized by how physically fit Naruto was. It made her want him even more, and this time it seemed Naruto wasn't going to run away. Hinata started to take off her clothes as well. Naruto turned to lap at Hinata's neck, which made her mewl in pleasure.

It did not take long for the couple to get to the bedroom. By the time Naruto and Hinata haphazardly made their way there, the pair were completely naked, the pair's clothes scattered around the apartment. Naruto ended up on top of Hinata once again, on the bed this time, and their eyes met.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked his girlfriend breathlessly.

"I am," Hinata asked in turn. "But what about you? I've said it before; we don't have to go this far. I can wait."

"I don't want you to wait anymore," Naruto replied. He positioned himself before her entrance and went inside her. He was not prepared for how tight she would be. It left the blonde winded. Naruto caught Hinata wince in pain at the breach, with her eyebrows furrowed as she winced.

"Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"No," Hinata grit out. "I'll be fine. Keep going."

Naruto began to move in and out of her, repeating the motions. He began to feel something building up inside him, a feeling similar to all those lonely nights in his bed when he'd have to satisfy himself. Hinata's moans gradually got louder, higher in pitch, and more frantic. Her nails were on his sweaty back, and they scratched their way down the tender flesh. It was a mild sting compared to the heated sensations below. Naruto didn't want to pound into Hinata – this was her first time after all. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted this to be a gratifying experience for her.

Hinata wrapped her thighs around Naruto's torso, bringing the couple even closer together. Their hot breaths were fanning each other's necks as the blonde eased himself in and out of Hinata.

"Harder," Hinata begged.

"Are you sure?" Naruto heaved out.

"Yes," Hinata urged. "Please!" Her pleas erased the restraint Naruto placed on himself. He fucked her with more force, thrusting into Hinata so hard the bed's headboards began to bang against the wall. If it was any indication, Hinata yelped in ecstasy as she tilted her head back and reveled in the sexual pleasure she was receiving. Naruto even thought to stimulate her further by rubbing her clit as he pumped in and out of her. The blonde felt the tension building inside him intensify, and when Hinata squeezed him more vigorously as the seconds ticked by until finally, something broke in each of the young lovers. They moaned as their release came, but Naruto quickly pulled out of and moved away from Hinata before cumming.

"Wow," Hinata exhaled as she came down from the high of her orgasm. She sounded pleased.

"Yeah," Naruto echoed tonelessly, but Hinata paid him no mind due to her exhaustion. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, to you know, clean up. I'll go get you something to clean up with." He went and returned in a few minutes.

Hinata took the tissue the blonde offered her when he returned. "Thank you," she said. He nodded in acknowledgment as he began to dress. "Is it alright if I stayed the night?" she asked. "I'll leave just before dawn."

"Oh," Naruto said, almost distractedly. "Sure, of course." He got into his bed, and once Hinata put on her clothes, she curled up beside him. Her head was on his chest, her arm wrapping around him as she closed her eyes to nap. Naruto lay on his back, resting under his head as he stared up into the ceiling. Since he satisfied his girlfriend and the lustful spell vacated his mind after fulfilling his short-sighted desires, the cold pit in his stomach returned.

Naruto couldn't help but shake the feeling he made a mistake tonight. And he regretted his choice. Now he had to live with it.

* * *

Upon waking up, Sasuke felt somewhat disoriented. The sun shone through the drawn curtains of his bedroom as the Uchiha groggily blinked his eyes open. He became aware of feeling warmth at his side. He turned to look and see Yumi, who was blissfully asleep. The blankets wrapped around the curves of her body. Her long dark tresses rested upon the pillows in a manner that compelled Sasuke to watch her breathe softly. The Uchiha realized that the two of them were still naked underneath the sheets.

Yumi and Sasuke spent the rest of the previous night and, most of the early morning, exploring each other's bodies. Yumi taught him a great deal in pleasuring a woman and pleasuring himself. Despite being up all night, Sasuke felt rejuvenated. He didn't think sex could be like this. He had to be honest. He had a great time last night—more than he expected to. He thought he'd get uncomfortable at some point, but Yumi didn't make him feel that way once. She didn't judge him or give him any funny looks at all during their activities. He felt free to explore and experiment since he never dared to before. The territory he was treading on was all so new. Honestly, it was ridiculous how stiff he was about this sort of thing beforehand. Maybe it was because all the other people he met in his life who had a sexual interest in him were just so unappealing to him.

He went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"Mind if I join you in there?" Yumi asked coyly. His movements must have awakened her earlier just moments ago.

"You know damn well if you get in here with me, we'll never get out," Sasuke said back.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Yumi replied in a flirtatious tone.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Sasuke said as he scrubbed himself. He couldn't see her due to the shower curtain, but he knew that's what was happening.

"Make me, shinobi," Yumi teased. Sasuke shook his head while lathering some more soap onto his body.

"Will I see you later tonight?" Yumi asked as she finished touching up before heading outside.

"Sure, you will," Sasuke answered when he stepped out of the shower after he finished showering.

"Alright then," Yumi marched over to give the raven-haired ninja a quick peck before leaving. She took in the appealing view of the wet Uchiha wrapped in a towel, making a show of licking her lips and trembling in admiration of how sexy he was. "Bye then."

"Bye," Sasuke said as he shook his head once more while she exited.

Sasuke had to meet with Kakashi about yesterday's mission. Neji, being the leader, was the one who did the debrief, but since this was Sasuke's first mission back as an active shinobi, he had to check in with the Hokage personally.

The Uchiha promptly arrived at the Hokage's office as scheduled.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi greeted him. "Good morning." It never failed to amaze the former missing-nin how chipper Kakashi would be. Sasuke could never get used to it. But this particular morning, the buoyancy in the Sixth Hokage's voice sounded different than usual.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke addressed him courteously.

"Why so stiff?" Kakashi said mirthfully. "Want some tea?"

"No, thank you," Sasuke stood before his former sensei, arms at his back.

"It's always strictly business with you," Kakashi remarked. "And to think you were once my favorite pupil…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, refusing to engage. Yet that didn't seem to deter Kakashi today.

"You know I heard you made quite a splash last night," Kakashi said, his one eye studying Sasuke's face. The Uchiha's expression remained aloof.

"I heard," Kakashi's voice quieted down to a whisper, but one audible enough for Sasuke to hear from his position. "that you kissed a girl."

"Why are you whispering?" Sasuke said.

"You're not even going to deny it?"

"Why would I?"

"So it is true? You kissed a girl. You of all people? Wow," Kakashi said. "I figured you didn't like girls." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Then again," the Sixth Hokage continued. "I figured you didn't like anyone at all."

"Can we please get to the matter at hand?" Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"Just one more question, for my own sanity," Kakashi pleaded. "Is that girl your girlfriend?"

Sasuke simply stared at his leader, arching his eyebrow.

"Really, she's your girlfriend!" Kakashi exclaimed in glee.

"I didn't even say anything," Sasuke spoke exasperatedly.

"You didn't have to," Kakashi chuckled. "Wow, first Naruto and now you. They grow up so fast." He mocked a motion of wiping a tear from his eye. Kakashi coughed curtly before his voice got serious. "Now, the matter at hand."

 _Finally_ , Sasuke thought irately.

"I received yesterday's mission report. You executed your role adequately. There was a small part of it that went astray," Kakashi smiled before quickly coughing once more to continue, "but no one was hurt, nobody stole from anyone or committed any other crimes that endangered the people, not under your watch. So well done."

"So?" Sasuke inquired. "I can go back to work full time?"

"Not just yet," Kakashi replied. "There's a few more missions you need to do beforehand and depending on how well you perform in them."

"So it'll be just like when I first became a genin," Sasuke said.

"More or less," Kakashi confirmed. "You can't expect just to jump back in, all things considered."

"God forbid," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you think your skills are being wasted. But to be honest, times are peaceful now for the first time in a very long time. And I don't say that lightly," Kakashi spoke. "There's currently not much of a need for your particular talents. Not yet, anyway. Besides, your time will come again. Why don't you just focus on being with your little girlfriend?" Kakashi jested.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and turned away to leave the office.

"Hang on," Kakashi said. "There will be another mission for you next week. Stay posted. Come back this time six days from now so I can assign it to you." The copy ninja grabbed something from within his desk and threw it at his former protégé, "Heads up." Sasuke caught it with ease. It was a heavy bag filled with coins.

"Your pay for the mission you completed," Kakashi explained. "Enjoy it. See you next week."

* * *

When Sasuke returned home, he sensed someone waiting for him inside. From the familiar chakra emanating from within the apartment, he already knew who it was. The Uchiha came to find Naruto sitting with his legs crossed, perched on the couch in the living room. The blonde's tan face was set hard; he was pissed off.

 _Great, let's get this over with,_ Sasuke thought as he walked into the room further to face the blonde. Yet Naruto neglected to say anything. He just sat there, glaring at Sasuke with great hostility.

"What?" Sasuke spoke harshly. "You've got nothing to say for once? Not going to try to talk out of your ass this time?"

Naruto sharply got up and walked straight to Sasuke, invading his personal space. "Oh, so now you're finally tired of talking," Sasuke continued menacingly. "Go on then," the Uchiha goaded, "hit me." But Naruto made no move to strike Sasuke yet. He just kept staring at Sasuke, breathing intensely in Sasuke's face.

"Go on!" Sasuke repeated, shouting in the blonde's face. The raven shoved Naruto away, but again the blonde didn't strike back, his gaze fixed on Sasuke. Naruto shook his head at Sasuke.

"You were with her," Naruto accused, his body trembling from bubbling rage. "I saw you together here last night."

"You were stalking me?" Sasuke alleged in response.

"Did you fuck her?" the blonde demanded quietly.

Sasuke scoffed. "What business is that of yours?"

"Did you fuck her or not?!" Naruto shouted out suddenly. Any louder and the walls would have shaken at the sound of the blonde's voice.

Unshaken, Sasuke sneered, "Yeah, I did. What of it?"

Naruto sharply backed away as if he were stung. His eyes were unusually moist as they glistened in the light of the living room.

"You know," Sasuke spoke harshly, "you're like this leech in my life. You just drain me, and you never stop, no matter how hard I try to rip you away, you refuse to let go. You don't want me to be with Yumi, and you don't give a damn about my feelings."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto said, outraged. "You're the one who never gives a flying fuck about how anyone else feels. Me, Sakura, Kakashi, everyone in your life! Everyone else has to tiptoe around you not to set you the fuck off because God forbid anyone pisses you the fuck off! God forbid anyone doesn't reach your unreachable standards."

"I'm not going to apologize about being honest about my feelings," Sasuke fumed.

"And I'm not going to apologize for being with Hinata. It's not my fault you fucking hate her."

"I don't care if you date her!" Sasuke roared. "I never did! You just won't accept the reality of everything. Like I'm supposed to be beholden to you after all you've done for my sake. I never asked for your help! I never wanted your help. I never asked for it, not once." Sasuke paced around the room like a man possessed as he went on his tirade. "I'm just speeding everything up to its inevitable conclusion. Eventually, you'll just move on to bigger and better things," Sasuke's voice got cold on the word better. "But no, you just want to hang on to this stupid 'bond,'" Sasuke spat mockingly. "It's maddening, and I can't take it anymore. I hate it, I always have. I hate you."

"Well, I hate you too!" Naruto shouted back miserably; his voice cracked with emotion. "I hate how you always run, how you always push away, how fucking stubborn you are. You ungrateful," The veins on Naruto's neck popped out of his skin as his face got red and his eyes scarlet with beast-like pupils, "spiteful motherfucker! I'm tired of fighting with you over this, of chasing after you! About all of it."

"I don't know what you want," Sasuke shook his head. "But I'll be damned if I cater to what you want me to be. That's never been who I am, and I'm not going to start now, not for the likes of you. You want to have everything your way because poor little Naruto was an orphaned little boy that no one ever wanted."

"Fuck you!" Naruto roared out, his voice sounding nearly demonic. Beside himself, Sasuke punched him in the face. Naruto fell back, blood spilling out of his nose. Pure fury bloomed on Naruto's. Suddenly, the Uchiha felt a sharp sting in his forehead as Naruto head-butted Sasuke in his face. Sasuke falls back against the wall behind him, temporarily disoriented but makes a quick recovery as the raven charges towards Naruto in full force, so quick the two slammed against the table behind the couch in the living room. The table buckled under their combined weight. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's midsection and used his strength to lift and flip Sasuke over onto the couch. Just when Naruto threw a punch, Sasuke evaded and jumped over Naruto, spinning around to land a kick on Naruto's side. Naruto found himself falling to the floor but recovered with a side flip and quickly blocked Sasuke's next attack. The Uchiha was relentless afterward with his fists flying towards Naruto – his head, chest, and gut. But Naruto matched him blow for blow. Neither shinobi could get a devastating hit in on the other's body.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's apartment suffered the devastation from their violence. There was broken furniture throughout the living room. The two feuding friends reached the kitchen and broke countless cookware. Knives were thrown at one another, but luckily only minor cuts ensued.

Just when Naruto and Sasuke were about to start using ninjutsu Yamato burst into the apartment with two ANBU masked ninjas. Yamato used his wood style to separate the two rivals from one another, slamming each young man against the apartment's walls. The wood that shot out of Yamato's body kept Naruto and Sasuke at bay, even as they writhed to get at each other.

"That's enough, you two," the captain spoke. Yamato wordlessly signaled one of the ANBU to vacate the premises, undoubtedly alerting the Hokage of the current situation. Yamato had the subtle look of disappointment etched on his face. Naruto felt a slight pang of guilt for that but was too cross at Sasuke to give a damn. All the two shinobi could focus on was each other. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop glowering at one another.

"I can't say I'm surprised that this happened. Nor can I say that I'm disappointed," Kakashi said when his former students were brought into his office later that same day. The Sixth Hokage looked from one to the other as the two were bound by wood that Yamato placed around each young man. He sighed. "I hoped that you two would have finally grown out of this animosity after the last time you fought."

Naruto's leg was bouncing rapidly, still reeling from the fury seething in his heart. Sasuke was staring off into the view of the village behind Kakashi.

"I take it neither one of you is willing to apologize to the other or explain yourselves," the copy ninja spoke. When neither the Hokage-in-training nor the Uchiha volunteered, Kakashi nodded.

"In that case, I think it's best if you two just keep some distance from the other," Kakashi stated. "Both of you are put on inactive duty for two weeks." That got their attention as Naruto and Sasuke's heads whipped to gape at their old sensei in indignation.

"Are you serious?"

"Kaka-sensei what the –"

"I don't want to hear it," Kakashi sternly cut them off. "You know you both messed up today. You had to have known there'd be consequences for your actions today. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going easy on you two. You're dismissed, for now."

Yamato moved to escort the two young men out of the office.

"One more thing – Sasuke, you and I will be speaking further about your behavior. This was a step back for you that I cannot ignore," Kakashi's words were said in a stern tone.

* * *

Later, Naruto sat in his apartment. He ran a hand through his hair. The blonde was exhausted from the day's events. His life was becoming a constant rollercoaster and having sex with his girlfriend, fighting intensely with his best friend, being punished by his old sensei, and all in the span of twenty-four hours. Naruto was still reeling from his first time with Hinata, and he'll have to deal with Kakashi's discontent. But worst of all was now he didn't even know where he stood with Sasuke. The Uchiha's comments wounded Naruto deeply. One of the many talents the raven seemed to have was wielding words like weapons. Sasuke always knew how to hurt. Naruto wasn't so willing to forgive the former rogue ninja this time.

Maybe the imposed suspension would be a good thing. It had been a while since Naruto had some time off. That or the blonde would lose his mind from boredom. He never did well in prolonged periods of solitude.

There was a knock outside. Hinata was at the door once again. Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about the woman frequenting his place so much. She was his girlfriend, but at the same time, it felt somewhat… invasive. It was also awkward to consider the activity the pair engaged in the previous evening. The Hyūga heiress was almost glowing with joy. The regret Naruto felt in his heart resurfaced as he looked at her.

"Hi," Hinata breathed happily.

"Hey," Naruto replied, a faint smile on his lips.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hinata said.

"Oh?" Naruto said, nerves on edge. He didn't want to jump the gun, so he elected to wait for what she had to say.

"I've just been assigned a month-long mission with my squad," Hinata informed. "I'll be out of the country the whole time."

"Oh," Naruto repeated, with relief creeping into his chest. "That's…I mean, I'll miss you."

"That's sweet of you to say," Hinata said, a little color flushing her cheeks. "I wish it wouldn't have to happen so soon."

"When do you leave?" Naruto asked.

"First light tomorrow," Hinata answered.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"You'll see me off at the gate?" Hinata requested in a slightly expectant and hopeful voice.

"Of course," Naruto acquiesced.

"Great," Hinata beamed. "I wanted to tell you right away, but now I have to run off and prepare for the mission, make sure I have everything I need." She gave Naruto a quick peck. "See you tomorrow." She waved Naruto goodbye as she ran out of the door.

"Bye," Naruto said as she left. Hinata leaving for a month meant he wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt about their first time. It's not like it was a conversation he was looking forward to having with the girl, but he should be honest with her. He definitely shouldn't lead her own more than he had already. Hinata was a nice girl, and reasonable too. She'd understand if he was honest about his feelings. He didn't want to dump her either. It was just too soon. But if he told her now, or tomorrow morning when she leaves, it would hurt her. As selfish as Naruto has been up to this point, he didn't want to do that to her. It could wait.

After all, nothing worse would happen while she was gone, right?

* * *

_True to his word, Sasuke went to speak with Kakashi. By the end of the week, Sasuke already had a place of his own. He worked out some agreement with the Sixth Hokage to make it happen. Neither the Uchiha nor the copy-ninja would divulge what the deal was to Naruto. Begrudgingly the blonde relented to keep demanding information about it. He chose to put faith in Kakashi having the best intentions for Sasuke._

_As a result of Sasuke moving out, Naruto saw less of his best friend. It hurt not having the raven-haired teme around. The old sting of loneliness began to creep inside Naruto's soul. There were more nights than Naruto cared to admit where the blonde would lay awake in his bed, thinking of Sasuke. It was reminiscent of the days when Sasuke was a rogue ninja consumed by vengeance, on the warpath to settle scores. But the Uchiha wanted his space, and to avoid having a major blowout with his friend, Naruto chose to honor Sasuke's wishes for once._

_Setting aside his issues with Sasuke allowed his time to be spent elsewhere. Naruto went on his date with Hinata. She wore a flattering dress, and her face had a faint pink hue to it. She was shyly smiling the whole time. On the way to Ichiraku, many passersby stopped to observe the young Hokage in training walking beside the Hyūga heiress. All the people around them had smiles on their faces, as if they were all in on some pleasant secret Naruto missed out on. It annoyed him, but Naruto chose to ignore it since Hinata didn't seem offended by it. Even old man Teuchi had a beamed at the pair as they entered his little restaurant. Ayame_ _knowingly_ _smirked as she tended to them._

_Since it was Naruto's first real date with a woman, he was unsure of what to say. Yet Hinata appeared not to mind the silence. The young lady looked perfectly content with their outing so far. She initiated a conversation about ramen that piqued Naruto's interest. Nobody in his life seemed to hold ramen in high regard. Still, Hinata engaged him from talking about broth flavor to its thickness to the noodles, meat, and the other ingredients featured in miso ramen and other ramen dishes._

_The night flew by as the two young people finished their meals and headed out for the evening, leaving behind a hefty tip. As the pair walked around Konoha's streets, there were considerably fewer people around. Fireflies were buzzing about, illuminating the area surrounding them._

_Naruto whistled at the tranquil ambiance. "It's real quiet around here," he commented._

_"Like we're the only people left in the entire village," Hinata added._

_"Yeah, it's weird," Naruto chuckled nervously. There was a small pause of silence that crept up between the two._

_"I'm having a very wonderful time," Hinata said._

_"Oh? Good, I'm glad," Naruto replied._ _The young couple found themselves staring into each other's eyes as fireflies began to fly around them. It's like a spell was cast upon the two as they drifted closer to one another._

_A kiss was not what Naruto intended tonight, but it would be one of innocence. What was the worst that could happen anyhow? It was high time he kissed a girl anyway. He's always wanted to, and he was undoubtedly curious now since Hinata was so eager to oblige._

_Her lips were as plush as rose petals on a fresh spring day, yet firm and warm. Her hair was silky and overflowing. She moaned lightly in elation. While the embrace felt nice for Naruto, he felt like something was missing. The thought was a pestering little feeling nagging at his mind when he pondered over it late at night. But for the moment of their shared kiss, he repressed his disappointment not to ruin it for Hinata. It was the right thing to do as when the two finally separated, Hinata had pure bliss etched on her face. It was as if her dreams finally came true. It made Naruto happy, so he smiled at the prospect of making someone so content. It almost made him forget about his lingering regret._

_"C'mon, let me walk you home," Naruto said, extending his arm to his date._

_Off in the distance, unbeknownst to the new couple, lurked a certain raven-haired shinobi. The former missing-nin watched the young Hokage in training kiss the Hyūga heiress in disgust. It made his heart blaze in silent fury and aching sorrow. His lungs grew cold as the kiss continued. When the pair finally ended their shared embrace and smiles were exchanged, it confirmed what Sasuke already feared to be true. Naruto was forging a path that Sasuke could no longer follow. It was nice for Naruto to have done as much as he did for Sasuke's sake, but that was over. Of course, the Uchiha couldn't just cut ties with the blonde. Naruto wouldn't let that happen; he made that clear the past couple of years. But soon, with his new girlfriend and his guaranteed future position as a leader of the village, Sasuke would be the last thing on Naruto's mind. When that day would come, Sasuke will stand aside, and the cord will finally be cut between them once and for all. Sasuke snorted bitterly at the thought. What cruel irony that after everything was said and done, this was how their 'precious' bond would end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just escalates from this point on, just see for yourself in the next chapter.


	13. A Lascivious Sort of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised - Just when you thought things couldn't get crazier, they get EVEN CRAZIER! Things take quite a turn after Hinata leaves the village for her lengthy mission.
> 
> Warning: there is more sex in this chapter, a hint of things to pass.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Team 8 converged at the gates of Konoha early in the morning. The sun barely began its rise over the lands. The little amount of light that cascaded cast great shadows over the many structures of the village. The clouds above took on a colorful mix of an orange-yellow contrasting with the sky's emerging shade of azure.

Kiba interrupted the sleepy silence of the dawn with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, while Akamaru exhaled a slow drag of his own while the dog stretched himself out, his forelegs extended in front of the rest of his body.

"What the hell is taking Shino so damn long?" Kiba groused. He knew he wasn't the easiest to deal with so early in the day, but he couldn't help himself. The Inuzuka missed his comfy bed already.

"With his bugs, there may be some things he had to tend to last minute," Hinata pointed out patiently, well accustomed Kiba's early morning attitude. "You know how he is."

"Yeah," Kiba relented begrudgingly. Hinata had the strange effect of soothing his ruffled edges, his gruffness. Maybe it was her voice or demeanor. Hell, perhaps it was her chakra, but she's always had this clout over him. After over a decade, that never changed. It was part of the reason Kiba grew to care for his female comrade so profoundly. It was something he never confessed to anyone, not even his loyal companion Akamaru. It was no one's business, and it didn't matter, because anyone who knew Hinata knew she was hopelessly smitten with Naruto Uzumaki.

It drove Kiba mad that for so many years, Hinata's feelings for the blonde went unheeded. It's not like the girl was discreet. Cataclysms had more subtlety. But leave it to Naruto to be so stupid as to be the most oblivious fucker in the world.

Hinata confessed to him, but did the dumbass make a move? Of course not, it took more years for anything to be done. Kiba wanted to punch Naruto's lights out and shake Hinata by her shoulders and shout, 'forget this loser, you're a catch, and there's another guy who would gladly take you out! Like me!'

But Kiba cherished for Hinata too much to pull crap like that. He's well aware that Hinata's wanted to pursue a relationship with the now-famous idiot, and caring for Hinata meant standing aside and let her have the chance. Kiba just prayed that for once, Naruto wouldn't fuck it up.

"Finally!" Kiba uttered as Shino approached the gates. But further behind Shino was none other than Naruto, who was sleepy himself. His hair was disheveled as the blonde clearly just got out of bed.

"Naruto," Hinata said happily at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey babe," Naruto said, his voice thick with grogginess. "Just came to see you off," he finished with a weak smile.

"That's sweet of you," Hinata said. She walked over to him as Naruto opened his arms to her, and they hugged. Against his own wishes, Kiba's heart had a sting of jealously. He really needed to get over that already.

"Look as romantic as this is, we gotta jet. Bugman over here already made us late," Kiba jerked his over to Shino. The Aburame ninja stiffly adjusted his spectacles, clearly irritated by Kiba's comment.

"Actually, we're not behind schedule as the agreed-upon time was exactly 0600 hours when it is precisely 0545 hours. That is because—"

"Yeah, yeah, sue me," Kiba dismissed, turning his back on the others as he rushed past the gates and out to the forest that surrounded the village, Akamaru running at his heels. Shino huffed and wordlessly followed after them. Hinata reluctantly removed herself from Naruto's embrace, but not before inhaling the blonde's scent one more time.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hinata said.

"I'll miss you too," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes that were still crusty with gunk. Hinata giggled at how cute she found this little display of a sleepy Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said, pouting slightly.

"Nothing, I just – I'll tell you when I get back," Hinata said, stammering before switching gears. She shouldn't mention it now, she thought to herself. It's too soon, and she would be out of the village, away from Naruto for a month. It would be all the better when she returned.

"What?" Naruto repeated. "Ah, c'mon, you can't tease me like that."

"Sorry," Hinata teased with a smile, "you'll just have to wait until I get back."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but before he could convince Hinata to spill it, Kiba shouted from a distance. "HINATA, LET'S GO DAMMIT! GET A MOVE ON!" Making the Hyūga girl jump.

"SHE'LL GET THERE, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" Naruto barked back.

"Okay, I really do have to run," Hinata said, looking into her boyfriend's wonderfully blue eyes. She kissed him full on the mouth, savoring Naruto's lips before she hurried off herself into the woods ahead.

Naruto smirked. It was going to drive him crazy, wondering what Hinata wanted to say to him. But it was out of his hands now. He had no choice but to wait until she returned. In the meantime, he'll have to occupy himself with other things, like his training and…Sasuke.

Huh, that took the brief moment of contentment Naruto had and shattered it completely. Naruto rubbed his face as he reviewed their last encounter over in his head. The things they said to one another. Neither ninja held back on his resentments. _Fuck_ …Naruto thought. _We're supposed to be past this._ The blonde could easily blame Sasuke, but it takes two to fight the way they did. Naruto was just as guilty of stirring the pot as Sasuke was. If Yamato hadn't intervened, who knows what would have happened? An entire city block could have been leveled, maybe a whole section of the village if Naruto and Sasuke really let loose.

What the hell was I thinking? Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke, hash things out. Well, he didn't really want to currently, but the two rivals were bound to see each other again. Might as well get it out of the way. But there was no guarantee that Naruto wouldn't come to blows with Sasuke again. The Uchiha had a talent for getting a rise out of Naruto as nobody else could. Naruto sighed. Maybe he should give it a couple of days. It'd be nice to take a break from all the drama anyway.

"Welp, back to bed," Naruto shrugged as he trudged onto his way back home.

* * *

Yumi got up later on in the day, in her own bed this time. She found the Uchiha engrossed in one of his ninja scrolls. He seemed much calmer than the night before. When Sasuke returned to the apartment the other night, the raven-haired shinobi was livid. He didn't say or do anything rash, but the vehemence was written all over his typically handsome face. His visage was so warped by anger; it altered Sasuke's looks some to resemble one of those masks there were being sold at the festival, one of a demon. And that was just Sasuke, then was the apartment. It was a total mess as if a fierce storm came in and wrecked all the furniture. Yumi kept her distance that night. She mentally debated whether to say something now.

"Morning," Sasuke huffed out, his gaze fixed on his reading.

"Good morning," Yumi replied stiffly, still unsure of approaching further towards Sasuke. After some moments of total silence, Sasuke moved from his position, sealing his scroll and setting it aside.

Sasuke sighed. "I noticed you're not as chipper this morning."

"Hard to be chipper when your roommate is bitter as hell," Yumi said back.

Sasuke chuckled dryly. "Bitter, huh?"

"Well, more like furious," Yumi corrected. "But, not sure why. I don't know what happened. If you don't want to talk about it," she quickly added before Sasuke interrupted her.

"No, no, it's fine," Sasuke said. "I might as well tell you. It's Naruto. We fought; it got bad. But not as bad as it could have been." Sasuke laughed ironically. "He and I have had some explosive battles. Literally. The worst fights we've had ended in us almost killing each other. By some miracle, we haven't. So far. But this last fight, we were talking about you." Sasuke informed.

That caused Yumi's eyebrows to rise. "Me?"

"Yeah, after the stunt you pulled at the festival, Naruto came here to confront me but found us together again," Sasuke explained.

"Oh shit," Yumi remarked.

"So Naruto tracked me down the next day, and we exchanged words, some men had to come to break it up," Sasuke continued. "I got reprimanded, and I'm back in hot water."

Yumi grimaced, uncertain of what to say.

"And then I came back here, cleaned up the mess after you turned in for the night."

"So how much trouble are you in?" Yumi asked concernedly.

"Well, I'm not in prison or dead, so not that much, I presume," Sasuke said. "Probably just have to jump through more hoops, I'll know more next week. Anyway, you don't have to worry about it. It's not your problem."

"No, Sasuke," Yumi spoke, "I want to help you. I feel like part of this is my fault. I mean if it weren't for me –"

"If we weren't fighting about you, we'd be fighting about something else, I assure you," Sasuke said dismissively.

"All the same," Yumi insisted, "I want to help."

"I don't see how you can," Sasuke shrugged.

"I may not be able to smooth things over with the Hokage, but I can try to talk to Naruto," Yumi offered.

Sasuke snorted. "And say what? He hates you. He's an even more unpleasant fucker when he hates someone, which is a remarkable feat on its own. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"I'm sure. But it's not like Naruto will attack me as soon as he sees me, right?" Yumi asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment and then said, "I guess not."

"Then, I can take it from there, I've dealt with my fair share of unpleasantness, believe you me," Yumi said.

"Well, good luck," Sasuke said. Yumi went back into her room. She had much to plan for today. Sasuke went over to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Naruto failed to sleep. His body lay restless, as his mind refused to repose. The argument he had with Sasuke kept rearing its ugly head.

_You're like this leech in my life. You just drain me, and you never stop, no matter how hard I try to rip you away, you don't let go._

_Everyone else has to tiptoe around you not to set you the fuck off because God forbid anyone piss you the fuck off. God forbid anyone doesn't reach your unreachable standard!_

_I never asked for your help!_

_You ungrateful, spiteful motherfucker!_

_You want to have everything your way because poor little Naruto was an orphaned little boy that no one ever wanted._

Naruto lay in his bed and found tears leaking out his eyes. He was angry at himself. Why am I crying over this? He fumed internally. He shouldn't care, but he does. It felt like all the progress he and Sasuke made the last couple of years was ruined last night. What's worse, the Uchiha may not even want to make amends with the blonde this time. Sasuke kept maintaining that their friendship was at an end, and the two rivals should just call it quits. Couldn't the raven see how crazy of a demand that was? Naruto couldn't do that anymore than he could eviscerate himself. It would hurt too much to see his best friend around the village and have lost their camaraderie. It'd be like having a fragment of his soul torn away, something Naruto felt years ago during the first time Sasuke left. He couldn't go through that again.

Then there were those unresolved feelings that Naruto hasn't had proper time to explore over his raven-haired friend. Bringing them up now to Sasuke would be out of the question now that given how bad things were between the two ninjas. Would Naruto ever be able to explore those unspoken longings?

There was a knock at his front door. He ignored it, but the person outside clearly wasn't going anywhere. Naruto didn't care who the hell it was. He was going to give them a piece of his mind. Can't a man have a moment in peace?

Naruto opened the door harshly to reveal Yumi standing outside. She stood there, biting her lip, unsure of herself. It appeared she was mentally debating whether this was a good idea.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded curtly.

"Can we talk?" Yumi asked tentatively.

Naruto stared at her, eyes narrow and hard. Slowly he widened the doorway for her to pass through. Yumi entered slowly inside. She looked around the apartment, unsure of where to sit, so she remained standing. Naruto went over to the nearby kitchen and leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"What?" Naruto inquired, belligerent.

Yumi exhaled. "I wanted to talk about what happened the other day."

Naruto scoffed. "Which part?"

"It's just, you and Sasuke are friends, aren't you? A lot of people talk about you two." Yumi said.

"Do they?" Naruto replied brusquely.

"They say that when Sasuke left the village, you were the one who went after him. Even though you weren't able to bring him back the first time, you never gave up. You learned and grew as a warrior, and by the end of the last war, you were finally able to defeat Sasuke and bring him back here. That's a remarkable thing to do," Yumi said with awe.

"So," Naruto uttered rudely. _I don't need her to kiss my ass._

"I'm not trying to flatter you or anything. But I will say it's rare to have people like that around, people who are so dedicated to their friends. I mean, from what I heard, you were the only person left who was still in Sasuke's corner, who still had faith in him. Most people aren't like that," Yumi said sadly. "It would be a shame if you were to stop being friends now, after everything you two have been through. So, I am here to try and help make amends. I know you don't like me. That's why I feel partly responsible for the way things are between you and Sasuke. I want to make it up to you any way I can."

Naruto uncrossed his arms as he listened to the young woman's words. He couldn't deny the sincerity behind them, as much as he'd like to.

"I know Sasuke isn't the easiest person to have in your life. He can be standoffish and downright rude," Yumi noted, "but there's a goodness there that outweighs the bad. He can be noble, brave, and selfless – the way heroes are."

Naruto's gaze softened at her words. "Yeah, when he's not an asshole."

"One of his many talents," Yumi added amusingly.

Naruto laughed at that, a genuine laugh. She was getting him warm up a little; it was promising progress.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto suddenly said.

"Um, sure," Yumi replied.

"Are you Sasuke's girlfriend now?" the blonde questioned.

"We actually haven't discussed that," Yumi answered honestly. Naruto didn't sense any lies from her, and he'd know, he had his sensors up. A little extreme for such an insignificant matter, but now he wouldn't have doubts. "We're kind of just enjoying each other's company for the time being." It was a repetition of what she said the other night when Naruto ran into Sasuke and Yumi at the restaurant.

"Do you want to be his girlfriend?" Naruto pried.

"I don't know," Yumi said. "I don't know if I'm ready for that. A committed relationship. Sasuke's issues aside, I have my own demons."

"Oh?" Naruto uttered; his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know," Yumi said to herself more to him. "The short version of the story is when I was a little girl, my family was slaughtered. I survived but was quickly found and taken and sold into slavery. My formative years… were hell. There were many times I felt so hopeless and helpless because I didn't see a way out, I mean, what could I do, you know?"

Naruto was taken aback. He immediately felt an intense wave of guilt wash over him. He completely misjudged this woman.

"Anyway, one day, when I was about fifteen, this ninja pops up out of nowhere and takes out everyone in the place. He doesn't kill anyone, but they're not getting up at all. He stopped for a moment after he'd finish kicking ass, and I finally got a good look at his face. It took me a couple of seconds, but it was Sasuke. I don't know how or why he was there, and to be honest, I didn't really care. Still don't. I'm just so glad he did." Yumi said with an odd smile etched on her face, her mind aflame with memories of the past. "He didn't stay long, but he set me free. And that's when I finally got my freedom back." Yumi's expression then changed as it visibly darkened. Her voice got a little deeper as she recollected some more of her past. "Then I did something you may disapprove of. I killed the men—all of them. I was afraid that they would track me down if I just left. But fear wasn't the real reason I killed them. It was hate burning in my heart that drove me to it. I wish I could say I regret it, but I don't. Maybe I will someday, but that day hasn't come yet."

Naruto stood looking at Yumi. He was utterly speechless.

"Look, you don't have to pity me. That's not why I told you this," Yumi said.

"Oh, I don't pity you," Naruto quickly interjected. "But I did misjudge you. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," Yumi said.

"No," Naruto asserted. "it's not. It never was. You'd think me of all people would know better."

"What does that mean?" Yumi inquired.

"Before I became famous for saving the village from the Akatsuki, I was hated, for pretty much all my life until that point," Naruto said sadly.

"Why?" Yumi said, confused.

"Because I have this thing inside me," Naruto said vaguely. "They call it a demon, but that's totally wrong, it's more like a spirit of…energy?" Naruto shook his head. "Never mind, it's too complicated to explain. The point is, I was punished for something that happened the night I was born, something everyone blamed me for, for years. And years." Naruto explained with a harsh tone.

"That's terribly unfair," Yumi said.

"Yeah," Naruto stared at the floor. "It was." Naruto clapped his hands together, abruptly perking himself up. "But that's over now! I finally have the reputation I rightly deserve!" The blonde beamed at Yumi. "So, relax! I'm not mad at you anymore!"

"Does that mean you're okay with Sasuke and me being together?" Yumi asked cautiously.

Naruto's face became strained at that question. "I'll…try."

"Hard to try if you two aren't even talking to each other," Yumi pointed out warily.

"We've talked to each other enough at this point," Naruto said resentfully. "Besides, we'll talk to each other at some point anyway."

"Might as well talk today," Yumi tried smiling guardedly. It was quite unnerving to see the blonde man go from happy to angry in a matter of seconds every time she mentioned Sasuke.

Naruto exhaled deeply. "Is that why you came?"

"I can't help but feel that my actions are partly why things are so bad between you two. And I want to do my part to repair your relationship. As I said, you two are friends. And from what I've heard, you've done so much for Sasuke. It would be a shame if it ended over stupid stuff like your love lives. Don't let it end like this." Yumi pleaded.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you want, I can stick around while you two talk," Naruto whipped his head at her suggestion, "or not, I can clear out of there when I take you over –"

"No," Naruto pouted. "It's fine. I have to get used to you being around since you're in Sasuke's life. Besides, I said I'd try. And I'm a man of my word. It's my nīndo, after all."

Yumi laughed shakily. "So, you'll come over now?"

"Sure," Naruto conceded. "What's the worst that can happen?" He groused despite following the woman out of his place.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised that Yumi actually managed to bring the blonde over. He did a double-take once he sensed the jinchuriki's chakra. Not only that, but Yumi succeeded in smoothing things over with Naruto to the point of being chummy with her. Sasuke became impressed with that since it was no easy feat to sway Naruto of all people.

Upon entering the Uchiha's apartment, the smiles plastered on Naruto's and Yumi's faces faded away. While Naruto's expression turned into one of tension, Yumi's became one of worry. Naruto and Sasuke merely stared at one another, a grim reminder of what occurred just the other evening. When neither shinobi yielded to speak, Yumi volunteered, after swallowing some saliva out of nerves.

"So," the woman said awkwardly. "I could use a drink. How about you two?"

"Sure," Sasuke said, after what seemed an eternal pause while maintaining his look at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Yumi spoke.

"Fine," Naruto voiced, his cerulean eyes set on Sasuke.

Yumi got set to work on serving up those drinks while neither ninja moved from their spot in the apartment. She looked between the two men while she breathed out deeply.

 _Damn, this tension can be cut with a chainsaw,_ Yumi thought. _We're gonna need a shit ton more of these._ She glanced at the liquor cabinet like it was a life preserver. When she turned back to look at the two friends, neither man chose to speak yet.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, will one of you just talk already!" Yumi exclaimed. "If you don't, the alternative is you two stop being friends. Is that what you want?"

Maintaining his intense gaze at Naruto, Sasuke sighed. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Naruto said, in turn, "Yeah, maybe." The blonde strode towards the exit of the apartment.

Yumi pleaded with Sasuke nonverbally, her expression imploring him to stop Naruto from walking out.

"Wait," Sasuke said, stopping Naruto in his tracks. But he didn't turn around; he merely paused in front of the door.

"I admit my behavior as of late has been lousy," Sasuke surrendered. "You didn't deserve what I said yesterday or how hostile I've been towards you. I'm sorry. Really." Naruto's head moved downwards as if the Hokage-in-training was looking down at his feet. He still neglected to face Sasuke.

"I know I don't make it easy, especially these past few weeks," the Uchiha continued. "And I'm not the sort to do this, but I care for you a great deal. You've done so much for me, were loyal to me at my worst, when I didn't even deserve it. After everything, all you've asked of me is to support your romance with your girlfriend. It would be stupid to end our friendship over such trivial matters. I have to accept your relationship with Hinata and respect it because you're my friend. I promise it won't be a problem anymore."

"Well, I haven't been that a great friend either," Naruto offered, finally turning to face his friend. "I've been a bastard, to the both of you," gesturing to Sasuke and Yumi. "I shouldn't have gotten in your face last night. I should be happy for you guys. I just – I was afraid that we wouldn't be friends anymore. I know things are changing. We're both dating and getting older. But that doesn't mean our bond has to end. You're my best friend, Sasuke. I want you in my life no matter what. It shouldn't matter who either of us is dating."

"No, it shouldn't," Sasuke agreed.

"So, we're good?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

Yumi beamed. "Yay! We should celebrate," she rushed over to hand the men their drinks.

"To friendship," Yumi toasted. Sasuke scoffed while Naruto shrugged. The three clinked their glasses. By the time everyone finished their drinks, Yumi was already serving up more liquor to both ninjas. The boys chugged their drinks down as they caught up on recent events, much to Sasuke's chagrin after Naruto kept nagging him to talk further, and Yumi encouraged the blonde to do so. The drinks continued to flow from the bottles to the glasses and what was one hour of drinking became a few. After some hours of imbibing, all three people at Sasuke's apartment fell quickly to the influence of alcohol. While the atmosphere wasn't too raucous, the room was filled with giggling and the occasional slurred speech. Naruto entertained Yumi with some stories of his adventures, mainly ones from when Naruto and Sasuke were still on the same team in their earlier years.

"Oh my God, that sounds crazy," Yumi said, laughing so hard she doubled over in hysteria.

"Yeah, I know! Kaka-sensei can be one mean sonofabitch," Naruto rambled on, "you know they all left me tied to that damn log. But you know, as much of a total hardass he is, he's good people. I'm glad he's the Hokage, even though it should totally be me right now."

"You'll get there," Yumi touched Naruto on the shoulder.

"I wanna be one now, though," the blonde pouted, slouching on the couch. "I feel like I'm ready! And I'm crazy talented! I've done so much, with my Rasengan techniques and my Sage mode. I'm wicked awesome man," Naruto lamented.

"Oh? What other stuff can you do?" Yumi asked.

"Naruto can turn into a woman," Sasuke mentioned casually.

Yumi did a double-take and whipped her head to stare at Naruto. "Seriously?"

"I mean, yeah, I can," Naruto said tentatively. He wondered why his friend was bringing this up.

"He turns into a young woman with large breasts," Sasuke informed. "He always ends up naked. He calls it the sexy no jutsu," he added before continuing to drink.

"You have to do it! I have to see this," Yumi asked excitedly, anticipating this jutsu.

"I don't know," the blonde hesitated.

"Please?" Yumi begged, "that sounds like an awesome jutsu!"

"Really, 'cuz when I do it around girls, they always get mad about it," Naruto mentally recalled all the occasions Sakura was visibly offended by his original technique, never hesitating to give Naruto a piece of her mind.

Yumi made a puppy face at Naruto, pouting and even whimpering to give in to her wish.

"Alright, I'll do it," he relented. Yumi clapped enthusiastically. Naruto sighed, gripping the couch on both sides to get up.

"Oh, man. It's been years since I've done this jutsu," Naruto slurred his words, and his hands melded together to form the hand signs. Smoke appeared to engulf the Naruto's entire form, and once it dissipated, a nude female blonde with Naruto's likeness appeared. Yumi was amazed at the sight while Sasuke snorted. He hadn't seen this part of Naruto since he was twelve. Though the female form's presence was giving Sasuke's body a different reaction than nine years ago.

Naruto stumbled her way around as she tried to stand. She giggled at her failed attempt, as Yumi laughed with her. The blonde hiccupped, flushed from her drink.

"Ta-da," she exclaimed with a wide dopey grin, arms stretched in a ridiculous gesture and swaying from side to side. "Meet Naruko."

"Wow," Yumi remarked breathlessly. All she could do was take in Naruto's sexy form. "This is amazing!" She rose to stand in front of 'Naruko' and gingerly groped the tanned breasts, much to Naruto's chagrin. "I can't believe how real these feel…" Yumi said as she kept kneading the breasts with fascination. "They're so soft," Yumi marveled. Naruto was beginning to feel odd. She nervously turned to look at Sasuke, who was quietly observing the girls' interaction. The Uchiha's expression was vaguely amused at the scene before him. Between the booze distorting his brain and the arousal generating in his lower region, which was incredibly confusing to him at the moment, Naruto felt entirely out of sorts.

"What-what, are you doing?" asked Naruto nervously.

"I just wanted to see how they feel," said Yumi huskily. "You can touch mine if you want." Not waiting for a response, the brunette grabbed Naruto's hands and put them on her own breasts. The blonde felt all the air leave his lungs.

"Go on, give them a squeeze," Yumi urged playfully, squeezing Naruto's own breasts. It elicited a yelp from the blonde. "Don't get shy on me now," Yumi commanded seductively. Hesitantly, without even knowing why, he did what he asked and squeezed. Yumi moaned loudly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the show that was playing out before him. He continued to sip his drink, watching the two. Naruto couldn't understand why the raven was so nonchalant about this, another person touching his supposed paramour. Shouldn't the Uchiha be upset, charging at Naruto to let go of his woman? The blonde had never been so confused.

Naruto realized that Yumi was getting closer to his female form. Their breasts rubbed up against each other lewdly, her breath was fanning his face, her lips were approaching his own. His pulse was intensifying. Naruto was in complete disbelief; he couldn't even think anymore. Before he knew it, her lips were kissing with his mouth. They were kissing, right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke, who didn't seem to be bothered by the display at all. In fact, the raven's attention was focused solely on the pair's embrace. Yumi's mouth was consuming Naruto's, taking absolute dominance, her arms around him, pushing Naruto's henge body tightly against Yumi's. Naruto groaned, out of his element. All he could do was hang on for the ride.

Naruto didn't even feel himself fall onto the couch. He just realized he was there with Yumi on top of him, never letting go for a second. The woman descended upon the blonde with an unprecedented hunger, going for the tan neck before her. Yumi ground herself onto Naruto's lap, who was still in the henge. Naruto keened over, enraptured by the sensations Yumi was producing.

Yumi finally stopped, giving Naruto a chance to breathe. Yumi looked over at Sasuke, who was calmly sitting just a foot away on the same couch. He returned Yumi's gaze with his typical composed stature, but the Uchiha's were dilated, whether from alcohol or lust was unclear.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there?" Yumi said to him.

Sasuke remained sitting quietly, moving only to finish his last drink. Then slowly, he got up and descended upon his lady love, with Naruto overwhelmed as he witnessed their open-mouthed kiss done with such reckless abandon. When Sasuke then turned to kiss him, the blonde's head fried. It was a door that was being blasted open, one that could never be shut again. Now while the blonde had been curious, he wasn't at all prepared. But when Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, all his anxiety faded away. Sasuke's onyx eyes pulled the blonde in, and it felt like Naruto was in a trance of intense attraction as the raven got even closer to him. Suddenly, he could feel lips on his own again as he inhaled the raven's scent. All Naruto could focus on was how astonishingly soft Sasuke's lips were.

Next thing Naruto knew, the blonde fell back on a soft surface, like a bed, with Yumi and Sasuke on top. There were hands all over the slender tan body Naruto had, while he still in his henge form. Yumi was kissing on his neck. Sasuke had his pale hands skim over tan thighs, bringing Naruto closer to Sasuke's nether regions. Yumi held Naruto's arms down, her hands slowly traveling from Naruto's armpits to his wrists, nails raking his skin. Naruto got shivers from the contact. A moan escaped his throat.

Yumi climbed up Naruto's female body, positioning herself above Naruto's head. Sasuke remained between the blonde's legs. Yumi took Naruto's hands and placed them on her breasts again before Yumi lowered herself onto Naruto's mouth. Yumi's vulva enveloped Naruto's taste buds while the blonde had to adjust his head to breathe a little. Meanwhile, Naruto felt a wet heat touch his own henge-female genitals, which made him jerk his hips in response. The movement brought such pleasure to Naruto's body he was powerless to stop moving his hips some more.

Since the blonde's vision was cut off due to Yumi's body, Naruto was lost to his own pleasures. Someone was biting his inner thighs, alternating between harshly and softly. It was driving Naruto insane. Yumi kept grinding her hips, moving back and forth on Naruto's mouth. He was absolutely overwhelmed, grabbing onto Yumi's thighs, so hard bruises were starting to form.

Then things escalated further when Naruto felt a sharp pain in between his legs. It threw the blonde off that he lurched violently, causing Yumi to fall away from Naruto, which caused him to face Sasuke. If the Uchiha's pupils weren't wide before, they definitely were now. His face was as intense as Naruto had ever seen him, which made the blonde's stomach flip over a thousand times inside. The raven was on top of Naruto, and when Naruto looked down, he observed himself be penetrated by Sasuke's own member. The sight turned the discomfort he was feeling to gratification as Naruto moaned roughly. Yumi somehow got behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around the tan body, as her gentle hands grabbed at Naruto's tits, and her fingers teased Naruto's tender nipples. Each touch felt like an electric shock coursing through the blonde's body, while Yumi's own breasts were pressed upon tightly against Naruto's back. Sasuke got closer as well, his chest practically touching Naruto's. The raven began to aggressively fuck Naruto with great force, impaling the blonde deeply with each thrust, which drove Naruto to a lascivious sort of madness. It only took a matter of seconds before the blonde began to feel an overwhelming feeling, his breath quickening, and Naruto's female form seized up, tensing until finally, the orgasm subsided. A poof of smoke emitted once more, and Naruto was back in his standard male body. His clothes were back on him, but his dick was pulsing, still erect, and constrained underneath his pants and underwear. Yumi moved onto Sasuke, and they were kissing each other while Yumi got into position and slid down onto Sasuke's erection. She groaned loudly and moved slowly, savoring the penetration as Sasuke held her close, his long fingers tangled through her dark hair. Yumi turned to look at Naruto, lying flat on his back on the bed and completely dumbstruck watching the pair fuck each other senseless. His cerulean eyes were blown at the shameless display. She gave him a naughty smile that begged Naruto to join them. The blonde was in shock when he felt tempted by Yumi's nonverbal offer.

"If you don't come over here," Yumi said in a guttural tone, "we'll come over there," gesturing to his current position on the bed. Yumi released herself from Sasuke's grasp and crawled over to Naruto. She hastily unbuckled his pants and pulled out Naruto's cock from within his underwear. Without a second thought, the woman placed the blonde's member inside herself, the tight wet entrance earning another groan from Naruto, who threw his head back at the sensation. Since his eyes were closed in a daze, Naruto was thrown off by the strong hands that grabbed him. The blonde opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking down at him, and suddenly Naruto was being kissed by the raven. The Uchiha shoved his tongue down Naruto's throat, and when both their wet members touched, electricity shot straight to Naruto's erection, making it throb in anticipation. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand grab firmly at his blonde hair and the other hand at his throat, making him groan in satisfaction. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair in response, pushing their heads back onto the pillows. Yumi moaned herself at the display, getting off on the rivals' brazen embrace. She scratched at Naruto's abs as she rode him slowly.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two fuck each other's faces until the end of time," Yumi said, "I'd like for you to get behind me." She dragged Sasuke over to get behind her. Naruto observed as Sasuke got into position and thrust behind Yumi, who closed her eyes, savoring the penetration at her backside. When Sasuke thrust inside her again the second time, he did it with such force, Yumi fell face forward towards Naruto. Yumi wasn't more than an inch apart from the blonde's face. She smirked at him and lunged to kiss him and bit his lips provocatively as she did so. Sasuke ran his hands through Yumi's hair, pushing it over to the side as he fucked her. With both Sasuke and Naruto moving inside her, the bed's rocking increased, adding to all three of their pleasurable sensations. In a few moments, Naruto achieved his second orgasm with a gruff moan, leaving him utterly breathless. Yumi and Sasuke rolled over beside the blonde while the two finished themselves off, fucking furiously for a couple more moments until Sasuke cums inside Yumi with a final moan.

After that, there was not much left that Naruto could remember.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his own body, but on a bed that was not his own, in a room, an apartment that wasn't his own. His heading was pounding something awful, and the blonde felt the distinct uneasiness of his stomach, wanting to puke. But then Naruto felt how sore his nether regions were and all the grime across his skin. Then fuzzy bits and pieces of the night before began to form in his mind—bodies on top of bodies. Hands were searching, groping, sensations of ecstasy and arousal. Groans and names moaned into the air.

Naruto felt the bile rise to his throat. He stumbled around like a madman for the toilet. He nearly bust his head open on the wall next to the bathroom door. After he finished vomiting, he got up and collected his clothes. In Sasuke's room, there was a mirror, and Naruto stood before it. He took note of all the marks he got from the night before. Many were on his neck, his shoulders, his stomach, and chest. He probably had more on his back that he couldn't see. There were even some on his inner thighs as he put on his underwear.

 _Fuck, I really fucked up._ Naruto was at a complete loss of what to do. His mind was frantic. How could he face Hinata? How could he face Sasuke after last night?

Speaking of which, he heard some voices outside of Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke and Yumi must still be in the apartment. The blonde's stomach dropped. He looked at the clock in the room. Naruto's heart became overwhelmed with stress at the prospect of already being late for work. But then he remembered his suspension.

Damn. I can't catch a break. Naruto thought to himself. Though he didn't have a pressing need to leave the apartment, the blonde couldn't hide in the bedroom forever—time to face the music.

Naruto opened the door gingerly. Sure enough, Yumi was in the kitchen, cooking some food. Sasuke was seated at the couch, enjoying what looked like a warm beverage, the smell awful strong.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead!" Yumi greeted. "You hungover? We heard you puking in the bathroom." Yumi walked over to the blonde, barefoot with a glass in hand of some concoction. Handing it over to Naruto, she said, "this can help." Her hands brushed his tan ones, which made him jump, and the glass fell and shattered on the floor.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey," Yumi cajoled. "It's fine. I can clean it up," she quickly went to work, gathering the shards scattered about everywhere. "Just watch your step." Naruto heeded Yumi's words, shuffling away as he fiddled with his arms, at a loss of how to exit the apartment with some tact. The woman noted how nervous the blonde was.

"Look, don't sweat over what happened last night," Yumi spoke as she cleaned the floor and gathered the shards, "we all just had way too much to drink. Anyway, I have to run, get some errands done. I'll leave you two to talk." Once she was done cleaning up, she grabbed her bag and went to the front door. "By the way, anytime you want to drink and fool around, I'm game." Yumi winked, sticking her tongue out at Naruto in a coquettish manner. Before Naruto could say anything in return, she left the apartment in haste, leaving the blonde blushing furiously.

It also left Naruto with Sasuke alone and at a complete loss of what to do or say. The blonde's mind was a total blank. _Uh…shit. What the hell do I say?_ Naruto's blue eyes frantically searched around the place as if any object in the room would inspire him to speak in a way that could somehow lessen the awkwardness. Naturally, nothing helped the blonde with his speechlessness. He was left standing there like a fool.

"This is the second time I find you at a loss for words in just a few days," Sasuke said across from the room. The raven-haired ninja was still seated at the couch. Much to Naruto's ire, Sasuke looked calm and collected as usual, as if last night's events never transpired.

Finally provoked to speak, Naruto said, "Listen, Sasuke, about what happened, I"

Being ever intuitive, the Uchiha cut Naruto off and said, "As if I would even breathe a word of what happened," Sasuke scoffed.

"So, you remember?" Naruto probed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto dead in the eyes, "Yeah, I remember," the Uchiha confirmed coolly. It unwillingly sent a chill down Naruto's spine, reminiscent of the sensation the young Hokage-in-training felt last night. Sasuke didn't have to ask the blonde in turn though, the Uchiha was perfectly aware of what Naruto knew. It made the village hero feel even more out of his element.

"I," Naruto stuttered, "I have to go," the blonde said lamely.

"Then, go," Sasuke said simply. Without further ado, Naruto walked towards the door until Sasuke brusquely stood right in front of the blonde. The two rivals were less than a foot away from each other. They said nothing, mere holding the other's gaze as they stared into one another's eyes, a challenge neither wanted to back down from.

Naruto, though, lost his patience rather swiftly. "Move," he said. But Sasuke did no such thing.

"Make me," Sasuke dared, after a pause.

"I don't have time for this, Sasuke, move!" Naruto spoke a little more severely. Then again, the blonde was in no mood for a fight.

"It's not as if you have to run to work," Sasuke reminded him.

"Dammit, Sasuke, I just want to go home. For fuck's sake, let me through!" Naruto yelled out of frustration. Sasuke merely kept staring down at the blonde. "Please," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke, with a blank expression, finally relented and stepped to the side to let his friend pass. Naruto sighed, relieved that their little standoff was over. He had his hand on the door when suddenly he sensed something behind him.

In a flash, Sasuke was on him, the raven slammed Naruto against the door and kissed him roughly. Naruto, entirely out of breath, fidgeted to break free from Sasuke's grip. The blonde began to panic as the heat began to seep into his being, lust overtaking his senses when in a desperate act, Naruto gave Sasuke a punch with enough force to push the Uchiha back two feet away.

Naruto heaved as he stared at Sasuke, "I can't do this with you," the blonde said breathlessly. "I have a girlfriend."

The Uchiha licked the blood away from his split lip, holding Naruto's stare, "Some girlfriend. That didn't stop you last night," Sasuke remarked.

"I was drunk!" Naruto cried. "You two practically jumped me!"

"You could have stopped us both, or pleaded with us to do so," Sasuke argued. "But you chose to keep going."

"I was overwhelmed," Naruto replied. "And confused. I still am." Defeated, the blonde looked hopelessly at the floor. "I have a girlfriend," he repeatedly weakly. "I have to go home." His hand still on the knob, Naruto opened the door, and this time Sasuke didn't stop him. He walked through, leaving Sasuke behind and retreating to his home in a mix of longing and shame.

* * *

When Naruto finally got into his apartment, he slammed the door behind him as he slid down against it in disgrace. He hurried the whole way, opting to jump over the rooftops throughout the village to avoid villagers and shinobi alike. He couldn't face anyone, not in the current state he was in. The Hokage-in-training was almost grateful that he was on temporary suspension. He didn't know how he'd be at work after the night he had.

If having sex with Hinata was only slightly intense, last night's threesome adventure was earthshattering. The other night with his girlfriend, Naruto felt building heat. Last night he felt as if he were thrown into fire. But it wasn't so much with Yumi, although very enjoyable, that was the derailing factor. It was Sasuke. All roads lead back to Sasuke. Another chill traveled down the blonde's spine at the mere glimpse of his sensual memories of the raven.

 _Fuck,_ Naruto thought. At the very least, his questions about his attraction to the Uchiha were answered. Not that he was prepared for those questions to be answered. _Fuck,_ Naruto thought again exasperatedly.

 ** _Well, well, well._** A deep voice spoke from deep within. **_This is quite the mess you've managed to put yourself in._**

 _Fuck. Off._ Naruto gritted out mentally to Kurama.

 _ **What's the matter?**_ The nine tails said derisively. **_I only chimed in out of concern._**

 _Like fucking hell._ _You came here to lord it over me about how I was wrong, and you were right. Spare me the fucking 'I told you so' speech, I don't need to hear it,_ Naruto thought angrily.

**_Hey, I'm not the one who fucked two people last night._ **

_Say one more word, and I swear to God, I will fucking gut myself to death. Try me_ , Naruto dared.

 ** _I'm not sure who's worse these days, you or your boyfriend._** As Naruto charged for the kitchen to look for a knife, he sensed the connection drop off. The blonde exhaled, relieved that he was alone at last. Since he was up, he elected to shower and wash the previous evening's activities off his skin.

After all that happened, Naruto had no desire to go back outside. Thankfully nobody stopped by his apartment to bother him either. All throughout the rest of the day, though, one question plagued the blonde's mind.

How was he supposed to deal with Sasuke now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One big note - what Hinata wanted to say to Naruto was that she loved him! It would have been the second time she told him that, but it would have had a different meaning to it this time because she and Naruto are dating now and they just slept together. And shame on Naruto for engaging in all that sexiness behind his girlfriend's back!


	14. The Point of No Return

How was he supposed to deal with Sasuke now?

It was the question that lingered on Naruto's mind ever since he got back from Sasuke's apartment. After he had a threesome with Sasuke and Yumi, the Uchiha's sort-of girlfriend. Naruto still couldn't believe he got in a threesome. Just the week before, Naruto had never even had sex with one other person. He then gives up his virginity to his own girlfriend and then sleeps with his best friend and said friend's girlfriend.

Naruto was at a complete loss of what to do. What was worse is that he had no one to turn to, because it meant divulging the truth. That he betrayed his girlfriend. That he fucked his best friend and his long-time rival. Who could he even tell? Shikamaru? Kakashi? Sakura? Sasuke? Certainly not Kurama. The fox would never let the blonde live it down.

Once again, he had no idea where he stood with Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what was worse, fighting with Sasuke or fucking him. But the blonde would be lying to himself if he didn't enjoy what transpired between himself and the raven. Part of him wanted to keep kissing the Uchiha when Sasuke slammed him against the door earlier in the day. But that meant he had to keep cheating on his girlfriend. Betraying Hinata once was bad enough, but to keep doing it, on purpose, and completely sober? That was irredeemable. Hinata had been a stellar girlfriend up to this point, patient and understand. Loving and affectionate. And how does Naruto repay her love? Adultery.

Naruto felt like he was being torn apart between his guilt and his desire.

 _I knew I shouldn't have slept with her,_ Naruto thought woefully. There was no way Hinata would be able to forgive what he did, much less forget it. She'll probably tell people, after all, why would she have to hide anything? Hinata was the innocent party, the victim in all this. Naruto would earn the Hyūga clan's scorn, and likely her teammates if no one else hated him for what he did. His former teachers and mentors may end up disappointed in him. Yet no matter how unpleasant things may unfold, Naruto was willing to face up to what he'd done. It was the right thing to do.

In the moment of his internal reflection, Naruto resolved to tell Hinata the truth once she returned from her mission. All he had to do was not cheat on Hinata again. All he had to do was not fuck Sasuke (or Yumi), or anyone else.

However, it would prove to be a challenge as the mere thought of Sasuke made Naruto feel all kinds of lustful sensations. _No,_ the blonde shook his head. _I w_ _on't think about it._ When Naruto wanted to avoid something, like overwhelming solitude, he'd make himself busy. Whether it was pranking or playing around with his clones, Naruto would always find something to do. While he couldn't work since he was still suspended, he could always summon some shadow clones to keep him company.

* * *

 _This is fucking impossible!_ Naruto groaned. It'd been days since Naruto tried keeping himself preoccupied. He tried playing games with the clones he summoned, card games, even childish ones like hide-and-seek. He tried exercising in the apartment and reading up on scrolls he neglected for a few months. He tried cooking new recipes in a cookbook he received as a gift. He even tried cleaning his apartment – three times. When he slept, his mind would wander to wet dreams; the forbidden kind, with a certain raven-haired ninja that would sneak up on the blonde and do terrible, sexy things to him that made Naruto shoot up out of bed, wide awake with erections he couldn't ignore. After having to take a cold shower for the fourth night in a row, Naruto wandered out into the streets.

It was past midnight tonight, and there was a chill in the air with breezing blowing every few minutes. Perhaps it'll rain later on. Since it was late, everything was closed. The streets were dead silent. It was almost calming to Naruto as he shambled along.

The gates to the old park playground were shut, but it was no match for the blonde. He smoothly hopped over the fence and quietly. Naruto settled for the swings, taking one for himself. He sat there, resting his head on the chains that held the seat he was perched on above the ground.

What he wouldn't give to be a kid again. Being a child as Naruto had its hardships, but he'd take that hell over the craziness that was his life now. He knew how to handle spiteful adults. He didn't know how to handle what he was mixed up with now.

It was only a matter of time before Naruto would have to face Sasuke again. But then what would happen? Would they fight or fuck? If they were caught fighting, the two could end up detained. If they were caught fucking, it'd be the talk of the town – that is if word got out. Naruto had a feeling that with something so scandalous – the war hero Uzumaki entangled with his friend and former criminal the last Uchiha – would surge through the village's gossip channels like wildfire.

Did Naruto want to sleep with Sasuke again? Despite everything, he knew he wanted to, but there was so much wrong with that. Besides, he had a girlfriend he'd be cheating on. Then there were more important factors. Sasuke was his best friend, and things weren't great. The two friends had been fighting for months at this point, only for the fighting to stop, or rather pause, when the two end up in bed with a woman who instigated the whole affair, only to be at odds with one another again after having sex with each other.

The more Naruto thought it over, the crazier it all sounded. How the fuck did everything get so complicated?

What he wouldn't give to be a kid again. But alas, Naruto can't go back in time. Neither could he avoid Sasuke forever. The Uchiha was not one to be ignored. Sasuke would see to that; if he wanted Naruto's attention, he'd get it no matter what he had to do. Not that it would take much for the blonde to give in. It was one of Naruto's weaknesses.

With no chance of getting more sleep, the blonde elected to wait until sunrise, and the training fields were open again. At least he could try working out some more, practice his ninjutsu for a while.

* * *

He should've known Sasuke would come to find him here. Naruto just figured he had more time before he had to face the bastard. He'd been working on his Rasengan. It was yet another variation to the technique, a more subtle approach, kind of like a latent bomb that would be small at first, but upon Naruto's signal would blow up and devastate his target.

Then Sasuke appeared, right behind him, throwing off Naruto's concentration and destroying at least half a dozen trees in the distance. Naruto's body stilled once he sensed the Uchiha's presence. Sasuke stalked behind Naruto, the raven's movements were careful as he moved around the blonde.

"About time you showed up," Sasuke said.

"What were you waiting for me?" Naruto questioned.

"Tch," Sasuke muttered. "It was only a matter of time before you got out of that pigsty of an apartment you have. I'm surprised you stayed cooped up in there as long as you have. But I knew it wouldn't last. You got reckless like you always do." Sasuke stalked towards Naruto slowly, advancing near the blonde like a predator would his prey.

"You don't know me as well as you think," Naruto said. He immediately got into a defensive stance, prepared and waiting for Sasuke to strike.

"Oh, no?" Sasuke spoke as he circled around the blonde. "Let me guess. You got some shadow clones to keep you company while you dawdled around your place trying to keep your mind off of what happened the other night. You tried reading, cooking, exercising, and cleaning but none of that worked. You clearly couldn't sleep much either," Sasuke nodded towards the dark circles under Naruto's eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes right at Sasuke. Smug asshole.

"You may be unpredictable to everyone else, but not to me, never to me, Naruto," Sasuke slowly said his Naruto, in a tantalizing tone. It made the blonde's blood boil. Naruto turned to walk away from him, but Sasuke stilled him with his words.

"Going to run away again? Like a coward?"

Don't fall for it, Naruto told himself. He's just trying to set you off like always. Don't let him, not this time, not again. Breathe. It doesn't matter what he says. Naruto grit his teeth and soldiered on forward, trying to ignore Sasuke to the best of his abilities.

But the raven wouldn't let him go that easily. Sasuke appeared before him with lightning speed. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks again. Naruto tried to move around the raven, but Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm starkly. The blonde could almost feel the circulation stop flowing in his captive limb.

"So, you really wanna do this again?" Naruto asked the question despite already knowing the answer.

Sasuke went for a punch while Naruto used his weight, trapping the Uchiha's hand that latched onto the blonde's arm, pivoting on his left foot to flip Sasuke over. Sasuke quickly recovered, performing another two flips to put some distance. The wind blew in, while the two ninjas glowered at each other. Slowly, they circled around each other, both keeping their distance while in fighting stance. Neither man wanted to take their eyes off of the other, waiting for the moment to strike. As the rivals stared at one another, a leaf fell in the distance. Once it hit the ground, the two young men charged forward. In an instant, their arms intertwined once again, locked in a battle of force. Neither shinobi would yield to the other. Their biceps were taut with tension as each man tried to subdue the other with brute strength.

"I don't wanna end up in prison, asshole," Naruto exhaled, lifting his head to Sasuke. He noted how hellbent the Uchiha seemed as if trying to prove something to himself. Perhaps Sasuke also couldn't stop thinking about what transpired a few nights ago.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke. "I don't know what you want from me. But I'm not going to fight you. What happened last night," the blonde shook his head rapidly, "I don't even know how to process that. I don't know what it means for us or our friendship. I'm scared that it'll ruin everything."

"Our friendship is already ruined," Sasuke said.

"So, what, you were lying to me when we said we were good?" Naruto said exasperatedly.

"That was before."

"What, before we kissed? Or after we fucked?"

Sasuke slammed Naruto with such force and speed the blonde found himself flat on the ground with Sasuke on top of him. The Uchiha's forearm pressed on his tan neck. But there was no ferocity present in those onyx eyes—just naked vulnerability.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Sasuke whispered. "I didn't plan it. I didn't ask for it. I don't know why I did those things to you."

"Is that why you don't want to be friends anymore?" Naruto asked, equally as quiet. "Were you afraid that what we did the other night would happen?"

Sasuke was taken aback at his friend's questions. Naruto took the opportunity to speak further. "Because I – I had feelings, desires to kiss you." Sasuke's eyes widened even farther. Then the raven's eyes darkened. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself choking as Sasuke's hand was wrapped tightly around Naruto's throat. "Don't you fuck with me," The Uchiha growled.

"You think," Naruto wheezed out, "that I would lie to you? About this? You know me better than that, Sasuke, don't pretend otherwise." That made Sasuke weaken his grip on the blonde. Naruto inhaled deeply, coughing a little.

"You could say sorry, jerk," Naruto said weakly, but the Uchiha wasn't paying attention. Sasuke was visibly shaken at the blonde's confession. The raven took one look at his friend with an expression that had a mix of disgust, confusion, pain, and longing. Sasuke stood up and was about to depart. But Naruto couldn't let him leave like this.

"Look, I didn't ask to have these feelings," Naruto said, making Sasuke stop, but the raven neglected to face the blonde. "But what I feel for you is…shit, I don't know how to say it. It's like this warmth, right in the middle chest, and this weird thing I get in my gut. And then sometimes, I get all giddy like a kid, and I can't help smiling even though there's no joke that was said. And I get and feel all that when I'm with you. I don't get that with anyone else. I never have. It's part of the reason I wanted to bring you back. I needed you back with me. You have no idea what's it's like here without you. Everything's lesser." Naruto sucked his teeth in frustration. "Fuck, I'm not making any sense –"

"No," Sasuke spoke, his back still facing the blonde. "You're making perfect sense. I understand exactly what you're trying to say."

Naruto's heart stopped at that. "You do?" Sasuke nodded.

"That's why I can't do this," were the short words that came out of Sasuke's mouth. The words cut through Naruto worse than any weapon could. Naruto shut his eyes to prevent the tears from slipping out.

"Forget about what I said," Naruto implored, "we never have to do any of that stuff again. We don't even have to physically touch each other ever again, just—"

"I'm sorry," were the last words he heard uttered from Sasuke before the Uchiha disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke made it back home. He checked to see if Yumi was around. When he found she wasn't in the apartment, he paced around, absolutely restless. Since the events of the previous night, Sasuke felt like he was in emotional freefall. He couldn't believe he crossed the line with Naruto like that. Kissing the dobe was one thing but fucking him was insane. Sasuke was tempted to swear off alcohol right then. No wonder it was considered a prohibition. He would have never dared to do something like that sober. At least, that's what he'd like to be true. But the more Sasuke thought it over, the more he was unsure. And if it was one thing that pissed Sasuke off, it was uncertainty. It was a useless emotion, serving no other purpose but to cause anxiety and panic, two feelings Sasuke had no patience for either.

What happened with Naruto was something Sasuke dreaded would transpire between them. Not the sexual aspect of it, but their bond transforming in a way that was out of control. To the point of no return, where all bets were off. Where Sasuke would feel so strongly for Naruto, be so close to him that he couldn't bear to be without him. The worst part was the exposure that lay between the two of them now. Sasuke hadn't felt this vulnerable since Itachi.

After the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke swore to himself to keep people at a distance. To never get so close to someone that he'd grow to love them profusely. Because to love someone signified a likely chance Sasuke would lose them. Once, he feared his brother would turn up and killed those he cared for. But now, he would just worry that death would come to claim them. For a time, Sasuke was successful in never letting people get too close. But Naruto, of course, had to fuck that up.

Naruto was one of the most powerful warriors in the world. Yet if there was one thing Sasuke learned in his life, it was that anyone could be killed. No one was indestructible. One day, Naruto, being the do-gooder he was, would find himself butting into some conflict that would inevitably cause his demise.

Now losing his family nearly destroyed Sasuke. But he had never before fallen in love. Contemplating where the Uchiha currently stood with Naruto, things were likely to fall in that direction (Sasuke couldn't believe he was even considering that).

What the hell was that dumbass thinking, try to confess to Sasuke like that? It wouldn't look good for the blonde to start an affair with Sasuke anyway. The Uchiha's standing with the village was still terrible since everyone, civilian and shinobi, remember Sasuke's misdeeds. Naruto would likely be rebuked for shacking up with a criminal like Sasuke, or worse.

Then there was the shock. Sasuke and Naruto, lovers? The raven was beside himself. Was fate fucking with him? Is that why the blonde idiot was his first kiss back in the academy? Of all the people in the entire world, Sasuke had to end up having feelings for that asshole? That gross, bullheaded, tactless, clumsy, impulsive loser? The Uchiha felt disappointed at himself for having such bad taste in a man. _Good grief._

Processing all this made Sasuke feel like he was being driven to madness. He was being pulled in a tug-of-war between outrage, confusion, intrigue, shame, sadness, and astonishment, amongst other multitudes of emotions. It was too much. His mind was on overdrive; his heart was continuously pounding. But one thought stood out, persisted above all the others. That Naruto somehow returned his feelings. After all, the blonde did try confessing to him earlier.

What should he do?

* * *

_Before either shinobi knew, a month had flown by since Sasuke moved out of Naruto's apartment. It was jarring to Naruto how easy life was without the Uchiha always at his side. He'd forget that Sasuke was gone half the time, expecting the raven to be right next to him when he awoke in his bed. Or when he'd walk into the living room or kitchen._

_Sasuke was still avoiding the blonde since Naruto hadn't seen him in so many weeks. Naruto was resigned to meet his friend in quick sessions of a few minutes each or through Kakashi or Sakura, or any of his other friends that would mention the raven-haired ninja when they ran into Naruto. Knowing the last Uchiha, Sasuke was probably engrossing himself into training since he still couldn't operate as an active shinobi due to his probationary status. Naruto missed his friend so much._

_The blonde would try rising a little earlier in the day or hang around later at night in the training fields to see if he'd catch the raven exercising. He even tried walking around the old Uchiha district's ruins to see if he'd find Sasuke lurking there. But if Sasuke didn't wish to be found, he wouldn't be. That's how he was._

_Naruto's luck finally changed when he ran into the former missing-nin as he exited the Hokage's office. Without properly thinking it through, Naruto zoomed over to where Sasuke was before the raven could turn his head away from the door._

_"Sasuke," Naruto said boisterously. "Hey."_

_"Hi, Naruto," Sasuke replied, slightly irked and unsurprised at the blonde's enthusiasm._

_"I haven't seen you in a while," the blonde noted to him._

_"Yeah, I've been busy," Sasuke said. "I'm sure Kakashi keeps you occupied as well."_

_"Oh, that he does," Naruto affirmed. Inwardly he cringed at the awkwardness between them. "Hey, you want to go get some ramen?"_

_"Naruto," Sasuke started to say in a tone that sounded like he would refuse, so Naruto cut him off._

_"It doesn't have to be ramen," Naruto blurted. "We can go somewhere else to eat. Or we can head out to the training fields, or do something else –"_

_"Naruto –" Sasuke tried again, but the blonde cut him off once again._

_"Please," pleaded the Hokage-in-training, his cerulean eyes attempting to compel Sasuke to accept his request._

_Sasuke sighed. He supposed he could spend some time with the idiot. It had been a while since they saw each other in person._

_The two rivals departed from the Hokage Tower, walking about the streets of the village. There was still the lingering discomfort between them, an odd sort of tension that wasn't there before. It was frustrating, and it appeared ever since Sasuke moved out of Naruto's apartment. A fair chance stood that they were probably going to have to talk about it. Naruto just hoped the conversation wouldn't end in a fight._

_"So," Naruto said, "how you been?"_

_"Fine,"_ _Sasuke said. Naruto grit his teeth at his curt reply._

_"Any new training you're doing?" the blonde attempted once more._

_"No, not really," Sasuke spoke briskly once more. The Uchiha had his hands in his pockets, and he kept staring forward. He wouldn't even look at Naruto, not even once. The blonde fought the urge to grab Sasuke by the arm to make him stop. He sensed the raven would take that action as a sign of aggression._

_"Dammit, Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "I'm trying to conversate with you."_

_"Forgive me for not jumping at the chance to talk with you," Sasuke said acerbically. "I've had a long day."_

_"Yeah?" Naruto spoke._

_"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "I really just want to go home and sleep."_

_"Why was it a long day?" Naruto prodded. "Does it have something to do with your probation?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "It does."_

_"Is Kakashi being hard on you? Or is it the elders? I can talk to –" Naruto started to offer his help, but Sasuke wouldn't have it._

_"No," Sasuke said. "Thanks, but I can deal with it all on my own."_

_"I know," Naruto replied. "But you know you don't have to. You never do. I'll always have your back, Sasuke." He gingerly grabbed his friend by the shoulder. "You're my friend."_

_Sasuke scoffed. "We're still friends?"_

_"Of course, we're still friends," Naruto said. "I want us to still be friends."_

_"Why?" Sasuke asked. "You have everything you wanted now and then some. It's only a matter of time before you become Hokage—everyone in the village respects you. You're famous to boot. You even have a girlfriend now." That last comment made Naruto look away. Since the two had such little time together since Sasuke left the apartment, Naruto never got to talk to Sasuke about his date with Hinata. They went on more dates since their first one, each outing pleasant, light, and fun._

_Sasuke turned to look at his blonde headed friend, wordlessly demanding an answer. Naruto held his gaze._

_"Because I –" Naruto caught himself. "Is it really so hard to understand? I miss you. I miss spending time with you." Sasuke's eyes softened reluctantly at the blonde's words._

_"I did want to talk about Hinata, though."_

_"Must we?" Sasuke protested._

_"Oh c'mon, isn't this what guys do? Talk about girls?" Naruto spoke with some levity. But Sasuke wasn't having any of it with his stony expression._

_"Why don't you go talk to some other of your friends, like Shikamaru or Kiba?" Sasuke proposed shrewdly._

_"They're not my best friend. You are," Naruto bumped his shoulder against Sasuke's. The raven-haired ninja rolled his eyes. "Must we talk about this?"_ _Sasuke asked once more._

_Naruto stared at Sasuke, pouting at him. "You honestly think that's going to work?" Sasuke challenged. Naruto began to flutter his eyes at Sasuke while staring at the raven._

_"You keep it up, and I'll break your nose," Sasuke threatened gruffly._

_"Asshole," Naruto grumbled. They walked in silence once more until it was Sasuke that broke it this time._

_"Well, go on," Sasuke said. "Tell me what's going on with your stupid girlfriend."_

_"Hey, don't call her stupid, dick!" Naruto shouted._

_"I didn't say she was stupid; I meant the whole thing is stupid," Sasuke expounded._

_"Dating?"_

_"Yeah," Sasuke said. "I just don't get it."_

_"To be honest, I don't either. But it's not so bad. Hinata's great; she likes ramen almost as much as I do," Naruto perked up as he spoke._

_"Nobody likes ramen as much as you do," Sasuke said._

_"Says you," Naruto stuck his tongue at the raven._

_Sasuke snorted, shaking his head. "She probably stomachs it because she likes you so much."_

_Naruto shrugged. "But seriously, how are you? Really?"_

_Sasuke exhaled. "I'm okay. Really."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I am." He answered sincerely. "So, you can stop worrying now."_

_"I'm always gonna worry," Naruto spoke with an equal amount of sincerity. "I know it hasn't been easy on you, and that it probably won't be easy for a long time after everything that's happened to you. But you can feel a little better knowing that you've got at least one person in your corner." The blonde gave him an encouraging smile._ _Sasuke had a ghost of a smile on his face when a voice from a distance spoke out._

_"Naruto?" A gentle uttered from several feet away._ _Sasuke's face got a scowl upon recognizing the voice._

_The blonde whipped his head around, "Hinata! Hey!"_

_The Hyūga heiress walked over to the two friends. Without hesitation, she went to hug Naruto, keeping her arms around him. Naruto bore a slightly strained expression as he held his girlfriend, considering Sasuke was still there, watching them be together._

_"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, moving his gaze between Hinata and Sasuke._

_"I was actually on my way home when I noticed you over here with Sasuke," she responded. "Hello, Sasuke," she attempted greeting him. Sasuke steely replied with a curt hello back. Just when the tension was about to leave, it returned in full force._

_"I should go," Sasuke said, rapidly turning away to walk on his own._

_"Sasuke wait—" Naruto said._

_"It's alright," Sasuke insisted. "Besides, you can't very well let your girlfriend walk alone on her own, could you?" Before Naruto could reply, the raven-haired ninja was gone in a flash. Naruto cursed inwardly, as he didn't want to ditch Hinata. He didn't want to hurt her feelings._

_Meanwhile, Hinata blushed at the implication of being Naruto's girlfriend. She and Naruto hadn't been on that many dates. They never even had the conversation to take that next step. The Hyūga heiress shook her head to snap herself out of her excited daze._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto," Hinata said meekly. "I also saw you and Sasuke were having a conversation. I didn't mean to interrupt."_

_"Oh no, it's okay," Naruto replied distractedly as his eyes searched the rooftops for Sasuke. He found himself wishing he had a power that granted him visual prowess._

_"I'm also sorry about what Sasuke said," Hinata continued. At the mention of Sasuke's name, Naruto looked at her. "Sasuke?" he asked._

_"He implied that I was your girlfriend, but we never talked about being boyfriend and girlfriend," Hinata spoke._

_"No, we haven't," Naruto said. He wasn't even thinking about that at this point. He had only been on a couple of dates, just having fun. Then again, Hinata is the only girl he has dated. He didn't foresee being interested in anyone else for the time being._

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked. Hinata's face gradually became overwhelmed with a deep shade of crimson. The blonde was concerned she was having some sort of attack._

_"It's alright. I'm not sick, I'm fine," Hinata had to insist repeatedly. Naruto gritted his teeth and rushed Hinata back to her home._

_When arriving upon the gates of the Hyūga compound, Naruto asked once more. "So, do you? Want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Hinata's face began to get that reddish color again, but she steeled herself. "Yes," with a small smile. "I would."_

_"Okay, cool," Naruto said with a bright grin of his own. "Well, good night!"_ _He gave her a light peck on her cheek and sped off. Hinata lightly caressed her cheek where the blonde's lips had been. She smiled._

_Unbeknownst to the couple, Sasuke was watching them from afar. The raven focused on Naruto's interactions with the girl attached to his arm. While the blonde seemed tense presently, undoubtedly due to Sasuke's abrupt departure and the fact Naruto wasn't able to talk to him as long as he wanted, Hinata was over the moon. Naruto behaved like a perfect gentleman. Eventually, these two would fall in love and settle down together. Murmurs of their union were already whispered between the villagers._

_It was all for the best, is what Sasuke would tell himself repeatedly. He would ignore the burn at his heart from distancing himself from the blonde. He would not acknowledge the longing in his soul. He couldn't._

* * *

Sasuke felt it again. That damned longing burning in his heart. It wouldn't leave. It seemed to get stronger upon Naruto's confession. _Damn him, damn that motherfucker. This is all his fault._ He was too amped up to relax or to do anything else than go face the source of his frustrations.

* * *

**Moments later...**

* * *

A thunderous boom was heard as Naruto's apartment door was kicked open by Sasuke. Naruto was about to yell at his intruder, but his voice failed him.

The raven stormed through the door, his handsome face set with determination. Onyx eyes saw nothing other than the blonde before him. Sasuke said no words, marching over to Naruto, right up to his face. Naruto intended to demand what was going on, but the urge to speak died in his throat as his friend got closer and closer to Naruto's body. Sasuke kept inching towards the blonde, who made no move to walk away but had wary blue eyes. Would this be another fight that would transpire between them? Another confrontation that would set the two further apart? Naruto couldn't take another fight, another instance of Sasuke and him being put on different paths.

Sasuke and Naruto were in each other's personal space, breaths fanning one another's faces, not a slimmer of light slipped in between their bodies. Despite not knowing what Sasuke was up to, Naruto couldn't help but think how warm the raven felt. The Uchiha's eyes, still locked on the blonde, got softer as he got closer. His gaze wandered from cerulean eyes to the whisker-like marks and the lips. Naruto's lips he zoomed in on. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about how inviting they looked.

Naruto was breathless, he wanted to speak, but the urge once again died. There was some sort of spell sprung among them both, and he didn't want to break it. The blonde kept utterly still, no longer anxious, and instead eager to see what Sasuke was about to do. Blue eyes ran over the raven's lips as their foreheads finally touched each other. Sasuke's breath was hitting the blonde's face hard. The two stood for a moment as they were approaching the point of no return. The feelings that drove Sasuke here, to this moment, intensified tenfold. This is what he wanted deep down on a subconscious level that he couldn't deny to himself anymore.

No more running.

The kiss was soft, hesitant. Merely lips upon lips caressing each other slowly. Yet Naruto felt as if he was on fire, from his gut to his arms and everything in between. His blood was pumping so intensely it deafened his ears. All he could focus on was Sasuke's lips and how tender they felt. The blonde groaned as he opened his mouth a little further, inviting Sasuke's tongue in with a lick. The moment their tongues began touching each other, both men convulsed. Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall, where their embrace became fervent. The blonde groped around, hands running from raven hair, sliding down toned arms, and a firm back. It took everything Naruto had for him to breathe as his and Sasuke's tongues continued their lustful dance. Hips began to gyrate against one another, where delicious friction was met. Naruto moaned loudly; eyes screwed shut as he took in the pleasure their bodies were generating. Both abandoned reason and thought; desire was the only thing they could act on now. Sasuke dove in for his neck and sucked hard enough for the blonde to further arch his back into the raven's embrace.

The pair slammed against the wall roughly again, causing one another to bite and split their lips. Naruto was pinned with Sasuke in front of him, every portion of their bodies stuck together as if fused. Neither cared about the blood oozing nor spreading as they continued with their forceful kissing. The pair slid down to the floor and rolled around, totally lost in each other. It wasn't until Sasuke groped Naruto's erection that the blonde finally snapped out of it. He pulled away from the Uchiha, a string of saliva connecting the two at their mouths. Sasuke's chest was heaving, and his pale skin was flush with lust, desire burning in his onyx eyes, which were staring right at Naruto.

Naruto's skin still felt aflame, the heat lingering throughout his flesh. As the two ninjas remained in their impassioned embrace, the warmth intensified. The blonde's desire initially felt like a small fire as he and Sasuke began to kiss, and now it was roaring. The jinchuriki was being consumed, and he reveled in the lust he was feeling. Looking at Sasuke, the blonde could tell his friend was experiencing that same fiery craving. Naruto couldn't think anymore, and more importantly, he didn't want to. Sasuke dove in for another kiss. The sound of the rivals' mouths so lewdly entangled in one another sent both men into a frenzy, egging them on to get bolder and bolder. Their pink tongues interweaved, and saliva oozing out.

After countless instances of bumping into the walls and stumbling by the door, the two young men made it into the bedroom. Sasuke and Naruto ceased their kissing as they looked at one another properly this time. Sasuke's dark hair was disheveled due to Naruto's handiwork. Naruto had bite-sized dark marks decorating his tan neck, making Sasuke smirk.

As the two stared at one another, a silent agreement formed between them. Without further ceremony, Sasuke ripped off his shirt. Naruto did the same. Grabbing his whiskered cheeks, Sasuke brought Naruto in for a new kiss. There was less hands-on skin this time, as in this latest round of swapping spit, the ninjas' hands focused on taking off their pants.

Sasuke was looking forward to this. After experiencing what sex was like with Yumi, he knew the potential capacity to feel good. But that was Yumi, and as good as it was, just kissing Naruto was enough to blow his hair back. Fucking Naruto would probably be even better.

He was going to shatter the blonde's world.

As they lay on the bed, Naruto took in the feeling of Sasuke's hot breath and wet tongue on his tan skin. He felt the Uchiha's powerful body's firmness and the raven's hands roaming Naruto's body. The blonde dug his nails into Sasuke's fair skin and bathed in the friction that their joined and throbbing members generated in their shared contact. Naruto screwed his eyes shut as he delved in all the sensations and their intensity. He was afraid to open his eyes and meet those fierce onyx ones of Sasuke's. If the blonde dared to stare into the Uchiha's eyes, he would honestly go insane.

Then Naruto felt a lick on his abs, so when he courageously opened his eyes to find Sasuke lapping at his stomach, the blonde groaned loudly, and he arched his back in pleasure. When Sasuke ventured further south, Naruto began to feel goosebumps in anticipation of what was to come. At last, he felt a slick warmth encase his dick, and he moaned, grabbing Sasuke's raven tresses. The top of Naruto's head rested on his pillow as his chin was pointed towards the ceiling, his neck veiny and exposed. The blonde's breaths were shallow as his body seized, giving way to the most powerful orgasm of his life. Sasuke bit him hard, once on the shoulder and twice on his neck. Naruto heaved, sweaty while he came down from his high.

Sasuke came up to meet Naruto at face level, wiping the corners of his mouth. He stared down at his rival, smugly saying, "I hope you're not done because it's my turn now. Unless that is, you're not up to the challenge."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You would make this some sort of competition," he noted with a frown.

"That depends," Sasuke continued to goad him. "Are you going to back down?"

"Never," Naruto said. And with that, he hoisted Sasuke's legs up further, so that the raven's pale legs were around his head. Sasuke's proud cock was directly in front of Naruto's face as it bobbed back and forth. After exchanging one more glance, Naruto dove in and began to suck on Sasuke's dick. The Uchiha braced himself against the wall before him as knelt above the blonde. It appeared that the dobe didn't have a gag reflex. That made Sasuke harder.

He tried to hold back as Naruto did for him, but the blonde's mouth was so hot and wet he felt the control ebb away ever slowly. When it came to Naruto, he could seem to maintain restraint. Sasuke found himself staring at Naruto, who was engrossed in draining Sasuke dry. His whiskered cheeks were hollowed out as he sucked, his lips moist from spit and precum.

"Mm," Sasuke groaned, "Naru-to." His hips moved forward in rhythm with Naruto's head as Sasuke's thrusts met Naruto's bobs. It didn't take much longer for Sasuke to come than Naruto did. In those final seconds, Sasuke abandoned himself and fucked Naruto's mouth with a frantic energy that made the blonde's throat teem with cum as Sasuke finally came.

The raven pulled out of Naruto's throat and moved to lie beside his friend. The two were breathless from their lustful romp. Their bodies were soaked with sweat and semen as their hair stuck to their faces. After a few minutes, Sasuke caught Naruto staring directly at his privates with a frown on his face. Sasuke rose a little from the bed, resting on his elbows. "What?" the raven uttered.

"You're bigger than me," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smirked wryly. "You weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

"Oh, fuck you," Naruto huffed out. Sasuke looked at him suggestively at that comment, causing Naruto to sweat nervously. "How would that even work?" the blonde expressed exasperatedly. Sasuke arched his eyebrow as he gestured towards Naruto's backside. His cerulean eyes widened at the suggestion.

"I don't know if I'm ready for all that," Naruto breathed out, taken aback.

"What's the matter, scaredy-cat? Can't handle my big dick?" Sasuke teased.

"You're not that big," Naruto retorted with a mild blush creeping on his face. "It's just this…new."

"What sucking each other's dicks?" Sasuke quipped.

"That," Naruto mumbled awkwardly, "among other things. I didn't think that I felt all this for you. This is stuff I just started thinking about and consider and now…"

"We're in bed together," Sasuke finished.

"Yeah," Naruto exhaled. "This is crazy." He remarked, shaking his head.

"Is it any crazier than fighting each other to the death?" Sasuke pointed out.

"I don't know, I really don't," Naruto said.

"Do you regret it?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, finding the raven's onyx eyes boring into his own.

Inhaling, Naruto said, "No," in all sincerity. After a beat, he asked, "Do you?"

"No," Sasuke said, holding the blonde's stare.

Naruto nodded. "You wanna do it again?"

Sasuke smirked once more. "Now?"

"No, not now. I mean like another day or something," Naruto said, damning himself for still blushing.

Sasuke's body got closer to his as the raven nodded. "Mhm. Sure." Then Sasuke was kissing him, as the Uchiha groped Naruto. Naruto groaned at the contact, gently pushing Sasuke away. "Wait, wait, wait," Naruto whispered quickly. Sasuke waited for the blonde to speak, but Naruto was at a loss for words as he gazed upon Sasuke and his lips, lightly swollen from their smooch. _I'm in trouble,_ he thought. He knew he should stop now, yet he lacked the fortitude to say no. There was far too much desire burning within his being to turn away from Sasuke. _Later,_ he told himself, as he touched Sasuke's face and lunged forward for another kiss.

* * *

A knock at the door did nothing to pull Kakashi from his paperwork. "Come in," he commanded as he continued reviewing his documents. Captain Yamato stepped into the office and stood at attention before the Hokage, waiting to be addressed. When Kakashi's gaze fixed upon the captain, he noticed the man's odd expression.

"Yamato?" Kakashi said. "What is it?"

"Uh, sir," Yamato began. "I'm not really sure how to put this."

"Just spit it out," Kakashi spoke calmly.

"My men and I have continued to monitor Naruto and Sasuke per your instruction after their suspension and today's findings were…different," Yamato stated uneasily.

"Oh?"

"The two ran into each other earlier today, and while there was no great physical incident, Sasuke charged into Naruto's apartment later on in the day, and they ended up –" the captain stopped, the discomfort blatant on his face.

"Go on," Kakashi encouraged patiently.

"Uh, they ended up having relations," Yamato finished as a slight blush on the captain's face.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi spoke with a tone that led Yamato to believe the Hokage had a smile on his face. "Are you saying they had sex?"

"Well, sort of," Yamato explained. "They were in a fervent embrace for a while, and they did end up naked –"

"Oh, my," the famous copy ninja commented amusingly.

"But no actual penetration was initiated at their –um – entrances," Yamato fumbled on the last word. He was sure the color of his face matched that of an apple.

"Is it that so?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. That is my report," Yamato said.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Sir?" Yamato spoke.

Kakashi's snickers evolved into full-blown laughter. Yamato was taken aback at the display, never before seeing the white-haired ninja so carefree in this manner.

"Forgive me," Kakashi composed himself, wiping a tear from his visible eye. "Thank you for your report. Be sure to keep an eye on those two, make sure they don't try killing each other. As I said before, I still want regular reports."

Yamato bowed, "Of course, Hokage-sama." The captain exited the room, closing the door behind him. Kakashi laughed once more, now alone, shaking his head in glee. "So, it finally happened." He muttered to himself. "Well, at least they're trying to kill each other." He went back to his paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward so much to get to these last few parts in these last four chapters! They've been living in my mind for so long, it's so great to finally put them together and publish them here :)
> 
> Stay tuned to see what else I have planned for these guys ;)


	15. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yamato and Kakashi know, who else will found out about SasuNaru?
> 
> Only a matter of time. Enjoy!

A comforting sense of warmth enveloped Naruto as he awoke in the early hours of the morning. For a brief moment, he felt like he went back in time – when Sasuke was still his roommate, and everything was perfectly amicable between them, and the two routinely slept in the same bed together. Then his memory of recent events returned to him; the new rift in their friendship, Sasuke moving out, his blossoming relationship with Hinata, Sasuke and him continuously fighting, the threesome. Last night's events rushed back to him as well, flooding his mind, increasing the pulse of his heart as he recounted how they touched one another the night before. Naruto's eyes opened, chancing a glance at Sasuke. The raven lay soundly asleep next to him, undoubtedly exhausted from the last night's events. They stayed up well after midnight exploring each other's bodies in a haze of carnal pleasure. The two were so comfortable they ended sleeping together, bare limbs entangled with one another.

For the life of him, Naruto couldn't compel himself to look away from his friend. Could he even still refer to the raven as a mere friend anymore? What they just did was cross a line from which they could never return. He could never look at Sasuke the same way again. Though, now that the line was crossed, Naruto can fully appreciate the raven's beauty. In the past, it unnerved the blonde to no end how attractive Sasuke was. Unable to resist the impulse, Naruto caressed Sasuke's face as the Uchiha slumbered. To think the blonde kissed those lips just hours ago. Naruto subtly shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, a strong, pale hand grabbed Naruto's arm sharply. Sasuke's grip was so fierce. Naruto was sure the circulation in his wrist was momentarily stopped. Sasuke's eyes opened as he groggily awoke and took in his surroundings. It appeared he, too, briefly forgot what the current state of affairs was.

"Wanna let go of my arm?" Naruto said hoarsely.

Sasuke complied, gazing at Naruto. The Uchiha seemed to be processing the same thoughts Naruto had about the whole situation. How bizarre it all was. While he found himself staring into those onyx orbs, Naruto felt like he was being sucked into a daze. That familiar heat was setting into his skin, and a thirst to kiss Sasuke began to flare up inside. _Dammit._

Would he ever learn self-control?

Sasuke seemed to be clairvoyant as well, since he scoffed and said, "After everything we did last night, you still want more?"

Naruto got flustered. "No – what, I can't look at you now?" In an instant, he found himself on his back in the bed, with Sasuke perched on his lap and Naruto's tan arms being held down by Sasuke's pale ones.

"I never said no, did I now?" Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha kissed the blonde tenderly. However, he quickly pulled back, making a face. "You stink." He commented.

"You don't smell great either, asshole," Naruto barked back.

Sasuke got off of him. "How about we brush our teeth and pick up where we left off?"

As tempted as he was to accept the proposal, Naruto's conscience nagged to address what he failed to last night. "Sasuke, listen, we should talk."

Sasuke's expression soured some. "About what?"

"Hinata," Naruto said unwillingly.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

"I can't keep fooling around with you when she and I are still together," Naruto spoke out. "It's not right or fair to her."

"So, you want to stop?"

"No, I don't want to stop. I just feel like I should. You know, do the right thing," Naruto said.

"You didn't care about 'the right thing' last night," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, but –" Naruto started to say, but Sasuke cut him off but pulling Naruto in close.

"It's simple," Sasuke said temptingly. "Dump her. Cut her loose and stay with me." It took a moment for the blonde to gather himself as the urge to kiss Sasuke blared again.

"It's not that easy," Naruto said as he put some distance between them. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Then don't tell her what we did," Sasuke specified.

"Well, obviously, I'm not going to tell her that!" Naruto spoke, irritated.

"You're making this harder than it has to be," Sasuke stated.

"Unlike you, I have fucking feelings, and so does she!" Naruto shouted.

"How is it right to lead her on?" Sasuke said. "Because clearly, she isn't what you like to fuck at night."

Naruto stifled at that. The blonde's face was stuck between outrage and shame, which made Sasuke suspicious.

"Wait, did you fuck her?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto said nothing, but the answer was written all over his face. He couldn't even look Sasuke in the eye to refute the suggestion.

"Wow," Sasuke expressed in outrage. "You get on my ass for fucking Yumi, when you did the same thing. You used that poor girl."

"No, I didn't –" Naruto began to defend himself. "I just wanted to see."

"See what?" Sasuke demanded.

"If I could be with her that way. If it felt right," Naruto answered.

"When?" Sasuke pressed further.

"The same night you were with Yumi," Naruto relented. "The night of the festival."

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"I was upset," Naruto said weakly. "You really hurt me when you were with her."

"Don't you go blaming me," Sasuke argued, "I didn't tell you to fuck that girl."

"I regret it," Naruto confessed. "I shouldn't have done that with her. But I knew she really wanted to. She kept trying before, but I would stop her, saying I wasn't ready, that I didn't want to rush things. But I gave in then because I was curious, she was my girlfriend, and you were with Yumi. And honestly, it was nice to be wanted."

Sasuke listened to the blonde as he spoke.

"But I think even then, part of me knew. Hinata wasn't the one I really wanted. That even though someone wants you so badly, if you don't feel the same, it doesn't matter. You can't force it, no matter how hard you try. Now I get why you kept rejecting all those girls," Naruto said. It was ironic that Naruto was presently considered desirable and desperately wanted to be so in the past. Now that he was, he was put in the unforeseen position of rejecting proposals from women. He didn't know how Sasuke could do it with such ease because Naruto wasn't finding it easy, and he hadn't even had the conversation yet with Hinata. He really wasn't looking forward to that.

"Better to break their hearts than let them have expectations," Sasuke said. "You really went and put yourself in the worst position."

Naruto was dejected, his shoulders slumped. "I know."

"Does that mean you intend to break it off with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it, so she doesn't end up crying or hating me but yeah. I'm gonna end it when she gets back."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"She left," Naruto explained. "She went on a mission with her squad, so she'll be out of town for a while."

"How long?" Sasuke queried.

"Three weeks or so, give or take a few days," Naruto informed.

"Good," Sasuke voiced. It was Naruto's turn to arch his eyebrow.

"You'll get time to practice what you'll say to her before she gets back here. In the meantime, you and I can have some fun," Sasuke invaded his space once more, and again Naruto resisted.

"But –"

"You don't love her. You don't even want her. You said you were going to dump her, so as far as I'm concerned, we can do whatever we want," Sasuke said smoothly. "She won't know, which means this won't hurt her." The raven got closer, stared into cerulean eyes. "But if you want me to stop, just say the word."

"How am I supposed to love her when you keep starting shit and messing with me?" Naruto argued. He tried to create some distance between himself and his raven-haired rival, but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"Yes, because I'm forcing you to be with me, dobe," Sasuke sneered sarcastically.

"Oh, fuck off, Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!" Naruto shouted, still struggling to escape the position he was in. It was about to get compromising if Sasuke had his way, just like he did the day before. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face, bringing their lips close enough to kiss, choosing not to do so. He wanted the blonde to give in, but it had to be Naruto's decision.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll leave right now," Sasuke told him quietly. All Naruto could do was stare at him. He wanted so badly to refuse Sasuke to get him out of his apartment. But he couldn't say the words. The blonde's eyes softened, soaking up the warmth from Sasuke's hands. Naruto said nothing at first, captivated by the Uchiha's allure. But he found himself adrift, drowning in Sasuke's gaze.

"How does it feel when you kiss her, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. "Is it anywhere close to how it feels when you kiss me?"

Naruto closed his eyes, avoiding Sasuke's intensely alluring stare and reluctantly relishing the warmth emanating from the raven's body. His forehead ended up resting against Sasuke's. "No," he answered. He felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Better?"

Naruto slowly shook his head, his forehead still resting against Sasuke's. His chest was heaving, his heart thumping. The jinchuriki felt terrified, but he didn't feel like running. He felt Sasuke's lips touch his and inhaled so desperately. The kiss was slow and tender. He kissed him again and again. Naruto's mind was being reduced to mush.

Sasuke could always make him lose control.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of his head, his fingers tangled in his raven hair. Sasuke ran his hands down the blonde's back to his ass, gripping with a force that made Naruto purr. He spread his legs wide and began rubbing his cock through the blonde's pants.

"Ah. Fuck you, Sasuke," Naruto said, trying to sound angry but failing miserably to do so. Sasuke smirked, "That's the idea, dobe."

"Damn it," Naruto whispered. "I want this. I want you." His gaze fell to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke wasted no time to kiss Naruto as they embraced one another fiercely.

* * *

It took several more hours before Sasuke left for his own apartment for a fresh change of clothes. Well into the evening, Sasuke finally arrived at his place. The Uchiha was expecting to find Yumi around but was surprised to see her packing her bags. Her pace was hurried, almost frantic.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke remarked. Yumi stopped in her tracks as if woken from a daze.

"Oh, hey," Yumi said, "I was going to write you a note. I have to leave because I got another job. It won't be for more than two weeks. Then I'll come back." She zipped up her bags. "But Sasuke, when I return, we should talk about us."

Sasuke tilted his head, not expecting her to say such a thing. He thought he'd be the one dredging the unpleasantness of the pending discussion they'll have about the status of their relationship.

Sasuke nodded in agreement at Yumi's words. "Yes, we do. Do you have everything you need?" He gestured toward her belongings.

"I do," Yumi confirmed.

"Do you need money?" Sasuke offered.

"Oh no, thank you," Yumi refused politely. "I still have money from the festival." She moved to hug Sasuke. He accepted her embrace, gently placing his hands around her, and relaxed upon her touch.

"Be careful out there," Sasuke found himself saying.

Yumi smiled amusingly, "I can take care of myself, thank you." She grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"You don't want me to walk you to the gates?" Sasuke enquired. Yumi paused, in thought.

"I guess you can," Yumi welcomed. Sasuke also took one of her bags to help her on her way out.

"Will you come back here when you're done with your job?" Sasuke probed.

"Maybe," Yumi said. "Do you want me to come back?"

Sasuke smiled wryly. "Maybe," He said in turn. Sasuke couldn't say he didn't care for Yumi, especially after what they recently experienced together. It would be nice to see her again, to have her in his life in some way. He wasn't the sort to admit it, but they had a special bond. They walked the length of the village from Sasuke's apartment to the gates of Konoha.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," Sasuke spoke.

Yumi nodded, "You will," she winked at him, a smile on her face.

Sasuke held her gaze that the young woman aimed at him. "Okay. Until you return."

"Until I return," Yumi repeated. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Goodbye Yumi," Thus, Sasuke didn't have to have the conversation he was dreading to have with the woman he was sharing his home with. Where he stood with Naruto now, it was time to end things with Yumi, cold as it may be. The way Sasuke saw it, there was no point stringing the girl along, given how strong his feelings were for the dobe. When she returned, they would talk then. Though Sasuke was slightly curious about what Yumi wanted to address since she mentioned that she wanted to clear the air about something.

At any rate, as uncanny as it was, Sasuke had no intention of relinquishing his relationship with Naruto. He felt strangely happy at their coupling and the potential it had. Would the bliss remain?

* * *

At the Hyūga compound, Lord Hiashi was finishing his dinner after having dismissed his younger daughter Hanabi. He didn't have to look up to know who the figure was waiting outside the dining room.

"Neji." He waved for his nephew to enter.

The young jōnin entered and stood before him, "You called for me, Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes, my nephew, come sit with me." The clan head gestured for Neji to sit before him. The prodigy complied, sitting in seiza fashion.

"I never did ask, how did the tea with Naruto go?" Neji inquired. He was curious to know how the blonde faired against his uncle, seeing as he never heard from either party how their discussion went. When he handed his friend the invitation, he noticed the nerves from Naruto's expression and body language. Neji knew all too well how intimidating his lord uncle could be, yet he hoped for the best, for Naruto's sake.

"It was…interesting, to say the least." Neji didn't like the tone his uncle was using in his reply.

"Oh, I see. Well, Naruto isn't particularly formal-" Neji began to explain, but his uncle was never one to care for excuses. The Lord Hiashi held up his right hand, halting his nephew's speech.

"Neji."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"There is something about the conversation I had with Naruto that hasn't sat well with me. I should have done this sooner, but I suppose I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now, I feel like it must be done, for Hinata's sake. I want you to follow the boy, see what he does in his spare time. I just can't help but ignore the suspicion that he is hiding something. Better to be thorough and feel guilty for it than to not and look the fool," Hiashi stated with a tone of finality.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"I understand that your schedule is a bit tight these days, but I want you to report to me by dawn Friday morning. I would not ask this of you if it wasn't important."

"Of course, I understand. As you wish, Hiashi-sama."

With that, Neji Hyūga was silently dismissed from the room. He shouldn't feel worried. After all, it was Naruto Uzumaki. Despite his flaws, the future Hokage was overall a good man. Countless moments in the past could account for his character. Yet, there was a sense of uneasiness that Neji just couldn't shake. He could be wrong; there could be, should be, nothing to worry about. What would Naruto do? Cheat on Hinata? Ridiculous.

* * *

Naruto shambled out of bed late in the day. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Turning on the light inside and catching his reflection in the mirror, the blonde took note of his appearance. His hair was tousled from being in bed and caressed by his new lover. Bite marks and hickeys adorned his skin, from his neck to his abs to his inner thighs. Naruto's mind drifted back to the earlier moments of the day, where he was in Sasuke's arms, in the bed. He could still recall their ministrations to their bodies, and the kisses exchanged in passion. His face reddened each time he remembered the things he and Sasuke did to one another just hours ago. Naruto felt stuck between disbelief, euphoria, and anxiety.

He was sure that when Sasuke burst into his apartment yesterday, they would come to blows. He didn't expect them to fuck each other all night and all morning. Naruto practically had to drag himself out of bed away from Sasuke so the raven could finally go to his own place. The blonde chuckled to himself slightly. He didn't think Sasuke could be so amorous. It was a surprising side Naruto didn't see coming. It both unnerved and delighted him.

He wasn't sure how their relationship would be going forward. For the longest time, Naruto and Sasuke were at odds for various reasons; envy, rivalry, differing philosophies. He was confident that they wouldn't stop fighting. He and Sasuke would always argue over something, whether it was trivial or severe. But were they together now? That was the other part Naruto was unsure about. It would have to be something they'd discuss at some point, though there was the strong possibility Sasuke wouldn't want to talk about such things. Whatever transpired from those conversations, Naruto was secure in his belief that they would get through it together, one way or another.

What Naruto should focus on is what he'll say to Hinata when he sees her again. It was not a talk he was looking forward to. He hoped she wouldn't cry. He already feels guilty and lousy about himself and what he did (and what he kept doing). But he knew that telling her what he has done was more necessary. It was the moral, proper thing to do. He wasn't enthusiastic about facing the fallout from confessing his transgressions, but he'd just grit his teeth and bear it the best he could. After all, this time, he wouldn't be alone if he ended up despised. He had Sasuke, at the very least. And it's not like everyone would hate him, right? Hinata was a beautiful girl, she'll move on at some point, and hopefully, it'll all be forgotten. Hopefully.

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted the raven as he entered the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke replied politely.

"Please have a seat," the copy-ninja gestured for Sasuke to sit. The raven complied. Upon sitting down, the two men stared at one another. Sasuke exhaled, waiting.

"Well," Kakashi spoke finally, "Have you had time to reflect over your temporary suspension?"

"I have," Sasuke answered.

"And what did you learn?" Kakashi asked.

"I learned I should work to be more cooperative and patient with my peers," Sasuke said calmly.

"Good," Kakashi responded. "Have you taken the time to talk to Naruto?"

"We spoke," Sasuke said summarily. "We patched things up."

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "That's a far cry from the boys you used to be. Getting you two to get along was like pulling teeth."

Sasuke nodded, a wry smile on his face. "I remember."

"I know I can't expect you two to get along swimmingly, but must you fight each other so aggressively the way you two do?" Kakashi queried.

"It's not as bad as it used to be," Sasuke said.

"No, but it can be better. I'm glad that you stopped waging war and vengeance. But that doesn't mean you can't get along with your colleagues. You need a better attitude. It's nothing I haven't said to you before." Sasuke could still recall the lectures Kakashi would give him years ago about cooperation, humility, and patience.

"I know," Sasuke confirmed.

"Then what will you do the next time you two come to a disagreement?" Kakashi questioned, referring to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, as his mind briefly wandered to the day before when Naruto was pliant and within his arms. "Oh, we won't be coming to blows like we used to anymore."

"No?"

"Naruto and I have come to an understanding of sorts," Sasuke said.

"Is that right?"

Sasuke nodded, "As for everyone else, no one else can annoy me as much as that idiot."

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle again, "I'm sure. So when you charged over to Naruto's the other day, what happened then? The ANBU operatives conducting surveillance at the time were concerned but noticed that no incident occurred as expected."

Sasuke merely stared at the Sixth Hokage, who returned the silent gaze.

"We settled the argument we had before," Sasuke answered directly, "As I said, we patched things up."

"And nothing noteworthy happened?" Kakashi pried.

"Nope," Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright," he acknowledged. "But just to be thorough, Naruto, could you step in here, please?" The Sixth Hokage called out to the door as if the dobe was waiting outside the office.

The blonde ninja stepped into the office, stopping at the sight of Sasuke. It had been some hours since the two had seen each other after being holed up in Naruto's apartment. The look they shared was rife with awkward tension. Kakashi wordlessly observed their interaction.

"Hey," Sasuke spoke, remembering that their former sensei was still in the room, watching them.

"Hey," Naruto repeated gracelessly. "You sent for me?" he asked of Kakashi.

"I did," Kakashi said. "For my assurance, could you two apologize to one another for your unacceptable behavior two weeks ago?" He sat there, waiting for the young men to express their regrets.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at one another, "Sorr—" they both started to say simultaneously but stopped when they were talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry for everything I said," Naruto volunteered. Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry too." The two rivals remained standing awkwardly as Naruto fidgeted and Sasuke exhaled, all the while under the copy ninja's observation.

"Alright," Naruto said after another uncomfortable beat of silence. He turned to face Kakashi. "We apologized. We good?"

"Sure," Kakashi relented. "Naruto, you can start with making up the work you've missed the past couple of days. And you better step to it; there's a lot of paperwork that's fallen by the wayside."

Naruto deadpanned. His body visibly sagged at the mention of all the documents he'd have to be dealing with. "Now?" the blonde asked reluctantly.

"That tone isn't indicative of a man who wants to make up for his prior churlish behavior," Kakashi commented drily.

Naruto grudgingly shuffled out of the office, off to meet with Kakashi's other underlings to see what he's missed out on.

"As for you," the Sixth Hokage addressed Sasuke, "Yamato will be in touch about an assignment I have in mind for you. For now, you're dismissed." Sasuke moved to exit the room.

"One more thing," Kakashi spoke, his tone sharp, "I won't be so lenient the next time you two pull something like you did before."

Sasuke merely looked at his former sensei and then silently left.

* * *

Naruto knew he should feel grateful for being back in the Hokage Tower, back to work after how he messed up and fought with Sasuke. He could have been fired or worse, but Kakashi decided to give him and Sasuke a second chance when the copy ninja didn't have to be so magnanimous. Yet, all Naruto could be was distracted as he huffed over stack after stack of papers. It seemed Kakashi purposely left all these documents unfiled for the time when the young Hokage-in-training would return to his post.

Naruto had always had issues with concentrating on tasks at hand before, but this was ridiculous. All his mind could seem to focus on was Sasuke. It was a fixation that was beginning to annoy the blonde.

 _Damn it, Naruto, focus,_ he told himself. _Stop thinking about it._ His thoughts wouldn't cease. They were unending, overflowing, nearly overpowering. He could visualize Sasuke at his apartment, in his arms. He just had to run into Sasuke in the Hokage office. It took all his willpower not to lose it, let alone be discreet in front of Kakashi of all people. What was worse, since Sasuke was now apparently so invested in their relationship, the raven would probably surprise Naruto at his apartment. That did sound like something Sasuke would do and then jump him for sex. What was even worse than that was Naruto was craving it. He had always wanted Sasuke to pay attention to him, but never in a million years did he think it would be in such a manner, or that he would even want that kind of attention from him. It had been several days since they started this venture, and Naruto was still in disbelief.

It was ironic; Naruto always judged Jiraiya for his sexual exploits. But here he was, eagerly anticipating another secret romp with his best friend. He was becoming a degenerate. He wasn't sure if Jiraiya would be deeply concerned or laugh his ass off.

"Hey," Shikamaru spoke, startling Naruto. The blonde dropped all the papers in his hands as they scattered all over the floor.

"Shit," Naruto whispered, squatting down to collect all the documents. Shikamaru wordlessly helped him. The Nara handed over all the files he gathered over to Naruto.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do," Shikamaru said, oddly sheepish. "Sorry for startling you."

"Oh no, that's not your fault. I was up in my own head," Naruto insisted, laughing awkwardly.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said. "I've just had a couple of weird few days."

"Oh?" Shikamaru remarked. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well," Naruto said, but as he thought it over, while it would have been nice to discuss everything with Shikamaru, the blonde didn't feel ready to broach the subject with anyone yet. The fear of what could go wrong - Shikamaru thinking the worst of Naruto, or telling others before Hinata was even returned - held the Hokage in training from divulging the truth. "No," he said as kindly as he could. He also didn't raise suspicion from someone as observant as Shikamaru.

"Sorry, it's just I've got so much to do since I'm back," Naruto felt the need to explain why he was so abrupt in his refusal to discuss these matters with his friend. It's not like he ever had a problem talking it over with Shikamaru before; after all, the Nara was eyeing him with a subtly wary expression.

"You're right," Shikamaru yielded. "Kakashi made sure that the rest of us focused less on the paperwork while you were gone."

"I'm beginning to see that," Naruto remarked.

"Speaking of you being out," Shikamaru said. "What was that about?"

"Sasuke and I got into it again," Naruto confessed. He figured he could be honest about that part. "But no broken bones or destroyed property this time - I mean not public property - well anyway, I think we're making progress because we made up pretty quick. At least for us."

"At least," Shikamaru repeated, shaking his head with a wry smile on his face. "Are you two ever going to change?"

"We have changed, just you know, not that much. A change like that takes a long time. To be honest, I don't think Sasuke and I will ever stop fighting each other. But at least we're not fighting like we used to before," Naruto said.

"I heard Hinata left for a mission," the lazy genius brought up.

"She did, yeah, I saw her off," Naruto confirmed. "She'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Do you miss her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I mean, of course, I miss her," Naruto babbled. "I'm keeping busy until she gets back."

"You know, Choji and I are gonna meet for lunch. You're welcome to join if you wanted," Shikamaru offered.

"Oh, uh, thanks, but I'm good. I got lots to catch up on since Kakashi benched me. Probably gonna be stuck here all night. But tell him I said hello. I gotta jet. I'll see you later," Naruto walked off. Shikamaru watched him leave, concerned about the blonde's behavior. He'd never seen the Hokage-in-training so …fidgety. It wasn't like Naruto at all. But the Hokage Tower wasn't really the appropriate place to hash things out. The tactician made a mental note to stop by Naruto's some night soon.

* * *

When the blonde got home, he allowed himself to breathe, slumping against the front door against his apartment. He couldn't help but think how strange it was to be so tired at his young age. A grueling day though it was, Naruto believed he shouldn't feel so spent.

"Rough day?" spoke a deep voice in the shadows.

 _Oh God,_ Naruto thought with a groan. He could sense the raven as he stood against the wall, shrouded in darkness, his toned arms crossed. "Sasuke, I'm really beat today, please, not tonight. It's not like you can't stay, you can stay, but I'm really not in the mood to do anything. I'm exhausted."

"This is pathetic, Naruto. Are you really so weak?" Sasuke goaded.

"I know what you're trying to do," Naruto said, slightly vexed, "It's not going to work." He walked over to the cabinets of his tiny kitchen, rummaging for a specific item.

"You're not going to find it," Sasuke warned him.

"Find what?" Naruto asked distractedly as his eyes remained on the contents of his storage.

"The ramen," Sasuke responded. Naruto froze, taking in what the raven just said.

"You took it?" Naruto inquired.

"I ate it," Sasuke replied smugly.

"You ate it," Naruto spoke slowly, menacingly, "my super rare special limited-edition one-of-a-kind bacon-flavored ramen?!"

"Yup," Sasuke simply affirmed, triumphant smirk etched on his handsome face.

"You motherfucker," Naruto growled, deliberately stalking towards the Uchiha. He stopped just before Sasuke, who was unfazed by the blonde's hostility. He maintained eye contact with Naruto, staring him down.

"If you suck my tongue hard enough, you might just get a bit of an after taste from it," Sasuke suggested. That did it.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, and they fell to the floor.

After their latest bout of passion, they lay slumped on the mattress in Naruto's bedroom, their bodies oozing in sweat from their earlier erotic exertions. The two rivals were side by side, both their chests heaving. For Naruto, it felt dangerous how comfortable he felt and how easily he fell into Sasuke's arms. All Sasuke had to do was provoke him. It wouldn't take much to set Naruto off. It was something the Hokage-in-training would have to think about on his own. Maybe Kurama could shout at him about it. The blonde was waiting for the kitsune to gloat and nag. Naruto found Sasuke quietly observing him.

"What?" Naruto spoke.

"You're thinking about how wrong this is, aren't you?" Sasuke said.

"Nope," sulked Naruto.

"Why pretend to lie to me when you know you're a terrible liar," Sasuke quipped sardonically.

"I already told you that I'm tired, but clearly, you don't care about how I feel," Naruto complained, his hand upon Sasuke's midsection, pushing at it teasingly.

"Hn," Sasuke expressed. "If you want to stop, we can."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, sitting up as he did so. The answer Naruto should give was 'yes, let's stop here,' but he couldn't say the words. The blonde could neither look the raven in his onyx eyes.

"Hn, it seems you're not such a goody-two-shoes after all," Sasuke mused.

Naruto rolled his eyes but remained sober. "While I do think it's wrong to be with you like this, it would feel worse not to be with you."

Sasuke remained quiet, listening to the blonde for once instead of shutting him up. Naruto dared to continue, choosing to keep speaking before he lost his nerve. "You piss me off as no one else can, but you also make me the happiest I've been. My best memories are the ones with you. I feel like I owe you so much because so much of who I am is because of you. And all those feelings that you make me feel must be the reason I keep doing this with you."

Sasuke merely regarded him, which made Naruto self-conscious. "I'm sorry," the Hokage in training apologized. "I know you hate this mushy crap."

"Hn," Sasuke conveyed. "If you're not careful, you'll end up falling in love with me."

"What? No, no way. Me fall in love with you? Nah, not a chance," Naruto sputtered.

"Oh, so now I'm unlovable," Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

"Don't you put words in my mouth, you –" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who was fighting off a grin. Of course, the Uchiha was fucking with him. It seemed like his favorite pastime, after all. Some things will never change. Despite himself, Naruto was glad for that.

"Asshole," Naruto said, failing to repress a smile of his own.


	16. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready because this is a BIG CHAPTER!!!!!

Shikamaru Nara was usually always one of the last people to exit the Hokage Tower due to his dealings with the current Hokage. He, too, was training in a way, gaining experience as an advisor to the village leader before Naruto's time came. Honestly, he was surprised at how good he was at it, the politics and the transactions. He figured he'd get sick of it, lose patience in all the diplomacy and regulations. If his younger self had gotten wind of this in his future, Shikamaru would have dismissed it as a ridiculous delusion. He didn't want to admit it, but after the past couple of years, the lazy genius became less lethargic and more inspired to do more on his part for the village he lived in. He evolved from the boy who just wanted to coast by in life. Asuma, his father, and Naruto inspired him to be better. Out of the three, only Naruto still lived. Shikamaru took it upon himself to look after the kid as best he could. Whenever the village hero would come to him for help or advice, Shikamaru was always happy to help because he felt like he was finally giving back after Naruto had done so much for their home and the world. Despite the heroics, Naruto was still, in many ways, the hyperactive knucklehead everyone grew to love. That meant sometimes the blonde wouldn't think things through before acting, doing impulsive, reckless deeds. Luckily it has continuously worked out in the end, but one of these days, Shikamaru feared it wouldn't. That someday soon, Naruto's luck would run out, and he'd ultimately get bit in the ass for the trouble he stirred up. His anxiety over that fear was intensified in recent days.

Recently Naruto was off in a way he's never been before. Shikamaru has known the blonde almost their entire lives. In all those years, he'd never seen Naruto behave so differently. Typically the Hokage-in-training was enthusiastic, grinning brightly and bumbling around, infecting the room with his positive energy. Lately, he was, at times, quiet, appearing to be lost in thought, and on other occasions, very morose. Shikamaru had been swamped for the past few weeks, but tonight he managed to finish early after putting in some overtime yesterday and the day before. He intended to check in on his blonde friend. Maybe if the two talked things over, Naruto could unburden himself and go back to the way he was before, carefree and keenly aspiring for that dream job of his.

The Nara finally got outside of the Hokage Tower, breathing in the village's crisp evening area. He noticed many stores were closed or in the process of closing, which was typical for this time of night. He walked along, remembering the way to Naruto's place. He wouldn't go as often as he would frequent Choji's, but he knew the blonde's apartment well enough. When they were little kids, he kept his distance as every child did from Naruto due to the adults' treatment and fear of the blonde, which Shikamaru never understood. Sure, Naruto was a troublemaker, but he wasn't dangerous. He recalls the conversation he had with his father, who told him he could spend time with Naruto if he wanted, which just confused the lazy genius further. He just chalked it up to stupid adult bull crap. After the defeat of Pain, Naruto was finally given some appreciation rather than trepidation. The blonde also matured a little bit, and along the way, Shikamaru grew to respect him. Many people talk about what kind of person they wanted to become, but Naruto was one of the few that actually followed through.

As Shikamaru approached the building Naruto lived in, he paused, sensing something off in the area. Instinctively his body went on guard. However, based on his training, it didn't take him long to note someone was nearby, and it wasn't an outsider. That much he knew, but it wasn't one of the ANBU stationed around or the Inuzuka patrolling the area as the de facto police force of the village. He braved jumping onto the roof to get a better look. He immediately recognized the fellow whom he sensed a few minutes prior.

"Neji?" Shikamaru recognized the ninja as he stepped out into the moonlight.

"Shikamaru," the Hyūga prodigy acknowledged the Nara's presence.

"What are you doing here?" the Nara spoke in disbelief.

Making a face, it seemed the prodigy was mentally debating on answering Shikamaru's question. It piqued the lazy genius' curiosity. Though he didn't seem to want to deceive his comrade. Did this have something to do with Hinata?

Neji sighed. "Okay, I'll level with you. I'm here conducting surveillance."

"On who, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked shockingly.

Neji nodded aversely.

"Why would you need to spy on him?" the tactician questioned.

"Some think Naruto isn't all he appears to be," Neji said vaguely. Shikamaru thought of the blonde's recent behavior.

"I mean, sure, he's been a little off, but that doesn't warrant watching him –" Shikamaru said but was interrupted when Neji handed him a pair of binoculars.

"You have these?" the lazy genius spoke of the binoculars.

"Shocking I know, but after a while, my eyes get strained if I overuse my kekkei-genkai," Neji explained. "Anyway, I too believed it was doubtful Naruto would be capable of doing anything dishonest, but then I saw what he's up to." Neji gestured toward Naruto's window. From the two ninja's current position, they could gaze right into the blonde's bedroom. Hesitant, Shikamaru took a peek with the binoculars at hand. The Nara liked to believe there was almost nothing in the world that could shock him. But what he witnessed caused his jaw to drop to the floor.

He saw Naruto and Sasuke having sex with each other. It clearly wasn't their first time either, as they were touching one another with such familiarity, with a comfort that only lovers would dare. The two rivals laughed, giddy with arousal as they caressed and fucked each other with complete abandon. Shikamaru ripped the binoculars from his eyes with such ferocity they almost crashed to the floor of the rooftop he was on.

"Yeah," Neji said. "That was my reaction as well."

"I can't believe it," Shikamaru uttered in astonishment. "Wait, what am I saying? Of course, I can believe it."

"You can?" Neji spoke. "You can believe that Naruto would cheat on Hinata?"

"Well, no, not that," Shikamaru said apologetically. "I meant –"

"Naruto and Sasuke," Neji finished for him. "Blind people could see that. Children could see that. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Shikamaru reflected quietly. "They look happy."

"Yeah, they do." Neji begrudgingly concurred. "I hope they enjoy it while they can. Tough times are ahead for them," Shikamaru turned to look at Neji.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt Naruto or Sasuke. I won't have to. But I know my uncle. Lord Hiashi won't stand for this," Neji said to the tactician. Shikamaru nodded as he realized why Neji was here. Hinata's was suspicious and sent Neji here to confirm it. He looked back at Naruto's apartment. "Poor Hinata," his voice was steeped with sympathy for his cousin.

Shikamaru shook his head in response to the whole ordeal. This would explain the blonde's recently odd behavior. He noted that Naruto and Sasuke always had a tumultuous bond. Everything between the two was in extremes. Back in the academy, their rivalry seemed innocent and straightforward enough. Sasuke was a star student, and Naruto was the hopelessly comical class clown. As they became ninjas, while Sasuke seemed to still be superior in skill and intellect, Naruto was making waves in his own right. After Sasuke defected and Naruto returned from his years' long training with Jiraiya-sama and achieved his impressive feats in battling the Akatsuki, it appeared that Naruto was growing not just as a shinobi but as a person. Yet every so often, there would be a far-away look in those blue eyes. An expression of longing where Naruto look up into the sky, thinking of things he'd never dare say out loud. Shikamaru guessed it was about Sasuke every time he'd catch the blonde doing that. It seems he was right about that assessment. When Sasuke returned, Naruto was at his side on the battlefield. It was Naruto who campaigned for release from prison and probation. No one fought harder for Sasuke than the blonde. It worried Shikamaru because of the depth of dedication Naruto put into it all. He would hear spiteful whispers of those villagers who never forgot about the blonde being a vessel for a spirit fox now associating with a known criminal who vengefully declared war against the village. They whispered now as most villagers felt indebted to Naruto for his recent actions to protect and serve the Hidden Leaf. But should Naruto mess up somehow in a big way, those whispers would rise to loud verbal assaults against the blonde's character, and Naruto would go back to being a social pariah in the village once more, and his dreams of becoming the Hokage would be dashed.

Shikamaru worried for his blonde friend. The second this got out, and it was only a matter of time when it did, tough times were ahead for Naruto indeed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke fell back onto the bed, their bodies spent and sweaty once again. It was becoming more of a daily occurrence than a weekly one at this point for the two. Though, this time Sasuke didn't seem as relaxed as he usually did. His gaze kept drifting towards the window.

"What?" Naruto finally said. He perked up, sitting up on the bed facing Sasuke. "You think someone's watching us?"

"Someone's always watching Naruto," Sasuke said sternly. "I've told you that."

"I need curtains," Naruto grumbled.

"Curtains won't help," Sasuke turned his eyes away from the window and rested his hands on the back of his head. Naruto observed his friend, and it made him ponder over something that had been nagging at him lately.

"What do you think would happen," Naruto spoke after a pause, "if people found out about us?"

"About what we're doing?" Sasuke said in return.

"Well, yeah, but like if they found out that we were together?" Naruto continued.

"Are we?" Sasuke responded.

"Aren't we?" Naruto returned.

"Do you want to be?" Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a look since he kept answering his questions with more questions.

"Don't you want to be?" Naruto asked quietly. He sounded a little downtrodden. Despite himself, it tugged at Sasuke's heart. Damn the dobe.

Sasuke sighed. "We haven't really talked about it," Sasuke mentioned.

"We should," Naruto said earnestly. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"You gonna dump her?" the raven referred to Hinata.

"I said I would, so I will," Naruto said sincerely. He held his lover's gaze. Sasuke nodded once more.

"Okay," Sasuke yielded. "And you really want this? For us to be together?"

"Yeah," Naruto acknowledged. "I do. Don't you?"

Sasuke nodded again, more slowly. "It's worth a shot."

Naruto shook his head. He wondered what was holding Sasuke back.

"Are you worried about something?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm not looking forward to what people will say about us should they find out," Sasuke answered honestly.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Naruto asked, "What do you think they'll say?"

"Nothing good," Sasuke frowned. "I don't care what they say about me, but I do care what they'll say about you."

"Pfft, what does it matter what they say?" Naruto dismissed.

"You can pretend, but I know you care what others think of you. And it matters, considering you plan to be the village leader in the future. It doesn't look good that you're in bed with the infamous Uchiha," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto sucked his teeth. "That's what's holding you back?"

"It's serious. By becoming Hokage, you'll be turning into a politician, and for people of that sort, reputation is everything," Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"There's also the fact that you and I don't always get along," Sasuke argued.

"What? We get along famously!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Being fuck buddies doesn't mean our relationship is good," Sasuke retorted. Naruto blushed at that.

"That's not what I meant. We were getting along great after we got out of the hospital when we lived together," Naruto explained. "We still argued a lot, but it was never so serious as – well –"

"Fighting each other to the death?" Sasuke said drily.

"Well yeah. And I wasn't fighting you to the death, I was just humoring you," Naruto corrected the raven, sticking his tongue at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure you did," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "As long as we keep talking to each other, we'll be fine. That was our problem before," his tone was wistful, "we never really talked to each other. So you better get ready to talk all the time," the blonde poked at his friend, jabbing hard in the side. "Mr. I don't like to talk about my feelings Uchiha."

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll admit, I'm not one to constantly discuss my emotions."

"Mmhmm," Naruto uttered, lips pursed. "That's 'cause you're a man of action, like me." He beamed.

Sasuke shook his head, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

"So you don't want me to tell anyone," Naruto asked, with a slight bit of meekness.

Sasuke looked at the blonde in his cerulean eyes, which twinkled with vulnerability. "We can tell Kakashi if you want, as a start and go from there."

Naruto grinned.

"After all, we can't forget, you have a girlfriend," Sasuke said cheekily.

"Oh, so now you remember I have a girlfriend," Naruto practically shouted, playfully hitting Sasuke on the arm. Sasuke returned the blow with one of his own, which made the blonde chuckle.

"So how about we wait until you deal with your girlfriend before you go trying to publicly claim me as yours," Sasuke said, a smug smirk on his face.

"Fine," Naruto pouted, a blush resurging on his cheeks.

"Great," Sasuke replied.

"Super," Naruto continued.

"Fantastic," Sasuke said.

"Wonderful," Naruto went on, refusing to back down.

"Amazing," Sasuke persisted.

"Oh my God, will you ever let me have the last word?" Naruto expressed, mildly exasperated.

"Never," the raven replied defiantly. Naruto shook his head as he and Sasuke laughed. It was times like this where the blonde could just forget about all the stresses in his life, all the pressure on him, and he could simply be. He can purely be Naruto, and his friend could just be Sasuke, two friends who found something more between them, something to be cherished and savored for what it was as it elevated the two to bliss.

* * *

Lord Hiashi sat in his room, meditating. Before the Fourth Ninja War, the seasoned shinobi hadn't seen battle in years. Now that the war was over, so was his active duty. He meditated to calm his senses, to relax his warrior spirit.

"Neji," he sensed his nephew's arrival.

"Hiashi-sama," his brother's son knelt on the floor, bowing his head. Neji faced his uncle's back as the man neglected to move yet.

"Do you have news?" Hiashi asked of his kin.

"I do, uncle," Neji replied. Despite the confirmation, the young prodigy held his tongue.

"Neji?"

"I apologize. I just – what I have to report, I didn't think –"

"I understand," Hiashi said abruptly. "Naruto Uzumaki is one you consider a friend. I know what I'm asking of you isn't easy. But this is for Hinata's sake. If you indeed found something, please tell me."

Neji sighed. "It appears you were right to be suspicious. Naruto was hiding something."

Hiashi waited for his nephew to continue.

"He has a lover. He's been meeting them in secret. It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"You mean to tell me that Naruto is having a relationship with the last Uchiha in secret?" Hiashi asked slowly, his tone becoming slightly more menacing per word he uttered.

"It appears so, Hiashi-sama," Neji affirmed. He heard his uncle inhaled deeply.

"Is that the gist of the report?" Hiashi inquired calmly.

"Yes," Neji stated.

"Then you may take your leave, nephew. Go rest. You have served me well. Thank you, Neji." Hiashi dismissed him, waiting for the prodigy to take his leave. Neji stood up, bowing in deference, and quickly exited the room.

Alone once more, Hiashi breathed in deeply, eyes closed. When he opened them, there was nothing other than pure rage burning in his irises. So, the village hero thinks he can do such a thing to his daughter? Naruto Uzumaki would come to learn that the Hyūga clan were not to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, snap! So now Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata's dad know! You know Hiashi Hyūga isn't going to take this lying down. Neji feels so bad for his cousin because he knows of Hinata's feelings for Naruto. On one hand, he's pissed that Naruto has betrayed Hinata this way. On the other, this is Naruto! Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village. It's crazy for both Neji and Shikamaru to see this. They're aware that there was a probable chance that Naruto and Sasuke could get together but like this?
> 
> Since more people know now, it's only a matter of time before it gets out completely. Stick around to see what happens next :)


	17. The Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title seemed fitting, for various reasons :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone! I can't believe it's been 21 years since the year 2000, can you? Time is insane. Anyway...
> 
> Here we go. This chapter is THE big one. You'll see why when you finish reading.

**_One week prior, The village of Kanto_**.

_"It was no trouble really," Hinata said to a woman encasing her hand with her own in gratitude._

_"Thank you very much," the woman said, insisting on expressing her thankfulness. She was one of the chief elders of Kanto; the village Team 8 has been stationed at for the past few weeks. A hurricane devastated much of the town, then a flood that lasted nearly an entire week before all the water eventually moved downhill, clearing the way for the debris to be removed at last. Dozens were unaccounted for, and luckily for the unfortunate villagers, Team 8 was a squad of sensory specialist ninjas. Between Hinata's vision, Kiba and Akamaru's smell and tracking skills, and Shino's tiny operatives, they were able to rescue nearly everyone. The ones who unfortunately perished during and after the storm were recovered as well, thanks to Team 8's collective efforts. After clearing the debris, the villagers could finally focus on rebuilding their hometown, which signified the end of the Leaf Shinobi's work in town._

_"Please take these as a token of our gratitude," the woman offered, as some men walked up with small boxes, presenting them to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Within the boxes were food, bottled beverages, and supplies for their journey back to Konoha, now that their mission was over._

_"Thank you," Shino said, bowing his head in appreciation as Kiba and Hinata joined him. Akamaru barked gratefully, his tail wagging joyfully._

_"You have done so much for us and our village," the woman bowed her head in return. "I speak for everyone here when we wish you a save journey back."_

_"We thank you for your well-wishes," Shino replied._

_"We were happy to help," Hinata chimed in, with a small smile._

_"You guys stay strong. You'll get through the rest of this," Kiba said encouragingly, flashing a thumbs-up at the woman. The villager returned the gesture with a nod and an affirming smile._

_As the ninja squad from Konoha made their way out of the village, the townspeople bade them farewell, waving and saying their thanks and wishing them well. It was a long and enduring mission, but at last, they were finished. Team 8 saw it through to the end. They were going home._

* * *

**Present-day, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

"Are we really going to do this?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said, staring at the doors of the Hokage's office. It was one of those moments where saying you were going to do something was more straightforward than seeing it through in actualizing it. For the two of them to tell Kakashi of all people what they were to each other now was a huge step. It made the relationship all the more real. But Naruto wasn't afraid, and looking into Sasuke's eyes, he didn't see discomfort or apprehension. "Let's do this."

The two entered the office, finding Kakashi neck-deep in paperwork as usual.

"Hey guys," Kakashi said, acknowledging the presence of his former pupils. He looked up and set aside his documents. "Since both of you are here without having been brought here for misbehavior or a mission, this should be good."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged one meaningful glance before Naruto cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Uh — Kakashi, we have something to tell you."

"Mmhmm," Kakashi assented. "Go on."

"We – Sasuke and I, um, we're uh — I don't really know how to put this –"

"We're fucking," Sasuke cut to the point, making Naruto blush.

"Sasuke! You can't just say it like that," Naruto rebuked. His face was on fire, and he couldn't compel himself to look at Kakashi, who hadn't reacted visibly yet.

"You were taking too long," Sasuke told him simply.

"You could've said it better, though," Naruto continued to reproach him. Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "You're just doing this to piss me off, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "Son of a bitch." The Uchiha did love to tease him. Kakashi hadn't said anything, merely observing the two standing before him.

"So, how long have you known?" Sasuke asked the Sixth Hokage.

"Wait, you knew already?" Naruto said.

"Just a few days," Kakashi answered the raven.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked outrageously.

"Guess dumbass," Sasuke said to the blonde. "It doesn't matter anyway. No one else seems to know about us, at least not yet."

Looking from between Sasuke and the copy-ninja, Naruto didn't notice any ill will. "Well, what do you think?" Naruto asking their former sensei's opinion of the new development in his relationship with Sasuke. "You're really okay with it?"

"I don't really feel it's up to me to be okay with it. It's your lives, after all," Kakashi said. "I'm not that surprised about things turning out like this between you two, but I don't hate it either," Kakashi answered. "I figured all that tension between you was going to lead somewhere. As long as you're not hurting each other, I'm fine with it, and I wish you both the best."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled, relieved at Kakashi's words. His former teacher wasn't the most emotional of people, nor was he the most engaging, but it was times like this Naruto appreciated Kakashi's unruffled demeanor. He was grateful that his former sensei didn't judge him or Sasuke. Hopefully, the others would be just as supportive.

Kakashi nodded. "What I will say, though, is that you two should be careful." He stared at Naruto as he said it, hoping his protégé would take the hint at his words. Both Sasuke and Naruto figured he was getting at Hinata. Naruto nodded profusely.

"Yeah, we will." His spirits felt lifted, as one of the people in his life practically gave his blessing to his union with Sasuke.

Later on, Naruto was merrily sifting through some paperwork when Shikamaru approached him early in the afternoon. The blonde heard him draw near courtesy of the footsteps echoing in the room.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru," Naruto turned to greet his friend. "What's up? I'm finally catching up on all this work I missed."

"That's good to hear," Shikamaru told him. He observed his friend with a careful eye. This was the first time he encountered the young Hokage in training after discovering his illicit affair with the Uchiha. Today Naruto seemed to be in good spirits, no doubt that Sasuke likely had a hand in that.

"How's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "I never ask about him as much as I should, seeing as the guy is your best friend and all."

"Oh," Naruto remarked, surprised. Mostly everyone he knew did not care enough to ask about the last Uchiha. The only ones who appeared to wish for Sasuke's well-being genuinely were Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka, on occasion. From what he could remember, Shikamaru never cared for Sasuke at all. On the occasions Shikamaru deigned to speak of the raven, his words weren't exactly kind. It made Naruto somewhat suspicious. "He's fine."

"Maybe we should all get together sometime," the lazy genius proposed. "Have a boys' night. You, me, Choji, and Sasuke. Lee and Neji too." _That'd be something though, how would Neji act around Naruto now that he knew what Naruto was up to behind closed doors?_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, that'd be nice," Naruto agreed, though his tone wasn't as enthusiastic. "We should probably wait for Kiba and Shino to get back, though, wouldn't want to leave them out."

"No, we shouldn't. You're right, of course," Shikamaru said out loud. _I have to wonder why you really want to wait, though, Naruto. Is it to include Kiba and Shino, Hinata's teammates? Or to avoid Neji, Hinata's cousin? Is it getting hard to look people in the eye? Just what are you thinking, huh?_

"It's only a matter of time before they get back," Shikamaru commented. "And before you know it, Hinata will be back at your side." There was a noticeable twinge on the blonde's tan face at the mention of his girlfriend's name. Shikamaru wondered then, how often did Naruto think of her? Did he even think of her at all? If he did, how does he feel about what he's doing to her, behind her back? Will he come clean? That is based on the assumption Naruto wasn't sleeping with Sasuke before Hinata's departure.

"I should probably get back to it before I fall behind myself," Shikamaru said, retreating to his post.

"Yeah, me too," said the blonde awkwardly. Naruto seemed to be relieved to end this stiff conversation. Funny, their conversations had never been this dreadfully uncomfortable before. But Shikamaru supposed that is what dishonesty does. It makes conversations unbearable at times.

"Naruto," Shikamaru reminded him in an attempt to alleviate this tension between them. "I'm here whenever you need to talk. No matter how stupid or crazy it is. It's a drag, but I wanted to you know I'm here. In case you need me to be."

"Thank you, Shikamaru," Naruto said openly. "Really, I appreciate it." This gave the tactician the impression to be the first genuine response he received from the blonde. Shikamaru nodded and headed back to his office. While he was grateful, it was clear Naruto wasn't ready, to be honest, and that was fine. All Shikamaru could do now was hope that the village hero would step up sometime soon and do what was right as he had done many times before. He hoped he would do it before it was too late.

Sasuke stewed on the bed, as his thoughts were mired deep in the past and future. Once the matter with the Hyūga girl was finally put to rest, there would be no significant obstacle left to stand in the way of his newfound relationship with Naruto. He anticipated some general concern about a former missing-nin and an Uchiha nonetheless shacking up with the nine-tails jinchuriki. Still, upon getting Kakashi's support, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Naruto's friends didn't appear to be bigoted people, but soon the time will come to see how they'll all react when the truth comes out. Sakura may become upset that her fellow teammates were together, considering she was infatuated with Sasuke for years and set Naruto aside for just as long. But she'd just have to get over it like the grown woman she claims to be.

The villagers may be appalled at the relationship for various reasons – they were two men, and that wasn't a traditional sort of romance. Sasuke is a missing-nin, in a relationship with the next Hokage candidate.

But there were other matters – since he and Naruto were both men, should this relationship go on to be long-term and possibly a lifelong affair, and it was one of total commitment it meant there would definitely be no children, at least none sired by either Sasuke or Naruto, not without a third party. Since Naruto grew up a lonely orphan, he had no parents to voice their expectations of their child's life directly to their face when they were old enough to understand those hopes. But Sasuke did. There wasn't much conversation of it yet for Sasuke since he was still so young before he lost them, but he knew what his parents expected of him. While for years, Sasuke made peace with the fact he would never have children of his own, it was for entirely different reasons, such as an ongoing pursuit of vengeance. Not because he found himself to be with a man. He'd be lying to himself if he said it didn't hurt in some way because it meant that once again, he was disappointing his dearly departed family in failing to continue the family line.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked out of concern, noting the precipitous gloom on Sasuke's face.

It took him a while to answer the blonde, but he finally admitted it. "I feel like I'm failing my father," Sasuke spat out dejectedly. "Like I'm letting my whole clan down. Since I'm the last Uchiha, it's up to me to have children if the clan is to go on beyond me. Otherwise, when I die, that's it. The Uchiha will be dead. Forever."

"Do you want to have kids?" Naruto asked sensibly.

"Honestly, I don't. I never thought I would. Nor do I think I should," Sasuke elaborated. Every time the subject came to his mind, he would think of the Sharingan and the strain his children would have to bear throughout their lives, both the mental and physical aspects. The kids would either buckle and die like Itachi due to the immense power wielded or go mad as countless Uchiha had in the past. The kekkei-genkai of the Uchiha was not for the faint of heart. It didn't seem right for a father to impart such a thing to his own children, at least willingly.

"Why wouldn't you want to have kids?" Naruto pried.

"The Sharingan has a weight and a burden required to bear its true power," Sasuke answered. "It's something a child shouldn't have to bear." Naruto silently regarded his answer. "What about you?" Sasuke asked of the blonde. "Do you want children?"

"I never really thought about it," Naruto replied. "I mean, the hell would I do with a kid? Or kids, plural. I don't have the faintest idea on how to be a dad." He exhaled. Upon considering the idea, the blonde imagined it would be stressful and exhausting. It was a scenario he couldn't quite picture clearly. He supposed that could change, but he'd never honestly know until it happened.

"That's fair of you to say, considering what a mess you were as a kid yourself," Sasuke remarked.

"Hey, I did fine on my own," Naruto defended himself.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised. "If you genuinely believe that you should never be a parent."

"What was wrong with what I did?"

"You clearly never slept when you were supposed to since you'd often fall asleep in class from exhaustion, not just boredom. You were horrible with money since you only ever ate instant ramen, which is food no one should ever eat, especially young children. You couldn't read or do basic arithmetic," Sasuke listed off the top of his head. "Need I go on?"

Naruto sucked his teeth. "Smartass," he grumbled, arms crossed. Sasuke smirked. "It's not even my fault. Parents are supposed to help you with all that stuff, and I had no one." Naruto said sadly, wiping the triumphant smirk of Sasuke's face. It wasn't often that Naruto would speak of the sadder parts of his past, but after the war, the blonde would start to tell him more about his childhood, the factors that no one ever knew about. Based on what Naruto had told him, it infuriated Sasuke even further. It made the raven wish he had set the Third Hokage on fire when he saw him. To neglect Naruto in such a manner…

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"No, but you shouldn't have grown up alone like that either," Sasuke argued. "You deserved better."

"So you say," Naruto said.

"So I know," Sasuke said in turn. Naruto silently pondered over the raven's words. After a beat, he decided to ask a question he never got a chance to before.

"What do you think it would have been like then? If you and I had become proper friends?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't know. I certainly wasn't easy to get along with when I was younger. I made it a point not to hang around with our classmates long before the massacre. I wouldn't have made it easy for you," answered Sasuke.

"As if that would have intimidated me," Naruto remarked.

"Maybe not, but I like to think if we had been friends when we were much younger during our Academy days, that I would have stood up for you when you were being discriminated against. But I guess we'll never know how it would have been then."

"Yeah, I guess not," Naruto expressed. "You know, we can imagine the worst, but we'll never really know what our family would think about us because they can't express their feelings. Your father is gone. Just like my father is gone and Pervy-Sage is gone. They're gone. All we can do is care about what we think ourselves about this, about everything," Naruto said of their newly evolved bond.

"Do you want to stop?" the blonde questioned uneasily. The Uchiha held his gaze.

"No," Sasuke replied truthfully, "I don't."

The blonde exhaled in a brief display of relief. Naruto nodded. "Good, because I don't either. Honestly, I don't know how to feel about this," Naruto went on. "Before, fighting you was easy because it was what I knew and understood, and I was comfortable with that. But after everything that's happened, I feel happy when I'm with you, and I don't want to stop because of how our parents would feel about it." The blonde tenderly grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on his chest. "Feel my heart. Can you feel how fast it's beating right now?"

Sasuke indeed felt Naruto's heart thundering under his tan skin. The pulse was strong and swift under the Uchiha's touch. If it went any faster, there would be cause for concern. Sasuke's eyes moved to meet Naruto's, their stares intensifying.

"I think it's easier being with Yumi than it is with you," Sasuke stated.

Despite himself, Naruto wasn't offended by that comment. If anything, he understood what Sasuke was saying. Naruto was more comfortable being with Hinata in a romantic capacity, even if what he felt for her paled compared to his feelings for Sasuke. There was so much at risk pursuing this part of their relationship. So much could go wrong. It was terrifying. But then Naruto remembered what it was like to kiss Sasuke. To be in his arms and to have Sasuke in his own embrace.

"I should confess something," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What?"

"When I would want us to drink, I did it because you know, touching you and all that could be excused because we were – well uh –"

"Under the influence?" Sasuke finished for him.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded sheepishly.

"So you were trying to take advantage of me?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No," Naruto denied the coy accusation, "it's just if anything would have happened, we could've blamed it on the liquor. I just – I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm still here," Sasuke spoke sincerely, holding Naruto's gaze. "Now that I'm here, that we're here, I'm not going anywhere." It warmed Naruto's heart. It wasn't an easy road, but everything between Naruto and Sasuke led up to this point for better or for worse. This wonderful, beautiful point was far better than any of the other stages in their bond. They were being honest with each other in a way that wasn't forced out with violence or life-or-death stakes. They were communicating freely. The way they came together wasn't ideal, but now that they were, it meant more to Naruto than anything in the world.

After starting their little affair, the dynamic between them shifted so that even just being in the same room together made the air fraught with this restless energy that wasn't there. Or instead, it was there, but it was dormant before. Now it was awake and alive, and it set Naruto's nerves on fire. Based on the look Sasuke was giving him now, the time for talking was over. All that remained was for their bodies to move, something they were more than familiar with by now.

* * *

**Nighttime, Outside of Konoha**

As Team 8 approached the gates of Konoha, Akamaru ran ahead of his human teammates, eager to return to his home with Kiba. As usual, Kotetsu and Izumo were standing by their little office along the grand gate's left side. Both greeted the squad members of Team 8 with a smile as Akamaru met the gatekeepers with a friendly bark.

"Hey there guys," Izumo said. "Welcome back."

"Finally, home sweet home," Kiba exclaimed gratefully. It was a rewarding mission but an exhausting one. It was remarkable the passage of time as the days rolled onto weeks and extended into over a month of aiding the people of Kanto. Finally, the work was done on their squad's part as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata made way to their native Konoha.

When the group reached the downtown area of the village, Hinata bid her teammates farewell. She thought of going home to the compound but thought against it. She had meant to be more spontaneous with Naruto, seeing as their relationship was progressing so tamely. It was something she considered while she was traveling. What better way than to show up at his apartment after a long trip? It could make for an incredibly romantic evening. Hinata felt herself tingle at the possibilities.

She missed him so much during her time away. How she longed to see that gorgeous smile and that handsome tan face. It had been too long. Eagerly anticipating being embraced by those muscular arms of her precious boyfriend, she dashed off into the night to Naruto's place.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke!"

They were rolling around in bed, absolutely lost in one another, caressing each other the way they now crave so desperately. It was still so bizarre to Naruto how Sasuke can be so frigid one moment and so passionate the next. His attention went to Sasuke as he sucked on the head on his dick with a pressure that made Naruto gasp.

A smell hit the Hyūga heiress's nose that made her pause her movements. She remembered that Ichiraku Ramen was on the way to Naruto's apartment. There was enough change left in her purse to buy a small order of Naruto ramen for her love. _It's not like he knows I'm coming. It would make him even happier to see me,_ she thought happily. Hinata had all the time in the world. What difference would a little detour make?

They were lying side by side, their chests heaving after another rousing round of sex. Both were drenched in sweat and semen coating their lower regions. Despite fooling around, Sasuke was still erect, and he intended to explain why. He eyed Naruto, whose eyes were closed. It seemed he was trying to compel himself to calm down, but it was becoming apparent he was also a bit restless, even after their boisterous lovemaking.

"What's the matter dobe," Sasuke brashly. "Can't get enough?"

"Like you're one to talk," Naruto retorted, turning away from his friend, intent on cleaning himself. That's when Sasuke made his move. He pounced on the blonde, wrapping his left hand around Naruto's and his right arm around the future Hokage's waist, his dick lodged between Naruto's buttcheeks.

"There's something I want to try," the Uchiha whispered seductively in his ear.

* * *

Hinata was humming happily, gently carrying the ramen she just purchased from Ichiraku. She was so excited to see Naruto. She wondered if he'd kiss her again. The others were concerned with the couple's lack of physical intimacy, but Hinata wasn't worried. She didn't want to rush into anything too fast again. Naruto was right; they should pace themselves. Love wasn't a race, after all. Also, Naruto was her first boyfriend. Her first had been with him, as well her first kiss. There would be time for the rest.

Or so she believed…

"Ah, ah, Sasuke!"

"Mm, Naruto"

"Fuck Sasuke, you're in so deep, ah," Naruto exclaimed. He marveled at how the pain transformed to pleasure so quickly. With his hands on his friend's back, he sunk his nails deep and scratched Sasuke. The raven-haired ninja emitted a guttural moan as he bit into Naruto's neck. Upon getting bit, Naruto punched the wall in response, reveling in the sensation. Sasuke held no restraint as he repeatedly thrust into Naruto, the blonde matching him every time. There was a sensation of pain for the jinchuriki, but it was a satisfying pain, which led to the most addictive pleasure. Both ninjas wanted to savor this moment forever.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke respired rather harshly, and his body seized up along with his lover. The raven-haired nin rolled over away from his lover and remained at his side, recuperating from their lovemaking.

"Damn, Sasuke," Naruto said in between breaths. Sasuke chuckled.

"Did I hurt you, dobe?" Sasuke teased lightly.

"Tch. Please," the blonde replied nonchalantly. "I'm made of tougher stuff than all that." He wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead, moving aside the hair that stuck because of it. "Though I have to say, you sure know how to fuck."

"Yes, I suppose I do," said the Uchiha, trademark smirk in tow. Naruto hit him playfully.

"There is one thing bothering me, though," the jinchuriki brought up, suddenly serious. The raven-haired ninja waited for Naruto to say his piece, eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"I can never shit the same again," pouted the blonde.

"Usuratonkatchi," said Sasuke, shaking his head at his lover's silly remark with a smile. It was a rare one of joy that took Naruto's breath away. It warmed his heart to see the Uchiha so happy and carefree. It made him even more delighted to know that Naruto himself made Sasuke be as such. It showed in his expression, which caught Sasuke's attention. The raven-haired man turned over on his right side, entirely facing the blonde.

"Well, there's no turning back now," stated Sasuke.

"Nope," confirmed Naruto. "There isn't. And even if there was, I don't know how I could go back."

Sasuke abruptly perked up, shooting out of bed at a moment's notice. His eyes were fixated at the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, concerned. "What's wrong?"

It took Sasuke some time to answer his lover, his gaze lingering on the front door. "Nothing," he replied finally. "I just thought I heard something. I jumped the gun."

"Nobody knows we're here," Naruto dismissed carelessly. "Besides, you and I are best friends. It's not abnormal for us to be together. It's not even that late yet. It's not like anyone would think we'd be doing this of all things." He gestured to their nude bodies.

Sasuke scoffed. "Can you imagine?"

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Naruto challenged.

"You know that's not what I mean," the raven shook his head. "If you had told me ten years ago that we'd be together like this…"

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't have believed it either," Naruto agreed. "But you gotta admit it's pretty great."

Sasuke moved his hand in the air, turning it right and left. "It's okay."

"Okay?" Naruto repeated. "I give you great, and you give me okay, you son of a bi—" He was silenced with a deep kiss.

"That's how we're ending arguments now?" was what Naruto said when Sasuke finally pulled back. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, and Naruto took in the Uchiha's radiant smile. Sasuke stopped when he noticed the blonde staring at him.

"God, you have a beautiful smile," Naruto uttered breathlessly. Sasuke merely looked at him in response.

"Sorry," Naruto gushed. "It's just I kinda always wanted to say that, but I felt like I never could before because we were just friends and we'd been at odds for so long, and I didn't want to make it weird, but we're fucking now, so –"

"You have a beautiful smile, too," Sasuke said. Naruto, taken aback, slowly had a grin appear on his face.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah," he affirmed.

Naruto punched him in the arm, blushing involuntarily. Sasuke hit him back, which encouraged Naruto and Sasuke pushed them back in bed, while Naruto laughed in glee. After all the trials and tribulations, they were finally happy together.

* * *

All the while, unbeknownst to our blissful lovers, there were observers of their tryst. There were Neji and Shikamaru who witnessed Naruto and Sasuke's union. But there was also Hinata Hyūga, who came intending to surprise the boyfriend she thought she loved. The boyfriend who betrayed her, who'd she seen in the arms of another man. His best friend no less. There were times when she had almost died less agonizing than the pain she was feeling right now.

Part of her prayed this was some twisted genjustu. She even attempted a faint-hearted release, but nothing changed. Naruto was still enwrapped in Sasuke's arms and the raven plowed into him with such ferocity. Naruto remained laughing and kissing the Uchiha and looking more joyful than Hinata had ever seen him with her or any other person for that matter.

The bag of ramen she'd gotten for Naruto spilled on the floor as she dropped it and ran. She charged through the streets of her home village, wishing to be anywhere but.

To think she'd been waiting to tell him she loved him, to believe she'd made love to him – no, not love. Just sex. Sex that clearly meant nothing to him at all. At least, not enough. She couldn't help but recall all the moments Naruto stopped her advances beforehand and finally stopped resisting her on the night Sasuke kissed a woman. No coincidence there.

Hinata lost her balance in her anguish, tripping and falling hard into the road. She skinned her forearm, right shoulder, and knees harshly. Her body stung, but the pain dulled in comparison to the scorching ache of her heart. She wanted to rip it out and crush it, to be rid of her emotions. How could Naruto do this to her? She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Miss," a stranger called out to her, "are you okay?" before they could get any closer, Hinata was on the move again, beelining it straight for her home.

The guards took note of her scratches and the blood on her but said nothing, not wanting to disturb the visibly distraught heiress. Thankfully, the compound was almost devoid of people this time of night, everyone resting in bed. Generally, after a mission, Hinata would meet with her father, but she couldn't face him. Not now, not tonight. She'd deal with him tomorrow. Tomorrow, where'd she'd likely have to deal with Naruto as well. That is if he'd bother to give her the time of day. As far as he knew, she wasn't even back yet. Bastard.

Hinata walked into her room, grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, and entered her bathroom. Turning on the light, she stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. As she disrobed, Hinata saw the blood ooze out of her wounds and the irritation present in her lilac eyes. Her nose was red, and her lip trembled. Tears began to fall out again. Hinata's face morphed into one of fury, and she punched the mirror before her with vehemence. The heiress stared at her hand, which was now bleeding as well. She shut her eyes as she picked out the shards from her skin. Hinata was tired of crying. It was time she made some changes in her life.

After she cleaned and bandaged her wounds, she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut away her long tresses. She didn't stop cutting for well over two hours, where most of her hair lay in heaps on the floor. Her hair now was in a pixie cut, with a side bang swooped to the right side of her face. She looked at her shattered reflection and smiled darkly. Now she was satisfied.

No more Ms. Nice Hinata. Tomorrow would be a new day and the beginning of her better self. And the new Hinata wouldn't be taking anyone's shit anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata! What a devastating way to learn about what Naruto has done! Read the next chapter to see what Hinata's going to do about this!


End file.
